


The Savior

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 100,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: Negan is a PE teacher that spots a bad bruise on one of his favorite students and decides to ask her what happened. Things get a little tense when he presses the subject further between the two of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was requested to do another story and this is what was asked of me: 
> 
> "I'd love if you did a story where it was a pre-apocalypse Negan AU where he is a PE teacher/coach that takes interest in a student that he finds out has been having a hard time at home (maybe an abusive parent of some kind or something like that). She's a really good student & has been one of his favourites. Have her be 18 & they start up a smutty relationship. Make it as dirty as you'd like. The smuttier the better for me! :D Maybe have her be a virgin or very inexperienced and Negan can teach her things. Thnx!" 
> 
> I'm also stressing that the character is of legal age! Also letting it be known that "Y/N" means your name and "Y/L/N" means your last name!

“Alright girls, keep it moving,” Negan smacked his hands together watching as his students ran around the gym for their beginning run at the start of class. Negan swirled his finger around in the air while he watched the girls rounding the corner and he moved toward the center of the gym while they ran. Keeping his eyes on the girls, there was one that always stood out among the rest. One that always gave forth their best effort and today was no different. She was always out at the front of the class, ahead of the other girls and took everything very seriously. It was safe to say that she was one of Negan’s favorites. She took part in both his softball team as well as the basketball team and it always seemed like she strived to get his attention and praise. Eye contact was made with her as he winked and saw the smile that pressed in over her features before continuing to run. Reaching for his whistle, Negan blew the whistle and motioned the girls back toward the center of the gym. “Hurry up girls; we don’t have all damn day.”

Negan gave them the details of what they would be doing for the day and it was a day for floor hockey. It wasn’t really one of his favorite things to do, but considering the weather outside was shit, it was the best he could come up with.

Retreating to the side of the gym, he watched closely as the girls started off the game in the teams that he had separated them into. It was obvious which ones took this class seriously and which ones didn’t. Hell, he didn’t blame those that hated PE; it was just the easiest class to pass so those that slacked off annoyed the hell out of him.

At the corner of the gym, he could see the same girl in his class that always caught his eye waiting by the goal. Eyeing her over, he could see a large bruise that was covering her arm and he tilted his head to the side. It was the first time that he had noticed it and he gulped down heavily as he watched her get the puck and begin to face off against one of the other girls. The other girl slammed into her, making her fall to the ground in a thud and Negan blew the whistle motioning for them to knock it off. After the game, he called the girls back to go to the locker room before calling out.

“Hey Y/L/N,” Negan stammered, watching her look over her shoulder at him from the entrance of the locker rooms. He wiggled his finger at her, motioning her to follow him. “Come to my office for a second, I want to talk to you.”

“What’s up coach?” she muttered, her big eyes staring out at him as he gulped down and shook his head. He wasn’t about to bring things up for the other girls to hear as she followed him toward his office that was in the boy’s locker room. “Did I do something?”

“No, you are fine,” Negan moved into his office and could tell that she was nervous being in there with him. His eyes narrowed out at her as he moved across the room to his desk to take a seat on the edge of it. Pulling off his baseball cap, he slicked his fingers through his hair to push it back and set the hat on top of the desk. “You have a pretty nasty bruise on your arm there.”

“I…oh…” she stammered, a nervous sound escaping her lips when she looked down at the bruise that covered her less than flawless skin. She stammered to find words and Negan could tell by the look in her eyes that him bringing it up clearly made her nervous. “I guess when I took that fell earlier; I fell harder than I thought.”

“No, that’s not what it was,” Negan let out a heavy sigh, reaching up to caress over the side of his face to trace over the rough stubble of his salt and pepper colored beard that covered his jaw. “I noticed the bruise at the beginning of class. Good fucking excuse though. Would have worked if I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Coach, I…” she looked down toward the ground and he she covered her hand over the bruise trying to hide it from his sight. Negan moved up from the desk and reached out for her arm to pull it up to his sight. Looking it over, he could tell that it looked like the bruise was in the shape of a palm and he cleared his throat uneasily. “It’s nothing.”

“You have a boyfriend?” Negan bit into his bottom lip and she shook her head. Her nervous eyes met his and he tried to read whether she was telling him the truth or not. “Listen, you are the best student I’ve had in a long time. You are one of my toughest players out there when it comes to both basketball and softball, but shit girl; I can’t have you lying to me.”

“Coach…” she huffed heavily and he could hear the sound of the bell going off and he felt her pulling her arm away from his grasp. The idea that she would be late to class clearly made her nervous, but he was still angry about the idea of who hurt her like that and wasn’t about to let her get away without talking to him about it. “I have to get to class.”

“Alright, but I expect you to come back here to talk to me about this shit before you leave today. At the end of the day, I will be right here waiting to talk to you. It will be my prep hour and I’ll make sure that I don’t leave early. I don’t want to go to someone higher up with this shit,” Negan slurred and he could see the panic look that pressed over her features. “Y/N, don’t worry. I just need to know what’s going on with you. As your teacher and coach, it’s my fucking duty to figure out what’s going on with you.”

“No, I get it…I just,” she went to say something more, but the sound of the final bell went off and he could see that it made her nervous. The sound of the next class filtering in was heard as the boys entered the locker room. Negan sighed and moved over toward the pad of paper on his desk. He wrote down an excuse for her as to why she’d be late for her next class and held it up. She nervously took the piece of paper and he sighed heavily. “Thanks coach.”

“I’ll see you in about two hours, you got it?” Negan muttered and she stared out at him for a moment before nodding. When she moved out of his office, he could see that she stopped and it was clear that she was thinking of possibly saying something more to him. Folding his arms out in front of his chest, he watched her look up and stare out at him for a moment before walking off. Whatever was going on with her, he was going to find out.

 

* * *

  
  
After classes were done, Negan had taken the time to jump into the showers to get cleaned up. In his last class he had gotten into a bet with one of the students that Negan would be able to beat the student in a race around the track. Negan won of course, as he knew he would, but he still had to prove a point to the student. He knew that it was bad to make bets with his students, but it always lightened the mood in class and at practice. He liked messing around and having fun with the kids, it just made things a little bit more fun. This bet just left him a bit sweaty and since it was his prep hour he didn’t think getting a quick shower in was bad. Taking a shower before having his meeting with Y/N would certainly be okay.

Stepping in under the stream of the hot water, Negan brushed his hands throughout his wet hair to try and get the remainder of the shampoo from his hair. He quickly soaped up his body and washed off before turning off the shower and moving for the towel that he had left at the corner of the showers. Wrapping the material around his hips loosely, he moved out of the showers and toward his office knowing that he had left his bag in there. Stepping into his office, he let out a yelp when he saw Y/N sitting in one of the chairs in his office. When her eyes met his, he could see her cheeks blush over and he held tightly onto the towel around his waist.

“Fuck, I didn’t think you’d be here so early,” Negan could see her eyeing him over and he let out an uncomfortable laugh. Negan moved over toward the other side of the office and reached for his bag. He tried to avoid eye contact with her because this situation felt a little uncomfortable as it was. “Don’t you have a class right now?”

“It was a chem test where Professor Sanchez let us leave when we were done,” Negan looked over his shoulder to see that she was looking him over closely and he felt a chill fill his body. It was clear that she was gawking at his toned body and the idea of it should not have excited him as much as it did. “You weren’t here so I just took a seat and…”

“And now we’re in this odd situation here, huh?” Negan laughed, rising up to see that her eyes were still looking over his bare chest and he snapped his fingers trying to get her attention. When he did that, her eyes looked up to meet his beautiful hazel eyes and he could see that smirk that pressed in over her features. She wasn’t hiding or embarrassed that she was very clearly checking him out and he felt uncomfortable to a degree, but there was still that side of him that was kind of charmed and turned on by the idea. When the jolt of interest filled his body, he tried to look down and away to get his mind off of his naughty thoughts. “I need to go get dressed, so stay right here and don’t move. Okay?”

She nodded and smiled before he quickly moved out of the room and went into the locker rooms. He was hoping that she was actually going to listen to him because at this point he didn’t need her seeing him buck ass naked. Especially since she had been so clearly checking him out. It was the only time he had seen her act like that and she didn’t even seem like the type at first that would be interested in him like that, but now that he knew she was…

“Snap out of it Negan, fuck…” he shook his head and cussed to himself when he dropped the towel and quickly reached for his boxer briefs. Pulling them on as fast as he possibly could, he adjusted the hemline of the underwear before quickly getting the rest of his clothes on. Just in case, he would look over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure he was alone. The last thing he needed was a student going around telling people about what happened. Moving back into his office, he could see that she seemed more relaxed as he came into the office and dropped his bag back into the corner of the room. “Listen about that…”

“About what?” she chuckled when she saw how nervous he was acting about her seeing him in his towel. “That I surprised you because I got out of class early and you came in here in a towel? It’s not like you came in here planning on being in next to nothing in front of me.  Is that really something you think is worth telling others?”

“Well, shit. Yeah,” Negan dropped down in his desk chair and could see her shrug her shoulders and she pushed her hair over her shoulder. “If the principal heard about it, my ass would be in trouble for that.”

“As opposed to you swearing at us?” she laughed again and Negan let out a long breath when he realized that she was just teasing him. “Listen, we all like you here. We wouldn’t want you in trouble. You are the only person that is very nice to me here and I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I’d never do or say anything to hurt your job here. Plus, I really don’t have many friends to go and tell. None that would be interested in hearing about this anyway. I’m not a gossip.”

“Alright,” Negan sighed and could see that she was barely even fazed by the situation. Her calmness had helped him relax himself and he leaned further back into his chair. The sensation of his heart pounding inside of his chest was still felt and he let out another loud breath. “Now about earlier…”

Y/N’s eyes rose to meet his gaze and he could see that her playful, teasing features were no longer there when he brought that up. Negan shrugged his shoulders and thought about how to bring it up.

“I’m assuming it is your father that did it to you if you don’t have a boyfriend,” Negan muttered watching the way that her eyebrows clenched together and he folded his arms out in front of his chest. “I’ve seen the way he acts at the games when he’s there. He’s very fucking aggressive and he’s kind of an asshole.”

“Coach…” she began and Negan tossed his hands up to interrupt her.

“Just call me Negan at this point. During the games, call me coach. When it’s just the two of us, call me Negan,” he suggested and she took in a sharp breath before nodding. Negan moved up from the chair and around the desk to stare out at her. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

“You’re a very perceptive person, but if you bring this to the principal’s attention and my dad gets called in, I’m going to be a lot more trouble than I am now. This bruise, this will be nothing if you get involved with the situation,” she informed him, her words coming out in a worried tone and her sentences broken up by her thoughts. “I realize that you mean well, but my father is not someone who would take kindly to me opening up to a teacher about this. I should have known better than to wear a t-shirt today, I just didn’t have anything else in my gym bag.”

“You can talk to me about anything Y/N,” Negan promised, reaching out to place his hand over her shoulder to squeeze it in his firm grip. “I’m your PE teacher and I’m your coach, but that doesn’t mean I’m not your fucking friend. You know? I want you guys here to feel comfortable talking with me about anything. I think I’ve made that pretty fucking clear here. Just ask the boys. They tell me way too fucking much and I still listen.”

“Yeah, but your father being abusive at home isn’t really the first thing people are excited to talk about with someone,” she pointed out with a sarcastic laugh and he could tell that she was still very uncomfortable with talking to him about everything. “With everything that goes on at work, he is just very stressed and he’s like this with all of us at home.”

“And your mother is okay with it?” Negan’s brow arched and he could see her move uncomfortably before him. “Listen, anything you talk about here with me today is not going to be said anywhere else. It’s between the two of us. That’s it. I fucking swear.”

“My mother thinks that my father is a good person. She thinks that by saying nothing, it’s avoiding conflict. She’s head over heels in love with my dad and can’t see what an asshole he actually is,” she answered, her voice sounding a bit angry as she thought about her family and how they were. “My father is a jerk. My mother is a decent person, but blinded by my father and the way he is. It’s easier for her to look beyond the bad things that he does because she hopes one day that all this putting up with him will lead to something better. That one day he will just wake up and be a changed man. We both know how stupid that sounds…”

“It’s moronic,” Negan blurt out a laugh escaped her lips before tossing her hands up. “Does he do this a lot?”

“It happens often,” she nodded and went silence. She shifted uneasily as he took a seat before her on the edge of his desk. “I don’t know what to tell you Negan. My dad is just an asshole.”

“How old are you?” Negan questioned and he could see her head tilt, her eyebrow perking up when he asked it.

“I’m eighteen,” she answered with a confused expression.

“Do you have a job?” Negan stammered and she shook her head. She still seemed lost and he sighed heavily. “You are almost out of school, you are eighteen. You don’t have to be there anymore. Fuck, if you get a job and save up some money, you could get out of there faster. Get yourself a place of your own.”

“Yeah, but there is the rest of my family,” she began and Negan tossed his hands up to get her to stop.

“You aren’t the person that has to take care of them. You have to think about yourself and your future. Your mother knows what your father is and she is accepting of that. It’s not your fucking duty to protect them or watch over them,” Negan insisted feeling disgusted with the way that her family had raised her to believe that she had to be there to take the pressure and the hate from her father. “Listen, give me your phone.”

“Why?” she stammered as Negan snapped his fingers in a demanding fashion and she pulled her cell phone from her pocket before handing it over to him. She seemed uneasy as he did something on her phone and when he handed it back to her she could see that he put his number in for her. “What’s this?”

“It’s my personal number and if your father is being an asshole. Call me and I will come pick you up and get you away from it,” Negan offered and he could see the expression that was over her face changing. She seemed shocked and both of her eyebrows perked up when a smile pressed in over his lips. “Plus, a friend of mine owns a restaurant. If you want a job, I can get him to get you in there easily. That’s if you want it of course.”

“Why are you doing this?” she seemed confused and Negan bit into his bottom lip as he reached out to squeeze her shoulder in his hand firmly again. “I don’t understand, there is no reason for you to do this for me.”

“I know what it’s like,” Negan spoke up with a shrug of his shoulders and he didn’t know what else to say. He sucked down on his bottom lip as he thought of a way to tell her why he was being this way and his dimples sucked in as he thought. “I had an abusive father growing up too. I don’t want to see someone I care about having to go through that too. Having to be forced to be with him when you have so much potential in life.”

“Is that what happened to you?” she arched her brow in response making him let out a hesitant laugh and shake his head. “I’m only wondering. I see how you play when you are here early and hitting some of the balls. You are awesome and it’s clear that you are a fantastic baseball player.”

“We’ll save that for another day,” Negan stood from his desk and she stood before him. Negan felt a breath catch in his throat when he realized that there was a small distance between the two of them. “Just know that I’m here for you when you need someone.”

“Thank you,” she moved forward, surprising him with a hug and he let out a tight breath at first knowing that he shouldn’t have been displaying this kind of affection toward one of his students. Her hug was tight and he carefully wrapped his arms around her, feeling her head resting against the center of his chest. “No one has really taken the time to care about me. So this means a lot to me.”

“It’s no problem, really…” Negan assured her, feeling her pull back slightly to stare up at him and he gave her a wink. A shocked breath escaped his lips when he felt her quickly moving in to press a kiss over his lips and he quickly reached up to grab a hold of her shoulders to carefully push her back. “Y/N, I can’t…fuck…”

“I am so sorry,” she apologized as he moved away from her and he moved toward the opposite end of the room toward the door. She let out a heavy breath as Negan raised his hands up to tug at his wet hair and she shook her head. Negan seemed irritated and frustrated and it wasn’t at all the way that she thought he would respond to her kissing him. “Negan, I just thought…I was reading the situation wrong. I am so sorry.”

“No, it’s my fucking fault for letting you think that there was something more going on here,” he could feel a chill running throughout his body. His chest was rising and falling heavily as he cussed to himself. His body was getting too affected by her just doing that. Looking over his shoulder, he could see her beautiful eyes staring out at him and he could tell that she was upset with herself for even attempting it. “Listen, this can’t…we can’t…”

“No, I totally get it. That was my fault,” she assured him, letting out uncomfortable breaths and Negan watched her biting into her bottom lip. “First of all it is inappropriate; second…I’m totally not your type. I mean you are so good looking and I’m just…”

“Don’t sell yourself short, you are super fucking hot and…” Negan winced when he let his mouth run before thinking things over. Stomping his foot, he cussed to himself and leaned back on his heels letting out a small laugh. “Wow, this really went fucking bad, didn’t it?”

“It’s nothing Negan, you don’t have to try and make me feel better,” she slurred, her brows tensing as she spoke up again. “I realize that I took a situation and blew it out of the water so badly and…I’m so very sorry.”

Negan didn’t know how to respond seeing her lowering her head to look down toward the ground and he sighed heavily. Boldly stepping forward, he reached out to cup her face in his large hands and pulled her gaze up into his eyes.

“Fuck it,” Negan pressed forward and roughly pressed his lips against hers. He knew that he would be mad at himself later; he knew what he was doing was wrong, but his body wanted it. Everything inside of him wanted it as he felt her hands reaching up to press in over his firm chest. A whimper escaped her lips when he nipped at her bottom lip and tugged on it softly with his teeth.

“Negan,” she gasped when he pulled her in closer to him, allowing her body to mesh up against his. Negan could feel her trembling in his arms and her lips parting allowing him to press his tongue into her mouth to flick it softly against hers. Moving forward, he watched her stumble backwards as she fell back onto the leather couch that he had on the side wall of his office. Carefully moving in over her, he could feel her arms hooking around his shoulders and he moved in to kiss her again. This kiss was more desperate and sloppy as held her closer to him.

The tugging of her fingertips throughout his hair made him let out a groan against her mouth and he slid his palm down her side before sliding it in over her hip. He forcefully pulled it up to urge it around his hip before his hand reached down to cup softly at her bottom.

“You are seriously eighteen?” he slurred against her mouth, feeling her tongue sliding out over his bottom lip and she let out a tight laugh. “I really need to know this shit.”

“A few months ago I turned it, yeah,” she assured him, urging him back to kiss her and he growled out when he felt her nails biting into his shoulder through the thin material of the shirt that he was wearing. Softly gyrating his hips forward, he could hear her let out a nervous breath and she pulled away to lower her head to look down at the movements.

“Everything okay?” Negan grunted, watching her nod before she eagerly pulled him in closer to her. Their lips hammered back together and he swiftly forced his tongue back into her mouth causing a moan to vibrate against his tongue. A laugh fell from his lips when he went to move away only to feel her desperately pulling him back to kiss her again. Her hands slid down the long planes of his back before reaching the bottom of his shirt. She pushed her hands up underneath the material and caressed over the warmth of his lower back before lowering her touch to grasp at his firm bottom in her hands. The sound of the bell going off filled the air and he felt something going off inside of him that reminded him all over again of what he was doing. Pulling away from her, he sat up on the couch and could feel his body shaking. She made a confused sound when he lowered his head into his hands and let out an angered growl. “This isn’t right.”

“Negan…” she slid up on his couch, reaching out to try and touch him, but he wouldn’t let her. She could see his body was trembling, his breathing was heavy enough for her to hear and she felt confused. “It’s okay…”

“No. I feel like I’m fucking taking advantage of this situation. You are here telling me about your family and you’re going to think the only reason I was being nice to you was because of this…” Negan stammered and she heard him let out a slew of curse words and she sat up straighter on the couch. “If I wasn’t your teacher…”

“I won’t tell anyone, it’s okay…” she assured him and he looked to her with his hazel eyes, trying to read something behind her eyes. “I really like you Negan. I have for a while and I understand if you don’t like me like that, but I wouldn’t do something to hurt your job nor would I tell anyone about this. You aren’t taking advantage of me. I kind of feel like I pressured you into this by making you feel bad for me.”

“No, no you fucking didn’t. That’s why this is so damn wrong,” Negan felt his hands shaking as he saw her reach up to slide her thumb over her bottom lip, tracing over the dampness that was left there from their kisses. “I’ve been your coach for a while and…”

“I’m an adult Negan,” she pointed out and he felt the lump in his throat growing as he stared out at her, watching her sliding in closer to him on the couch. Her hand reached out to grab a hold of his, hooking her fingers with his and his eyes instantly fell to her lips again. “It’s really okay.”

There was a silence between the two of them as she reached out with her other hand to caress over the side of his jawline, teasing her fingers over his stubble covered face. Gulping down heavily, Negan leaned in to her touch and felt her pressing in closer to him. The soft sensation of her lips pressing in over his made a small groan escape his lips when her tongue flicked out in against his bottom lip. A growl escaped his lips when her fingertips clung to his dark hair and tugged firmly on it.  

“Yo Negan,” a voice called out, causing Negan to shoot up from couch and across the room as the wood working teacher moved into the locker rooms.

“Simon,” Negan sighed heavily, looking to his friend entering the room and he let out a nervous laugh. When Simon spotted Y/N sitting on the couch, he raised his hand up to wave and she smiled. Clearly the two knew each other and Negan huffed heavily. “What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to see if you wanted to head out to get a beer after class. Been a busy day and I’m stressed as shit. A few of the other guys were planning on coming too,” Simon moved into the office and took a seat next to Y/N. Simon reached out to pat her on the leg before smiling brightly. “How’s it going kiddo?”

“Just having a conversation with Coach here about the upcoming tryouts,” she lied and Negan let out a thankful breath. Negan smoothed his hair back down, watching the two having a full blown conversation in front of him. Y/N was acting as if nothing was happening between the two of them and Negan was surprised how calm she actually was.

“So about that drink, if you give me about five, I’ll meet you in the parking lot and we can head out,” Negan suggested, breaking up the conversation between the two of them. Simon stood up from the couch and nodded before saying goodbye to her. Negan gave her a glare and she shrugged, moving up from the couch before smoothing her shirt down her body. “You on the good side of all the teachers here?”

“I’m a good student Negan, do you think I’m only good in PE?” she teased, moving forward to press her fingers over his lower abdomen and he looked to the door uncomfortably. “Simon stepped in for you when you couldn’t make it to practice for softball sometimes. You know that. We’ve talked about his family and what not. You have nothing to worry about, he’s not in here.”

“I get that, but…let’s just give this a day for me to think about things, okay?” Negan begged and could see her frown before nodding slowly and he bit into his bottom lip. “Please, just…don’t tell anyone about this. I’m pleading with you here.”

“Negan, I swear,” she reached for her book bag that she had set next to his desk when she first had gotten there. “I promise, not a single word will leave my mouth about this.”

“The buses are probably gone, do you have a ride?” Negan sighed, seeing her nod and he tilted his head to the side to give her a shifty look.

“I have a friend that drives here. Told them that I had a meeting with one of the teachers and I’d be a bit late,” she informed him and he nodded watching her moving across the room to leave. “I don’t know what will come from this, but if nothing does…I really do appreciate all you have done for me Negan.”

Negan watched her smile at him and he could feel his heart hammering inside of his chest. She went to leave the office and he stepped forward quickly to grab a tight hold of her hand. Yanking her back, he pressed her up against the wall roughly and heard her gasp. Pressing forward, his lips moved in over hers and he kissed her once more, suctioning softly over her lips with the kiss. Parting, he rest his forehead against hers—his breathing heavy while he felt her caressing over his shoulders.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he breathed out and she nodded, sliding out from his grasp to leave him in the office alone and his body felt like it was on fire. What the hell was he getting himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan goes to the bar with Simon and some of the other professors. He tries to rationalize his thoughts with the OC (reader) before she ends up sending him some texts which leads to them having a steamy conversation over the phone.

 “You’ve been really quiet today,” Negan felt Simon’s hand smacking him on the center of the back as a wince escaped Negan’s lips. Negan’s eyebrow arched up as he glanced over at his clearly drunk friend that was standing behind him. “We’ve been here for hours and you haven’t said much. You are usually the life of the party. What’s going on with you?”

“Just fucking quiet today, that’s all,” Negan huffed, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face to slick it back and he looked to see some of the other male teachers talking amongst each other. Simon took a seat next to Negan and ordered another drink as Negan held onto his own glass of whiskey. “Can I ask you something fucking weird and you keep it between the two of us?”

“Sure, buddy…” Simon reached up to caress over his bushy mustache before reaching out to clumsily hook his arm around Negan’s shoulders in a supportive squeeze. “You know I’m here for you. No matter what.”

“Have you ever had one of the students at school flirt with you?” Negan gulped down, watching Simon nod and shrug. Negan gave him a sideways glance before watching Simon reach out to grab a hold of his beer. “When?”

“I’ve always had some of them come onto me when the final grades come in. Offering up something more to get a better grade,” Simon answered in a slur and Negan gulped down uneasily. When the bartender returned, Negan ordered another whiskey. “I even had a young man offer to give me a blowjob once. He was pretty damn desperate.”

“But you never acted on it?” Negan saw Simon’s thick brows perk up; almost disgusted that Negan would ask such a thing. “I don’t mean the guy, I mean all the others. Shit Simon…”

“Oh, well of course not. I mean some of the girls were really fucking hot. Hot as hell. I never knew which ones were legal and my fear of getting caught was always there. Plus, even though I’m separated with the bitch, I was with my wife at the time and it just felt wrong,” Simon muttered as he took a long swig of his beer. Negan let out a heavy sigh knowing that Simon’s response wasn’t really helping with the situation about Y/N. It wasn’t like he expected it to help in the first place, but he still thought it was worth a shot. Simon whistled to himself, tapping his fingertips against the top of the bar before whistling. “Hey fellas, Negan wants to know if any of you had a student try and flirt with you.”

“Simon, you fucking idiot,” Negan grumbled seeing the other teachers snicker as Negan lowered his head down into his palm. Simon and a few of the teachers got up to go and play pool as Negan felt someone moving in beside him in place of where Simon used to be. Lifting his head, Negan saw the literature teacher staring out at him and he grumbled. Jamie was one of the newer, younger professors that he knew had gotten the reputation as the hot, younger teacher at the school. Most of the women that worked at the school seemed to swoon over him as well. “Simon is just drunk as hell right now Jamie…”  

“So you have a student that is flirting with you, huh?” the younger man smirked and Negan let out a disgusted noise. “We’ve all be there man; you just have to let them down carefully. One of the kids I’m working with for a college credit in literature is a really beautiful girl and I would totally go for someone like that if the situation was different, but even though she is eighteen I know I could never…”

“So you have a boner for one of the students at the school, hmmm?” Negan retorted, shooting back the rest of his drink and hissing out when the burning liquid went down his throat. A blush pressed in over the younger man’s features and Negan chuckled. “Your secret is safe with me Mr. Moore.”

After a moment of just glaring at Negan, Jamie stood up from the bar and moved over toward the pool table to talk to the rest of the guys. It wasn’t like Negan had a personal problem with Jamie; he just found the guy arrogant as hell. It annoyed the shit out of him at times.

The sensation of Negan’s phone buzzing in his pocket was felt and he pulled it out to see that it was an unknown number texting him. Clicking open the text, he read it over and assumed that it was Y/N when he read ‘Thanks for everything today.’ Clearing his throat, he looked over his shoulder and gulped down uneasily. Was it inappropriate to write her back or would it be alright? Shit. Shrugging his shoulders, Negan typed back ‘It’s no problem’ and used a winking emoticon. It took him longer than it should have to hit the send button, but he did and set the phone down on the bar. Tapping his fingertips on top of the bar, he looked over his shoulder to see that the guys were still busy with their game. Reaching for the phone again, he knew that he shouldn’t have written her back more, but he was almost desperate to talk with her again. Gulping down, he thought of what to send before typing in ‘So what are you up to?’ and sending it. His brow arched when he thought about how inappropriate it was to be talking with her as it was, but he didn’t seem to care.

Looking to the bar, he could see Simon moving back up to order another drink for himself and Negan caressed over his stubble covered jawline. Shit, she wasn’t writing him back. What the hell? Now he was worrying like a teenage boy and he needed to knock that off.

When he heard the sound of the phone buzzing, he quickly reached for his phone to see that she had written him back ‘Just got back from a run...’ and Negan smiled. He eyed Simon over carefully before biting into his bottom lip and replying ‘Bullshit’ back to her. It sounded like a text that someone would send someone to try and impress them. When he felt the phone vibrate again, he smirked and opened the text to see that Y/N had sent a photo of herself standing in front of the mirror wearing a sports bra. Dropping his phone, he stumbled to grab it when Simon noticed Negan’s awkward reaction.

“You alright?” Simon moved over to Negan and Negan quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket with a heavy breath. “You seem a little bit nervous today.”

“Mind if I step in?” a woman muttered and Simon’s dark eyes widened at the sight of a brunette standing beside the two of them. Her hand pressed in over the center of Simon’s chest to get him to back up and Negan saw the woman staring out at him with a bright smile. “I’ve been here a while and noticed that you are alone…”

“Well technically…” Simon went to speak up and the woman shoved further into Simon’s chest making him let out a tight wince when she moved in closer to Negan and traced her fingertips over the center of Negan’s chest.

“And I thought that was sad considering how fucking sexy you are,” the woman began and Negan felt a smirk pressing in over his lips as the woman’s nails clawed at the center of his chest through the material of his shirt. Simon stood behind the woman with a shocked expression and Negan smiled widely. “I thought you might want some company…”

“I enjoy the offer, but I’m gonna have to fucking pass tonight,” Negan winked at the woman seeing her frown before him and he shrugged his shoulders. She pulled away to reach for one of the pens that was left on the bar top to write her number down on a napkin. She slid it across the bar to Negan slowly and moved forward to whisper in his ear.

“In case you change your mind, I know that I could give you the time of your life,” the woman muttered, pressing a soft kiss against his earlobe and Negan drew his tongue out over his bottom lip as he watched the woman slowly back up and leave the bar.

“Did you really just turn her the fuck down?” Simon’s jaw dropped, letting out an exaggerated noise when Simon looked back to watch the women return to her friends at the table in the corner. Negan snorted when he turned back toward the bar and reached for his phone again. “She’s in that tiny little dress and she was desperate...you must not be okay tonight. That’s usually your kind of thing…”

“And you know what my thing fucking is?” Negan’s brow perked up to look at his friend before pulling open the message that Y/N had sent him. He made sure that Simon wasn’t paying attention to his phone before sending back a message that said ‘That was a little fucking naughty, wasn’t it?’ and he pushed his phone back into his pocket afterward. “I had better potential offers…”

“Better potential offers?” Simon blurted out, throwing his hands up. “You’ve been sitting at this bar all night sulking and then you decide when the hottest girl in the bar comes over to basically beg for you to fuck her you tell her no?”

“You are welcome to go after her if you’d like,” Negan smirked and Simon shook his head before reaching back for his drink and moving back to the pool table.

Negan could hear Simon ranting about the woman and Negan rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure why he turned the woman down; it wasn’t like he had any plans for the night. The buzzing of his phone was felt in his pocket again and another smile pressed in over his lips. Opening up the text he read over the message ‘You should send me a naughtier photo’ and his eyebrows perked up. Damn, she was very forward with everything. It wasn’t at all the way that he had thought Y/N originally was. Getting up from the bar, he looked over at the guys before moving for the bathroom. Stepping into the room, he moved over toward the sink to look at himself in the mirror and he could see that he was sweating. He was tempted on taking Y/N up on her suggestion and he didn’t know why. Maybe just from the sheer excitement of getting caught or the fact that he was playing with fire. Moving into one of the stalls, he began to undo the belt in his pants, but the sound of someone entering the bathroom was heard and he let out an uneasy breath. What the fuck was he thinking? Was he really about to send her a dick pic? Rolling his eyes, he pulled back together his belt and shoved his phone into his back pocket before heading outside. He needed to smoke and bad.

There was a large amount of stress that had been bothering him since the events from earlier with Y/N had taken place. Originally he was just trying to be nice to her, but after everything happened he was extremely attracted to the idea of being with her. The kiss of her lips over his still lingered and all he could think about was the sounds that she made as they made out on the couch in his office.

“Fuck Negan,” he cussed to himself and pulled out a cigarette before lighting it up to start smoking it. Leaning back against the brick wall of the building, he knew that he shouldn’t have been so turned on by the thoughts of starting up a secret relationship with Y/N, but he couldn’t help it. “Get your head out of your ass.”

His phone vibrated again in his pocket and he could see that it was Y/N sending him an unhappy emoticon since he hadn’t responded to her message. Gulping down, he took the cigarette between his lips and turned on the selfie portion of his phone. Holding onto the phone with his left hand, he raised his right hand up and took a photo of himself flicking off the camera before lowering the phone to send it to her. A laugh escaped his lips when he pulled the cigarette away from his lips to exhale the smoke.

“That’s an attractive photo,” Jamie’s voice filled the air and Negan looked to the side to see the taller man approaching him while pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. “You sending that to Simon since he’s in there bitching about you turning down that girl?”

“Something like that,” Negan inhaled deeply when he pulled his cigarette back to his lips. The sound of his phone ringing thing time was heard and Negan smiled to himself when he just assumed it would be Y/N calling him to rant about the photo. Pulling out the phone, he could see that he was right and tossed his cigarette aside before stepping on it. “Sorry, gotta take this. Hello?”

“That was rude,” Y/N’s voice muttered making Negan let out a deep laugh as he headed toward his truck that was on the other side of the street. Negan got into the truck and closed the door behind him. “Are you still out with the other teachers?”

“I’m in my car right now, why’s it matter?” Negan teased hearing her let out a long breath on the other side of the phone. “Are you trying to get me in trouble? Sending me a photo of you in your bra while I’m with Simon and the others?”

“Girls work out in their sports bras Negan, it’s not a big deal,” she laughed in response and Negan leaned further back into the driver’s seat of his truck. “Your photo was quite naughty though. I’m going to have to pay you back for that one.”

“You asked for naughty,” Negan reminded her with a growl, his voice deepening as he looked around and noticed that Jamie had already gone back in the bar. “So what are you doin’ now?”

“I’m in bed, talking to this really sexy guy that I know,” she slurred on the other end and Negan smirked, clutching the phone tightly in his hand as he heard her let out a long sigh. “I’m just not really sure that he’s as interested in me as I am him.”

“Does he fucking know what a naughty little girl you are?” Negan rumbled deeply as he bit into his bottom lip and could feel his body heating up at just the idea of talking to her like he was. “If so, he might have to spank you for acting out.”

“If he’s the one offering, he can do whatever the hell he wants to me,” she responded and Negan let out a tight groan, hearing the small amount of laughter that came from her on the other end of the phone. “Tell me; were you hard when I left you earlier?”

“You are a dirty fucking girl, you know that?” Negan retorted, thinking about the moments that they had spent together earlier. “I asked you to give me a day to think about things and shit girl, you barely gave me four hours.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about your mouth and your tongue,” she sighed and Negan felt a chill fill throughout his whole body when he heard her say that. “I really, really liked kissing you.”

“Are you alone?” Negan huffed and he could hear her laugh on the other end. “Where is your family?”

“I told you I’m in my room alone Negan, I’m not trying to trap you,” she pointed out with a sigh and he let out a long, strained breath. “You seem to be really nervous about everything here Negan, but I can tell that you really like me too.”

“Liking you and knowing what’s fucking wrong and right is a totally different thing,” Negan stated with a heavy breath and he knew that his brain was still trying to sell him on the idea that this was wrong, but the longer that time passed, the more he was open to everything. “So tell me something…”

“What do you want to know?”

“How long have you been hot for me?” Negan’s interest was perked as his eyebrow arched up and he reached down with his free hand to run over his kneecap. “Nah, I don’t want to know that. Have you ever had naughty thoughts about me?”

“It’s hard not to when you wear those black gym shorts, you know the shorter ones with the red trim,” she replied and Negan felt a warmth press in over him as he licked over his bottom lip again. “You fit, quite nicely in those and I’ve thought you’d catch me staring sometimes…”

“And I fucking thought I was crazy,” Negan thought back to previous moments he would think that she was in fact staring in that general area and he suddenly began to realize that her flirting with him wasn’t as odd as he thought. “You little pervert.”

“Me? I’m a pervert? It’s hard to not notice a bulge like that when it’s right in front of you,” she answered with a proud tone and he laughed. “I’ve always wanted to see the real thing. See if it’s as impressive as I think it is.”

“The mouth on you,” he tisked and could feel a fire building in the center of his chest. “Here I was thinking you were little miss innocent.”

“Oh, I’m very innocent, just for you I’m as dirty as it comes,” she retorted and Negan let out a small groan. “Are you touching yourself right now?”

“You are relentless,” he laughed and looked down toward the center of his pants and let out an uncomfortable noise. Sure, their chatting had caused him to get a bit excited, but he wasn’t about to tell her that. “Are you?”

“No, but it wouldn’t be the first time that I thought about you at night if I was,” she replied and he let out a tight breath, feeling his body getting even more excited at her words. “There have been plenty of nights I’ve thought about you over me, sweaty and…”

“You are stepping into dangerous territories right now Y/N,” Negan growled, feeling the fire filling his veins when she spoke like that.

“If you are part of those dangerous territories, then I’m alright with that,” she insisted and Negan lowered his head when he felt the material of his dark jeans getting tighter around his body. “I just can’t stop thinking about how it felt to have your mouth over mine…are you alone?”

“I’m outside the bar in my truck,” Negan answered hearing the interest that was behind her tone. “Why?”

“Would you touch yourself for me?” she muttered and Negan let out a hesitant laugh. “I can tell I’m making you hot Negan, I can hear it in the way you are breathing.”

“I never realized how fucking dangerous you were,” Negan stammered before changing the phone to his left hand and reaching down to palm over the center of his pants with the right. “And if I was rubbing myself right now, why would you want that?”

“Because the idea of you doing that turns me on more than you could even imagine,” she answered truthfully and he let out a small groan when he palmed harder over the erection beneath his jeans. “It tells me that you are thinking about me and that I shouldn’t feel bad for what happened earlier. That there is a chance that it can be my hand touching you like that…”

“You are so fucking naughty,” Negan growled, pulling the bottom of his shirt up a bit before sliding his hand beneath the small space that was left between his pants and his abdomen. The warmth of his palm wrapped around his solid shaft and he growled. “If a fucking cop pulls up and sees me playing with myself…”

“Then it will probably be the most interesting thing to happen to him all day,” she whispered and Negan laughed, looking around to make sure that he was alone as he squeezed over his body slowly. “Do you want to hear about one of the dreams I had about you?”

Gulping down, Negan pulled his hand from his pants and reached for his belt to pull it out of the loops and he unbuttoned his jeans to give his hand more room, “Fuck yeah, I do.”

“Well first it starts with me getting in trouble and you taking me to your office. I think I’m going to get sent to the principal’s office, but you tell me to bend over your desk. At first I’m nervous about the idea, but I do it and pull down my shorts and my panties,” she began and Negan closed his eyes listening to her tell him about one of the dreams as he pushed his hand back into his pants to grab a firm hold of his cock. Squeezing over it softly, he bit into his bottom lip and smiled when he heard her breathing heavily as she thought back to her dream. “You decide to punish me by spanking me a few times…”

“With that wicked mouth of yours, I can see why,” Negan groaned out, pulling his hand up and over his solid flesh as heard the small sound that escaped her lips. It sounded like an excited breath as he grunted at the constriction of his jeans around his body. He wasn’t about to whip it out and start jerking it when God knows who would come up to the truck. “Then what?”

“Well then I apologize to you and tell you that I’ll do anything to make it up to you,” she informed him and he smirked thinking about how easily she was telling him about her dirty dream about him. Most people would be embarrassed, but she was having no problems at all opening up to him about it. “Then you throw me on top of your desk and tease me with those long fingers of yours…”

“Are you wet in your dream?” Negan questioned letting out a yelp when the sound of something hitting his car window was heard and he quickly pulled his hand from his pants. Stumbling to pull together his belt, he saw Simon standing outside his door and heard the sound of what he thought was puking when Simon buckled over. “Jesus Christ, I have to go. Can we finish this tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow is a school day,” she answered with a laugh when Negan felt his cheeks growing hot, thinking about what they were getting into with each other.

“I know,” Negan slurred with a wide smile and he could hear the excited sound that she made on the other end of the phone. The charm of it was short lasted as he heard Simon groaning outside the truck and he rolled his eyes. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow…”

“I can’t wait,” she answered and he smirked when he hung up the phone before rolling down the window to hear Simon continuing to throw up outside of his truck.

“Hey man, I uh…I think I might need a ride home,” Simon suggested, rising up to look out at Negan with his drunken expression. “I may have drunk too much.”

“You may have drunk too fucking much, you think?” Negan let out a disgusted breath when he watched Simon buckle over and start to throw up again. “I’ll take you home, but you are going to have to finish puking out there because I’m not having you puke all over my truck. I just bought the thing.”

“I’ll go see if one of the guys has like a bucket or a bag or…” Simon started moving away from the truck and back toward the bar as Negan huffed out heavily before getting out. Leaning back against his truck, he pulled out his cigarettes again and let out an uncomfortable breath. That was the second time that Simon interrupted something that could have been quite enjoyable between him and Y/N. Whether that was a sign or not, he still couldn’t wait to see Y/N tomorrow to possibly finish their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and the OC (reader) meet up after class to finish talking about her dream that she started telling him about the previous night. Things get extremely hot and heavy when they start talking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stayed up all night to get this up, so there are likely some errors in this. I apologize for that. The OC is a virgin as a pre-warning since that was requested of the story. Just letting that be known ahead of time.

Looking at the clock on his wall, Negan gulped down when he knew he had to leave his office to meet his class. He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to face Y/N and keep a straight face after everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Getting up, Negan reached for the whistle that was on top of his desk and headed out into the gym to see the students waiting around talking. Blowing the whistle, he watched the students lazily move forward toward the front of the group and he gave the orders about going outside to play some softball. When they all started to head outside, he could feel someone moving in beside him and felt them softly nudging him with their shoulder.

“You are wearing the shorts…” Y/N whispered quiet enough to keep it between the two of them. They were at the back of the group heading outside toward the baseball diamond and a smirk pressed in over the corners of his lips. His choice in what he was wearing clearly reminded him that he was okay with playing with fire with this girl. After last night he was hooked and knew that there was no escaping it. He looked to see her eyeing him over closely and he nudged her softly. “You really do look fantastic in those.”

“Try not to stare too much dear. Some people might start to notice,” Negan bit into his bottom lip, giving her a wink before reaching for his sunglasses to pull them over his face. There was a wicked smile over his features and she lifted her eyes to look up at him, drawing her tongue out over her bottom lip. “Enjoy the fucking sights today though. I dug these suckers out for you…”

Negan ran ahead of the group and had the girls line up to do their stretches first at the beginning of the class. He stood at the front of the group, leading the stretch and like usual Y/N was at the front before him. It was hard to contain the smirk that pressed in over his lips when he would see her eyes drop down to look over the center of his pants and often he found himself snapping his fingers to get her attention while he led the rest of the class in their stretches. It was a teasing that he knew was just between the two of them and it may have fueled the fire more within him.

Negan walked around the group as they did their stretches, stopping behind Y/N when he moved behind her. Stepping in close to her, he reached his hands out to her hips to grip them tightly and he could see her looking back at him over her shoulder.

“Y/N, it’s like you aren’t focusing today. Bend down lower,” Negan moved in behind her, pressing himself up against her bottom as he pressed his hand in over the small of her back to get her into the position better.

An uneasy breath escaped his lips when he felt her bottom pressing further against the center of his groin making him bite into his bottom lip. Stepping back, he made sure to not keep his teasing up much longer in case someone caught on. Moving around the group, he gave direction to others so it didn’t seem like he was only focusing on her. Calling for them to separate into their teams, Negan headed toward the fence by one of the dugouts and rest back against it watching the class. When Y/N was up next to bat, she stood beside him and he could feel his throat tensing up.

“So when are we going to finish that conversation from last night?” she breathed out and he could see her eyeing him over closely. Negan continued to chew on his gum and shrugged, seeing the frown that pressed in over lips. “Don’t tease me…”

“Teasing is often the best part of things,” Negan grumbled, looking over his shoulder to make sure that the rest of the girls in the class weren’t paying attention to them while they whispered back and forth together. “I might have to stay after school today to fill out paperwork for the upcoming softball tryouts.  If someone wanted to stop in and ask me something…”

“About tryouts?” she smirked and he nodded with a bright smile, “alright then. I do need some tips about what I should be doing to prepare myself.”

“You’re up to bat,” Negan cleared his throat, nodding to the home plate and he could feel his body on fire. He didn’t know what to expect for after class, but he knew that there was no turning back from the offer. They kept up their playful banter throughout most of the class before it ended and when they headed back to the school, he noticed that she was at the back of the group and he stayed behind to make sure he was with her. “You sure about this?”

“About tryouts?” she looked to him and his eyebrows perked up over his sunglasses and she nodded. “I can’t wait to get my hands on that bat coach. To stroke it…tease it…”

“Careful now,” Negan hushed when he heard the seductive tone that she was speaking in and he gulped down heavily. Reach out, he pinched softly at her bottom and heard her let out a surprised sound and he stepped away from her with a low rumble of a laugh. “People might start thinking you like softball too much…”

“I’ll see you soon,” she muttered when they parted ways for her to head toward the locker rooms and he let out a tight breath. Most of him desperately wanted to get into something with this girl, but at the same time, he knew that he’d likely regret it.

 

* * *

  
  
During his prep hour, Negan spent most of the time working on some of the paperwork he was going to need for the softball tryouts and the closer it got toward the end of the day, the nervousness seemed to grow within him. Negan was never nervous when hooking up with someone, so what the hell was happening? Hearing the sound of someone walking into the room, he could feel a smile pressing in over his lips and looked to the time.

“A little bit earlier than expected,” Negan muttered, looking up from his computer to let out a disappointed sound when he saw Simon walking into his office. “Simon, what can I do for you man?”

“That just went from happy to disappointed in a matter of seconds. Who were you expecting?” Simon snorted as he moved across the small office and Negan could hear the sound of the bell being rung. Negan hoped that Simon wasn’t still here by the time that Y/N actually showed up. When Negan didn’t answer, Simon chuckled and moved across the room to sit down on the leather couch. “So what are you doing tonight?”

“Not going to another bar with you. I don’t need you vomiting all over the fucking place again,” Negan answered with a heavy sigh knowing that Simon got way too drunk last night. He was surprised that Simon even showed up to school today after how sick he had gotten. “You should be at home sleeping…”

“That’s why I’m here; I kind of wanted to apologize for that. I got over the top with things and it was probably with everything that happened with the wife,” Simon answered with a sigh and Negan held his hand up, looking toward the door of his office. “The woman just won’t…”

“It’s alright Simon, no worries. I’m your friend and I get it,” Negan responded, tapping his fingertips against the desk impatiently as he heard Simon continue to ramble on about his separation that he had with his wife. Negan gulped down uneasily and shifted in the seat. “Listen, Simon, can we talk about this another time? I have some paperwork that I have to get sorted out by today for softball and I just kind of…”

“Oh, say no more man. I’ll leave you to it,” Simon stood up from the couch and headed toward the exit. “I realize it’s not the weekend yet, but when it is…the guys are planning on going to the bar again and…”

 “Just call me, we’ll see how it goes,” Negan pushed Simon along, desperately wanting him to get the hell out. It was obvious that Negan was being rude, but at the same time, Simon had killed the mood several times with Y/N in the last day. “See you later man.”

After seeing Simon leave, Negan let out a heavy breath and thanked God that he did. Heading back toward the desk, he dropped down and moved back toward the computer.

“You could have let him down a little bit easier you know,” Y/N’s voice filled the room as she moved into the office and had her bag over her shoulder. Negan looked up from the desk and let out a small growl when he saw her dropping the bag in the corner of the room. “The poor guy was opening his heart up to you…”

“You heard that, huh?” Negan’s eyebrow arched and she nodded, moving across his office to take a seat on the edge of his desk beside him.

“I hid in the locker room when I heard him in here and just waited for him to leave,” she informed Negan with a smile and he found his eyes skimming over the shirt that clung tightly to her breasts making him let out an uncomfortable breath. It seemed like her choice of what she was wearing today was very much for him. They were very tight clothes that clung to every part of her body. He was surprised that one of the other teachers hadn’t called her out on it earlier in the day. “I have a few questions I have to ask you before we talk about…tryouts.”

“Yeah?” Negan licked his lips pulling the black framed glasses that he had on his face off and he could see her smile. “What?”

“Never knew that you had glasses, they are sexy…” she responded and Negan’s tongue slid out over his bottom lip when he reached out to slide his hand in over her bare leg, caressing his rough fingertips over her calf muscle. The sound of a sharp breath escaped her lips and her eyes came to a tight close while his fingers caressed over her sensitive flesh. “Do you have a girlfriend or a wife…or…?”

“That’s a mighty odd question to ask me about tryouts,” Negan’s rough palm slid further up her leg and toward the back of her thigh. Squeezing over the flesh, he tested the waters to see how hot he could get her just by his touch. When he watched her head tip back, a wolfish smile crept in over his lips. Just the sensation of him touching her was driving her crazy and he loved every second of it. “I don’t…”

“Fair enough,” she sighed heavily, lowering her head to open her eyes and stare out at him.

An amused breath fell from his lips when he watched her legs slowly parting further for him and he pulled his seat closer to her. Cautiously tracing his hand further up her thigh, he watched as she trembled against his touch. Teasing his fingertips under the material of the shorts she was wearing, he smirked and tipped forward to press a soft kiss against the inside of her knee. The motion caused her to tremble against the warmth of his lips and he pressed another kiss against the soft flesh.

 “Was that all the questions that you had?” Negan teased and it was very evident in his expression that he was screwing around with her. A frown pressed in over her lips and a small laugh escaped his throat. “I thought you’d want to be more prepared about tryouts…”

Negan stood from the seat he was in and stepped forward to grab a tight hold of her thighs, pulling her to the edge of the desk before stepping between her legs. His thumbs caressed over her soft flesh while her hands reached up to cup his jawline in her hands. A wide smile pressed in over his handsome features while her fingertips played with the stubble covering his jaw. When she went to move in to kiss him, he pulled back and made a tisking sound.

“Stay right here,” Negan ordered with a wink as he moved away from her and headed out to the gym to make sure that the halls were pretty much empty before moving back into the gym. Locking the doors up, he went to head back to the locker room toward his office until he saw Y/N standing at the entrance to the locker room. “You naughty girl…I gave you one order and you couldn’t even follow it.”

“I’m sorry Coach Negan,” she began with a smile and he reached out to firmly wrap his hand around her wrist. He tugged her toward his office, hearing the gasp that followed. Negan reached for the lock in his office door and locked it up before starting to close up the blinds that covered his office windows. He had to take every possible step in making sure that this was private between them. Negan looked over his shoulder to see her staring out at him; her cheeks blushed over with red as he stepped slowly across the small space. It was obvious that she was nervous by the rising and falling motions that her chest made as she breathed out unevenly. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“Oh, I’ll fucking forgive you, but I’m going to have to punish you first,” Negan answered with a growl, his voice coming out deeper than ever as his lust filled eyes stared out at her. Negan reached up to pull his baseball cap from his head, throwing it aside before reaching up to slick back his dark hair. Negan stood before her and reached out to grab her jaw in his hand. A gasp escaped her lips before he tipped in to press his lips roughly over hers. Initially, she was tense at first, but the longer the kiss lasted, the more he could feel her loosening up to him. There was a sense of desperation in her kisses as her lips followed suit with his. When her mouth parted to his, he took it as an invite to brush his tongue against hers before pulling away with a seductive smile. “Now lean over my desk…”

“Yes sir…” she breathed heavily after he licked his lips and she realized that he was playing through with her what she had told him about her dream from last night. Swiftly, she moved to his desk and lowered herself over it. The sound of Negan moving in behind her was heard and she felt him grabbing a tight hold of her hips. A shocked sound escaped her lips when Negan’s breathing had gotten louder from behind her. The pull of his hands over her hips was strong and aggressive, but she purred out when he pulled her hips out further toward him. Grasping at the desk, she loved the feeling of his fingers squeezing and caressing over hips. A nervous breath escaped her parted lips when Negan softly kicked her foot further out so her legs were spread further apart. “I’m not going to be sent to the principal’s office, am I?”  

“As long as you are a good girl and you fucking do what I tell you, then you should be fine…” Negan rambled from behind her, pressing his hips forward to brush himself against her bottom. A thick laugh passed his lips when he heard her whimper fill the air. Negan felt a fire building deeply within him while her fingertips squeezed at the edge of the desk. Gradually, he began to rub himself over her bottom again and again causing soft moans to begin to fall from her lips. Negan’s grunt filled the air when he could feel his body hardening against the motions he made behind her. “Do you feel my cock getting hard against your pretty little ass? You’re making me so fucking hard just at the sight of you.”

“Negan,” she panted when she felt his hands squeezing over her bottom. His grasp was rough as he played with the flesh and it sent a rush of heat all the way to her core. All she could focus on was the sound of him breathing and the sensations that his body caused against her sensitive body as he rubbed up against her. The thin material of her clothing made it easy for her to distinguish the feeling of his cock rubbing up against her and it made her cling to the desk tighter.  Negan’s hands slid from her bottom up toward her lower back, tracing over it slowly.

 “It’s sir right now for you,” Negan slurred from behind her, caressing over her shoulders before reaching for her hair to tug her head up from the desk. Negan leaned over her and teased his tongue over her lips making a sharp breath escape her throat. A heavy groan fell from his lips when her bottom ground back against him harder, causing the friction to increase. “You like rubbing up against my cock like that? Does it feel good?”

“Yes sir,” she quickly nodded, closing her eyes tightly when Negan bit at her bottom lip. His breathing was heavy and small moans were falling from his lips which made her all the more turned on by him. A soft whimper fell from her when he tugged softly at her lip with his teeth.

“You’ve been such a bad girl today. Fucking staring at my cock during class and then wearing these clothes,” Negan growled out, sliding his left hand under her body to grasp her breast in his hand to squeeze softly at it. Negan’s caress continued and it felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest. “You’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you?”

“Yes sir…” she answered, letting out an upset sound when Negan pulled his hand away from her breast. The friction and the heat he was causing from touching her and rubbing up against her was clearly driving her crazy. “You need to punish me.”

“Oh, I do?” Negan chuckled heavily in her ear, tracing his tongue over the flesh and he could hear her whimper again beneath him. “I need to punish you for what you’ve done to my cock. It’s so fucking hard and it’s because of you.”

Negan quickly pulled back and away from her, his hands caressing down her back and toward the hemline of her shorts. Negan moved back slowly as he pulled the material down her hips and toward her feet. There was not a sight that he wanted to miss in his moment. All he was able to think about all night was her gorgeous body and now that he was able to touch it like absolutely turned him on. Taking a moment to admire her body before him, he kneeled forward and pressed soft, wet kisses against the back of her thighs causing her to tremble against him.

 “Such a dirty little girl,” Negan stammered against her skin, dragging his tongue over her flesh in teasing flicks. When he felt her legs trembling against the caress, he reached for her panties and began to pull them down her legs. Resting back on his knees, he took in the sight and smiled widely. “Look at that beautiful pussy of yours…damn darling, it’s so fucking hot.”

Negan raised his hands up to palm over her thighs, urging them apart further for him to get a better look and he licked over his lips. The sounds of her breathing heavily filled the air and he knew that he had her melting in the palm of his hands.

“You have no idea what the sight of your wet little pussy is doing to my cock. I’m solid as a fucking rock,” Negan reached down to palm over the bulge in his pants before standing up slowly to his feet. While he liked teasing her as she laid sprawled out over his desk, he knew that he wanted to give her more of what she had told him about her dream. “God…you are so fucking sexy.”

Another moan escaped her lips when he reached out to squeeze over her bare flesh, watching her arching back into his caress. Negan stepped aside and softly brought his palm over her bottom in a spank causing a whimper to fall from her lips. Negan wet his lips when he heard her moaning out from the smack over her flesh and it caused him to shudder.

“You’ve been a bad girl, haven’t you?” Negan stepped to the side and gave her view of the large bulge that was beneath his dark shorts. Her mouth watered just at the sight as Negan’s hand smacked in over her bottom again causing her to arch up against the desk. Another moan fell from her lips and he growled in response. “You’re going to be a good girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes sir,” she nodded and Negan smiled to himself before spanking her again, with a little bit more force behind his hit. The bulge in his shorts bounced with every movement he made and she could feel her heart hammering inside of her chest. Negan could see that her eyes were focused on the center of his shorts and it fueled him further.

“Good girl,” Negan began, tracing his fingertips over the red marks that his spanks had left over her bottom. Negan licked over his lips and moved behind her again, reaching out to caress over her bare thighs. “How does this compare to your dream so far?”

“So much better,” she cried out when he brought his hand over her cheek again, this time a bit harder than the last few spanks that he had given her. “Again, please…”

“Again?” Negan muttered, amused that she enjoyed him spanking her like this. When she nodded, he brought his palm down over her bottom again and he let out a hiss himself. “I had no fucking clue that doing this with you would cause my cock to get so fucking hard. I think you’ve had enough with the spanking, but I’ve got something else I think you might like a little bit better.”

A heavy whimper fell from her lips when Negan’s rough fingertips reached down to skim over her warmth causing her to jolt forward.

“Mmmm, you are so wet already…” Negan informed her with a small laugh as she looked over her shoulder to see him wrapping his lips around two of his fingers. He sucked over them softly before his eyes met hers. Pulling his fingers from his mouth, he lowered his hand back between her thighs to tease his saliva covered fingers between her folds. “You’re my dirty little girl, aren’t you?”

Gasping out, she felt Negan reaching around her to connect his rough fingertips with her sensitive clitoris, teasing over the small bundle of nerves. It caused her body to shake against his touch and made her tip up on her toes as he circled over it slowly. Negan’s hips were pressed up behind her again and she whimpered out at the sensation of his erection pressed up behind her.

“Negan,” she mewled out his name as his caress got harder and it caused her muscles to shake involuntarily while he continued his skilled caress over her.

“I can feel you fucking shaking baby,” Negan slurred and groaned when he looked down between them. “You’re getting your juices all over my shorts, you naughty girl.”

“I am a naughty girl,” she heavily panted and could feel his caress quickening. Lowering her head down against the desk, she trembled before him and he could see her legs begin to tremble as his caress continued. “That feels so good…”

“I know,” he breathed, lowering his body over hers as she turned her face to him. His lips caressed over her jawline and his tongue flicked long, wet lines over her flesh before biting at it. Finally, his lips met hers and she tried rocking her hips back against him while he kissed her. It felt like the room began to spin as Negan’s tongue was rubbing up against hers and his fingertips continued their rough caress. “Are you going to cum?”

She said nothing as Negan quickened the caress his fingertips made over her stimulated clitoris and he could hear her breathing unevenly. She was desperate to kiss him as he felt her moaning against his mouth. It was like music to his ears while he reached with his free hand to grab a tight hold of her jaw.

“That’s it, focus on my fingers and the fucking sensations it is causing you,” Negan bucked his hips further against her, moaning himself as her body shook harder beneath him. “Fucking cum for me...let me hear you moan out my name.”

“Negan,” she nearly squealed, her eyes slamming shut tightly and he felt her jolting forward against his caress. Her soft cries filled the air and he could tell that she had reached her first orgasm, making a proud smile press in over his lips.

“Good girl,” Negan applauded her with a quick kiss before pulling his hand up from her clitoris causing her to whimper out. Negan wrapped his lips around his fingertips and sucked over the taste of her that was left over his flesh. “Mmm, you taste so fucking good…”

A whimper escaped her lips when Negan stood up and reached for her hips, pulling them up further. Clutching the desk tightly, she felt Negan’s fingertips teasing over her core and arched forward when Negan pushed one of his long, slender fingers into her tight body.

“Oh, you are so fucking soaked. I can still feel your muscles contracting around my finger,” Negan informed her with a small rumble of a growl. Her body still felt like it was on cloud nine while Negan continued to pamper her with his caress and touch. “So fucking hot baby…”

A groan fell from Negan’s lips when she looked over her shoulder to see Negan’s jaw drop as he began to slowly pump his finger inside of her. When he inserted a second finger she could feel her legs shaking and lowered her head against the desk.

“Fucking hell, you are so fucking tight,” Negan stammered as he felt her tight walls wrapping around his fingers and he saw her clutching the table tightly. Even with her body soaked, she was extremely tight around him. “How many fucking men have you been with?”

“About that…” she breathed and Negan felt his heart skip a beat when he pulled his fingers away and stumbled backwards, feeling his back hit the wall when she looked over her shoulder at him. “I didn’t think it was a big deal…”

“Fuck, you’re a virgin?” Negan stammered and looked confused as she carefully stood on shaken legs to only sit back on his desk. She was trying to catch her breath as Negan looked her over. “With the way you talk, I would have never fucking thought…”

There was a silence between them as Negan’s thick brows creased together and he could feel a severe ache in his cock as he stared out at her. Suddenly the dirty talking girl before him became so much more innocent than he could have imagined.

“Have you kissed a man before?” Negan questioned with a nervous breath and he heard a laugh fall from her lips.

“Of course I have, I’ve made out with a few boys my age, but never…” she began with a small sigh and Negan felt his chest rising and falling heavily as he looked her over. “Is that a problem?”

“Well, it changes things a bit. Throwing you over my desk and fucking you isn’t exactly in the playing cards right now,” Negan responded with a half laugh and he saw her frown at his answer. Stepping forward, he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her closer to the edge of the desk. “I’m not saying never, I’m just saying not right now…”

A gasp escaped her lips when he pushed her thighs further apart and watched him reach to suck over his fingers again before pressing them back into her body making her reach back to grasp the desk again. Negan slowly pushed his fingers back and forth inside of her body as it clamped around his fingers.

“So what have you done?” he felt her reaching out to pull him closer to her and his lips met hers heavily, kissing her over and over again. Their mouths both seemed to fight for dominance as he kissed her roughly, his tongue forcefully pushing into her mouth to tease it over hers.  

“God…” she cried out against his lips as the thrusting of his fingers got harder and harder inside of her. The sounds it made caused her to shudder against him and she could feel his lips pressing in over the side of her neck when she reached up to clutch at the back of his neck. “Just kissing, but none of the boys ever kissed as well as you…”

“That’s because it’s a man job,” Negan grunted against the side of her neck as she tugged at his slicked back hair. Negan felt her body squeezing tightly around his fingers and groaned out at the sensation. “So you are super fucking innocent. I’ll have to teach you some things…”

“Negan,” she cried out against the side of his neck as her lips pressed over the side of his neck. He felt her lips kissing over the rough flesh and he tipped his head back to give her better access to his neck. When he felt her nipping at the flesh, he groaned and could feel her tongue tracing over the vein in his neck. “I want you so bad…”

“And you’ll have me soon enough,” he promised, letting out a hiss when he felt her lowering her hand to try to cup him through his shorts. Shaking his head, he made a tisking sound at her again before using his free hand to unhook her fingers from him. “No, not yet.”

“Please,” she begged and a wicked smile pressed in over his features before shaking his head. “I want to touch you.”

“Not yet,” Negan firmly answered before pulling his fingers away from her body making her cry out. Negan’s lips pressed in over hers before he firmly forced her to lie back on the desk. “I’m gonna eat out your virgin little pussy, would you like that?”

“Yes sir,” she trembled seeing the smile that pressed in over his lips before he licked over them and rubbed his hands together. Watching closely, she saw Negan reaching for his white t-shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the ground. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she looked over Negan’s lean body and tried to take in all of him. The tattoos that covered his body added to the sexiness of him and she desperately wanted to touch him, but he wouldn’t allow it. “Negan…”

“Don’t go back to being a bad girl,” Negan growled lowering down to his knees, hooking his arms under her thighs to bring her closer to him. Lifting her head, she watched Negan lick his lips before reaching out to drag his fingertips up and down her wet slit over and over again. Dropping her head back, she could feel her heart pounding and she squeezed her fingers into a fist at her side. The warmth of Negan’s breath etched over her core and it was driving her crazy. “You have the prettiest little pussy I’ve ever seen, you know that?”

A cry escaped her lips as Negan dragged his tongue up her body slowly, flicking teasingly between her folds. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before and it caused her body to immediately shake against the sensation. A proud laugh escaped Negan’s lips and it vibrated against her body causing her to arch up closer to him.

“Fuck, you taste so damn good,” he softly chuckled against her skin and heard her cry out against the contact his tongue made over her. “I want you to cum all over my face this time. You think you can fucking do that for me?”

Nodding, she heard him laugh and she rest her head back when Negan’s tongue traced small lines over her body with the tip of his tongue before circling around her clitoris with it. A mewl fell from her lips when Negan began to suck over the small bud, teasing the bundle of nerves with a variation between sucking over the flesh and flicking over it with his tongue. The power of his tongue caused her to writhe against the motions.

“Negan,” she called out his name, reaching down to grasp a tight hold of his hair while she listened to the slurping sounds that he made over her. The sensation of his fingers invading her body again was felt while Negan started to push them back and forth slowly inside of her.

“Mmm, does that feel good baby?” Negan pulled his mouth from her body before pressing soft kisses over her inner thigh. Her head lifted from the table and Negan could see her eyes heavy with lust. Her body was tremoring and he could tell by the way she was clenching around his fingers that she was close to an orgasm. “Sit up…I want to see your face while I eat you out.”

Doing as she was told, she got into a sitting position and braced herself back on her hands to keep herself from falling. It was hard to hold herself up, but she was thankful for his demand as she watched Negan lean forward again to tease his tongue in a zigzag over her body. It caused an involuntary moan to escape her lips and the image of him eating her out was something that she’d never forget.

The sloshing sounds he made with his mouth as he latched his lips around her clitoris caused her to cry out heavily. She wanted to drop her head back and close her eyes, to focus on the sensations, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Negan. His hazel eyes were watching her closely as he pulled away and licked his lips.

“You taste so fucking good darling,” Negan whispered, groaning to himself as he looked down at his shorts feeling his body severely aching. “Do you see what you are doing to me? To my cock?”

A loud cry escaped her lips when Negan’s pumping of his fingers inside of her got harder, his fingers curling up inside of her and hitting an area that caused her toes to curl. Negan lips suctioned over her clitoris again and she could see him looking up at her with a wicked look in his eyes. The sounds he made against her body were downright crude, but nothing turned her on more than the sight of him before her.

“That’s it sweetheart, cum for Negan,” he slurred against her body, watching her jaw clench and her head tipped back. A small chuckle fell from his lips when he felt her reach out to clutch at his hair to lead him back to her body again. The sloshing sounds his fingers made inside of her tight body as he forcefully pushed them back and forth inside of her were driving him crazy. It almost felt like he was going to explode himself, but this moment wasn’t about him. It was about her.

“Negan,” she loudly called out his name as her body shook against him, the squeezing of her body around his fingers alerting him her release and he continued his attack on her with his tongue. His tongue lathered and slurped up the mess that he had created before pulling away.  Falling back on his knees, he watched her drop back on the desk. She was panting heavily while he dragged his thumb over his bottom lip to collect the taste of her before sucking over his fingers and letting out a groan himself. “That was indescribable.”

“Try,” Negan stood from the ground and reached for his t-shirt, wiping it over his face before tossing it onto the couch. She lifted her head feeling him pulling the material of her panties and shorts back up her body and she raised her hips to help him. “For me.”

“Like I was on top of the world and toward the end like I was about to black out. I’ve never been in such a state of bliss in my life,” she answered truthfully and Negan smiled proudly, helping her sit up on the desk. A surprised breath fell from his lips when she kissed him eagerly, her tongue flicking against the warmth of his and he pulled back with a sheepish smile. “Wow…”

“You like the taste of your cum on my mouth baby?” Negan slurred and she kissed him over and over again. Negan clutched at her thighs, caressing them over and over again. It was clear that he was proud of what he had done while he smiled against the kiss. “I’m so happy that you saved that sweet little pussy for me to eat.”

It was clear that his dirty talk turned her on significantly as she was desperate to kiss him. Her hands instantly reached out to caress over his chest, tracing long lines over his body. Negan groaned uneasily while her fingertips teased throughout his chest hair. When her hands reached for his shorts, he pulled away and shook his head. “Please, I just want to see it.”

“I’ll take care of it myself,” Negan answered, not allowing her to touch him and he shook his head slowly. “I feel like we are stepping way too quickly into things.”

“How is it fair that I can’t touch you?” she pouted and he shrugged his shoulder, licking over his lips slowly. “That’s just you torturing me.”

“Maybe,” he nodded, but she desperately reached out to try and grab a hold of the top of his shorts. “Maybe if you beg really fucking good, I’ll let you see it.”

“Please sir? I want to see your cock so very bad,” she whispered and he let out a tight laugh before shrugging his shoulders. Stepping forward, she traced over his chest again, tipping forward to press her lips over his the center of his chest where his tattoo was to trace over it with her mouth. Negan hissed when he felt her tongue swirling around his nipple and she bit softly at it before tugging on it. Her fingertips teased into the top of his shorts, finding herself surprised when he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. It was hard not to stare as his body sprung free from behind the black shorts he was wearing and bounced before her. “Jesus, that’s big…”

“Thank you,” Negan saw her reach out to try and touch him and he shook his head, grabbing a hold of her wrist to stop her. “No touching. This is a bunch of your firsts happening all at once, aren’t you in a bit of fucking shock right now?”

“If I was in shock, it would have happened with that fucking amazing tongue of yours,” she blurt out and Negan chuckled, moving back to his chair to drop down in it. His erection smacked up against the bottom of his abdomen as he reached down to grab a tight hold of himself and fisted over the length.

“I’ll let you watch, but not fucking touch,” Negan answered seeing her eyes focused heavily on his body as he started caressing over his body in long, languid movements. Negan let out a moan, as she braced herself on the edge of his desk watching closely. “We have to train you first…”

“Is that what this is called?” she stammered with an uneasiness in her tone. “Because for me it’s called torture. You pull your gorgeous dick out in front of me and I’m not allowed to touch it.”

“You see how fucking hard I am?” Negan grumbled thickly as his hips arched up slowly into his caress. When she nodded, he licked his lips and smiled. “That’s all because of you baby…”

Looking over his body, she could see the veins in it were very prominent and licked her lips when she eyed over the tip. Gulping down, she could see that the tip was swelled and red while there was pre-cum seeping through the slit. Negan’s thumb teased over the tip before spreading the pre-cum over the tip and she sighed heavily. Moving across the small space, she moved carefully in over his knees to brace herself over them and it caused him to make a panicked expression.

“I said no,” Negan hissed and she shrugged before reaching out to wrap her palm around his solid length. It caused him to drop his head back and let out a tight grunt as her hand rose up closer to his. “You’re a bad girl…”

“Show me what to do,” she muttered and a smirk pressed in over Negan’s lips as he wrapped his fingers around hers. Urging her to caress over his length slowly, he could see that her eyes were watching closely.

“Spit in your hand,” Negan demanded and she pulled her hand away to do as he told before returning her touch to his body to caress over the tip. Negan helped urge her hand over him and he moaned out thickly. “That’s it…”

Licking her lips uneasily, she could see pre-cum continue to seep from the tip of his body and she reached down to collect some of it with her thumb before raising it to her lips. Negan’s eyebrows perked up as he watched her wrap her lips around her thumb to suck over it.

“Oh fuck,” Negan’s hips thrust up involuntarily before watching her lower her caress to his length again. “You like the taste of my pre-cum?”

“Yes sir,” she breathed with a gasp when he pulled her in roughly for a kiss. It wet and messy as he thrust his hips up over and over again into her caress. Breaking away, she looked down at his body and found herself getting hot all over again.

“You like what you see?” Negan slurred with a proud smile, releasing her hand as he grabbed a tight hold of her hips and caressed over them softly. Her hand continued tightened around him and started to twist in a firm caress.

“Very much,” she nodded and Negan reached up to slide his fingertip in underneath her jaw to lift it up to meet his eyes. She started to pump her hand over him faster. His head rest back against the chair and she leaned in closer to meet his lips in another kiss.

“Fuck,” Negan breathed against her lips, pulling away to rest his forehead against hers. His body was pulsating by this point and it was no surprise with how turned on he had gotten from giving to her. “That’s it…you’re gonna make me cum so hard.”

Lowering his head, he could see her fingertips tracing over the veins in his body before wrapping her hand firmly around his body again. Negan’s hips continued to thrust into her grasp over and over again while he growled out heavily.

“Fuck…fucking hell,” Negan breathing got heavier as her lips met his again and he moaned thickly against her skin. She nipped softly at his bottom lip, tugging on the flesh as Negan grunted out when he felt his release approaching. “Faster…”

Taking his orders, she squeezed her grasp over his body and twisted the motions of her palm over him while pulling up and pumping down quickly. His hips bucked up toward her caress over and over again until his jaw dropped. His moans and groans were loud and heavy by this point as the first line of his thick cum shot from his body, landing on his lower abdomen and the next few lines covered his abdomen and chest. The movement of her hand slowed down over him, while he watched her continue to milk his body to the very end. The sounds he made drove her unbelievably mad with desire.

“Fuck me…” Negan dropped his head back, still feeling the muscles contracting and relaxing in his body after his orgasm. He could see her eyes surveying the mess that he made over his body and he watched her reach out to trace her fingertips throughout it. A growl escaped his lips when he watched her bring her fingertips to her lips to suck off the traces of him from her fingers and he could already feel himself getting turned on again. Which honestly scared the shit out of him. “Get up.”

Negan helped her up from his lap as he pulled his shorts back up over his body and reached for the tissues from his desk. He wiped his body clean from his release and went to his bag to grab another shirt from it. Pulling it on, he turned to Y/N and reached out to cup her face in his hands softly.

“You my dirty little girl are fucking amazing,” Negan informed her with a wink and tipped down to press a lingering kiss over her lips. The taste of him still lingered over her lips and he let out a tight groan. “Do you need a ride home?”

“I can walk, it’s not that far away,” she tried to assure him and he shook his head when he saw her stumble upon her wobbly legs.

“I’ll take you home,” he offered up with a bright smile, stepping back away from her to give her a wink. “I think I am going to have one problem though from here on out…”

“What’s that?” she felt him brushing his fingertips throughout her hair and he shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know how I’m going to stop myself from getting a fucking hard on every time I look at you now in class,” Negan retorted with a small snort and he shook his head slowly. He knew what they had done was just way beyond the limits of what they should have, but at this point, he just didn’t care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan & the OC (reader) share a teasing moment together before Negan's attention is brought forth again to the OC's abusive family.

“Alright, so we’re going to be having ourselves a game of flag football,” Negan began at the beginning of class, noticing that Y/N was watching him closely while he gave the orders. “We’re going to work on some plays that I’ve been working on and head outside. Y/N, could you go get my notebook from my office while we start some stretches inside?”

“You got it Coach,” she nodded and seemed excited to do what he asked of her. Looking over his shoulder, he could see her almost have a skip to her step when she headed for the locker rooms that led to his office. While he led the stretches, he could hear her calling out to him and he looked over his shoulder at her while he was bent down. “It’s not in here Negan.”

“It’s right on top of the desk, I know I left it there,” Negan answered with a heavy breath, giving her a confused expression. He knew that he left the playbook right on top of the desk. When he heard her calling out to him again, he gave her a glare and saw her shrug again. Negan pulled himself up from the stretched position that he was in and stepped back toward the locker room. “Alright guys, just head outside we’ll be right out there.”

Negan watched the girls leave the gym to head outside to the field and he walked around Y/N seeing her eyes watching him closely. Stepping into the office, he let out a confused sound when he saw the notebook sitting right on top of his desk. Reaching out for it, he held it up and heard her walking into the room behind him.

“What the hell? Are you blind?” Negan laughed, turning to face her seeing her close the door behind her. Negan tilted his head to the side with curiosity, letting out a confused sound when he saw her closing the blinds to his office. “What are you doing?”

“I want to see your cock again,” she muttered with a wicked smirk and he let out a small laugh. Her slow stride toward him made a nervous breath escape his lips as he eyed her over closely. Y/N grabbed a hold of the notebook to set it back down on the desk and Negan’s tongue slid in over his bottom lip as her body pressed in closer to his. “I’ve been thinking about it all night. I want to see it again…”

“You faked not being able to find my book so you could see my cock?” Negan chuckled as she moved across the small office to reach for the string in his athletic pants. A snort escaped his lips when his nose wrinkled at her brave gesture. He let out a small laugh, reaching for her hand to pull it away from his pants. While he enjoyed her boldness and her very creative thinking in how she could get him alone, they were still right in the middle of class. Anyone could come back and find them if they tried hard enough. “We’re in the middle of fucking class. Are you that fucking crazy?”

“Only for a minute,” she poked further, tipping up to meet his lips in a firm kiss. His lips kissed hers back, his tongue dipping between her lips to tease within the depths of her warmth. The sound of her purring against his flesh was heard and he clutched at her hips tightly, roughly pulling her closer to him. A groan escaped his lips with the warmth that radiated from her body while it was pressed up against his and while he loved the idea of what she was trying to sell, there was no way that they would get away with something like that.

“I last much longer than a minute,” Negan hissed out with a proud smile and he could see her rolling her eyes. With her fingertips sliding up under his baseball cap, knocking it off his head to tug at his thick hair—he could feel his mind actually debating the idea and thought himself crazy for even thinking it over. Negan looked to make sure that the door was locked as her right hand tugged throughout his hair and her left caressed over the center of his chest in a seductive manner. “You just want me to show you my cock again, nothing more?”

“I do, it will help me get through the next few hours,” she pouted and Negan smirked, sliding his hands in over the sides of her body before stopping at her hips to give them a firm squeeze. After they had fooled around yesterday, Negan had taken her home, kissed her goodbye and then talked on the phone with her most of the night. He couldn’t believe that he was actually so charmed by this girl that he was willing to risk everything just to have a secret relationship with her. “Since I can’t have you tonight…”

“I just have a meeting after school,” Negan felt her lips caressing up and over the side of his neck and he tipped his head back for her to get better access. When her lips slid in over his Adam’s apple and her tongue followed the movement, he found his body instantly heating up at the touch. Her teeth nipped over his rough flesh and he clenched his fists at his side. There was no way this was smart, but he hadn’t been thinking clearly from the first day she kissed him. “If you want to see my cock, you better make it fast because someone is going to get stupid and come back here…”

“So I can?” she perked up and he nodded, leaning back against the desk. His hands grasped the edge of the desk tightly and she smiled widely.  The very sight of him could turn her on more than anyone else had ever done before. With his black framed glasses on, wearing a tight white t-shirt that clung to his toned body and those black athletic pants that did the same—it was all too much for her not to want to touch him all over again. Reaching up, she grabbed a hold of the whistle around his neck, tugging on it softly to pull him slightly forward for another kiss. The kiss was messy as his tongue brushed its way between her lips to tease her with the simple flick of it over her tongue. A soft moan escaped his lips while he continued to kiss her and it caused a chill to fill her body. “You look so sexy today.”

“Oh yeah?” he bit at her bottom lip, tugging on it softly. Her left hand reached up to caress over the side of his face to tease over the salt and pepper colored stubble that covered it. “You’re losing precious time here doll. I mean, I love fucking kissing you and what not, but if you want to see my dick, you need to get moving.”

“Yes sir,” she whispered reaching for his black athletic pants, to push them down in the front. She took the material of his crimson colored boxer briefs with it while she looked down to see his partially hardened body before her. Licking over her bottom lip, she found her heart pounding inside her chest at the sight. “God, it’s so beautiful.”

“It says the same fucking thing about you,” Negan grunted feeling her hand reaching out to caress over it slowly and he looked to the time to see how long they had been in the office. Negan dropped his head back and moaned out while her caress continued over his sensitive flesh. After a moment of her caress, he let out a nervous sound when he watched her carefully drop down to her knees before him. “Whoa, whoa…hold the fuck on…”

“Just let me give it a quick kiss,” she pleaded with him and Negan watched her grab a soft hold of his body, her lips caressing under the tip of his cock making him let out a heavy gasp. A heavy moan fell from his lips when he felt her lips wrapping around the tip of his body and he reached out to brush his fingertips throughout her hair. The small flick her tongue made around the head of his body caused his whole body to twitch and he grasped at her hair tightly. “Mmmm…”

“Jesus, okay…” Negan carefully pulled her away from his body and saw her frown as he pulled his pants back up and tied them together. “One, I don’t have enough time for you to give me a blowjob and two…do you want me walking around with a hard on throughout all of class? Shit girl…”

“I’d enjoy it seeing it,” she whispered, wiping at her bottom lip with her thumb while she watched him palming over his body to get it where he wanted. Getting to her feet, she boldly reached out to grab a hold of his thick hair to pull him forward into another kiss.  Negan’s palm reached up to wrap around her throat firmly while they kissed showing the dominance that he had over the two of them and she moaned out against his lips. “That’s too bad…”

“You were being bad girl, remember I’m supposed to teach you how to do things for me,” Negan smacked her bottom playfully before moving to the door to start heading out and she followed him closely. “I can’t believe you just jumped right in like that.”

“Well you know me, I just try to have the best initiative I can,” she licked her lips seductively making him let out a tight groan when he watched her run out on the field. Her final line caused a jolt to fill his body and go straight to his cock. He only hoped that he could get his mind to focus on something else throughout the rest of class.

* * *

 

“So do you want to go out and chase some tail tonight?” Negan felt an arm wrapping firmly around his shoulders when he stepped out of the school after the teacher meeting. Simon squeezed him a few times and Negan let out a small grunt when he pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket. “I was thinking maybe we’d go back to that bar and…”

“You are awesome dude and I like hanging out with you,” Negan pulled out from under Simon’s arm with a laugh while his cigarette hung from his lips. Reaching for his lighter, Negan lit the cigarette and shrugged. “I just have some things I have to get done, but I promise I will definitely take you up on your offer soon bud. I’m just…distracted lately.”

The feeling of Negan’s phone buzzing in his pocket was felt as he reached for it, keeping his cigarette balanced between his lips while he looked at the text. He turned his phone slightly when he saw it was from Y/N and pulled it open to read what she said. ‘Could you please call when you are out? It’s important.’

“New girlfriend?” Simon’s brow arched up and Negan started to dial her number on his phone.

“New something,” Negan answered motioning Simon to wait as he walked toward the corner of the school building to call her. No one was around other than Simon who was standing a significant amount away from him, so he thought it’d be safe.

“Hey,” he heard her whisper when she picked up and his brows tightened as he pulled the cigarette from his lips to exhale the smoke. “Are you out?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Negan muttered with uneasiness when he listened to her talk. Something sounded wrong and he couldn’t place it.

“I know this is a lot to ask of you, but could you come pick me up? You can take me to a friend’s house or something, but I need to get the hell out of here and I don’t know who else to call,” she spoke quietly and Negan looked down at the time on his watch before flicking his cigarette down. “Please?”

“It’s no problem, what’s going on?” Negan repeated his previous question with a worried tone, heading back toward where Simon was standing.

“It’s just…I’ll tell you later, but can you park a few houses down and just tell me when you are here?” she stammered and he could tell that she was trying to get off the phone with him fast.

“You got it,” Negan heard her hang up on the other end and he actually found himself worried. Simon was still waiting for him and Negan pointed toward his truck. “I’d love to stay and chat man, but I have something I have to do. We’ll talk later, okay?”

Heading over to his truck, Negan drove to Y/N’s home and parked a few houses down like she asked and also sent her the text that he was there. After waiting a few minutes, he watched her seem to cautiously sneak out the front the door before moving for the truck. Reaching out, he pushed open the passenger’s side door for her and watched her get in.

“What…” Negan could see the lights that turned on illuminating over her face and he could see a small gash over her eyebrow along with the bruise that surrounded it. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of her jaw and turned her to face him so he could look at it better in the light. “Did your father fucking do this?”

“Negan, don’t worry about it,” she muttered as Negan let go of her face, pulled his keys from the truck and got out. Heading toward her house, he felt her reaching out to grab a hold of his wrist to pull him back. “Please don’t. If you go in there, you could lose your job. My father will question why you are here, why I called you and then if he gets his nose into things…this isn’t important Negan.”

“No, it’s very fucking important. I don’t care if I lose my fucking job; I’m going to give him a taste of his own fucking medicine. You don’t put your hand on women and you don’t fucking hit your kids,” Negan felt her stepping before him to push her hands into the center of his chest. She looked terrified as he reached down to cup her face in his hands tenderly. “Sweetheart, this is wrong.”

“Please, the best thing you can do for me is just to get me out of here,” she begged and he sighed heavily as he gave into what she was asking of him. His body was still shaking with rage as they walked back to his truck and he got inside. He drove a few streets over before stopping the truck and looking out at her.

“Do you have a friend that can cover for you?” Negan stammered and her eyebrows tensed together when he spoke. “Like a really good friend?”

“Yeah,” she nodded and he clutched tightly at his steering wheel.

“Text them right now and tell them that if your parents contact them that you are staying over their house over the weekend. Write your mother a text telling her that you left so that way you could give your father some down time to relax and that way you weren’t in danger,” Negan ordered and he could see that she was still confused. “You are going to be staying with me over the weekend. I’m not allowing that fucker to get his hands back on you.”

“Are you sure that you are okay with that?” she clung to her bag that was sitting between her feet and he nodded slowly. “I just…”

“It’s not a suggestion, it’s an order,” Negan’s brow raised as he watched her smirk before nodding. He watched her texting both her friend and her mother before sliding her phone back into her bag. Reaching out, he brushed her hair back behind her ear before gulping down slowly and leaning forward to press a soft kiss over her lips. “All set?”

“All set,” she nodded and he reached out to pat her knee softly with his hand before giving it a firm squeeze. “You don’t have to do this Negan.”

“I know, but I want to,” Negan answered with a heavy sigh, getting his truck started up again as he drove toward his home. “So how did all of this fucking happen? Why did he do this?”

“He just gets mad and when he gets going, he doesn’t stop…” she answered with a heavy sigh and he still found himself full of rage when he thought about Y/N’s father hitting her like he did. Letting out a heavy breath, he felt her hand sliding in over his and he looked to her. “Thank you…for everything.”

After the drive, he took her into his home and led her toward one of the bathrooms to urge her to sit on top of the bathroom counter while he cleaned the small gash on her eyebrow. They were somewhat silent during the moment because he was afraid that if he talked about it, he would be persuaded to go and try to attack her father all over again.

“You’re good at this,” she muttered with a small smile while he tended to her wound, “taking care of people.”

“I’ve been in enough fights to know how to take care of things like this,” Negan snickered, cleaning up what he had taken out to help her. When he was done, he moved forward to cup her face in his rough hands and he let out an uneasy breath. Slowly tipping forward, he met her lips in a soft kiss and he felt her hands pressing in over the center of his chest to caress over it. “How about you let me make you some dinner? We can eat, then just sit down and talk about everything. I get the feeling you might need that.”

* * *

 

“Wow, I’m stunned you can cook like that,” Negan moved around the couch to drop down next to her where she was sitting. Negan gave her a sideways glance before pulling his beer up to his lips to take a swig of it. “I’m just saying, I never pictured…”

“That a gym teacher knew how to cook? You were stereotyping me; probably just fucking thought I was pizza and fast food loving guy, didn’t ya?” Negan teased her and she rolled her eyes as his arm wrapped around the back of the couch behind her. “Nah, I get it…”

“Wow, someone is a little sassy,” she reached out to poke him in the ribs and he let out a tight laugh. There was another round of silence between them as he inhaled heavily and looked to her again with a serious expression.

“Care to talk to me about your father?” he suggested and she shook her head. “Eventually, you should open up about it.”

“And get you angry?” she shook her head, keeping her answer as a firm no. A lump formed in the base of his throat as he felt her hand sliding in over his thigh, starting to squeeze and caress the flesh in a teasing manner. Negan cleared his throat and looked to her. He knew that she was trying to change the subject and when her caress continued further up his thigh, she only proved it more. “All I can keep thinking about is how you wanted to be the savior of the night.”

“The Savior? You mean because I wanted to kick your father’s ass?” Negan blurted out as he felt her hand slipping further between his thighs before palming over the center of his pants. Negan tipped his head back and let out a small groan as she teased her hand in over his body. While he enjoyed her focusing on him, he lowered his hand to grasp her wrist in his and shook his head. “Right now is not the time…”

“Don’t you want me to thank you?” she moved forward, her lips pressing in over the side of his neck as he grumbled something under his breath. Part of him wanted what she was doing, but there was another part of him that was completely at war with this. Her teeth bit into his skin and he let out another small moan. Setting his beer on the edge of the coffee table, he could feel her hands back at caressing over his thigh again and he sighed. “You have no idea how much it turned me on with you wanting to step in like that…”

“I want to be a good fucking guy here,” Negan tried to collect his thoughts as he reached up to press his hands in over her shoulders to keep her from touching him or kissing him like that. “See, now I’m starting to feel like a fucking asshat for spanking you the other day and being so forceful with you since your father in an abusive cock sucker…”

“No, no. Don’t do that. What you did made me feel good, what you did was something that I enjoyed. You were out to let me experience pleasure; my father is just out to hurt me. There is no comparison,” she quickly shut down his thoughts and he looked to her with his upset, hazel eyes. Scooting forward on the couch, she grabbed a firm hold of his jaw and moved in to press her lips over his again. The kiss got heavier as time went on and she could feel his body shifting on the couch. Negan moved forward, urging her onto her back as he crawled over her, careful to keep his weight over her. “I’d like you make me feel good again.”

“How would you like that baby?” Negan slurred against her lips, his mouth expertly kissing over hers, focusing on what she reacted to the most while her arms hooked around his shoulders to pull him close. When her mouth parted for him, he quickly accepted the offer and pushed his tongue between her lips to tease over her damp warmth in his perfect caress.

“Teach me what I was trying to do earlier, I want the taste of you back on my tongue…” she stated against his lips, tugging on the bottom lip softly when he pulled away with her teeth. Negan groaned uneasily while her fingertips reached up to tug at his hair roughly. “Please?”

“That kinda feels inappropriate right now,” Negan growled against her lips, kissing her again, this time with a bit more force behind the motion. Their movements were sloppy and quick, but with the sensation of Negan’s hips softly rubbing against her between her thighs, she felt like she was in heaven. “Maybe tomorrow…”

“You really like torturing me, don’t you?” she pouted when he pulled back to look her over. A laugh fell from his lips as he urged her upper half to rise from the couch. Reaching for her shirt, he pulled it from her body and tossed it aside before moving in over her again. When her back hit the couch, she could feel his mouth over the side of her neck. He was alternating between the flicks of his tongue and the sloppy kisses his mouth made over her. “I want you to make me yours.”

“Aren’t you already?” he groaned, nipping and suctioning over her neck knowing that it would leave a mark. Negan’s hips continued to thrust upward towards her and he could hear her letting out small whimpers against his movements. Tipping his head down, his lips pressed in over her chest to tease his kisses over the edge of her bra line. “How about I just make focus on you again tonight? Then tomorrow we can jump into anything you want and I’ll teach you whatever the fuck you are looking to do?”

“I guess that’s okay,” she sighed heavily when he reached up to palm over her breast, causing her to arch up into his caress. “What did you have in mind?”

“Mmm, I thought about kissing you all over,” Negan muttered against her skin, reaching for the material of her bra to pull it down over her breast. His tongue twisted and flicked small lines over her nipple, making the small bud harden against his caress. The moans that filled the air turned him on so unbelievably much. It was amazing how well she reacted to every kiss and every touch. “Have you cum all over my face again…I’ve grown quite a fucking addiction to the taste of you…would like that?”

“Negan…” she purred out, her fingertips tugging at his thick hair as his mouth suctioned over her breast--teasing and suctioning over the flesh that had been untouched by any others. “Yes sir. Please…”

“Your wish is my command,” Negan proudly boasted, getting up on his knees to reach out to trace his fingertips over her lower abdomen before reaching for the button in her pants. Pulling them open, he tugged the material down her hips and urged her to help him get them from her body. “Tonight is all about you baby and I want you to focus on nothing, but feeling good.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the morning after the OC spent the night with Negan and Negan decides that it is finally time she started learning some things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut, so if you aren't really into that, just skip this chapter. It's very smutty.

Stepping out of the shower, Negan reached for the towel that was beside him on the rack and wrapped it loosely around his hips. His body was soaked and as he moved forward in the bathroom, he reached up to wipe at the steam covered mirror. He slid his hands through his hair to push it back before turning his head up to look over the marks that Y/N had left on his neck the night before. Looking to the opened door to the bedroom, he could see her sprawled out in the center of his bed with the crimson colored sheets hanging loosely from her naked body and he smiled to himself. Last night he did what he said he was going to do and focused solely on her. After everything that had happened to her the night before, he just wanted to make sure that he ended the day happy for her on a high where she was being completely pampered.

Moving into the bedroom, he stared out at her as she slowly began to shift in the bed. Her gorgeous eyes fluttered to an open and a wide smile pressed in over the corners of his lips as he stared down at her, “Good fucking morning gorgeous. How are you feelin’ this morning?”

“Really good…” she whispered with a blushed over smile and reached up to rub at her tired eyes with her hands. “My body aches, but in a good way.”

“Glad to fucking hear,” Negan slurred with a proud tone as he walked around the bedroom to grab some of his clothes to put together. Hearing the sound of her shifting on the bed, he looked over his shoulder to see that she was sitting at the bottom of his bed, the sheets pooling around her waist while her gorgeous nude torso was revealed to him. A deep growl escaped his throat and he could see her looking over her shoulder at him. “You look fucking great like that in my bed. It’s a fucking sight I never want to leave me.”

“And you look sexy as hell standing over there soaking wet and in nothing, but a towel. Am I still asleep and dreaming?” she muttered with a wide smile and he moved across the room to step before her. Her hands reach up to caress over his wet, lower abdomen and she bit into her bottom lip as she looked him over. “You are so much hotter than I ever dreamt you’d be…”

“Oh yeah?” Negan snickered, reaching out to grasp at her hair to caress his fingertips over her scalp before urging her in closer to his body. Her eyes wickedly stared up at him before her lips began to press small kisses over his navel. Negan’s head tipped back while he focused on the sensations of her tongue flicking over his skin and he felt her hands reaching up to caress over his lean body. Tracing over his chest, toward his nipple and then back again toward his hips. A hiss escaped his lips when her grasp reached around for his small bottom to squeeze it softly and he groaned against the touch. “You in the mood to learn today?”

“Yes sir,” she excitedly replied, pulling her lips away from his body to look up at him with her big eyes. “Very much, please…”

“Good girl,” Negan gripped her hair firmly in his hand and tugged it back ever so slightly. Negan tipped down to kiss her rough and recklessly while reaching down to tease his thumb over the swell of her breast. A whimper fell from her lips while he teased the small bud of her nipple with his rough thumb. “I couldn’t stop fucking thinking about your naughty little behavior in school the other day. Jumping right in without my permission and shit…”

“I was a naughty girl,” she panted against his lips when the sensation of his tongue flicking over hers was felt again. She reached up to grab a tight hold of his hair before feeling his fingertips pushing up under the sheets and between her thighs. When his fingertips began to slide in over her heated folds, she clutched harder to him and bit at his neck. “I want to learn so badly Mr. Negan…”

“That’s good to hear,” Negan smirked, pressing his middle finger into her heated core feeling her wet already. Negan’s brow perked while she desperately kissed over the side of his rough neck and he let out a thick groan. “What were you dreaming about? You are so fucking wet…”

“All I’ve been able to dream of is you lately,” she answered and he laughed when she moaned into the side of his neck while he pushed his finger back and forth quickly within her heated abyss. Slipping in another finger, he kept up the quick movements within her tight body and could feel the chill running right to his cock as her hips rocked into the movements. “God…”

“You are so easy to fucking make cum, two days and I already know your fucking body,” Negan’s lips pressed in over her earlobe as she clung to him. Kissing over the flesh, he flicked his tongue over it again and again before feeling her body start to clench around his long fingers. “I know where to touch, when to go faster and I don’t even need you to tell me. It’s so fucking hot…”

“Yes…” she reached down to hold tightly onto his wrist when her body shook and twitched around his caress. Her body was sore and ached from the hours before, but when he got her to another orgasm again, it was grateful for another.

“Mmm…” Negan pulled his fingers from within her and raised them to his lips. His tongue pressed out to lick her fluids from his fingers before he wrapped his lips around them to suck over them. “I’ll never fucking get sick of how damn good you taste.”

Her shaky hands bravely moved out, to squeeze over the tented area of his towel making him let out a tight hiss. Negan motioned her to wait and she frowned while watching him closely. Negan reached down to grab the towel and carefully started pulling it apart. The way his hazel eyes were locked on her was like an animal that was about to attack its prey, but it turned her on all the more. When Negan parted the towel, she watched his semi-erect cock bounce with the movement as he held it open for her.

“Just touching right now,” Negan stated with a small growl as she reached out to grab a hold of his cock, sliding her palm slowly over his length. Negan tipped his head back, his chest rising and falling heavily. Looking at him reacting to her touch made her hot all over again. His body was perfect and she wished that she could please him in the same way that he had been doing her the night before. Licking her lips, she felt her throat tighten as she looked over his growing erection. He was perfect from his face, down to his gorgeous chest, down his lean torso and toward the v that led to the dark curls of hair at the base of his cock. “Oh, that’s good…”

“Negan, please…” she whined and Negan’s nose wrinkled as he finally dropped the towel to the ground at his feet. The amusement he had right now felt cruel as she continued to slowly pump her hand over his aching flesh. “I want to taste you.”

“Not yet,” he shook his head, his eyes narrowing out at her while he began to thrust his hips into the caress her hand made over him until he was completely throbbing within her grasp. “You’re allowed to kiss anything, but that…”

A frown pressed in over her gorgeous features and a laugh fell from his lips as he watched her tip forward to press a small kiss over his hip. Reaching down, his fingertips hooked into her hair while her lips continued down toward his hair dusted thigh. Small moans started to fall from his lips and he could feel her palm squeezing tightly around the base of his erection.

“Sit up,” Negan demanded and she did as she was told. Negan reached down to grab his own throbbing length in his hand before urging her closer to him. Negan pressed in closer to her, his cock right before her and he heard her breathing getting heavier. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Yes what?” he pumped his hand over his flesh a few times, watching her lick her lips. There was a look of desperation in her eyes as she watched his movements closely.

“Yes sir,” she responded and he smirked before moving forward to tease the tip of his cock over her wet lips. Negan wanted to make sure that he watched everything from this moment on. This wasn’t the time to miss a thing. Her innocent eyes looked up at him, allowing him to tease the sensitive flesh of the head of his cock over her lips. “Can I?”

“Only with your tongue right now, slowly lick over the tip,” Negan answered, his chest rising and falling slowly as she parted her lips. Her tongue pressed out over the tip of his cock, sliding over the slit in a long, wet motion. A groan fell from his parted lips as he urged her to swirl her tongue around it. Negan motioned her away for a moment as he caressed up and over his length in small strokes. “Fuck, you know, I’ve been thinking, you’re always so good with playing with balls in class…”

A smirk pressed in over her lips as she reached for his body, caressing over it a few times before leaning forward to tease her tongue from the underside of his base toward the bottom of the tip. Negan’s hips bucked forward as she did that multiple times before reaching out to softly cup his testicles in her left palm. Her touch was very careful as she slid her tongue over the sensitive flesh. The muscles in his legs tensed and flexed as the warmth of her mouth continued to tease over him with his direction.

“Good girl,” Negan urged her back again after tugging softly on her hair. Negan squeezed at the base of his cock watching a drop of pre-cum develop at his tip. “Now you can take me into your mouth, but be fucking slow. I don’t want to rush this. Take turns using your mouth and your tongue while jerking me…”

“Yes sir,” she slurred as Negan released himself and allowed her to grab a firm hold of the base of his thick cock. A growl fell from his lips as he watched her tracing over the veins in his throbbing body and it caused him to fall forward slightly. Bracing himself, he grabbed a hold of her hair again and urged her to take him between her parted lips.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Negan watched her lips wrapping around his body, his torso clenched and tightened while she slowly bobbed her head over the first few inches of his cock, taking the time to draw out each sensation and flick of her tongue. Negan reached for her wrist with his other hand, helping her to urge her hand over his length while his other hand helped her slowly bob her head up and down over his length. Small moans filled the air from deep within his throat as she pulled her mouth away from his body with a slurping sound. Negan tilted his head to the side when he watched her run her tongue over the slit at the tip of his cock to take in the taste of him. “You like the way that tastes darlin’?”

“Yes sir…” she breathed out with a small smirk before Negan urged her back toward his length. This time he motioned her to take more of him into her mouth and down her throat. It was more than she was expecting, but she was eager to try and comply as she opened up her throat with the best of her ability. Negan slowly began to thrust his hips back and forth as small slurping and wet sounds filled the air. Tears pressed in over the corners of her eyes as the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and she could feel him pulling his hips away. Taking in a long breath while Negan caressed over the side of her face, she looked up at him and nodded. “It’s okay…”

“Too much too soon,” Negan hushed her, while her palm quickened its caress over his saliva covered length. Negan’s head dropped back for a moment while she wrapped her lips around his tip again, suctioning roughly over the sensitive mushroom head. Negan lowered his head again to watch her try to take him back further into her throat and he whimpered out at the tightness her mouth and throat had around him. “Whoa, hold on. Keep doing that and I’m gonna fucking cum in no time.”

“Isn’t that the point?” she pulled away as her lips made a popping sound when they pulled off of his body. A laugh fell from Negan’s lips as he watched her scoot aside on the bottom of the bed, urging him to take a seat beside her. “I think I get it…”

“Do you now?” the tease of a smile pressed in over his handsome features as she lowered her upper half in over him. Negan’s hand caressed between her shoulders as she took him back into her mouth, bobbing her head over his length again and again while her palm continued to the caresses that he had urged her to do previously. “Ah, fuck…”

Negan’s brows tightened as he brushed her hair back behind her neck so he could watch her pleasuring him. This was better than any sight he could have imagined. Her eyes were closed and she was focusing heavily on his large body. Negan used his other hand to prop himself up on the bed while he felt her taking him back into her throat again. Negan’s moans began to fill the air as her fist moved faster and harder over the lower half of his manhood.

“Fuck, that’s so fucking good Y/N,” Negan groaned out heavily, while her tongue continued to flick out over him, teasing over the areas that she had already learned he had liked. Maybe that was the nice thing about teaching someone who was new, they learned based off what he liked and not what they had already learned. “Shit…that’s it…”

Negan felt his chest tightening and his muscles were locking up. He was going to cum soon and he knew it. Carefully thrusting his hips up toward her, his free hand urged over her neck to help lead her motions over his twitching body. Small gags filled the air, but she didn’t seem to complain as his moans got louder.

“I’m gonna cum, if you don’t want to swallow it, stop…” Negan urged and he could feel her rocking her head back and forth over him faster. Negan grasped her hair tightly as he felt his thighs flexing, his ass clenching and his cock begin to twitch inside the damp heat of her mouth. “Fuck…ah…shit…you want me to paint the walls of your throat with cum, huh? Is that it? Fuck.”

The veins in Negan’s neck were pulsating, his jaw dropped while his body thrust upward toward his release. Thick strands of his cum shot out into her throat as he watched her eyes close tightly as soon as it hit. The swallowing motions her throat made around him felt amazing as he clutched her hair tighter than before.

“God, that’s so fucking…good,” Negan blurted out as he watched her pull her mouth from his body and some of his cum spilled down his cock and toward the base of his erection. Her head lifted and he could see that she still had some of his cum over her lips as she licked over them. Groaning out heavily, he dropped back on the bed and felt his chest rising and falling. Whimpering out, he looked down to see her wrap her lips around his length to get every last bit of his release out of him before her tongue cleaned up the rest of what she missed. “You made me fucking messy…”

“I know, that’s why I took the time to clean up,” she whispered after licking her lips, her kisses slowly rising up his torso and toward his sweat covered chest. Negan’s breathing was still heavy; his eyes still locked on her every movement. A loud groan fell from lips as she twisted her tongue around his nipple and bit into it, tugging it softly. Negan dropped his head back when he felt her lips now over the side of his neck. “How’d I do?”

“I say you pass with flying fucking colors,” Negan mumbled as her lips covered his, kissing him over and over again, allowing the taste of him to linger from her mouth to his. Negan grabbed a tight hold of her jaw making her gasp out and he smiled widely. “Say thank you for me letting you learn…”

“Thank you for letting me suck your cock Negan,” she replied with a small smile, while his wickedly handsome smile widened. A deep laugh that sounded like it was mixed with a growl escaped his lips and she bit down on her bottom lip. “Thank you for cumming in my mouth…”

“Oh, you are a very naughty girl,” Negan chuckled as she moved in to kiss her again and he pulled her closer to his chest. “Did anyone call you to harass you yet?”

“Uh, don’t remind me,” she whispered lowering her head over the center of his chest as she lay in beside him. Her lips kissed over the center of his chest again and again while her fingertips traced small circles over his abdomen. “I like being here with you, right now. This has been the best hours of my life so far…”

“Now you’re just feeding my fucking ego,” Negan pointed out with a heavy sigh, squeezing his arm around her shoulders tightly. “Not that I’m complaining because I am pretty fucking amazing and what I do, but, I’m sure you’ve had some pretty good days.”

“The best day will be when you have sex with me…” she insisted and Negan’s laugh filled the air. “I’m not kidding; I want you to make me yours.”

“First of all, you already are mine,” Negan reached down to grab a hold of her neck, urging her to look up at him and his smile perked up further. “Second…that’s kind of rushing things, don’t you think?”

“I get to be at your home for two more days…I can’t think of a better way to spend our time,” she answered and Negan’s thick brows arched at her comment. “I mean, spending time with you is amazing, but I want you inside of me and…”

“In good time,” Negan hushed, surprised with how eager she was to do things. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been with a virgin and we can’t really rush it. I don’t want you fucking hurt.”

“I’m not worried about that,” she stated with a proud smile, reaching up to caress over the side of his face.

“Let’s see where the day takes us, but I don’t want your first to be some stupid fucking romp that means nothing in the end,” Negan slowly got up from the bed and he heard her chuckle. Looking over his shoulder, he watched her stretch out and the sight of her bare breasts bouncing with her movement made him let out a tight groan. “It kind of feels like I’m taking advantage of things after a bad situation and I don’t think now is the right time to sleep with you after what your father did. Your first time should be thought out and somewhat special.”

“Who knew Negan was a romantic deep down?” she teased him further and he rolled his eyes, moving for the clothes that he had put out. “What are the plans for today?”

“Why don’t you go take a shower and get ready,” Negan suggested, pulling his boxer briefs on before reaching for his jeans next. “Then maybe you can find out…”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Negan play a game of ping pong before attempting to take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of dirty...
> 
> Just feel like I should remind people as well that Y/N = your name.

“So…” Y/N walked out into the living room to see Negan sitting on his couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table while his right arm was hooked around the back of the couch. There was an amused expression over his features when he spotted her walking into the room. A breath escaped her lips when she saw a proud smirk press in over his features. The very sight of him was still enough just to make her heart damn near hammer out of her chest. She moved across the room to take a seat next to him and his other arm loosely wrapped around her. “What are the plans for today big guy?”

“I see you got used to being here real fast,” Negan noted with a smirk as she got comfortable beside him on the couch. A laugh fell from his lips when her fingers slid in over the center of his stomach to trace over his body through the dark navy blue t-shirt he was wearing. “You ready to go on a field trip?”

“A field trip?” she breathed out with a laugh and he nodded, his nose wrinkling as he stared out at her. When she moved in to try and kiss him, he pulled away and made a tisking sound. “Is this going to be a fun field trip?”

“Oh yes, very fun,” Negan dropped his legs down from the coffee table and got up from the couch. He helped pull her up from the couch and watched her head for the front door. Negan whistled out to her to get her attention and shook his head motioning her toward the other end of the house. “The hell you think we’re going?”

“On a field trip?” she stammered with a bit of confusion as he led her into his garage and she let out a small laugh when she saw a ping pong table set up inside of it. Negan threw his hands up and turned on the lights as he urged her further into his garage. It was a thing that he was clearly proud of because there was a huge smile plastered all over his face when he pressed his fingertips over the top of the ping pong table. “A field trip to your garage? That’s a very nice field trip.”

“Well, I thought I’d let you learn a little bit more about me. I’m a fucking Phenom when it comes to ping pong. In fact, I give lessons for it to some of the boys at school,” Negan reached out for the paddle and spun it in his hand. A wicked smile pressed in over his lips as he arched his brows up. Y/N moved across the garage to the other end of the table and picked up the paddle. “You in the mood for a challenge?”

“Well, according to you I don’t have a chance since you are a Phenom,” she almost mocked him as his snort filled the air. There was something ridiculously charming about the cockiness that showed through when he talked ping pong. It was one of the things that attracted her to him. How cocky he could be and that he had the talent to typically back it up. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed heavily looking over the paddle as Negan’s brow arched in interest. “Though, you might have to show me how to do this. I’m a fast learner, but I haven’t really done a lot of ping pong in my life.”

“You’re good playing with balls, I’m sure you will catch on,” Negan teased with a snort, his nose wrinkling at the bridge when she rolled her eyes and he set his paddle down on the table. Moving around the table, he moved behind her and grasped her wrist in his hand softly. A heavy breath fell from her lips at their closeness and he pressed a soft kiss over the side of her face. The very warmth of him behind her was enough to send a rush throughout her entire body. “It’s obviously like tennis, just hold it like this…”

“Yeah,” she followed the instruction, enjoying the warmth of his rough hands covering her. When his fingertips caressed up and over her skin, she bit into her bottom lip and enjoyed the closeness of him more than she probably should have. A groan fell from Negan’s lips when she teasingly pressed her bottom back against the front of his pants. “Oops…”

“You are so fucking naughty,” Negan laughed against the side of her neck and reached for her hips to pull them away. Negan clicked his tongue up against the top of his mouth while his eyes watched her like a hawk. Instead of responding, he moved around the table and shook his head in a way that made it seem like he was judging her for her actions. “Is it really that hard to go a few fucking minutes without thinking about something sexual?”

“Have you looked at yourself recently?” she blurt out with a half laugh, her smile expanding over her beautiful features as Negan rolled his eyes and a sarcastic laugh fell from his throat. “It’s hard not think about something sexual with you. You’re hot as hell.”

“Well thank you,” Negan dimples sucked in when he bit into his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders. There was nothing he could really respond to that with. If he played more into her game, he knew that he would get sucked in and lose his composure. Negan was trying to be less forward with sexual things today, at least for now. “But there is more to me than my sexiness.”

“Oh yeah?” she perked up, tapping the top of the paddle against the table and Negan nodded.

Negan stepped up to the table and bounced the small ping pong ball on the table. “We can do a few play runs before trying to have a real game go here.”

“Sounds good,” she agreed, looking down toward her feet for a moment before rising up the paddle. Negan served his first hit and watched her miss it. Negan over dramatically whipped his head around when she gave out a frustrated sound.  

“Have I found something you aren’t actually good at? I mean, I thought you were pretty fucking good at most things, but have we found something you suck at?” Negan goaded her on, his cocky smile expanding as she moved across the garage to grab the small ball. Negan caught the ball when she tossed it back to him and he tilted his head to the side. “Damn, I thought the whole perfection thing was pretty hot. Now that I know you’re not good at everything, I don’t know if the attraction is still there…”

“Oh shut up and hit the ball,” she stammered with a roll of her eyes and he snorted with her reaction to his teasing. Negan served again to her and watched her hit it back to him this time. They hit it back and forth a few times before she missed again and he tossed his hands up in excitement. “You are getting a little too cocky there.”

“Well, when you are the best at something, you can’t help, but feel really fucking good about yourself,” Negan winked and she let out a disgusted sound that was followed by a short laugh. Negan did a small shake of his body and shrugged when she moved for the ball again. “I can’t help it.”

“Alright, you’re getting a little too cocky for me right now,” she retorted, enjoying their playful banter between each other. She held onto the ball and shrugged her shoulders when Negan’s hazel eyes focused on her closely. “If you are so good, how about we put more on the table here? How about we play strip ping pong?”

“Strip ping pong?” he repeated her words with a laugh and shook his head.

“What? Does the idea scare you? Don’t be scared Negan, if you are the best there is, then you shouldn’t be worried about this,” she egged him on and could see his jaw flexing as he stared out at her. His eyes narrowed and he smirked. “Are you going to be a pussy about it?”

“I mean if you want to strip for me and take your clothes off again, I guess I can let you do that,” Negan motioned for her to throw him the ball and he caught it. “I just feel bad that you are going to get used to being in my house without yours clothes on as opposed to keeping them on.”

“If only your skill was as good as your mouth,” she teased him back and heard him chuckle when he served her the ball and the smack he gave of it was too hard and fast for her to react. A half amused laugh fell from her lips as she shrugged and kicked off her shoes, setting them aside. When she moved for the small ball and tossed it back to him, she could see the amusement that pressed in over his features. “This time maybe play fair?”

“I can’t help that you aren’t fast enough,” he retorted with a laugh, tossing his hands up again in defense. The movement caused the bottom of his shirt to lift and reveal his lower abdomen to her sight. The very sight of the exposed skin caused her to bite into her bottom lip and her attention was taken away for a very brief moment. “But I’ll try to go easy on you…”

“How nice of you,” she responded as he served the ball to her again and this time they went back and forth a few times before she missed again. A heavy sigh fell from her lips as she reached to pull her socks from her feet and Negan frowned.

“I mean, if you are going to regret this, the two of us can stop?” Negan suggested, chuckling as she tossed the ball back to him. When she didn’t respond, he served the ball to her again and watched her return the hit back quicker than he expected as it bounced past him. “Shit.”

“It’s okay, you just were too busy being cocky to get that,” she winked as Negan bit into his bottom lip and nodded. He reached down to start pulling his belt out of the loops and she was amused that was the clothing that he started with. Negan huffed heavily and tossed the belt aside before adjusting his blue jeans. Negan grabbed the small ball and tossed it to her for to serve. When she served it, they hit it back and forth a few times before she did another forceful hit that caused him to miss it and he slouched when he saw her smirk brightly. “What?”

“You were fucking with me, weren’t you? You’ve played this before?” Negan’s brow arched, his tongue drawing out in a slow sweep over his bottom lip. Her face reddened over and he could see that she was originally lying to him in the first place about not knowing how to play. “You know, I’m not really big on fucking liars.”

Negan’s jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing out at her as he could see her silly expression turning quite serious. When he tilted his head to the side and his face scrunched up in a sense of anger, she let out a nervous breath.

“Listen, I was just playing around. We have one of these in our basement and…” she stuttered as Negan burst out laughing and she could feel her heart pounding inside of her chest at the idea of Negan mad at her. When he moved for the ball to pick it up and throw it back to her, she let out an uncomfortable sound. “So you aren’t mad?”

“I’m just fucking with you. It was a smart play trying to pretend that you sucked,” Negan reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up his long torso before tossing the material aside. Negan stretched out his long body and it made her let out a tense breath. “But I was just going easy on you, so I hope you understand that.”

“Going easy on me?” she began to question, serving the ball to Negan as he quickly hit the ball back and it smacked past her making her let out a tight laugh when it happened. “Alright, well, now that this is known…”

Reaching for her shirt, she pulled it from her body and tossed it aside before moving around the table to reach out to caress over Negan’s toned torso. Negan took in a sharp breath and felt her softly scratching her nails over his flesh. Negan dropped the paddle and reached for her hips, picking her up to set her on the edge of the table. A gasp fell from her lips as he cupped her face and pulled her forward into a sloppy kiss. Usually Negan was much more suave when it came to their kissing, but it felt like this was something that he had been trying to hold back on for a while. Her hands clutched at his shoulders as she moaned against the forcefulness of his kiss.

Desperate breaths fell from her lips as Negan’s mouth slid in over her jaw toward her neck and she tugged softly at his thick hair, hearing the moan that fell from his lips. Clinging tighter to his hair, she could feel him biting at the skin on the side of her neck and knew that it was hard enough that it would leave a mark. Caught up in the moment, she reached down and between them to palm over the front of his jeans. A loud, raspy moan followed and she could feel her body quickly warming up just at the sound that vibrated against the side of her neck where he was kissing.

“I don’t want you to think I only want you for fucking sexual acts,” Negan insisted with a frown as he rest his head against the side of her neck. Negan bucked up into her caress as she could feel her heart pounding inside of her chest.

“Have sex with me Negan,” she suggested and Negan’s head rose to meet her expression.  “Here on the ping pong table, I don’t care…”

 “Trust me, I want to do this so fucking bad,” Negan growled against her lips as her fingers squeezed harder over the front of his blue jeans. Negan’s breathing grew harder and more desperate as his mouth pressed wet lines over the side of her neck. “But the problem comes in that this is too fucking odd for a first time. I wouldn’t want your first time to be this shit. No lube, no condoms, no nothing…”

“I know you have all of that in your bedroom,” she whispered, reaching up with her free hand to yank into his dark hair. His lust filled eyes stared out at her before lowering his lips over her collarbone to tease small kisses over the skin. “You can go get them and I’ll meet you in the living room on the couch.”

“On the couch? You want to lose your virginity on the fucking couch?” Negan’s head lifted and she shrugged her shoulders. It made a thick, heavy laugh fall from Negan’s lips at how desperate she was just to have him.

“It’s a comfortable couch,” she answered with a small giggle and Negan’s jawline tensed, the muscle flexing as she spoke. Her hands teased through the coarse hair over his chest and she bit into her bottom lip. “I want you to fuck me so bad. I want it to be you. I want your fat cock inside of me more than you can ever begin to imagine…”

“Fuck…” he grumbled against the side of her neck as he fell forward and felt his heart pounding inside of his chest. Her dirty talk was working on him and she knew it. The trembling of his body was felt against hers while her fingertips tugged throughout his hair. “I want to…so bad.”

“Please then…” she begged and he could feel her tugging him back enough for her lips to cover his to begin to kiss him over and over again. Negan’s moans and groans were heard against her lips as his tongue flicked between her heated flesh. The wet sounds their mouths made together filled the garage as he pulled away and nodded. “Yes?”

“Fuck, I’m gonna regret this, but I’ll go get the stuff from the bedroom,” Negan agreed, helping pull her down from the ping pong table and he could feel his legs were a little uneasy as she stood before him. “You are the only girl I’ve ever fucking panicked about being with. I’ve never felt this fucking way before. Shit…”

“That’s a good thing,” she hushed him, reaching up to trail her hand down the front of his chest before swirling her fingertips around his nipple. Negan went to move in to kiss her again, but she shook her head as he had done earlier and started stepping back toward the house. “I’ll meet you in there.”

“Okay…” Negan nodded as he picked up his shirt and carried it back toward his bedroom. Setting the shirt on the bed, he went to the nightstand and pulled open the top drawer. Grabbing the lubrication and a condom, he headed back out toward the living room to already see her sprawled out on his couch in her bra and panties. A heavy groan fell from his lips as he looked over her body. “And you are sure about this?”

“I am…” she nodded with a bright smile as Negan moved forward to set the small bottle and the condom on top of the coffee table. He watched her scoot forward on the couch as her hands reached up to start to pull his pants apart. “I’ve never been so sure of something in my life.”

“That’s funny because I’m questioning every fucking thing I do with you,” Negan grumbled, tipping his head back to let out a moan when he felt her lips pressing in over his lower abdomen. The sensation of her teeth nipping over his flesh caused a chill to fill his whole body. Excitement coursed through his veins and he knew that it was hard for him to turn her away. With the flicking sensation of her tongue over his heated flesh, he could feel his cock getting harder by the second and he reached down to twist his fingers into her hair. “You are such a naughty fucking girl.”

“But I’m your naughty girl,” she whispered with a slur and he let out a deep growl from the pit of his throat. It was like she knew all the right things to say to him to keep him hooked in all of this and he couldn’t help, but fall more for this girl each second. There was nothing more he wanted than to be with her and satisfy her every want and need. The sound of his pants falling to his ankles was heard and he looked down to see her eyes looking up at him with want. Her hands were reaching out to caress over the center of his gray boxer briefs and he let out a deep breath.

“Just give me a second,” Negan motioned her to wait as he tried reaching down to grab a hold of his boots, but he stumbled backwards and heard the laugh that fell from her lips. “You think this is funny?”

“You can leave the pants and the boots on. I find it super fucking sexy,” she informed him with a heavy sigh as a smile pressed in over his lips and he carefully moved in over her. Her eyes watched him closely as he pinned her beneath his arms and she reached up to slide her hands in over his shoulders. “Everything about you is so sexy…”

“Yeah?” he breathed, a wolfish smile pressing over his handsome lips. His head was forced down as she pulled his lips to hers and he grabbed a tight hold of her hips beneath him. “Are you positively sure that this is what you want?”

“Negan…” she let out a frustrated sound as she pushed into his chest and got him to fall back onto the couch. Getting in over him, she could feel his hands pushing up and over her sides to squeeze at her breasts and she moaned out.  The grip was rough, but felt amazing as she centered her hips in over his and he let out a moan, dropping his head back against the pillow on the couch. “I’ve never wanted something more.”

“I just don’t want you to fucking regret this,” Negan replied, his eyes heavy with lust as she reached behind her to pull apart the clip in her bra. Negan let out a satisfied sound when she pulled the material from her body and let it fall down her arms. The movement caused her breasts to bounce and he growled out at the sight. When she tossed the material aside, Negan leaned up to take her breast between his lips, sucking softly over her nipple while his tongue flicked circles around the small bud of her nipple. A moan fell from his lips when she tugged roughly at his thick hair, making him pull back to look up at her. Negan’s eyes watched hers closely as he flicked his tongue out and continued to tease it over her breast making her head tip back and a moan fell from her lips. The rocking sensation of her hips over him caused him to whimper out as he nipped into her flesh. “Fuck.”

“I regret not getting to this sooner,” she panted, shoving her hands into the center of his chest to get him on his back again. Her hands braced over his abdomen, giving power to help her rock her hips against his. Negan’s jaw clenched and his face scrunched up. His gaze fell down to where she was rubbing up against him through the material of her panties and his boxer briefs.

 “Oh, that’s so fucking good,” Negan’s head fell back against the pillow as he helped grind her hips over him. The small material that kept them separated through the friction was just enough to bring the fire alive in his body and his moans filled the air. “Good girl…”

Negan urged her to rub her hips over him harder.  The tingling sensation that started to fill his body was too much to take and he could feel his calf muscles clenching. Negan’s hands reached up to cup her bare breasts in his hands while she placed her hands over his hairy thighs to keep her grip firm over him while she rocked over his solid length. It took everything inside of him not to just reach for her panties to push them aside and fuck her. Everything inside of him wanted to, but he was letting this play out how she wanted. He was focusing hard on not doing what he was used to.  

“Do you like the way that feels baby?” Negan groaned out, the vein in his neck bulging when he watched her tip her head back and whimper out. “You like rubbing up against my big cock?”

“Yes,” she quickly breathed out, her eyes lowering back to his and she circled her hips over his harder. Negan hissed out, arching his hips up toward her and grinding her harder against him. “It feels so good; I can’t wait to have you inside of me…”

“Oh yeah?” Negan snickered before the sound of a knock on the door filled the air. Negan cussed out heavily and looked toward the door. A nervous expression pressed in over his face as she reached forward to urge him back down onto the couch.

“Please…ignore it,” she begged, lowering down closer to his body while her mouth bit at the side of his neck. Negan reached his arm around her waist and sat up to urge her body harder against his, letting out an aggravated sound when the doorbell rang this time. “Negan…”

“Just, one second…” Negan pulled her from his hips and reached for his pants to pull them up. His legs were wobbly after just having her grinding over him like that. Moving for the door, he pulled it open to see that Simon was standing at the doorway and he yelped, closing the door slightly so only that he could be seen. With how hard his heart was pounding inside of his chest, it made Negan almost lose his breath. It was a mixture of the shock of seeing Simon and from what Y/N had built up in him moments ago. With the worry that his friend would find out what was happening made him feel like he could just die right there on the spot. “Simon, what happened to calling?”

“Thought I’d drop in and say hello,” Simon eyed over the shirtless Negan, his brow arching when he lowered his glance down to Negan’s opened pants. “Am I interrupting something with the new girl?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Negan let out a small rumble of a hiss and he hoped to God that nothing could be seen behind him as Simon tipped closer to the door as if he was trying to look in on the whole thing. “Simon we gotta work on this whole friendship thing. You may not realize it, but you have seriously killed the mood several times with this new relationship of mine…”

“Well, fuck. I get it, just…don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Simon stepped back, his hands being held up in the air as Negan groaned. Simon tried to see past Negan into the house to possibly get a glimpse of the new girl in Negan’s life, but Negan shifted his weight and kept his body in front of it to stop Simon from seeing. “This must me a pretty special fucking girl to get you tied down.”

“Yeah,” Negan watched Simon wink and step off the porch before watching Simon get in the car and drive away. Negan gulped down heavily as he looked over his shoulder and saw Y/N staring out at from him from where she was sitting on the couch waiting. Closing the door behind him, Negan moved across the room and stood before her, only to feel her reaching for his jeans to tug them back down his body. Negan’s lips parted as he she reached swiftly for the front of his boxer briefs to pull them down as well. His hard cock sprung free behind the cotton prison as her hand reached up to grab a firm hold of his shaft. Gulping down, he dropped his head back and felt her lips wrapping around the tip of his aching cock. “Fuck…”

Negan winced as he felt her sucking roughly over his solid length and could feel every muscle in his body tensing up as the slurping sounds she made over him filled the room. Letting out an uncomfortable sound, Negan looked down to see her eyes looking up at him and he bit into his bottom lip.

“Stop, Y/N, stop,” Negan urged her away from his erection, letting out a shallow pant when the sound of her lips pulling away from his cock was heard and he slowly pulled his boxer briefs back up his hips. A frown pressed over her beautiful features when he shook his head. “I think that was a sign that this isn’t supposed to happen.”

 “Oh come on,” she frowned when Negan sat back down at the opposite end of the couch. “That wasn’t a sign Negan.”

“No, it was. It was most definitely a fucking sign,” Negan retorted with a snort and he lowered his head into his hands seeming upset with himself. “The reason I called you into the office to begin with was because you were in an abusive situation with your father. For fucks sake, you still have that bruise over your eyebrow and that small gash. What you need is a stable relationship in your life, not some guy that just wants to fuck you and be done with it.”

“Negan, I don’t think…” she started and watched Negan’s saddened expression meet hers when he lifted his head to meet her look. While all of her wanted to fight him on it, while she wanted to bicker it with him, she could tell that this was important to him and she nodded. “If that’s what you want, then I understand.”

“Thank you,” Negan muttered, leaning further back against the couch as he let out a pained sound. Looking down at the center of his boxer briefs, he could see the material clamping to his straining erection. “Well this won’t be going down easily.”

“I can take care of that for you,” she offered up and he held up his hands to keep where she was and she shrugged. “It’s okay Negan…”

“If you touch me with your hands or your mouth, I’m going to start thinking with my dick again and not my brain,” Negan insisted with an angered growl and she thought it over for a moment before nodding. Negan gave a confused sound when she stood up from the couch to pull her panties from her body. Negan shifted uneasily as the muscles in his body tensed. “I fucking said no, what are you doing?”

“You don’t want me to touch you, but you didn’t say we couldn’t masturbate together. Right?” she seductively muttered, sliding her tongue out over her bottom lip as she dropped back on the couch to face him. Her legs spread apart revealing her wet pussy to him and he let out a desperate sound. “Tell me what to do. I’m wet and aching here too Negan…I think we both could use some kind of release. Even if it’s just from watching each other. So tell me what to do.”

“Okay…” Negan’s breathing increased, his chest rising and falling heavily as he shifted on the couch to watch her closely. The lines in Negan’s head creased as he watched her and could see her opening her legs up further so he could look her over. “Suck on your fingers…”

“Yes sir,” she nodded, a smirk pressing in over her features as she raised her dominant hand up to suck over the digits and Negan could feel the pounding of his heart within his chest. The ache that pressed in over him hurt as he let out a pained noise and watched her closely.

“Now tease your fingers up and down over your pussy,” Negan ordered with a heavy breath, Negan’s words coming out almost in a growl. She nodded and bit into her bottom lip before tracing her saliva covered fingers up and down over the length of her pussy. “Good girl, now open your legs up further for me…”

“Yes sir,” she panted doing as he asked and he watched her rubbing her fingers firmly over her wet body and he let out a small moan. Negan felt his mouth go dry as he heard cry out and he nodded.

“Now play with your clit,” Negan demanded and she nodded, doing as she was told by sliding her wet fingers over the sensitive bud. Negan hissed out as he felt his body straining and watched her closely. Her cries escaped her lips as she did as she was told and Negan smiled proudly. “Good girl. Now how does that feel?”

“Not as good as when you are doing it,” she panted and an amused smirk pressed in over Negan’s lips. Negan shrugged and bit into his bottom lip.

“Then pretend it’s me. I’ve done it enough in the last day that you should know what I do,” Negan urged her and lifted his hips up from the couch. Pushing the material of his boxer briefs down his hips, he watched his solid cock spring free and smack up against his lower abdomen before he lowered back down onto the couch. When she adjusted the way she was touching herself, he could hear her moan out his name and it shook him to the core. “Good girl.”

“Negan,” she mewled out his name as he watched her hips starting to shake. Negan reached out for the lube that he had on the coffee table and poured some of it into his hand after popping the top open. Closing up the bottle he set it aside and slowly caressed his hand over his manhood, slicking up the length of his cock.

“Now use your other hand to finger yourself as you’re doing that,” Negan gave her the next direction as he started pumping his hand over his aching length. Negan heard the sloshing sounds that his slicked body made as he quickly jerked over his erection. When she did as she was told Negan smiled and rest his head further back. He never let his eyes leave her though as he continued to caress over himself.

A hiss fell from his lips as he watched her shake and writhe upon her caress. The plunging sounds her fingers made inside of her body filled the air and Negan grunted and groaned as he felt his lower stomach tightening up. The sight of her pleasing herself like that before him, crying out his name caused his whole body to lock up.

 “Oh fuck…” Negan could feel the muscles in his chest clenching as he pumped his hand over his lube covered cock, watching the way that she pleasured herself at the other end of the couch for him. She was listening to him and doing exactly what he had been asking her to. “Cum with me baby girl…that’s right…”

The sounds of her whimpering and moaning were like music to his ears as he tugged harder and faster on his body. His hips were arching up into the caress of his palm and he could feel that his body was begging for its release.

“Fuck baby, I’m gonna cum,” Negan moaned out watching her thighs quivering and he could tell that she had just reached her orgasm. Biting into his bottom lip, he could feel his body locking up and the first strand of his cum shot out from his tip landing over his chest. His thick groans filled the air and he could see her eyes watching him closely as she breathed heavily from the other side of the couch. Negan continued his caress over his body until the very end of his release before looking to the mess that he had caused over his hand and body. “Fuck…”

Negan reached out for the tissue that was on his coffee table and grabbed a few to clean himself off before pulling his pants back up over his body. Negan crawled in over Y/N as his lips pressed in over hers and he let out a small growl.

“We need to make something more out of this relationship instead of just having it be sexual,” Negan informed her with a groan and he could feel her arms hooking around his shoulders as he carefully laid in over her. “I need to stop think with my fucking dick…”

“I like what you do when you think with your dick,” she answered and Negan huffed against the side of her neck as he cuddled his head in closer to her collarbone. “What are you looking for with this relationship?”

“I don’t know. I would kind of feel bad having it be a wham, bam, body slam fuck between us. You know? I want you to fucking feel special, not like some piece of fucking meat that I’m using for my own good,” Negan answered with a heavy sigh, taking his time to press small kisses over her jawline. “I respect you too damn much for that….wow.”

“What?” she laughed, teasing her fingertips through his wet hair while his lips caressed over the side of her neck.

“I don’t even sound like myself anymore. I don’t know who the fuck I am,” Negan grumbled as he held her body closer to his. “You’ve made me that way.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan & the OC (reader) try to experience a relationship without fooling around, but events happen that lead Negan to believing that things might not work out for their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote & looked this over very tired. So I apologize for the errors that are likely in this chapter.

Stretching out into the warmth of Negan beside her, Y/N could feel a smile perking in over the corners of her lips. Negan’s arm began to tighten around her to pull her back in closer to him while he slept and the warmth of him felt amazing. It was strange how much Negan loved to cuddle. Not that it was a bad thing because nothing was better than being wrapped up in Negan’s arms all night. It helped her feel safe. Something that she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Negan’s deep breaths filled the air and she looked over her shoulder to see his eyes shifting while he slept.

Turning in his arms, she reached out to caress over his rough, stubble covered cheek and took in the features of his body. He was so ruggedly handsome and gorgeous. It was something that she appreciated more with him than she did the boys her age. There was a certain kind of appeal that Negan brought to the table unlike the rest of the boys she had flirted with.

Teasing her fingertips up and toward his hair, she brushed her fingertips into his messy, dark hair and could feel him shifting beneath her touch. Pressing in closer, her lips began to press small kisses over his jawline. With each soft kiss, she would drag her bottom lip over his skin to tease over the flesh. The tickling sensation of his stubble teased over her skin and smile tugged at the corners of her lips when Negan’s heavy breath filled the air.

“You do not let me sleep much, do you?” Negan slurred with his eyes still closed and she laughed softly against the side of his neck. Negan’s head tipped back when she began to nip and suck over the side of his neck. A growl fell deep from within his throat when she nipped at his skin. “Sunday is supposed to be my sleep in day before I have to go back to fucking work. You should try to rest yourself…you won’t get to stay here forever.”

“Don’t remind me,” she frowned against his skin before sucking softly at his flesh. The sensation caused Negan to wince before she licked over the skin and began to kiss softly over the same spot. “I like being here with you. It’s been the best I’ve felt in a long time and not just because of the sexual stuff. I feel safe with you.”

“Well, I’ll always be here to protect you,” Negan urged her as his palm slid in over her hip to squeeze it softly. When he felt her nip at his skin again, he pulled away slightly and snorted. “I’m going to have to find a way to cover up these marks on me neck. I can’t exactly walk into school tomorrow and display these all over me.”

“Sure you can. The boys might look up to you more and I’ll know that I’m marking you as my own,” she purred before dragging her nails over the center of his naked chest. Negan’s body involuntarily arched forward toward the sensations it pulled from him and he closed his eyes tightly. “I’ve got plenty of marks of my own from you and I quite enjoy them.”

“But I have to be impressionable to the young minds of the world,” Negan muttered, his chest rising and falling heavily when her hand reached down to cup him through the material of his pajama pants. Her palm flattened to caress over him slowly before squeezing and he groaned out. Biting into his bottom lip, he tipped his head back and could feel her mouth over his jaw again. Gradually her mouth pressed in over his lips and he kissed her desperately while the caress of her hand got harder over him. Reaching up to cup her face in his hands, he squeezed softly at her jaw and moaned into her mouth. The pounding of his heart was felt inside of his chest and his body was warming up so easily to her touch. “Wait…wait…”

“What?” she panted as Negan reached down to grab her hand and pull it up from under the blankets. A disappointed sound fell from her lips as Negan caressed over her fingertips and tipped forward to press soft kisses over them. “Negan, I’m only here today and I was hoping…”

“I know what you’re hoping, but it’s not going to happen,” Negan hushed, his hazel eyes fluttering to an open. That damn mischievous smirk pressed in over his handsome features and he shrugged. “It’s God’s day today and what you want would not be a good thing to celebrate that with.”

“Church? You are seriously going to pull that on me?” she laughed, her eyes trying to read his and he shrugged. “Come on, I want your cock inside of me so bad. Don’t you want that? Don’t you want to take my virginity and be the one that man that can have me unlike any other can?”

“The mouth on you,” Negan shook his head, the sound of his tongue clicking against the top of his mouth filling the air before he cuddled his head in closer to his pillow. Her frown was enough to make him laugh because it was adorable to see her pout like she was. “I told you, I’m not doing anything sexual with you today. We are going to sleep for a little while longer because I’m tired as hell and then we are going to get up to have some breakfast before enjoying each other’s company without having sex. Maybe watch a little football…”

“That sounds boring as shit,” she tried to reason with him and he shrugged his shoulders, his dimples sucking in deeper when his smile expanded. “If you weren’t so fucking cute, I swear I would be very unhappy with you right now.”

“I know…” his words dragged out when he slid his tongue in over his bottom lip and she tipped forward to kiss over his lips softly. Negan’s kiss was rough in return, his tongue pushing between the warmth of her parted lips. A whimper fell from her lips as he squeezed her in closer to him, but he still continued to kiss her. The tender caress of his lips and the small, occasional flick of his tongue was perfect to send her over the edge. “Kissing…now that we can do whenever you want.”

“How sweet of you,” she purred against his mouth, her nails softly biting into the center of his chest as the motion caused him to groan out. “I guess I will just have to wait then, huh? You are really sticking to your guns about this whole no sex thing, aren’t you?”

“Like fucking glue,” Negan’s brows wiggled and it was followed by her frown, but she relaxed in his arms and cuddled in closer to him. “Patience is one of the best gifts that have ever been given to us. It builds up anticipation and nothing…nothing is better than the build up to something so amazing.”

 

* * *

 

Sitting at the table, Y/N watched Negan cooking breakfast for the two of them and found herself happier than she had been in her entire life. Negan was perfect in every way imaginable. At the moment he was in his pajama pants, shirtless and wearing an apron over his shirtless chest while he sang a tune to himself. Occasionally between singing to himself he would dance and she found herself completely amused with him. When she had first begun to crush on Negan, she would have never imagined that he would have turned out to be this perfect.

“So where did you learn to cook?” she muttered and Negan looked over his shoulder at her. His eyebrows perked up and a large smile cocked in over his lips. “You do so many things perfect. I just don’t understand how you manage to do all these things so well.”

“When you are alone, you learn to live with what you got. If I wanted good food, I made sure that I was the one making it. Being alone gives you a lot of time to learn. I took advantage of being lonely,” Negan answered and it actually saddened her. It was very vague on the details, but she could feel her heart break at the very sound of it. “Or maybe I’m just good at everything, you can pick whatever it is you prefer. I think I’m naturally just really fucking perfect.”

“No cockiness there,” she retorted with a roll of her eyes when Negan moved toward the table to set up the plate of crepes that he had finished for her. “I have better meals here than I do at home. I might just want to live here.”

“Using me for my fucking food, I see how it is,” Negan teased with a wink before moving toward his plate and finishing up with it. Negan leaned across the table to have her stretch up to kiss him before he dropped back down into his chair to eat. “Have you thought about getting that job that I told you about not long ago? If you call my friend, he will get you that job and you can be out of your house in no time.”

“Am I going to be welcomed back here?” she whispered and Negan took a big bite of his food, his eyebrow arching up as she stared out at him. His silence made her let out an uncomfortable noise and his thick laugh filled the air. “Negan?”

“Nah, you’re never welcome back here. I never want to see you again, you can’t even attend class or practice or the games…” Negan teased her with a snort escaping his lips. Y/N shook her head and rolled her eyes at the comment, but Negan was very clearly amused with himself. “Of course you are always welcome back here. Whenever you need me, I promise, I’ll be there for you.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” she muttered with a heavy sigh before finally cutting into her crepe and bringing it up to her lips. When Negan heard her let out an appreciative sound at the first bite, he proudly smiled. “That’s good.”

“I know,” Negan winked and continued to eat what was on his plate. “How are we going to handle this whole, you going home thing? Are you going back tonight?”

“I’d rather not,” she answered and Negan’s brow line furrowed. It was a very good question. One that needed to be answered, but she didn’t even want to think about it. Not when being with Negan over this last weekend had been the best weekend she had in years. “I don’t know. I just figured maybe I would stay here until morning and then after school go back home. Would that be okay with you?”

“Mhmm,” Negan nodded and reached out for his juice to take a sip of it before staring out at her. His stare made her feel unsettled as he shrugged his shoulders. “And with your father…”

“I honestly don’t know, I’m sure they won’t be happy with me for being gone all weekend,” she was uncomfortable when she spoke about her family and Negan could feel his body tensing up. “The sooner I can get out of there, the better because I don’t know how long I’ll be able to make it living with him.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen to you while I’m here,” Negan assured her with a firm nod of his head. “I fucking promise.”

“You can’t control the way he is Negan. No one can,” she sighed heavily and set her fork down on her plate. “I appreciate all you have done for me with letting me stay here and for the help with getting a job, but at the end of the day I know my father. I know his attitude and in just the flick of a switch, his anger could be ignited. I’ll do what I can to stay outta the way, but…”

“No, I get it,” Negan held his hand up and he looked out at her with worry in his eyes. She hoped it wasn’t pity, but there was obviously a serious concern. Her father was abusive for as long as she could remember. It was just harder as she got older because the bigger she got, the easier time her father seemed to have in hitting her or pushing her around. “Just please, don’t put yourself in a situation you can’t get yourself out of. If something bad happens, please…call me. I’ll come for you, no matter what.”

“Alright,” she nodded and could feel her body still tense from the subject matter. Clearing her throat uncomfortably, she shifted in her seat and let out a hesitant laugh. “Man, I am pumped to watch some football tonight.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we spent all of yesterday and last night not touching each other or doing anything sexual,” Y/N commented, looking over at Negan from where she was seated in the front seat of his truck as they drove to school. “It’s kind of disappointing.”

“Oh, but I’ll give you credit. You sure tried,” Negan winked as he gripped tightly at the wheel from where they were stopped. “I told you, I want this relationship to focus on more than just a sexual thing. Relationships built on sex alone, don’t last.”

“So that’s what we have? A relationship?” she teased and Negan smirk, pursing his lips into an o shape as he clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth again. A laugh fell from her lips when she looked down to her bag that was sitting between her legs. “Thanks again for everything Negan. I don’t know if I could have made it through this weekend without you.”

“Absolutely sweetheart,” Negan winked, reaching out to pat her on the knee and squeeze softly. His eyes shifted between her and the road before reaching for the wheel again. Before the light turned green, Negan felt her grabbing a soft hold of his jaw to tug him closer to her for a soft kiss. Negan hummed against her mouth, a laugh falling from his lips when the truck behind him honked to alert him of the light change.

“How do you want to do this?” she whispered, looking to the time, knowing that they were getting closer to the school. “You want to pull over a block away and then I will walk the rest of the way?”

“Please…that’s ridiculous. We’ll be getting there early enough so that when I pull into the teacher’s lot, no one will see. I’m not going to drop you off a block away to make you walk,” the bridge of Negan’s nose wrinkled in disgust and he shook his head. “Please girl, what the kind of man do you think I am?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to have you get in trouble,” she offered and he shrugged his shoulders, gripping tightly to the wheel before pulling into the lot of school. When he turned the truck off, he reached out to squeeze her thigh softly before giving her a wink. “You okay with me coming and saying goodbye after class?”

“I’d be offended if you didn’t doll,” Negan winked and got out of the truck, reaching for his bag to throw it over his shoulder. Negan followed her toward the doors only to hear someone call out his name and he froze up. Negan’s steps stopped and he could feel the pounding of his pulse in his head. Looking over his shoulder, he could see that Simon was running up toward the two of them and Negan’s throat began to tighten. “Simon.”

“Hey you two,” Simon’s eye shifted between Y/N and Negan before he let out an uncomfortable sound. “So, what are you doing bringing her here?”

“I…” Negan looked back at Y/N and her big eyes stared out at the two of them. Negan found himself at a loss and he could see Y/N stepping forward to cling to her bag. For once in his life, Negan couldn’t find it in himself to quickly come up with an excuse as to why they were in the situation they were and thought for sure that they had been caught.

“Simon, can we talk a minute?” she spoke up in a whisper and reached for Simon’s wrist and he gave her a long once over before nodding. Negan followed her and Simon into the back of the building and toward the gym. Once they made it to the office, she looked around and closed the door behind her. Simon’s brows were furrowed and Negan felt like he was having a fucking heart attack. He had no idea where she was going with this and he could feel himself trying to stop his body from trembling. “I know this is going to sound awful, but…I’ve been having some problems with my family. My father…he’s been…”

Simon gulped down uneasily when she pulled her long sleeve up her arm and he spotted the healing bruise that was over her arm. Simon’s eyes followed her movements as she urged him to look over her eyebrow and Simon seemed to progressively get more upset as she pointed out what her father had done to her.

“We need to talk to someone about this Y/N, your father can’t be abusing you like this,” Simon stammered, looking to Negan who was likely as white as a ghost as she looked back at Negan. “Negan, would you tell her that…”

“Simon, if we tell someone my father is going to cause more drama. My father was fighting with me again this morning and I had Negan’s number from softball practice. I had your number too, but Negan knows my father, I called him because I was scared and needed a ride to school. Negan is the only person that knows about my father and I just…I don’t want everyone to know,” she tried to explain and Simon nodded slowly, giving her a saddened expression. “My father is the type of person that if he found out I was going to the coach and the assistant coach for help, he would lose it on me.”

“Is there anything that I can do for you?” Simon offered and he tossed his hands up in the air. “I mean, there has to be a way to get you away from him. This isn’t right.”

“I don’t know, but I called Negan today to give me a ride because I didn’t know who else to call. The day you found the two of us in here not long ago was the first time that Negan had noticed the bruise on my arm and I just…” she began and Simon frowned, reaching out to wrap his arms around her shoulders to pull her close to him. Negan let out a nervous sound and dropped down onto the edge of his desk, surprised that she was able to pull that off. “Thank you for understanding; I just don’t want other people finding out. When they find out you are the child of an abusive father…”

“No, I get it,” Simon hushed and looked over to Negan with a frown. “The two of us will be here if you ever need us, you got that? If you need some fucking muscle, we’ll kick your father’s fucking ass…right Negan?”

“Uh, right…” Negan shifted uneasily on the desk and he watched Y/N pull from Simon’s grasps and nod toward the door.

“I need to head to class, but I will talk to the two of you later,” she waved and Negan could feel his pulse still leaping in his neck. Negan’s Adam’s apple bounced in his throat when he swallowed down hard and could see Simon turning to him after Y/N left.

“Poor kid. I actually remember her dad from the games. Real dick when he actually did show up,” Simon recalled, moving out to stand before Negan and he reached out to squeeze over Negan’s shoulder. “You’re a good man, you know that?”

“I’m still debating that myself,” Negan answered with a quick flick of his tongue over his bottom lip to try and wet over his dry lips. The room still felt like it was spinning with the fear of Simon almost finding out the truth.

“So how did the weekend go with the new girlfriend?” Simon egged Negan on for the details of what he had showed up for on Saturday.

“Things are kind of on a standstill really,” Negan was truthful and he shrugged his shoulders. “I’m trying to be as much of a gentleman as possible…”

“I imagine with the information that was dropped on you with Y/N’s father, your mind has probably been a little bit frustrated. With the information I was given, I want to head out and find her father myself. Give him a taste of his own medicine,” Simon snarled at the very thought of her father and Negan nodded slowly. “We’ll have to keep this between us though, if the big boss finds out, I imagine it could get the two of us fired.”

“Fired?” Negan repeated the words with a half smirk. “Why? For being good people?”

“Didn’t you hear about Harrison?” Simon brought up a teacher that had been fired not long ago. There was never a definitive answer why he was fired, but it was clear that it wasn’t good. “Some of the other teachers saw him being very touchy with some of the girls. Hugging them, touching their shoulders or knees. The principal was made aware of it and fired him on the spot. There is a strict policy against being physical with the students. A lot of the students insisted that he was just being friendly, but it’s some kind of rule. Apparently I’d even be breaking the rules with the hugging there. I’d probably be canned for even thinking of hugging her like I just did.”

“Right,” Negan cleared his throat uneasily and thought to what his relationship was like with Y/N. “Well, as long as we can help her in private without getting caught, I think that’s the right thing.”

“Me too pal,” Simon smacked Negan on the shoulder firmly and Negan let out a tight breath. “Sometimes the right thing isn’t always…the right thing. If that makes any sense…”

“Yeah, yeah. It fucking does,” Negan nodded and felt his throat still tense and dry. When he originally thought of bringing Y/N with him to school, he didn’t think anything of it, but now that they were so close to being caught by Simon, he found himself rather uncomfortable with everything. It was something he certainly didn’t want to feel again.

 

* * *

 

“Disgusting little shits,” Negan grunted, cleaning up the locker room after one of his classes. Picking up a few towels in the locker room, Negan hissed when he felt a force knocking him back to make him slam back against the lockers. He was about to give whoever it was a verbal lashing before noticing it was Y/N before him. Before he could say anything, he felt her pressing her lips firmly against his kissing him over and over again. Negan grunted against her mouth, dropping the towels to the ground before reaching out to wrap his arms around her waist to pull her up against him. Her mouth parted to his, allowing his tongue to sweep in amongst the damp warmth of her mouth and she softly purred into his mouth. Negan growled against her mouth before pulling away from her lips, having to force himself to do so. “What are you doing?”

“You didn’t look or talk to me much during class,” she pouted and Negan felt her fingertips tracing long lines over the center of his chest. “It just felt odd. You’re not upset with me about what I said to Simon, are you? I was technically telling the truth.”

“No, I’m not mad at you for that shit. I’m not mad at you at all, that was actually pretty fucking smart,” Negan answered with a long sigh, feeling her kissing up and over the side of his jaw. Each flick of her tongue was sending fiery hot jolts throughout his body and he bit back a moan. “Don’t you have class?”

“I told the teacher I had to go get something,” she answered and Negan felt her reaching for the bottom of his shirt, to press it up his body to bawl the material up at the center of his chest. Negan hissed out when she leaned forward to press soft kisses over his hair dusted chest before teasing her tongue around his nipple. “Just seeing you dressed in the gym gear and you in those pants…”

“You’re going to get me in trouble,” Negan pointed out with a tense hiss, reaching out to turn Y/N in his arms before slamming her up against the lockers. The sound echoed throughout the locker room as she gasped out and clung to his shoulders tightly. Negan reached down to hook his hands around the back of her hips, while he pushed her body up and it urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. “You…are trouble.”

“The best kind,” she purred against his lips while pushing her fingertips up underneath his baseball cap to knock it from his head and onto the floor. Negan’s lips were forcefully caressing over hers while his hips slowly rocked up toward her. Their breaths filled the air and Negan could feel his body warming up to her touch and it felt like a fire was building up inside of him. The soft tugging of her fingertips through his hair caused him to let out a small moan and he urged her further against the lockers with another shove. “It’s so hard to make it through the day not thinking about you.”

“What are you thinking about?” Negan slurred against the side of her neck, nipping at the flesh softly while his hips bounced up toward her again and again. The friction felt amazing against his body while her nails bit softly into his shoulders. “Tell me.”

“How amazing you taste,” she whimpered out as Negan nipped at the side of her neck and let out a desperate sound. “Your big, thick cock…”

“Mmmm, you love this big cock, don’t you?” Negan rumbled against her lips, his hips bouncing up again toward her, causing her to drop her head back and cry out. “It’s been thinking about you all day too….”

A hiss fell from his lips when she tugged at his hair to roughly tug him forward into another kiss. This time, it was sloppy as their teeth clanked and both of them tried to fight for dominance in the kiss. The wet sounds their mouths made filled the air as a sound erupted through the room.

“Coach Negan?” a voice filtered into the room making Negan lock up and quickly, but carefully set Y/N down on the ground. Negan reached for his hat and cussed to himself when he urged her to hide as he straightened up his clothes. When he noticed the voice, he could feel his body tensing up. “Are you in here?”

“Yes Principal West?” Negan stepped beyond the lockers and saw the principal standing just beyond the lockers. “What can I do for you sir?”

“What are you doing in here?” Principal West muttered, giving Negan a shifty look as Negan bent down to pick up the towels to show that he was cleaning up the locker room. “I was hoping I would get to talk to you about something kind of important.”

“What’s that?” Negan snorted, feeling his body locking up at the idea of Y/N being in the locker rooms with him doing what they had just been in the middle of. Negan shifted on his feet uneasily and hoped that his boss wasn’t in there long enough to hear what they had been saying to each other.

“I caught wind that you were making bets with some of the students here,” Principal West suggested and Negan let out a tense laugh, pulling the towels closer to his body. “Listen, I hate to bother you about these things, but some of the kids still aren’t quite…used to your, forward personality. You are the best coach we’ve had in years and I don’t want to have to put you on probationary…”

“Oh come on…” Negan sighed heavily, finding himself annoyed with the comment. “One of the kids bet me that they could beat me in a race and I took the bet. It wasn’t with money or anything of the sort.”

“I get that. You have a very…large personality, but some of the kids just weren’t raised that way. With the swearing and the…” the principal came off uncomfortable as Negan’s jaw clenched showing that he was angry. “I’m just asking you to dial it back a little bit Negan. All it’s going to take is something catching wind to a certain parent and then I will be forced to take action.”

“Yeah, yeah. I gotcha,” Negan rolled his eyes and let out an angered sound. “I can’t believe someone came to you for that.”

“Sometimes parents hear things and they call me,” the principal stammered and Negan leaned against the lockers. “I’ve had other parents call me about your ping pong lessons too, but what you do on your own time in giving out lessons is your life. I can only control what goes on with school grounds and you just have to watch what you do these days Negan. Anyone could get offended by anything and I like you. I don’t want to have to have a reason to punish you.”

“Gee, thanks,” Negan frowned and it was clear that he didn’t appreciate what was being said. Negan was so irritated with the idea of the kids complaining about him making bets that he almost forgot about the fact that Y/N was still being hidden in the lockers and had only told her teacher she was heading out to grab something. “I get it though and I will work on it.”

“That’s all I ask of you,” the principal uttered the final words before waving off Negan and when Negan was alone with Y/N in the locker rooms again, he could feel her stepping forward to reach for his chest again.

“Hey, no. You have to get back to class. That was too fucking close,” Negan demanded and she pouted, but Negan was not about to let up. “I’m serious.”

“You can write me a pass,” she suggested and Negan snorted with a roll of his eyes.

“Right, because that’s not obvious,” Negan pushed his hands softly into her shoulders to get her to back up. “Seriously, you need to get back to class and I need to get back to work. This was all way too fucking close. So please…I’m begging you, get back to class.”

“Yes sir,” she sighed with a very evident pout pressing in over her adorable features. She tipped up to pressed a quick kiss on Negan’s lips before moving forward with a small skip to her step. “I’ll see you later.”

Negan simply nodded as he watched her walk away and he began to cuss to himself. This was getting to be too dangerous.

 

* * *

 

Tapping his fingertips against the top of the desk, Negan found his mind swirling with thoughts and he let out a tense breath. Shifting in his chair, he looked at the time and knew that class was about to get out for the end of the day and he found himself tense. After everything that happened today, he found his mind getting the better of him. For the first time, this was likely the only time he had been thinking with his head and not his heart…or other parts.

After Simon almost caught him arriving with Y/N this morning and the principal had walked in while they were in a heated situation with each other, Negan realized that this was starting to get too risky. While he knew that he really wanted Y/N and he desperately wanted to be with her, there was still so much risk involved with everything.

Looking up, Negan heard the sound of footsteps getting closer to his office and he saw Y/N stepping into his office and he let out a long sigh. Negan shifted in his chair and watched her setting her bag down in the corner. When she moved around the room and went to bend down to kiss him, Negan turned his head and let out a long breath.

“Well that wasn’t sassy,” she teased him, sitting on the edge of the desk and Negan looked up at her with his hazel eyes. There was a look of sadness over them, but also the look of remorse and regret. “Negan? What’s wrong?”

Negan felt her reaching out to caress over the side of his rough face and he could feel a lump growing in the base of his throat while she caressed over his rough features.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Negan whispered, his words coming out quiet and sad. When the words fell from his lips, there was an obvious look of confusion that pressed in over her beautiful features. “I really fucking like you…a lot, but this is too risky. Simon almost realized what was going on earlier and then with Principal West…”

“I thought the risk was worth it to you,” she pointed out and Negan let out a tense sound, his dimples sucking in when he made an expression that was clearly disappointed with himself. “Negan, come on. This last weekend…”

“Was amazing,” Negan interrupted and tossed his hands up in the air. “It was and those moments were so very special, but you should be with someone your own age. Not someone like me. I’m too old for you; this situation is totally fucked up.”

“I don’t want someone my own age, I want you,” she declared and there was a firm tone that echoed throughout the air. It was obvious that she was confused and not about to take his suggestion with a simple ‘okay’. “No one caught us Negan…”

“But they will,” Negan firmly responded, his dark eyes narrowing out at her as he sucked in a sharp breath. “I can’t stop thinking about you; I can’t keep my hands off you. We’re going to make a mistake and it’s going to be a mistake that I can’t escape from. I love my job; I don’t want to lose my job. I care for you and I want to be part of your life, but we can’t keep….doing this. We need to have the relationship that we were meant to have, not…”

“Oh, this is bullshit Negan and you know it,” she stood from his desk and tossed up her hands. “I get it, you are scared, but we can just hide things better. I will keep my hands off you while we’re in class and in school and…”

“No, Y/N. That’s not gonna work!” Negan slurred and he could see her jaw tensing over as he stood from his chair and reached out to squeeze over her shoulders. “I know what we shared was special, it’s very special to me and I will always be here for you whenever you need me, but not in that way. I can’t. It will only lead to bad things.”

“If you make that happen,” she insisted and Negan frowned, his head tipping down while he stared down at her. “We can be more careful Negan. It’s just a matter of…”

“I will slip up. I like you too damn much,” Negan denied her the suggestion, squeezing over her shoulders one more time before clearing his throat uneasily. “Please respect this decision that I made. I know you aren’t going to like it and I’m so very sorry.”

“Wow, this is bullshit,” she pulled away from him and moved over toward his leather couch and he pushed his hands into his pockets. “I can’t believe you are going to be a pussy about this…of all things.”

“I’m trying to be logical. Let’s be honest, there is no way this is going to end well. You have so much potential in life. I’m…here. That’s all I’m ever going to be and if I lose this…I’ve got nothing,” Negan reminded her and she let out a long huff and it was obvious that she was disappointed with him. The worst part of it all was seeing her eyes misting over and it was clear that she was trying to keep herself from crying. “I’m sorry, but we both know this is stupid. I could lose everything…because of this.”

“I get it, I get it,” she repeated holding her hands up in the air to get him to stop talking and he could see her swallowing down hard and Negan leaned back against his desk while he looked her over. “I’m sorry I made your life so complicated and fucked things up…”

“That’s not what I said,” Negan pleaded and he could see her stand up and reach for her bag. “Listen to me, I’m serious. If something happens with your father, I still want to be here for you, but this…this whole thing is just too complicated and I’m not being cautious.”

“I appreciate the offer, but that’s unlikely to happen now that this all has come about,” she stated with a glare, her eyes looking him over as he stood before her. “It would just get things more complicated and put you in the way of possibly getting in trouble.”

“Y/N, damn it. I thought you would handle this better,” Negan’s voice raised and she rolled her eyes, walking out of the office and toward the doors of the gym. Negan went to follow her not far behind before noticing a few people were still in the gym leaving. Negan back stepped and leaned back against the doorframe. Before she left, she shot him one final glare and Negan cussed to himself. That was not at all how he thought this would go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan at the OC (reader) are having some angsty moments together after he called it quits with where their relationship was headed. Their interactions lead to some negative outcomes and it puts a bigger strain on their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan isn't very nice in this chapter at certain points. There is some smut that stems from a bickering match between the two. Just a pre-warning.

Standing in the corner of the gym, Negan watched closely as the self-defense instructor led the girls at the beginning of class. It was a something new that the school had started in giving the girls a day’s worth of training to help better themselves and keep themselves safe in case someone were to attack them. Surveying the room, he could see that Y/N was sitting at the back of the group and seemed otherwise uninterested in what the instructor was talking about. It had been several days since Negan had told her that they needed to stop what they were doing. Since then, the only time she would talk to him is when he took attendance at the beginning of class at times, but other than that, it felt like she was avoiding him completely.

While he knew that he should have been happy that things were going down that way, he still found himself upset. He liked when she would text him and he liked talking to her at night. It was one of the things that he quite enjoyed about their short lived relationship. Their late night conversations. It was nice to be able to talk to a girl and just enjoying talking with them. Negan cleared his throat uneasily and kept his eyes closely on her.

“Coach Negan?” the self-defense instructor muttered snapping his fingers in the direction of where he was standing. Negan shook himself out of his day dreaming thoughts and looked to the instructor who motioned him closer. “Could we use you for an example, please?”

“Oh, sure…” Negan stepped to the front of the class and saw the instructor looking over the group.

“You in the back, you haven’t taken much part in this, how about you come up here and help the two of us with a demonstration,” the instructor urged calling out to Y/N who was sitting in the back of the group. Negan shifted uneasily on his feet as her big eyes looked out at them. “How about it?”

“I’d rather not,” Y/N stammered and Negan gave her a glare. “I’m sorry; I’m not really feeling all that well…”

“Now,” Negan grumbled, snapping his fingers at her and pointing right before him. A glare was shot in his direction and if looks could kill, she’d be shooting daggers at him relentlessly. An aggravated breath fell from her lips when she pushed herself up onto her feet and moved toward the front of the class. Negan watched the instructor closely as he set her up for a pose. “What am I in here for?”

“You are going to go in for a choke and she is going to bring her hands up and softly hit you in the stomach after pushing your hands off her, but if this was the real thing we wouldn’t be going soft. We would hit him as hard as we could,” the instructor informed the class as Negan reached out to softly grasp his hands over the sides of Y/N’s neck. The instructor moved her and motioned her to do as he said and Negan acted with the motions When it was her turn to actually display what the instructor taught, Negan felt her shove his hands away and then felt a heavy hit into the center of his gut making him buckle over slightly. Negan held back the inexplicable groan that wanted to fall from his throat before slowly lifting his head up. It was clear that she had hit him on purpose and he could feel the warmth pressing in over his cheeks. Negan’s glare met hers and he tilted his head to the side, wondering where the hell that came from. “We’re going to try a different pose…”

“Do…not…hit me…again,” Negan warned dragging out his words while whispering in her ear as the instructor set them up in another pose. This time after it was her turn to demonstrate again Negan could feel her elbow colliding with his ribs and he winced. He didn’t want the class to know what was going on, so he tried to play it off like they were just acting. “I think they get the point…”

The instructor kept Negan and Y/N up at the front of the class while he set up the partners for the next part of learning. When Y/N went to leave to be with her partner, Negan reached out and grabbed a tight hold of her wrist to tug her back to him. His hazel eyes stared down at her, his jaw clenching as she looked up at him.

“After class, stop in my office,” Negan demanded and she rolled her eyes at him, going to leave, but he tugged her back again enough to make it clear to her he meant business even if the rest of the class hadn’t noticed. “I’m fucking serious, get in my office after class.”

An angered sound fell from her lips when she pulled her wrist away and went to do what she was asked of. When class was over, Negan had gone straight to his office and waited for her. At first he thought that she blew him off, but then saw her walking into the room with the bag over her shoulder. Her eyes avoided his as he motioned her into his office and closed the door behind him.

“I have an important test to get to for next class,” she informed him and he could see that her cheeks were blushing over with red.

“This won’t take long,” Negan moved around the desk to grab the slip of paper he had written up and tossed it out to her. When she saw the piece of paper, he could see the color draining from her face and he waved his hand in the air dismissively. “You can go now.”

“Why the fuck are you giving me detention? This is bullshit,” she looked over the slip of paper he had given her and he could see her cheeks filling more with a dark shade of crimson. Her angry eyes met his and he sat down in his office chair, his arms folding out in front of his chest. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You back talked me in front of everyone in class and then you hit me, twice,” Negan answered with a rumble in his throat, his eyes narrowing out at her and he could see her jaw tensing up. “I warned you the first time, but then you did it again.”

“Negan, I’m sorry. Okay? But I can’t have detention tonight. I have that meeting with the trainer for softball tonight to help me prepare so I can get better and maybe help get a scholarship. It’s after school, I can’t stay for detention,” she begged and Negan threw his hands up in the air, looking to her again. Negan’s expression was very over dramatic and it was obvious that he didn’t give a shit. “Negan, I’m sorry okay. I won’t do it again. This trainer is connected to schools; I don’t have the money to get to certain colleges and…”

“I don’t do special favors for people,” Negan answered, turning his attention to his computer and starting to type something in for his next class. When she hadn’t left, he looked to her again and pulled his glasses from his face. “I’m not writing you a pass for your next class, you need to get going.”

“Negan, I get it. I was wrong, okay? I’m sorry,” she pleaded and he simply shrugged his shoulders again. There was no way at this point he was going to take sorry for her answer. “Negan, I need to go tonight. If I don’t go…”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to hit me in the stomach and elbow me in the ribs,” Negan growled out, his voice coming out angered and full of venom. “I thought that after everything we could still have a decent fucking relationship the way it used to be, but you’ve made it clear that you are just out to be a little bitch…”

“Fuck you Negan,” she screamed at him, standing up from the chair and knocking the light that was on his table off. It hit the ground and shattered upon impact and Negan could feel his body locking up. “Fuck you.”

“You just earned yourself a second day,” Negan informed her with a rumble deep within in his chest. Her eyebrows furrowed as he started writing up another slip for her. “You wanna keep going? I can keep handing these out if you’d like.”

“This is my only chance to get a meeting with the trainer Negan…” she pointed out and Negan’s brow rose up and he shrugged again. Negan stood from his seat and approached her, towering over her. “You’re a real fucking asshole…”

She went to get up to leave and Negan snatched her wrist in his hand, tugging her back to him, “You’re playing with fire little girl and you are going to get burned.”

“I already was burned Negan and heartbroken too, so thanks for that,” she pulled her wrist from his grasp and shook her head slowly. His chest was rising and falling heavily as she looked to the time and knew that she was going to get in massive trouble for being late to class. “Unlike you, I was actually making decisions with my heart, but apparently that never meant anything to you.”

“Y/N,” Negan called out, watching her head for the door and he huffed heavily. Negan reached for a different pad of paper and wrote out a pass for her, catching the way her eyes shifted between him and the pass. “You aren’t a bad student, don’t start fucking up now.”

“Like you give a shit,” she snatched the slip of paper from his hands and walked out of his office, slamming the door behind her. Negan looked to the locker room to see the boys that were getting ready staring out at him after she had slammed the door like that. Negan shifted uncomfortably and reached for his glasses again. Hopefully none of the boys heard her last comment and if they did, hopefully they didn’t interpret it the way she really meant it.

* * *

 

Shifting in the seat at the front of the classroom, Negan looked away from the computer for a moment to survey over the students that he had left in the class room during detention. Y/N was in the back and a few other students were spread throughout the room. Negan’s eyes stopped on Y/N when he saw that she was clinging tightly onto her bag and looking at the clock. Negan tilted his head to the side and thought about what she had told him about the trainer. He had known about her making the appointment with the guy, but he honestly hadn’t remembered that it was today, but he had to stick to his guns. He had to prove to her that he was her superior and that she was his student and that’s all that their relationship was. All that it could be. If she wouldn’t have acted out, he would have never kept her there.

Negan continued to type something out in the computer as he still kept a firm eye on her, watching her slump down in the chair and rest her head against the top of her bag. Negan looked at the time and knew that it would have been half way through her training already. Why was he feeling guilty for this? No one would have been able to treat him like she did today and get away with it, yet he felt bad having her be here.

Clearing his throat uneasily, Negan felt even guiltier that he was keeping her there when it was something that could help her with her future. Negan tapped his fingertips against the top of the desk and finally spoke up, “Change of plans kids, I’m ending this early tonight. I have some things I need to get done…”

Negan watched the students scramble to their feet to get up, but he watched her closely as he saw her bolt out of the room and not even bother to say a word to him. Negan knew that he shouldn’t have felt guilty for doing what he did. It was her in the first place that had made the mistake, not him.

The next day she hadn’t shown up for his class and Negan almost expected her to be sick for the day, but when he came to the class for detention to see her sitting in the back again, he cleared his throat and moved for the desk. She was the only person he had written up for today and he found himself flabbergasted at the idea that she had skipped his class.

“Did you fucking skip earlier?” Negan questioned and he saw her eyes shift to look up at him. It was clear that she wasn’t about to answer him and he let out a hesitant laugh. “Do you want to keep ending up here?”

“What could you possibly do to make things worse for me? Write me up for another day’s worth of detention? Please do, it’s not like you could fuck me up any worse than you already have,” she snorted, lowering her head down into the gap between her arms where she was resting out on the desk. “So please, threaten me all you want with your stupid fucking detentions.”

“The mouth on you,” Negan stood from the large desk he was at in the front of the room to make way toward where she was at the back of the room. “You going to start acting like a shitty student because I fucking called it quits on things? You’re going to let some guy ruin your fucking life?”

“Fuck you Negan. Leave me alone,” she answered and Negan reached out to try and place his hand over the center of her back. His touch made her wince immediately and she reached out to shove him away from her. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

“Fuck this, I was just trying to be fucking nice, but you know what? If you want to be stuck with Professor Sanchez over the next few days in here, fine. You fucking landed yourself more…” Negan warned and she rolled her eyes, tears swelling up in them as he felt an ache in over the center of his chest. “How many fucking days you been in detention in your life?”

“Other than today? One,” she answered, looking up at Negan with her sad eyes and he realized that yesterday when he kept her from her training that it was the only time in her life that she had detention. She was a good student, a very good student and before they had started fooling around, Negan had known that. “Looks like I’m on the way to a good run of these though, huh?”

“I take it you didn’t make it to the training?” Negan stammered and he could hear her let out a sarcastic laugh before dropping her head back down. It was obvious by how angry she was with him that things didn’t go well. “I let you out early so you could try to make it to the end of it.”

“The damage was already done Negan. He didn’t bother to stick around after I didn’t show up in the first twenty minutes. Apparently that meant that I was not dedicated to the craft and clearly didn’t care about my future,” she informed him and Negan’s eyes narrowed down at her. “So thank you for teaching me a life lesson. I highly appreciate it.”

“I’m not going to feel bad for punishing you for doing something wrong. If one of those fucking boys would have hit me in the stomach or the ribs, I would have knocked them on their asses or I would have had them suspended. I went fucking easy on you. You…you are my student,” Negan reminded her and he could see her teary eyes looking up at him before rolling them. Negan was attempting to be firm to remind her that she wouldn’t get special treatment from him after he had called it quits between the two of them. “And that’s all you are. I can’t make exceptions for one because then all are going to…”

“Fuck…off…Negan…” she muttered, word by word in a slow run of slurs. Negan stepped back and watched her lower her head back down again and he reached for her arm, pulling her up from the desk. “What the hell?”

Negan pulled her toward the desk at the front of the room and nudged her against the front of it. Glaring down at her, his jaw clenched and he motioned her to stay put when he moved to the door to close and lock it. Negan tugged on the blinds to make sure that no one would be looking or coming in while they spoke.

 “This…this is why I fucking let things go instead of letting things take its fucking course. You are immature and don’t react well to things. The first fight we had, you would have let the whole fucking school know,” Negan began with a growl, returning to face her and she let out a tight laugh.  

“Oh right because I let the whole school know that I was sucking down on your cock a few weeks ago, right?” she snorted and Negan’s nose scrunched up, his brows tightening up when she stood before him, her glare never breaking his. “You just did something to fuck me completely with my future, yet I didn’t tell a fucking soul. If I was the person that you just said I am, you would be fired and on your ass already. Yet, here you are…”

Negan felt his chest rising and fall heavily while watching her. She shook her head and looked down toward the ground. Suddenly she wasn’t so agitated and seemed more upset about the whole ordeal and Negan shrugged his shoulders.

“You were getting too attached to me,” Negan pointed out with a whisper and he heard a laugh fall from her lips. “It would have gotten out of control.”

“No, Negan. You were getting too attached and it made you scared,” she reached out to shove into his shoulder hearing the grunt that fell from his lips when she did it. Negan shook his head and moved around the desk toward the back of it and she followed him. “Think about it, I liked you…I have for a long time, but what made you stop was the fact that you started feeling the same fucking way.”

“Suddenly miss goodie two shoes has a fucking mouth on her,” Negan snickered, looking back at her as she shook her head and looked back to the desk that she was originally at. “I did what was right.”

“Keep telling yourself that. I still see the way you fucking look at me. I think the only reason you gave me this stupid ass detention was to try and prove to yourself that you don’t like me anymore. Instead, it just made you realize that you do like me still. So because you were going through some kind of self-doubt phase, I missed out on my training so you could realize that you still had feelings for me. I got punished because you were too much of a dick to realize that you still had feelings for me, so you decided to punish me for it,” she reached out to shove him again and he let out an angered sound.

He knew that no one was there other than some of the custodians, but he didn’t like how she was talking to him. If people heard her with how loud she was, she would certainly get him in trouble. Negan lifted his head to look at her with an angered expression and she gave him an annoyed smile.

“And you know I’m right…” she went to walk away and he grabbed a hold of her wrist to pull her back to him. Reaching up, he cupped her face in his hands and tipped in to kiss her heatedly. A surprised breath fell from her lips as his tongue forced its way between her parted lips and he felt her shove him angrily away from her. Negan’s back hit the whiteboard, making a hiss escape his lips and she shook her head. “Fuck Negan, I don’t know how I feel about you as it is…fuck you.”

“You need to be punished for that fucking mouth of yours,” Negan informed her with a rumble, reaching out to grasp at her hips, shoving her up against the desk and heard her let out a nervous sound. “It’s gonna get us both in trouble.”

“Negan…” she muttered and Negan lowered his head down to tease his lips in over her jaw, dragging his wet lips over her skin. Most of her wanted to hit him again, but when his tongue teased over her skin, she found herself relaxing against his touch. Negan’s hand pressed in over the base of her neck and held onto it softly when she inhaled sharply.

“Get on your knees,” Negan demanded with a breath, when he pulled away and stared out at her with his dark eyes. Negan licked his lips and saw her trying to read his expression to see if he was serious or not. Negan pressed in closer to kiss her again and the movement was very sloppy. The wet sounds their mouths made together filled the small classroom and he pushed his hand into her shoulders to get her down on her knees before him. “Apologize for that mouth of yours.”

“Yes sir,” she gulped down, swallowing down hard as she reached out for his belt to start unhooking it from his jeans. Negan gulped down heavily as she moved in closer to him on her knees and felt her hand reaching over the center of his pants to caress over him through the material. Negan bit down on his bottom lip, tilting his head to the side as she squeezed his length through his pants. The touch alone was sending chills throughout his entire body and a deep groan escaped his lips.

“You’re not doing a very good job right now,” Negan growled as she looked up at him with her big eyes and nodded, reaching out to pull apart the button in his pants. Negan licked his lips when she began to drag down the zipper and he shifted on his feet before her. The tugging of his pants was felt as she pulled apart the material and nudged them slightly down his hips. Negan’s breathing had increased and gotten heavier when she reached for her the top of his black boxer briefs. The pull of the material made him step forward closer to her as he felt the cool air surrounding his body when she released him from material. Her delicate touch reached out to wrap around his cock making him tip his head back and let out a small sigh. It felt like it had been forever since he had been touched like this. “You gotta start apologizing here doll…”

Negan lowered his head to watch her, seeing her eyes looking up at him before nodding and scooting in closer to him. Her palm caressed over his length, getting him harder within her grasp and he looked to double check that the door was locked.

“Make sure that your lips and mouth are wet,” Negan ordered and she nodded before moving forward to wrap her lips around the tip of his body. Negan grunted when the warmth of her mouth surrounded him and he could feel her caressing at the base of his body, tugging in a firm caress to try and get him harder. “Less hands, more mouth…”

Reaching out, Negan urged his right hand into her hair and forced her to take more of him into her mouth. Reaching with his other hand, he moved her hands away and felt them resting over his toned hips while he held onto the base of his erection.

“Use more of your tongue,” Negan demanded, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as she closed her eyes and he could feel her tongue swirling around his body while he urged her head back and forth over his cock. A groan fell from Negan’s lips as he could feel his cock pulsating in her mouth while he squeezed at the base of it. Licking his lips, Negan let out a shuddering exhale and he pulled his hand slightly up his length. “Open your eyes; I want you to look at me while you fucking do this…”

Negan watched her eyes flutter to an open and he nodded, licking his lips again as he stepped in closer to her. Negan forced her down more of his swollen cock, while her tongue slid in over the velvety skin before teasing over the veins in his body. He was still so impressed with how well she paid attention to details and learned what he had already taught her. Biting into his bottom lip, he felt his legs somewhat trembling and he desperately tried to gather himself together.

“Good girl, now take more,” Negan suggested, urging her further down his length hearing the small gag that filled the air when the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. Her initial reaction was to try and pull back, but his grasp wouldn’t allow her to do that. “Relax your throat and try not to tense up.”

Negan pushed his hips forward watched a dampness develop over the sides of her eyes as he let out a tight groan and bit down heavily on his bottom lip. Pulling away, he allowed her to take a breath as he pumped his saliva covered cock in his hand. Negan still kept his other hand in her hair while she took a few small breaths.

“You think you can do that without me telling you what to do?” he stammered, seeing her nod and he dropped down in the desk chair, motioning her closer to him. She crawled between his legs and he continued to caress over his rigid body. “Prove to me how sorry you are…”

Negan watched her reach out to wrap her palm around his shaft and move forward to swirl her tongue around the tip of his cock. Negan let out a small rumble of a groan while keeping his eyes locked on hers. Her lips softly suctioned over it before pulling away with a small popping sound. When her gaze dropped to look over his body where precum was developing, he reached out and urged her to look back up at him. “I told you, I want you to look at me while you do this…”

“Yes sir,” she breathed heavily as Negan grabbed a firm hold of himself and led her back toward his cock. The warmth of her mouth surrounded him again while he urged her head further down his length. Negan’s hips thrust softly up into her throat and he could hear the small gagging sounds filling the air again. This was all brand new to her and he knew it, but he was still testing her limits to see how far he could get her to go.  

“Swallow around my cock,” Negan blurted out and she tried to do as he pleased. When the swallowing sensation her throat made around him clamped to his body, he tossed his head back and hissed out. The veins in his neck were protruding and his breathing had gotten heavier. “Good girl…keep doing that…”

Negan’s hand kept a firm hold over the back of her neck while he took control over the movements her head made over him. Small moans were erupting from Negan’s throat while he twitched before her. Chills were filling his body with the sensations her mouth and throat were drawing out from within him. Biting into his bottom lip, he could feel his stomach contracting over and over again. Her left hand reached out to caress over his lower abdomen underneath his shirt while her right kept herself braced on his thigh while he continued her movements over his body.

“Fuck,” he bit down on his bottom lip, feeling his body shaking and twitching upon feeling her throat swallowing around him time and time again. Negan’s grip in her hair got tighter as he quickened the movements her head made over him. When the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, he could feel her fingertips gripping his thigh tightly and he winced out. “I’m gonna cum and you’re not gonna miss a drop, right?”

Negan’s deep breaths filled the air as he thrust his hips up toward her throat again and again feeling her attempt to her best to comply with what it was he desired. Uncontrollable moans began to fall from his lips as he pushed her down his length and felt her fingertips digging into his skin. Grunts fell from his lips when the hammering of his heart inside of his chest got stronger and a rush of warmth filled his body. Negan panted heavily, his jaw dropping when he felt his cock begin to twitch in her throat and every part of him was tingling.

“Ah, fuck,” Negan’s moans continued as he felt the first spurt of his cum shooting out inside of her throat. Her eyes teared over, but she made sure to keep her eyes on him like he had commanded her to do earlier. Negan licked his lips, wetting them as he pumped his hips up further into her throat as he continued his release down her throat and it was clear that she was attempting to swallow everything down. When Negan was done, he urged her from his length and stared down at his saliva covered cock. “Damn.”

Negan watched her taking in a sharp breath and he released her from his grasps as he slid further down in his chair. Looking between his softening body and her on the floor, he felt a rush of panic filling his body. He quickly reached for his pants and pulled them up his body. “Fuck, that shouldn’t have happened. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You can’t be serious,” she breathed out from where she was sitting on her knees before him. “You decide that after I’m done sucking your dick?”

“I wasn’t thinking correctly, I was fucking mad and…” Negan wiped at his lips hearing her let out a disappointed sound and watched her rub at her neck before nodding slowly. Negan saw her get up from the ground and shakily walk back to her desk in the back of the class. “That was a mistake, you understand that right?”

“I’m sure it was my fault too, right?” she muttered with a shrug of her shoulders and Negan could still feel his heart pounding inside of his chest. Negan felt his body trembling after the orgasm he had just had, but still he knew what he did was wrong. Very wrong. “I’m sure I forced you into it, right? It’s fine; you can blame me if that’s what you want. Everyone else blames me for everything anyways, I’m sure I can just add you to the list.”

“Listen…” Negan caressed over his stubble covered face and slowly stood to his feet, but had to grasp the desk when he his legs felt like jelly beneath him. Negan took a minute to get himself composed before heading to the back of the classroom. He took a seat on the desk in front of hers and folded his arms in front of his chest. “I’m sorry I made you do that, I shouldn’t have fucking done that.”

There was a silence that surrounded the two of them and Negan gulped down heavily. His hazel eyes were wide and his Adam’s apple bounced in his throat when he wiped at his lips, trying to think of what he needed to say to her.

“I’m not thinking right when I’m around you…you are right. I put things off because I can’t control myself when I’m around you,” Negan admitted seeing her brows wrinkle in response. “I just—I need to distance myself from you because this is inappropriate. I can’t keep doing this. I’m your teacher and I need to be just that. I think it’d be best if we avoid contact at all costs.”

“Yeah, okay…” she half laughed, her eyes shifting away from his and she grasped the bag that was hers on top of the desk. “Whatever you want Negan.”

“It’s not what I want, it’s what needs to be done,” Negan corrected her with a scowl, catching the glare that she gave him when she looked up at him. “If you have class question, feel free to talk to me. If you have a question about tryouts or need me as coach, that’s fine, but we can’t be alone together. We can’t…”

“Yeah, I get it,” she interrupted him and threw her hands up in the air. “Stop talking to the one person that I had in my life that supported me. It’s not like I’ve lost all of those people already, but thanks for being one more to add to the list.”

“Listen, I’m sorry, but…” Negan began watching her get up from the seat she was in, her big eyes tearing over as he shook his head. “I realize that the relationship we had before this was…”

“Leave me alone Negan,” she nudged him aside so she could get around him and he watched her move for the door. “Am I supposed to come back here tomorrow to be with Sanchez?”

“No, you don’t have any more detentions,” Negan answered and she nodded before leaving the room and Negan still felt like the world was spinning around him. There was no one who had ever made him feel like Y/N did and that honestly scared the shit out of him. His body was still on a high after the blowjob she gave him and he knew that he craved her like none other, but this was the right decision. This was the one that had to be made and done or else something bad would happen.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and the reader have further interactions making their relationship a little bit more complicated.

“I’m not fucking kidding you man, this kid almost cut his damn finger off,” Simon continued on about an accident that happened in his class and Negan let out a small groan. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Negan tried to listen to Simon, but he found his mind focused on different things. “There was blood gushing everywhere and shit…”

“That’s fucking terrible,” Negan admitted and stopped moving when he saw Y/N standing at the end of the hallway talking with one of the boys that was on his baseball team. When Negan stopped, Simon cleared his throat uneasily and saw Negan watching them.

“Earth to Negan?” Simon snapped his fingers in front of Negan’s face finally breaking the stare down that Negan was giving the two at the end of the hallway while they were laughing together. “Dude? What the fuck?”

“Shouldn’t they be in class?” Negan stammered and Simon snorted. “They are just fucking around and…”

“What the hell has happened to you? You were always the most relaxed teacher here and now you seem to have a stick up your ass the last week or two. Is this because of the girlfriend?” Simon question and Negan looked to Simon with a glare. The expression Negan gave, made Simon throw his hands up and shrug. “I’m sorry man, but I just had to point out the obvious. You just…aren’t you right now. You’re always…angry and you were the coolest guy around here for a while.”

“Gee, thanks. Fuck you too. With the girlfriend subject…we broke up,” Negan answered thinking back to about a week ago when he had told Y/N that they couldn’t even interact with each other. It was surprising, but she gave him what he wanted. They rarely interacted and she never seemed to bother him. It was like the other students that he had in class. She would show up, do what she had to do and that was it. “Things got complicated.”

“Well that explains a lot,” Simon snickered and Negan reached out to hit Simon’s shoulder, making Simon wince. “I’m just saying you’ve been a real dick. Clearly the girl means a lot to you.”

Negan saw the boy Y/N was talking to wrap his arms around her tightly and Negan could feel his chest tightening. A fit of jealously filled his body and he was acting upon his immediate thoughts instead of thinking things over. Moving down the hallway, he heard Simon let out an annoyed sound and when Negan reached the end of the hallway, he grabbed a hold of the collar of the boy’s shirt to tug him away from Y/N.

“This is school you know, you can’t be fucking around,” Negan grumbled as he pulled the boy back and away from Y/N. Her eyes glared out at Negan as Negan turned his attention to the boy. “Get to fucking class, the two of you can’t be out here fucking around and making out.”

“Making out?” she repeated his words with a sarcastic laugh and Negan glared out at her with his hazel eyes. She seemed absolutely baffled by his reaction and Negan tilted his head to the side as she tossed her hands up in the air. “We’re practicing for our skit in our class Coach Negan. Maybe know what you are talking about before you make an ass of yourself.”

“The hell did you just say?” Negan snarled, letting go of the boy’s shirt and he heard the boy let out a nervous laugh. Negan turned to face her and stepped in closer to her when she let out a frustrated sound. “What did you just say to me?”

“She said we are working on a skit for our theatre class sir,” the boy stepped between Negan and Y/N, trying to pull the focus away from what she just said. “If you look right down the other hall there, a few of us were just trying to prepare.”

“Stop trying to change the subject Scott,” Negan demanded and the boy let out another nervous laugh. Negan’s brow arched when he turned his attention back to the boy who seemed to be turning red. “You think this is funny?”

“No, not at all Negan. Sir. Negan, sir…” the boy quickly shook his head while his words poured out of his mouth so quickly that it sounded like he didn’t even take a breath when speaking to Negan. Clearly the presence of Negan so close to him and looking upset was making the boy severely nervous. “My name is Billy, but, that doesn’t really matter. She didn’t mean what she said.”

“No, I did. Even if we were here, we were just hugging and he comes in guns blazing like we are having sex in the hallway,” she began with a disgusted sound and Billy held his hand up to try to silence her from getting in trouble. Billy’s hands waved in the air as if to motion her to calm down, but it was obvious that Y/N was pissed at Negan and was not going to relax. “Even if we were making out, what the hell does it matter to you?”

“Excuse us for a minute,” Negan reached out to grab a tight hold of her wrist, tugging her toward the empty classroom that was right down the hallway and he slammed the door shut. “You’ve got a lot of nerve to talk to me like that in front of him.”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve to come and have a shit fit when you thought I was getting close to another boy. I know it was because you thought I was getting close to someone other than you and that’s why you did that,” she accused him and he let out a tense breath. Negan felt her step forward to poke at the center of his chest and the bridge of his nose wrinkled while he stared down at her. “If I want to date someone else, you don’t have a fucking say Negan. So if I decide I want to kiss someone or make out with someone, I have the right to do so. You asked me to leave you the fuck alone and I’ve done that for you. So why don’t you do yourself a favor and do the same thing you asked of me? Leave me the fuck alone.”

“Don’t you walk out of here,” Negan warned, seeing her walk beyond him and he heard the door opening and he felt a fire burning inside of his chest when he knew that she left. Looking to the door, he saw Simon stepping in front of it and Negan let out a frustrated groan.

“I get the slightest of hints she doesn’t really like you right now.”

“Why is that?” Negan questioned and Simon shrugged, moving into the empty classroom before letting out a small noise of contemplation.

“She muttered the words fucking asshole while leaving the room,” Simon walked over toward one of the desks to sit on top of it. “I thought she was your little perfect student. The two of you really got along not long ago, what happened?”

“Long story,” Negan stammered with a snort and shook his head slowly.

“Do you think she’s acting out because her father?” Simon pondered the thought and Negan sighed, trying to relax and calm down. His heart was pounding in his chest and he knew that getting this ridiculously worked up over seeing Y/N hugging a boy was wrong. It was none of his business and he should have just kept on walking with Simon. Heading over to the desk at the front of the room, Negan took a seat on the edge of it. “I mean, it can’t be easy living with a father that is constantly taking his aggressions out on you. Has she opened up to you about that any further since that day she told me about it?”

“Actually…” Negan began with a frown, knowing that he hadn’t really thought about that situation much over the last week or so. “No, she hasn’t…”

“Sometimes silence often means that it is worse,” Simon informed Negan with a sigh after standing up from the desk he was sitting at. Simon moved across the room and reached out to squeeze over Negan’s shoulder. “When people are upset, sometimes they take it out on the people that know what they are going through because they are embarrassed or upset with themselves. It has to be hard being a kid with all of that on your plate and trying to live life as normal as possible. When a parent treats you bad, a lot of time the child will often wonder what they did wrong to deserve it.”

“Damn Simon, why do you have to be so fucking logical?” Negan grumbled, standing up from the desk with a sigh. “I seriously think I need a drink tonight.”

* * *

 

Tapping his fingertips against the top of his desk, Negan looked at the clock and let out a frustrated sound. All he could think about was Y/N over the last few hours and he couldn’t get her out of his mind. Getting up from his desk, he knew that he was being an asshole earlier and had to apologize. He couldn’t leave things the way he had done. Simon made him realize that when he mentioned the way that her father was.

She was right about how he was acting earlier, he was out of hand. He had to apologize. Moving down the hallway to the class that he knew she’d be in, Negan looked in to see her working one on one with Jamie Moore, the new literature teacher. Negan cleared his throat when he saw how close she was to the younger teacher and he felt his jaw clench.  Knocking on the door, Negan watched Jamie slide his chair away so that they weren’t so close together. Pushing open the door, Negan could see Y/N looking up from the paper that she was writing to stare out at him with her confused expression.

“Mr. Negan, what can we do for you?” Jamie had stammered, his bright eyes staring out at Negan. Negan gulped down heavily and nodded toward the hallway.

“Would you be alright if I stole her for a minute?” Negan questioned without stammering or stuttering, knowing that he couldn’t act like something was off or weird in front of the young teacher. “We need to talk about something.”

“Oh, we’re done here anyway and it’s almost the end of the day. That’s perfectly fine with me,” Jamie answered looking to Y/N with a shrug and she sighed heavily before packing up her bag. “Now just finish up that paper and I will take a look at it next week.”

“Thanks,” she finished up with her things as Negan clung to the door to wait for her. When she moved toward the door to exit, Negan pushed it open and let her duck down under his arm to get out in the hallway. Negan gave Jamie one last look before nodding in a goodbye and closing the door behind him. Instead of saying anything in the hall, Negan walked back to the gym and had her follow him. Negan took a look at her and could tell that she seemed uncomfortable. Negan couldn’t tell if it was her nervous at the idea of getting in trouble for earlier or if it was just the way she was around him now. “Am I getting detention again for what I did earlier?”

“No, we just…” Negan took in a shallow breath, looking around the empty hallway. It was clear that their relationship was on rocky waters and he felt bad about it. There was no reason for him to be an asshole like had been earlier. “Fuck, we just need to talk.”

Y/N followed Negan into the gym where he led her toward his office. When they stepped inside, he closed and locked the door behind them. Watching closely, she saw Negan close up the blinds as well and she made a nervous sound. It was clear that Negan didn’t want to be bothered with the conversation that they were about to have.

“So, what happened to chemistry last hour?” Negan thought back to how close Jamie was to her when he found the two of them. It had sparked a rage of jealously in him, but he wasn’t about to reveal that to Y/N. Jamie was the new, young teacher that he even heard a lot of the women at work gushing over lately. So when Negan walked in to see Jamie so close to Y/N alone in that room, he just felt himself immediately get uncomfortable with her being that close to Jamie. “I thought you were with Sanchez until I checked your schedule earlier.”

“Mr. Moore had to change his schedule, so they switched my class order. I do a college study with him for lit,” she explained with a shrug of her shoulders and seemed baffled that Negan was asking her about that instead of getting to the point. “So if this is about the fight earlier, I get it…I’m not supposed to talk to you like that. You’re my teacher and that was wrong. I shouldn’t act like that in front of other people.”

“Listen…” Negan sighed when he finished up and moved over toward his desk to sit down on the edge of it. Rubbing his hands together, he tried to think of the best way to approach how he had been acting. “I’ve been a real fucking dick and I’m sorry. You were right. Earlier I was jealous at the idea of another fucking guy…a boy, getting to put his hands on you. I’m sorry.”

“Okay,” she began with a shrug and set her bag down in the corner of the room where she was standing. Negan tilted his head to the side, his brow arching with her response. She seemed completely unimpressed with his apology and he struggled to find words to say. He actually thought that pretty much covered what needed to be said, but by her lack of interest in his apology, he could tell that she clearly didn’t think it was good enough. “That’s it?”

“Not a good enough apology, huh?” Negan’s brow arched and she folded her arms out in front of her chest. Negan wasn’t usually at a loss for words, but now that she was staring out at him with an expecting glance, he found himself searching for the right thing to say. “What do you want me to say?”

“What do you want to say?” she stared out at Negan, her jaw clenching as Negan exhaled heavily and rolled his eyes. Clearly he was upset that his apology wasn’t good enough for her. He stood from the desk and paced for a moment before dropping down on his couch that he had in the office. Negan’s hands pressed up over his eyes to rub at them in a frustrated manner and she found herself amused with his irritation. Stepping before him, she watched him lower his hands and look up at her with his hazel eyes. “Are you done with your apology?”

“I’ve been awful,” Negan began with a frown and he shrugged. There was a silence that filled the air between them as his brows tensed together, a sadness pressing in over his features that she hadn’t quite seen before. Negan reached out with his right hand to grab a tender hold of her fingers and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest at the mere contact of the warmth of his flesh against hers. Curling her fingers around his, she watched a frown press in over his handsome features and he shrugged. “I care greatly for you and for me just to forbid you from talking to me when you don’t have many people in your life to begin with…I’m sorry. I should have never kept you from the training that day. I should have never forced you into what I did that night and I should have never continued to let this go on. I was just fucking scared. Really fucking scared because I wasn’t keeping my guard up around you. I was gonna get fucking caught and I know it. I know what our relationship is supposed to be, but I know what my heart wants and it wants more than it fucking should. I took advantage of a situation and I feel like I’m a fucking terrible person because you were hurt and your father was abusing you and…”

“You think you took advantage because my father was abusing me? You actually gave me an escape Negan,” she pointed out with a confused sound when Negan pulled his fingers from hers and lowered his head in shame. Reaching out, she urged her fingertips against his rough jaw to get him to look up at her and could feel the muscle in his jaw clenching beneath her touch. Negan shifted before her uneasily and it was clear that he was upset. “I understand you worrying about your job, that’s okay. I was being immature the day when the instructor was here and you were right about that, but you never took advantage of me.”

“I should have never let things go as far as they did. You are my student and…” Negan rambled on and let out a strained breath when she began to brush her fingertips into his hair. Negan’s gaze rose up to hers as he bit down on his bottom lip. “I’m sorry.”

A tight breath fell from Negan’s lips when he watched her step in closer to him. Slowly, she lowered herself into his lap and he could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest. This wasn’t exactly where he was trying to have things lead up to, but he didn’t know how to react when she settled in over him. Her fingertips teased over the back of his neck before sliding up to softly tug at his hair. Negan’s eyes searched hers for a moment, trying to read what she was feeling. Gulping nervously, Negan felt her adjusting over him and a sharp breath fell from his lips.

“I don’t want to keep fucking you up,” Negan slurred and he bit into his bottom lip. Her other hand slid in over the side of his face, tracing through the short beard over his jawline and he took in a long breath. It felt so good to have her simply just touching him again. Leaning into her touch, he felt his body begin to tremble. What the hell was happening to him? “I’m fucking sorry.”

“I’m not mad at you for being scared. It scares me how much I care for you too when I should kind of hate you for the things you’ve done,” she whispered, tipping forward to press a soft kiss over his lips. It lingered for a moment as she settled further in over his lap. Her knees rested on each side of him and he pulled away, lowering his head to look down. “I get not wanting to be in trouble at work Negan.”

Her fingers slid in under his jaw to get him to look up at her again and his hazel eyes seemed lost. It was like he didn’t know whether what was happening was a good or a bad thing. When her palm slid in over the side of his face, he reached up and grabbed a soft hold of her hand in his.

“I miss talking to you,” Negan admitted, a frown developing in over his handsome features. The expression caused his dimples to suck in and she smirked. “I liked our talks and I completely fucked everything up.”

“Not everything, just a few things,” she answered with a laugh and finally a half smirk cracked in over the corners of his lips. Leaning in, she felt Negan’s hand sliding up her back and toward the center of her shoulders as her lips collided with his again. Negan was apprehensive at first before his lips began to move with hers, taking the time to appreciate the warmth of her against him.

“This is not how I planned things,” Negan muttered against her mouth, moaning as she bit into his bottom lip and tugged seductively at it. “I only wanted to apologize…”

“This isn’t you apologizing?” she reached for his hand that was settled in over her hips and pulled it up to her lips.

Placing tender kisses over his palm, she heard his breathing getting heavier before she took the tip of his finger between her lips. Nipping at the flesh delicately, she heard him groan and she began to suck over his fingers. Negan hastily pulled his hand away from her mouth after a few minutes and pulled her in closer to him so he could mesh his lips in over hers. His tongue teased its way between her parted lips and flicked over hers. The sensation elicited a moan to fall from her lips into his mouth and it caused his breathing to get louder.

This was certainly something she missed. Kissing Negan. It was something she dreamt about in their time spent away from each other. Negan shuddered when he felt her reaching down to start to pull apart the belt he was wearing. The quickness of her movements shocked him as she pushed down the zipper in his pants and unbuttoned them as well.

“Do you have any meetings after school?” she questioned eagerly and Negan gulped down. He licked his lips and shook his head after looking to the time. “Lift your hips up.”

Negan did as she coaxed him to and he found himself surprised. Usually he was the one giving orders, but right now he had been listening to everything she told him to do. Y/N balanced her hips over his and helped urge his pants along with his boxers down his hips. When he settled back down on the couch, her fingertips lowered to tease over the sensitive flesh. The sensation caused a rush to fill his body as his hips bucked up closer to her. At first, she took her time teasing her index finger over the shaft of his hardening cock and up toward the head as if to almost torment him. Negan’s palm squeezed in over her thigh. The slamming sounds his heart made inside his body filled his ears and he let out a soft whine.

“I almost forgot how beautiful your cock is,” she grinned, pulling her fingertips away from the warmth of his growing erection to suck over her fingertips. Lowering them back down, she teased her slick fingers over the tip of his cock and watched it twitch with her teasing motions. “Did he miss me?”

“Baby…” Negan breathed out knowing that his body was fucking loving what she was doing, but his mind was trying to get him to back off of this. It just felt so sudden and rushed. They just went from him apologizing to this and while it felt so good, it also made him feel guilty on the inside. “Pump the breaks for a second kid…”

“I thought you were apologizing,” she challenged him and he let out an uneven breath. Negan’s Adam’s apple bounced in his throat as he stared up at her, his mouth agape when he slid his tongue in over his bottom lip. A tense breath fell from his throat when she urged in closer to him, to tease the tip of her tongue over his top lip and then his bottom. The soft, subtle brush of her tongue over his was felt and he grasped over her hips roughly. “Do you want your cock back in my mouth?”

“While that sounds fantastic…” Negan strained, his neck flexing as he felt her palm wrapping firmly around his thick body. “It didn’t work out so well last time.”

“It worked out perfectly fine last time. You came so much,” she reminded him and he let out a loud groan when she tugged harder at his bottom lip with her teeth. When her mouth trailed over the side of his neck and right under his earlobe to bite at the skin, he could find his reasoning escaping him more and more. “I bet I could get you to cum harder this time.”

“Sweetheart,” Negan growled when he felt her tongue trailing over his ear before her teeth bit softly at his earlobe. Negan’s palms slid out in over her thighs before squeezing at them firmly. “I’m trying to be a good guy here. Fuck…”

“You’ve been a naughty boy though, haven’t you?” she breathed out and Negan nodded, moaning out as her grasp continued over him making him harder with each stroke she made. “Are you going to work on making it up to me?”

Negan’s eyes narrowed out at her as he felt her grip tighten on him when he didn’t answer quickly. A whimper fell from his lips, “I want to.”

“Then let’s make each other feel good,” she suggested and he licked over his lips before gulping heavily. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Me using my tongue to make you feel good?”

“Y/N, I really do want to do this. Fuck, I do, but…” Negan was hushed when her fingertips pressed in over his lips and he breathed heavily against her fingertips. Her other hand reached for his shirt to pull it up toward the center of his chest. When her lips descended over his exposed chest and bit into the flesh, he hissed out and arched up closer to her. The sweeping sensation her tongue made over his nipple felt amazing as he nodded. “Are you fucking sure you want to do this stuff?”

“You’re going to ask me that now?” she scoffed against his flesh and began to scoot further back in his lap, giving her more space to tease over his heated flesh. Negan felt her lowering down to her knees before him and she tugged harder at the material of his pants to get it further down, closer to his knees. “Tell me what you want…”

Negan shifted before her and she could tell that he was still going through a ton of internal conflict,  
“We’re alone, we’re getting along…it’s been weeks since I’ve been able to really touch you without thinking we’re fighting…”

“This just isn’t what I fucking expected from…” Negan felt her lips trailing up over his hairy thigh and a gasp fell from his lips as she left small bites over his skin. Negan shifted on the couch as he felt her palm boldly wrapping around his cock to squeeze over it while her other hand caressed carefully over his testicles. Negan’s head fell back against the couch when he felt her leaning in over his lap to flick her tongue over the underside of his cock. It caused the muscles in his lower body to flex and a whimper fell from his lips. A few curse words were muttered under his breath when she began to swirl her tongue around him. When her lips wrapped around him and she began to take him further into her throat, he winced and urged her away. “No, wait…”

A frown fell over her gorgeous features and he urged her to stand up. It was clear that she thought Negan was stopping her until he scoot closer to the edge of the couch to reach out to grasp her hips. His rough hands urged her shirt up her lower abdomen before pressing forward to brush his lips over her navel. The sound of her crying out filled the air while Negan swirled his tongue around her skin and reached for her pants.

“Get these off,” he requested of her, his head pulling back to look up at her with an expecting glance.

 “Yes sir,” she nodded and stepped back. Pulling the pants from her body, she kicked out of them and her shoes before returning to Negan’s lap when he got resettled on the couch. Her knees pressed in beside his hips and Negan swallowed heavily. His eyes were looking up and over her while his hands reached behind her to softly grasp over her bottom. A breath caught in her throat when she helped balance herself over him by grabbing a tight hold of his shoulders while his rough hands squeezed over her warm flesh. Purring out, she grabbed a hold of him again and teased her fingers over the tip of his cock making his hips arch up toward her.

“I’ve missed you so much,” he muttered tugging her in closer to him so that his mouth could press in over the side of her neck. His wet lips caressed over her neck again and again while her hand reached for one of his hands to lead it between her thighs. Negan grunted when she forced his touch over her damp panties and he looked down, releasing a tight growl once she did. “You’re so fucking wet…”

“It’s all for you,” she insisted moving in to hammer her lips over his. Negan teasingly caressed over the material covering her body and she nipped at his lips. Negan groaned while his mouth parted and allowing her to flick her tongue over his, tasting him again. “It’s okay…”

“Baby…” Negan breathed out, he seemed cautious. His breathing was uneven, his chest rising and falling heavily when her hand gripped firmly around his erection. A wince fell from his lips as she urged him to touch her further with her free hand. “This still feels wrong.”

“Does it?” she responded with a smirk, moving forward to softly bite at Negan’s neck, teasing the flesh with a flick of her tongue before nipping at it again. Negan went with her suggestion and pushed aside the material of her panties. When his rough fingertips connected with her sensitive flesh, it made her let out a cry against the side of his neck. Taking it as encouragement, he slid index finger from her core toward her clitoris, before repeating the movement in the opposite motion. When her free hand urged his hand up and away from her body, he gave a nervous look until noticing her urging his fingertips to his lips. Parting them, he took his index finger into his mouth to suck over it slowly, watching her lust filled eyes getting more intense as he groaned out at the taste. “I want them inside of me.”

“Fuck…” Negan grunted when she urged his hand away from his mouth and toward her core again. “You really know what you want now, don’t you baby girl?”

“Yes,” she panted when she grabbed a firm hold of his wrist while his fingertip teasing over her quivering entrance. A wince escaped her lips when she felt Negan carefully pushing his index finger into her tight opening. Leaning her forehead against his, she breathed heavily in his face before sucking his bottom lip teasingly into her mouth, biting softly at it. When Negan began to push his finger back and forth inside of her, she moaned into his mouth and it urged him to push another finger into her damp heat. “Negan…”

“You like that?” Negan grumbled against her lips and she nodded, a gasp falling from her lips as he started to roughly pump his fingers inside of her. After a moment of getting accustomed to it, he could feel her start to rock into the movements and a proud smile pressed in over his lips. “Still so tight baby…”

“I want you so bad Negan,” she kissed him in a desperate breath, while her hand began pumping over him at the same tempo his fingers made inside of her. Negan’s grunts were warm against her lips while she rocked over his fingers and felt his thumb sliding in over her clitoris, teasing over the sensitive bud. Whimpering out, she felt Negan biting into her bottom lip and then shakily motioned him to wait. When she pulled back enough, she reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it from her body to toss it to the ground. Negan gulped heavily when she got the hook undone from her bra and let it fall from her body. “All of you.”

“Y/N…” Negan grunted when he felt her pull herself over him more. Negan’s brows clenched together when he felt the warmth of her pressing in closer to him. Hissing out, he felt her grasp pulling his hand from her body. Negan’s eyes met hers when she rubbed her hips forward to tease his shaft between the wet lips of her body. “Fuck…”

Negan’s head fell back when he felt her rubbing her body up the length of his shaft and toward his tip. When the ridge of the tip of his cock pressed in over her clitoris it caused her to tremble and cry out. Negan’s body was severely hot, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched her continue to tease him against her wet slit.

“Wait…” Negan stammered when he felt her lifting her hips up enough over him and leading his body toward her entrance. Negan grabbed a hold of her hips and shook his head. “Fuck, I said wait…”

“Negan, it’s fine,” she tried to assure him and he let out an aggravated sound when he pushed her back and away enough to lift her hips from his. Negan let out a nervous sound as he reached for his pants to pull them back over his hips. An agitated breath fell from her lips when he pushed his rock hard cock back into his pants with a wince and zipped them back up. “What are you doing Negan?”

“Baby, this is not the place for that. I just apologized and it’s your first time. Don’t you think this is really fucked up for a first time?” Negan frowned, reaching out to try and cup her face in his hands, but she pulled away from his grasp. “Y/N, please understand where I’m coming from here. We were just fighting for quite some time. We’re at school; this is totally the wrong fucking place.”

“I don’t understand this,” she fixed her panties and felt Negan trying to reach out to her again, but she shoved his hands away from her once more. “This is ridiculous Negan. You keep putting me through a whirlwind of emotions and then…”

“I fucking care a lot for you doll. I think that’s pretty fucking obvious. It’s not something I’m hiding from you right now. That’s why I’m doing this. If you decide that you still want me to be that man…the one that you want to be with, this is all wrong,” Negan tried to reason with her as he watched her get up from his lap and he let out a tense breath when she turned away from him. Negan slowly pulled his belt together when he watched her collecting her clothing. “Fucking hell…”

Standing up from the couch, Negan reached out to grab a soft hold of her and felt her tense up when he slid his hand faintly in over the healing bruises over her back. When she realized what he saw, she pulled away from him with an angered sound and started to get dressed.

“Did your father do that?” Negan watched her look back at him over her shoulder before rolling her eyes and pulling her shirt back on. When she went to walk toward her bag, he grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her back to him. “Hey, talk to me.”

“You don’t give a shit, so it doesn’t matter,” she blurted out and Negan’s jaw clenched as she pulled away from his grasp.

“I do give a shit and it fucking matters to me,” Negan insisted with a frown, trying to reach for her again and she shook her head. “Is that why you jumped when I touched your back in detention that day? It wasn’t me that made you act that way, it was…”

“Do you remember the last day I spent at your house?” she inquired, catching Negan off guard as he tilted his head to the side. “You told me that I was always welcome back at your house. Said something along the lines of that whenever I needed you, you would always be there. You even said you promised.”

“Y/N,” Negan spoke with a heavy sigh knowing that he fucked up when he just dropped their relationship like he did. Negan folded his arms in front of his chest and could see her eyes tearing over. “I fucking messed up, I did…I was scared.”

“You also told me that nothing bad was going to happen to me because you were there for me. You said you promised that too,” she reminded him and Negan could feel an ache pressing in over his chest as he stared out at her. “Guess when he did that Negan…”

Negan saw a single tear slid down her face and he felt like he got kicked firmly in the gut with the amount of guilt that started pouring over him.

“I should have known better about everything,” she shook her head and went to reach for her bag, but Negan wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her back to him. She let out an upset sound, but Negan turned her in his arms and held her close, hugging her to the best of his ability. “Let me go Negan…”

“It’s okay,” Negan tried to hush her as he felt her shaking in his arms. “I’m telling you, I’m here for you. I messed up, I fucking did, but I’m here. I’m gonna help you.”

There was a moment where there was a silence that fell over them as she cuddled her head in closer to his chest while he comforted her. Negan pressed a soft kiss over the top of her head and after a few minutes, he could feel her pulling away from him and he let out a confused breath.

“Sweetheart?” he watched he reaching for her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. “I’m here for you.”

“Until someone else almost catches us, right?” she spat and he let out a long breath. His hands tossed up and he stressfully pushed his fingertips into his hair to slick it back. “You don’t want this, us.”

“I just told you that if you truly decided you wanted me to be the man that was with you, I just want to make sure that it’s fucking perfect for you. Does that sound like someone that doesn’t care about you? Someone that doesn’t want to be in your life?” Negan pleaded, stepping forward to try and cup her face in his hands, but she shoved her hands into the center of his chest, making him stumble back and hit the corner of his desk. A wince fell from his lips as it connected with his lower back and he looked to her with a confused expression. “What the fuck Y/N?”

“Just stay away from me,” she demanded and Negan let out an amused breath leading her to give him a confused expression.

“First you get mad at me for not wanting you in my life and now that I’m trying to be in your life, you want me to stay away from you. Do you see how fucked up this is?” Negan snarled, his anger getting the best of him and he folded his arms out in front of his chest. “This is the most complicated fucking relationship I’ve ever been in. I’ve had no problem fucking random women, tons of them, but when it comes to you, I want to make sure that you have something special because I care so fucking much about you, but that’s not good enough? I’m telling you right now that I care about you. That I want to be in your fucking life. I want to take care of you and you are just going to walk out? Have a fucking fit because I want your first time to be special? That’s ultimately why you are fucking pissed at me because I wouldn’t fuck you. Don’t try to tell me that’s not the case because if I would have said yes and let it happen, you wouldn’t be leaving and having a fucking fit right now. I told you I fucked up. Bad, I’m fucking sorry. I am. I have admitted to you I want to be in your life, so why are you doing this…?”

“Sometimes it’s a little too late for a sorry once the damage has been done,” she answered and Negan let out an amused sound. Moving for the door, she heard Negan let out an angered breath and snap his fingers to get her attention.

“You walk out that door and I’m done. I’m trying to fucking work things out here and I’m asking you to be mature about this,” Negan stated with a firm nod of his head. “If you want something more between us, you will go back to that couch and sit with me. Talk to me about what happened with your back and we will fix things together.”

“I guess you’re done then,” she shrugged and pulled the door open, leaving his office and Negan let out an angered laugh. Standing up from the desk, he stepped out into the gym in time to see her leaving the gym and he shook his head. This was ridiculous.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan goes to the bar with Simon, upset after his interaction with the reader. Simon tries to help give him some advice about his relationship, but it doesn't exactly turn out the way that Negan was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about parental abuse, just in case that kind of thing upsets people.

“Why don’t you just order the whole damn bottle?” Simon snorted watching Negan shoot back three shots of whiskey and letting out a grunt after finishing off the burning liquid. Simon caressed over his mustache, wondering what had gotten into his friend to get him to this state. At the end of the day at school when Negan called him wanting to go to a bar, this wasn’t exactly what Simon was expecting. “Not interested in savoring any of it, are you?”

“You got a fucking problem with my drinking?” Negan snarled when he looked to Simon with a glare. Simon’s brow arched up while he reached for the neck of his beer bottle. Negan motioned for the bartender to refill all of the shots and Simon gave Negan a judgmental look. “What?” 

“Man, you might want to slow the fuck down,” Simon saw Negan take back another shot of whiskey and watched Negan hiss when he finished the drink. “I can tell you are having a bad day, aren’t you?”

“Bad fucking month,” Negan corrected him with a snort and looked to the corner of the bar to see a brunette that was staring out at him. “I think I can find a way to make things better though…”

“Did you ever think of calling the girl that you are clearly super fucked up over?” Simon suggested and Negan rolled his eyes. Negan waved his fingers out at the bartender to get him back for another drink. “You haven’t been the fucking same since this girl man. You were super fucking happy and then all of a sudden you became a grumpy dick. I can probably pinpoint the day the two of you started having troubles.”

“She’s nothing, but trouble,” Negan informed Simon with a firm nod of his head, reaching out for the drink once the bartender brought it to him. Negan went to lift it up to his lips only to feel Simon snatch the glass from his fingertips and Negan let out an angered sound. “I tried, okay? I tried to make things right and she’s so fucking complicated. I poured my heart out to her and told her that she meant something to me, but it ended badly. I don’t understand. I told her that I just wanted to make things fucking perfect for her and then she lost it on me when…”

“When?” Simon’s brow arched in intrigue and Negan thought about what he was going to say, knowing that if he kept running his mouth about what happened, he would make it very clear who it was he was talking about. After Negan saw the bruises that Y/N’s father had left on her, that’s when she lost it on him. “You tried fixing things today?”

“I fucking did…and a lot of good it did me,” Negan stole the drink back from Simon and slammed back the shot before roughly slamming the glass back on top of the bar. “Women are fucking confusing. I thought I was doing the right thing. Can I ask you something kind of serious?”

Simon shrugged and reached for his beer to take a long swig of it, “Have you ever been with a virgin before?”

The question caused Simon to spit out his drink and Negan shot back, trying to avoid the spray of the beer across the bar. Negan’s glare met Simon when Simon looked to him, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand.

“What the fuck was that shit for? You fucking idiot,” Negan could see the looks that they were getting from around the bar. “It’s not a stupid ass question. It was a legit, man to man question. Jesus, fuck. Get your shit together.”

“Were you dating a virgin?” Simon spoke quietly and Negan nodded, his brows creasing when he spoke. The lines in Negan’s forehead were very obvious when he huffed out and ordered himself a beer. “You? Of all people. You?”

“What?” Negan retorted with a snarl. “What’s your fucking point?”

“I mean…has she met you? If I was a virgin I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole,” Simon insisted with a half laugh and Negan’s right brow rose. The expression that pressed in over Negan’s face almost seemed offended and Simon shrugged in an over exaggerated manner.

“Fuck you man, you’d totally fuck me if you could,” Negan reached out to shove Simon off his bar stool and Simon stumbled to stay on his feet before letting out another thick laugh. “What are you trying to say about me?”

“Are you only dating her because she is a virgin?” Simon blurt out and he felt the firm smack of Negan’s hand against the back of his head, making him wince out when he made it back to his seat. “It’s a valid question.”

“No. We got pretty hot and heavy at one point. We would have gone the whole fucking way, but when she told me she was a virgin…” Negan rambled and then found himself getting nervous the more he talked about the situation with his relationship. “I just wanted to try and take it slow. Create a real relationship between us, not just fucking all the time.”

“Fucking weird,” Simon grumbled and Negan tilted his head to the side, confused. “You with a virgin.”

“Why?” Negan questioned, trying to understand why his friend was acting so weird about everything.

“Listen Negan, I admire the hell outta you, but you don’t attract virgins. You attract girls like that,” Simon nodded toward the brunette that had caught Negan’s attention earlier. She was with a group of friends and had been eyeballing Negan from the moment they had come into the bar. “Girls that are a little seasoned. Girls that want nothing more than just a good time. You aren’t the sweet, innocent girl type.”

“And you know this how?” Negan hissed and Simon’s brows perked up.

“I’ve just heard a lot of things about you. Beyond what I’ve already seen spending time with you after all these years. You should hear the things that my wife thinks about you…” Simon scoffed and Negan seemed to lean forward in closer to Simon, his eyes seemingly angry.  

“Your wife? I thought the two of you were getting separated?” Negan pointed out with a huff and Simon shrugged his shoulders.

“I decided I wanted to work it out for her and my kids,” Simon stated with a sigh, looking out toward the group of girls again. “While I would love to be wild and reckless like you get the chance to be, I’m just not so sure that the life was made for me.”

“Well, good for fucking you,” Negan reached for his beer and let out an irritated sound when he took a gulp from the bottle. After a moment, he thought about what Simon had originally said about his wife and pulled the bottle away from his lips. “Wait, are you saying your wife hates me?”

“Well…she was friends with Lucille. Very close friends. So everything that happened there…I mean, she knows,” Simon reminded Negan and Negan’s whole body tensed up. Negan dropped the beer bottle on top of the bar and looked to Simon with a glare. “Hey, I’m not judging you. I understand what happened there and I’m sorry for saying her name, but…”

“But nothing. Lucille has nothing to do with this! I asked you not to fucking bring her up,” Negan stammered with an angry breath, shifting uncomfortably on the stool beside Simon.

“Did the girlfriend know about her?” Simon inquired with a serious tone. “Is that why things went south?”

“No, things went south because I was trying to be a good fucking guy and told her that I didn’t just want to fuck her. I wanted her first time to be something worth remembering, not some random quick fuck,” Negan answered with a hiss, his words coming out angry as Simon turned on the stool to look out at Negan. The look that Simon was giving him made Negan feel uncomfortable. “What?”

“Who are you and what have you done to Negan?” Simon reached out to grab a hold of Negan’s jaw as if he was inspecting his friend. Negan let out an irritated laugh before shoving Simon away from him. “How much have you had to drink tonight? Because that doesn’t sound like you.”

“I was trying to do right by someone…for fucking once,” Negan blurt out and reached out to finish off his beer. Negan bit firmly into his bottom lip before shrugging. “I think I’m doing the right thing and by doing the right thing, I’m doing the wrong thing. This girl Simon—she’s so special to me. She’s had to put up with a lot of shit in life and I know she’s unhappy. I know she’s hurting, but I’m so confused because I was trying to fucking be the one person that was good to her in life.”

“Is she younger?” Simon pondered and Negan gulped down heavily. Negan thought about the answer, but just simply nodded instead of saying something more to give more hints as to who he was with. “You say that she is putting up with a lot of shit—sometimes when someone feels bad about life, it makes them depressed and they are just out to feel good. With her wanting to have sex with you could be her way of trying to escape the pain. Maybe she’s trying to forget what it feels like to hurt and you are her only escape. Maybe she thinks you find her undesirable because of her faults?”

“What are you on?” Negan snickered and watched Simon roll his eyes. “Seriously, so fucking deep with your words and shit. I’m fucking impressed.”

“Maybe it’s the lack of sleep, but…” Simon began to speak, taking a moment to think out his words. “I know you don’t want me to bring this up, but do you really think that after everything that happened with Lucille that you are really ready to be with someone…so innocent? It sounds like they have a rough life as it is and you…have a lot of baggage. Are you really going to make this girl’s life better?”

“Thanks a fucking lot Simon. Jesus, you suck for my ego right now. Aren’t you supposed to be here making me feel better and shit?” Negan growled out, hitting Simon in the arm and Simon let out a small wince. “You are shit for a friend. Damn. Fuck you man.”

“I’m just saying you had perfect once and…” Simon sighed, reaching up to brush his fingertips throughout his own graying hair as he watched Negan slouch forward in his bar stool. “You kind of fucked that one up. I think you are still kind of…fucked up from Lucille dy…”

“Stop,” Negan demanded, his angered eyes finally rising to meet Simon’s and he shook his head. “Enough.”

“I’m sorry,” Simon nervously stammered and he reached for his beer, letting the silence surround the two of them and Simon shook his head. “If it makes you feel better--in most cases, I would agree that you were actually doing the right thing with this girl.”

“Doesn’t really help anymore after all the fucking shit you said Simon,” Negan frowned, reaching up to pinch at the bridge of his nose as he looked up to meet the glance of the brunette across the bar again and he sighed. “You weren’t much help at all.”

* * *

“Fuck…” Negan groaned feeling his back colliding with the hard wall of the men’s restroom when the brunette from earlier shoved him firmly against it. Grunting out, Negan felt the woman’s lips over the side of his neck making him growl out. “Fuck. Listen. I’m not looking for anything beyond...”

“Neither am I,” she responded against the side of his neck, pushing her hands up under his t-shirt to caress up and over his long torso. Negan’s head fell back and a hiss escaped his lips when her nails dragged over his skin. “We don’t even have to exchange names.”

“Just like that, huh?” Negan smirked, dragging his tongue over his bottom lip in a seductive manner. The woman before him nodded and he felt her tipping up on her toes to kiss over his lips.

Negan grunted when she hooked her fingers into his shirt and pulled him forward toward one of the stalls in the bathroom. When she locked the door behind them, he felt her shoving him again and this time his back slammed into the toilet paper dispenser. A pained sound fell from his lips when he felt her hands reaching for his belt. When she got it pulled apart, Negan gulped down and cussed to himself. He couldn’t focus. Simon told him to move on. To continue being what he was used to being, but Negan couldn’t keep his mind off Y/N. He knew that he was drunk and that this girl before him was likely willing to do whatever it was that he may have wanted, but he couldn’t get his mind on the matter.

“You are so fucking hot,” the woman slurred before him, tugging her fingertips throughout his hair and Negan groaned into her mouth when she kissed him again. The sound of his phone ringer going off was heard and he motioned her to wait a minute. Negan reached for the phone, feeling her mouth attaching to the side of his neck, sucking roughly over the skin. “Ignore it.”

“I just…” Negan saw that Y/N was calling him and he felt his chest tightening. Looking at the phone, he thought about the relationship that they had and all the things that they had said to each other lately. Simon’s urgings to try and stop the relationship before he hurt her filled his mind and he gulped down uneasily. Negan swiped the phone to decline the call and put the phone on vibrate before putting it in his back pocket. “Sorry…”

“As long as you are done,” she shrugged with a heavy breath, adjusting the space that was between the two of them in the stall. Her palms slid in over the planes of his chest before she yanked him down again to meet him in another kiss. The sensation of the buzzing of his phone was felt in his back pocket again as Negan grunted out. Was it Y/N calling him again? Trying to get his mind off of the manner, he tried grabbing a hold of the hips of the woman that was before him. A wince escaped his lips when her hand lowered and cupped him through his pants.

Negan frowned as he felt his phone continue to buzz again and again in his back pocket. When the woman before him reached for his pants to pull them open, Negan sighed heavily. He was a whole lot more into this until Y/N had started calling him. Now he was focusing less on the woman before him and more on how he felt about Y/N instead. The woman’s hand pressed beneath the material of his pants and she let out a confused sound when she realized he wasn’t hard.

“Uhm…is something wrong here?” she stammered and she came off almost offended. Negan sighed and reached for her hand to pull it from his pants. She let out a disgusted sound when Negan began to pull his pants back together as well as his belt. “I thought you were into me.”

“Old me would have been,” Negan snorted, reaching up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. He felt a bit queasy when the girl before him shoving into his shoulder, knocking him back again. The woman stormed out of the bathroom and Negan let out a tight breath. “Fuck…”

Taking a moment to gather himself, Negan moved out of the bathroom stall and over toward the sink to turn it on and to throw some water in his face. Gulping down heavily, Negan lifted his head and looked at his face in the mirror. He looked miserable. While he knew that Simon was right and Y/N would likely be better off without him, he couldn’t help still caring about her greatly.

Waiting a few more minutes to gather himself, Negan made his way out of the bathroom and back toward the bar. The room seemed to spin around him and he had trouble making it back to where he was originally seated. When he got there, he noticed that Simon was missing and Negan looked around to see that Simon was nowhere to be found. Clearly Simon had left him without telling him and Negan figured it was probably for the best for him to leave too. Grabbing his leather jacket, Negan reached inside the pocket to grab his keys and he felt that they were missing.

“The fuck?” Negan huffed and pat down his pockets trying to find his keys when the bartender moved over toward the area he was at.

“You’re Negan, right?” the bartender questioned and Negan nodded slowly, feeling his jaw locking up when the guy spoke. “Your friend said that there was an emergency where he couldn’t wait for you to finish.”

“Okay?” Negan’s right brow rose and he continued to search for his keys.

“Your friend also took your keys because you drank way too much tonight. Told me to tell you that he called a cab right before he left to pick you up and that you need to meet him at his house when you are done,” the bartender tossed Negan a note that Simon clearly left for him. “I told your friend that I would make sure that when you are sobered up tomorrow that your truck will still be there for you.”

“You have to be fucking kidding me,” Negan snapped realizing that Simon stole his keys and he snarled. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Bro, you can barely fucking stand. You pretty much stumbled all the way out here whether you noticed it or not…” the bartender informed him and he shrugged his shoulders. “I think your friend made the right decision and your cab should already be out there waiting for you.”

“Damn it. This is bullshit,” Negan sneered looking over his shoulder to see that outside of the window he could see a cab waiting. A sense of rage pulsated through his veins when he thought about Simon stealing his keys from him. “Fucking Simon.”

* * *

Stumbling up the steps of Simon’s home, Negan felt his feet slipping out from beneath him and he hit the cement stairs hard. Wincing out, he heard the sound of the front door opening and Negan lifted his head to see Simon’s wife staring down at him with a disgusted expression. Negan offered up a goofy smile and Simon’s wife moved out on the porch to help reach out for him. Negan felt her helping him to his feet and toward the front door.

“Drank too much again, huh?” Simon’s wife questioned and Negan stared out at her with his big hazel eyes. “Simon said that you were at least able to stand when he left you. Did you drink more afterwards or…?”

“No…” Negan lied, trying to straighten up his posture as Simon’s wife led him toward the kitchen. She positioned Negan to hold himself up in the corner of the cabinets while she grabbed him a mug and poured some coffee that she had prepared into it. “You have coffee made this late?”

“I need you to sober up. Simon needs you to sober up. So you are going to drink that with me here and then we are going to deal with a problem where we need your mind somewhat clear. Do you understand me?” she snapped at Negan and Negan’s eyes got wide. Negan nodded and said nothing, knowing that he didn’t want to piss her off. Negan raised the mug to his lips and took a long swig of the coffee. Simon’s wife moved around the kitchen and when she turned to face him again, Negan let out a tense breath.

“You scare me,” Negan confessed with a frown and Simon’s wife laughed. “I’m serious. You scare me.”

“Good,” she shrugged her shoulders and Negan heard the sounds of Simon talking to someone in the living room. “Drink the rest of your coffee.”

“Yes ma’am,” Negan agreed to her order and continued to drink the coffee that she had given him. Negan could still feel the room around him spinning and he tried to make sense of everything that was going on. “Are your kids alright?”

“They are in bed, everything is fine,” Simon’s wife assured him and Negan felt confused. What the hell was going on? Finishing up his coffee, Negan felt Simon’s wife re-filling the mug and he gulped heavily. “Do you think you can stand without falling on your face?”

“I think so,” Negan nodded and went to move away from the counter. His legs felt a bit shaky beneath him, but he was able to catch himself before following her toward the hallway. “What’s going on?”

“I’m going to bed, but we’ll talk in the morning…” she declared as Negan made his way toward the living room seeing the back of Simon when he entered the room. Negan looked over his shoulder to see Simon’s wife headed up the stairs. When Negan knew she was officially upstairs, he clung to the mug tightly and turned to Simon again.

“Simon, what the fuck?” Negan jeered walking further into the room and saw Simon look over his shoulder at him. Simon adjusted on the couch and when Simon slid back, Negan could see Y/N sitting on the couch with a hand towel pressed up against her face. Negan gulped down heavily as he saw her pull the towel away from her face to show that her nose was bleeding. “Jesus fucking…”

Negan moved forward and set his coffee mug down on the corner of the coffee table. When he went to move toward her he heard Simon snapping at him and pointing toward a coaster to set the mug down on. Negan went back to put it on the coaster and shot Simon a glare before he moved around the coffee table to sit before Y/N. When he went to touch her, she pulled away from him and Simon shot Negan a worried glance.

“What the hell happened?” Negan breathed out heavily and she held the towel to her face, clearly trying to stop her nosebleed. “Your father fucking did this?”

“My parents were getting in a fight again. I was defending my mother and…” Y/N recalled and Negan could see her eyes filling with tears. “He told me to get out. My father believes that because my mother and I don’t provide money for the house that we aren’t allowed to go against anything he says. I originally called you, but you didn’t answer so I did the only thing I could think of…”

“Called Simon?” Negan filled in the blank feeling a pain filling his chest when he looked to see Simon nod and Negan let out a pained sound. Negan moved away from her and lowered his head into his hands as he heard her continue.

“I was waiting for Simon and we got into another bit of a scuffle,” she explained and Simon moved in beside her on the couch to wrap his arm around her shoulders. “My mother got involved and he went to try and hit my mother, but I grabbed him to try and stop him. He brought his elbow back and the rest is history…”

“So if I would have answered my phone and came to get you this might have never happened,” Negan grumbled from where he was seated at the coffee table and it was obvious that he was extremely upset with himself. “If I would have answered my damn phone, I could have stopped this from happening.”

“It would have happened no matter what Negan,” she answered when Negan lifted his head to stare out at her with his upset hazel eyes. “I wasn’t going to let my father hurt my mother.”

“Has he hit you in the face before?” Simon tried to learn more and she shrugged her shoulders. “That’s a yes.”

“Is your mother safe? Is the rest of your family safe?” Negan questioned and stood from the coffee table. When Y/N nodded, he clenched his fist at his side.

“My dad is the only one that is left there. My mother texted me a few minutes to tell me that she went to her sister’s house to make sure that my dad had time to cool down,” Y/N answered and Negan began to pace back and forth in the living room. “Negan?”

“I’m going to go kick his fucking ass,” Negan stammered and saw Simon’s eyes getting wide. Negan moved out of the living room and toward the front door. When he made it out the door he could hear Y/N calling out to him, but he didn’t fucking care about anything other than returning the favor to her father. After he made it down the third step, he felt something slamming into him from behind making him stumble down the stairs and to the ground. Letting out a grunt, Negan felt someone pinning him to the ground and he growled out. “Get the fuck off of me!”

“You are drunk enough to actually think this is a good idea,” Simon’s voice pressed in behind him and Negan mustered up enough power to knock Simon off of him. Negan got to his feet and tried to move across the lawn to only be knocked to the grass again. “Negan, think about it. I’m able to knock your ass down and I would not usually be able to do that. You are drunk. This is a bad idea. You aren’t about to walk a few miles to her house to knock her dad out. Think about it. Think about it!”

“I am thinking about it!” Negan screamed out and Simon’s brown eyes stared out at Negan as they struggled for dominance in the small fight they were having. “He deserves to get his ass fucking kicked. I don’t know how you could fucking hurt your child. It’s wrong Simon and you know it!”

“It is. I know it is, but we have to handle this right. Going to her house and kicking her father’s ass is only going to make things worse. I know that you care about her, I do too. If we do something about this, we’ll both get in trouble for being involved as much as we are with a student. If we go to her house to kick her father’s ass, it’s only going to cause more trouble for her. He might take her out of the school, he might place her somewhere else where we can’t watch over her and keep her safe,” Simon reminded Negan and finally Negan seemed to start to calm down. “I want to beat his ass too. I do, but if we think this out smart, we can find ways to keep her safe. I’ve talked about it with my wife. If there are moments where she is in trouble, she is welcome to come here at any time. We’ll come up with school things to try and keep her away from her family. We have to think smart Negan. We have to help her—not make things worse. If we let her father know that we know, we could be putting her in further danger. She mentioned you were trying to get her a job and that’s honestly the best fucking thing you can do for her. She’s old enough that if she can stand on her own two feet she can move out and there is nothing that her father can do about it.”

Negan lifted his head to see that Y/N was standing at the door watching them and Negan let out a strained groan. Dropping his head back dramatically on the wet grass, Negan felt Simon’s grasp loosening up on his wrists and Simon carefully helped Negan up from the ground. When they both made it back into the house, Y/N had already made it back into the house and was sitting on the couch again.

“Here is what is going to happen, Negan…you need to sober up. You are drunk and you aren’t going home. I will drive you back to your truck tomorrow. Y/N, you are going to stay with us tonight as well. I can take you to a friend’s house or somewhere safe tomorrow,” Simon informed them with a stern tone and Negan dropped down at the opposite side of the couch that Y/N was sitting on. “I’ve got the couch and I have a spare bedroom. The two of you can decide…”

“I’ll take the couch,” Negan interrupted Simon before there could be any discussion up for debate and Simon nodded, moving toward the closet that was in his hallway. He pulled out a blanket along with a pillow and brought it over to Negan to hand it to him. Simon moved toward the opposite end of the couch and kneeled down before Y/N.

“We’re going to take care of you okay? I promise,” Simon whispered and Negan lowered his head, looking down toward the floor and he could feel his heart breaking that this could have possibly been stopped if he would have just answered his cell phone. “I’ve talked about this with my family and Negan; we’re going to make sure that this doesn’t happen again. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Y/N muttered as she looked to Negan and he shot her an apologetic look. “I understand.”

* * *

Negan tossed and turned for the next few hours after Simon had taken Y/N to the guest bedroom to get some sleep. The idea that he could have gotten to her faster and had her avoid getting hit by her father filled his mind and it absolutely broke his heart that she may have gotten hurt because he was being an asshole about what happened between the two of them. Gulping down, Negan looked toward the stairs wondering if he could get away with going upstairs to talk to her. To apologize to her and explain what happened, but she was so mad at him earlier that he didn’t know if that was the smart thing to do or not.

Clearing his throat uneasily, Negan slowly got up to the sit on the edge of the couch and the movement caused a loud crack from his back to fill the air. A groan fell from his lips when he stretched out. This definitely wasn’t one of the most comfortable couches he spent the night on. Moving slowly throughout the house, he wanted to make sure that he didn’t get caught. He was barefoot and hoped that would make it easier to sneak around the house. Carefully moving up the stairs, he headed toward the guest bedroom. It had been many nights in the past when Negan had spent time there. More nights than he cared to admit he had spent in that guest room, even if Simon’s wife was extremely against it.

A loud squeak filled the air when Negan made it half way down the hallway. He cringed and looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one came out of their rooms before he started walking again and reached the guest bedroom. Pushing open the door as quietly as possible, he partially closed it behind him and tip toed into the room.

Once he reached the bed, he cautiously sat on the side of it and looked out into the darkness to see that Y/N was sleeping. Smiling to himself, he reached out to brush his fingertips in over the side of her cheek and he felt her turning into the touch. Sweeping his thumb over her cheek, he took time to look her over and still felt awful about what happened.

The soft touch of his rough fingertips against her cheek must have caused her to stir herself awake and when her eyes opened to see him beside her, he hushed softly and could feel her getting less tense against his touch.

“You okay?” Negan whispered and watched her nod. There was a silence that lasted between them when her fingertips brushed in over his fingers and squeezed them softly. Negan pulled her hand to him and kissed over the back of her hand before letting out a pained noise. “I am so sorry I let this happen. I should have answered after the first call, I shouldn’t have…”

“Negan, I was a total bitch to you this afternoon. Please don’t let this eat you up inside,” she begged when his fingers squeezed tightly around hers. “I don’t blame you for not answering to me. I would have probably done the same thing to you.”

“No, I’m an asshole. I’m a total fucking asshole,” Negan insisted, his deep voice cracking beyond his whispering that he was doing to try and keep it down between the two of them. “Please, I don’t know what I can do to make it up to you, but I’m begging you…”

“What are you begging me for? You did nothing wrong,” she tried to assure him, but clearly her words were not good enough. Rising up from the bed, she scoot in closer to Negan and curled her hand around the back of his neck, trying to get him to look at her. “Negan, it is not your fault what happened with my father. I would have tried to pull him away from my mother no matter what. It was my own fault for trying to help her.”

“You shouldn’t put yourself in harm’s way like that,” Negan insisted, his eyes meeting hers and she could see that his eyes were tearing over when he spoke. “He could hurt you worse than he has. I’m sorry that this happened to you.”

“You can’t help it when some people are just assholes,” she brushed off his words and heard him let out an aggravated sound. “My nose will heal.”

“But you’ll never forget that the person that is supposed to love you the most in this world…your own blood hurt you,” Negan pointed out and she shrugged her shoulders. A long sigh fell from her lips and he felt his heart breaking at the thought for her.

“It hurts, but I’ll do my best to carry on,” she hushed him and urged him to relax about the subject. “I can just tell everyone at school that I was at the batting cages practicing and I wasn’t paying attention. Got hit by ball or something. I know how to use makeup; I can try to cover it up. They got ice on my face as soon as I got here. The swelling doesn’t feel that bad. I’ve dealt with worse.”

“You have?” Negan retorted with a snort, finding himself disgusted with that statement. “Your father doesn’t deserve the air he breathes.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the air around them and she caressed over Negan’s jawline. The muscle flexed beneath her touch and she tried to read Negan’s expression beyond the moonlight that filled the room.

“I told Simon about us without telling him who you were,” Negan informed her with an upset breath and her face twisted with confusion. “You have me…fucking lost. I haven’t felt that way in a very long time. I want to be with you and when I’m not with you, I’m miserable. Earlier, I would have loved to have been with you. I just…I want to make that moment special for you. I want you to feel like the gorgeous, special young woman that you are. I don’t want you to think that you are just some sex object and I know that I upset you, but…”

“Negan, it’s okay…” she nervously breathed out, looking toward the door. It was clear that she was uncomfortable about talking about what happened earlier, but Negan was doing his best to whisper to her. “I know what I did.”

“Simon told me I wasn’t good enough for you. That I should leave you be. That I would just fuck up your life further because you were innocent,” Negan explained to her and he could see her eyebrows tensing up as he spoke. “There is something else I have to tell you. There was a girl at the bar…”

“Negan,” she hushed him, slowly sliding back on the bed and Negan shook his head. “I don’t need to know what you did. We’re not a couple.”

“That’s the thing. I did nothing with her. Old me, I would have jumped right on that, but me now that I’ve got feelings for you…” Negan stumbled through his words and his eyes shifted between her and the bed. “I couldn’t do it. I stopped it because I care about you. All I could think about was you and I’m pretty sure I pissed the girl off pretty bad. She shoved me pretty fucking hard into something, but…you are all I can think about. You are constantly on my mind and I swear to God, you never have to forgive me for what I’ve fucking done. I don’t have to be anything more than your friend in your life, but I need to be in your life. I want to protect you. I want to fucking take care of you and make sure that you are fucking safe because I swear to God, I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

“Negan,” she frowned seeing his eyes tearing over. “Is this the alcohol talking?”

“No. This is my dumb fucking ass losing my shit I think,” Negan laughed and his voice was cracking. “Listen Y/N, I’m not the man you deserve. You deserve someone so much better than me, but…I care so much about you and I know…”

The soft sensation of her lips covering his caused his words to come to a halt. Her hand brushed in over the side of his face and he returned the kiss. Their lips meshed together over and over again before he pulled away and rest his forehead against hers. When his nose brushed up against hers, he could hear her wince and pull away.

“Fuck—I am so sorry,” Negan reached out to cup her face in his hands softly. When she let out a tiny laugh, he could tell that he hadn’t hurt her much. “Are we done fighting? Can we be normal again? No sex talk. No fondling each other. Just…us? Together. Talking and being there for each other.”

“Of course,” she agreed to his request and could see his handsome smile in response. His dimples sucked in and she leaned further into his touch when he brushed his thumb in over the side of her face again. “I’m sorry for the way I was Negan. I was just angry about my father and I was taking the anger and frustration that I had built up inside out on you. You’re not the one that deserved it.”

“Simon said you might think that I found you undesirable because you were broken,” Negan recalled back to what Simon said at the bar and he took in a long, shallow breath. “Baby, I want you to know that’s not the case. I find you very desirable. I think you are wonderful through and through. I care so much about you. Everything…”

“Negan,” she hushed him again when he began to ramble. Leaning forward, she pressed another quick kiss over his lips and a frustrated breath fell from his lips. “I get it. I believe you.”

“Good,” Negan chuckled feeling her reaching up to brush her fingers throughout his messy hair. A heavy sigh escaped his lips when he felt her kissing him again. The gentle caress of her lips over his caused a happy sound to fall from his lips and he reached out to pull her into a tight embrace. “You really do mean everything to me right now. I swear.”

A sharp, nervous breath fell from Negan’s throat as the light switch flicked on and the light filtered into the room. Every muscle in Negan’s body locked up and he could feel Y/N in his arms just as tense as he was.

“I was kind of hoping my original assumptions about the two of you were wrong,” Simon’s voice filtered through the air and Negan looked over his shoulder to see that Simon was standing in the doorway. Simon stepped forward into the room and fully closed the door behind him. Negan pulled his arms from Y/N and slid back on the bed. Negan’s heart was pounding out of his chest and he gave Y/N a severely nervous expression. They had clearly been caught saying what they had been and Negan could feel the world spinning around him. “We need to talk.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Simon finding out about Negan & the reader's relationship.

“Simon,” Negan began with his deep voice cracking when he spoke. Negan looked between Simon and Y/N knowing that he had to find a way to try and pull them both out of this. Negan wasn’t exactly sure when it was that Simon walked in, but he was hoping that it was toward the end. Maybe there was something he could say to help get himself out of dodge. “It’s not what you think it is Simon. We were just…”

“I’m stupid. I’ll be the first to say it—I know I am, but I’m not that stupid Negan,” Simon interrupted and he moved in closer to the two of them. Simon was speaking in a whisper and his head was shaking when he spoke up again. “First, you are lucky I’m the person that went to check on you and not my wife Negan. If my wife was the one to walk in here to hear all of this, you would already be jobless.”

“Simon, this isn’t…” Negan nervously tried to deny everything, but Simon held his hands up in the air to silence Negan. “Please…”

“How old are you?” Simon interrogated Y/N and she gulped loudly. “Be honest with me.”

“I’m eighteen,” she explained and Negan didn’t know what to do. His face was burning hot, his heart was pounding and he could hear it inside of his head. A dry feeling filled Negan’s throat and he didn’t even know how he was going to begin to fix things. “Simon, this is on me. I swear.”

“So you’re legal?” Simon confirmed and she nodded slowly. “Were you legal when this started?”

“I was,” she nodded and Simon looked between the two of them. “I was the one that pursued Negan. I swear this isn’t his fault Simon. I will leave him alone if that means you don’t tell the schoolboard or your wife. I swear…”

“Negan is my best friend. There is no fucking way I would do that. I just need to make sure that this right here right now is something that is legal. I need to make sure that you guys are not hurting each other. That you are both safe,” Simon muttered, getting down to his knees and he rest his arms on the side of the bed. “You don’t feel pressured with Negan, right?”

“If anything he probably feels pressured with me,” Y/N explained with a half laugh, but when she looked to Negan and saw that he was as white as a ghost, her smile quickly faded. “Simon, Negan has been nothing, but a gentleman with me. He was there for me with my father and I just…I fell for Negan and I didn’t leave him alone.”

“Negan…” Simon snapped his fingers and Negan finally blinked, his gaze meeting Simon’s when Negan looked to him. “Here’s the deal, I’m not going to tell anyone. As far as I’m concerned, you can’t help who you fall in love with.”

“Whoa,” Negan held his hands up and looked between Y/N and Simon. “Love is…love is a big word and we haven’t even…I mean…”

“Oh shut up,” Simon rolled his eyes and looked to Y/N who seemed to be handling the situation better than Negan. It was clear that Negan was upset and severely worried about everything, but Simon was trying to be as supportive as possible. “Since he’s terrified I’m going to talk to you. If you two are going to be together, be together. When you’re apart, you both make it very fucking obvious that there is something going on between the two of you. If you plan on getting back together, which is what I’m assuming was happening before I stuck my nose in your business…you need to develop some rules. The two of you have to learn how to avoid conflict and letting people find out. I’m stupid and I was able to figure it out, so you both need to work on your acting skills because you aren’t hiding shit to the people that are closest to you.”

Negan lowered his head, the room still spun around him as he felt Simon’s hand reaching out to squeeze over his shoulder. It felt like the air had been sucked right out of Negan’s lungs and like everything was closing up on him. Sure, Simon was handling everything well, but the last thing Negan wanted was someone to know about this. He tried so hard to hide it in the beginning, but clearly not hard enough. Negan’s head lifted to meet Simon’s gaze and Negan shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to do or say.

“Snap out of it Negan. We’re talking logic here. Tomorrow, my wife is going to head to work. It’s Saturday, we’re all going to have a discussion on how we can keep this from other people finding out. I support the two of you, you both clearly feel something for the other and I want my best friend fucking happy instead of being cranky all the time,” Simon informed them and Negan could feel his heart still pounding inside of his chest. “As a team, we’re going to find ways to keep people from finding out and we’re going to have a little talk.”

“Okay,” Negan agreed, finally speaking up. Negan felt Y/N’s hand reaching out to squeeze his and instead of pulling away like his mind naturally was telling him to do; he squeezed her fingers in his. Looking to Simon, Negan shot him a look that he hoped showed that he was scared, but he really did want to be with Y/N.

“I’m going to steal him before my wife wakes up and we’re going to head back downstairs,” Simon reached for Negan and pulled him up from the bed. Y/N looked up at the both of them with her nervous eyes and Simon spoke up more in a whisper than before. “I know it’s none of my business, but my boy here really cares for you. I don’t know if the two of you are going to get back together officially, but I’ve never seen him…in a long time at least be so head over heels for someone. By him not having sex with you…”

“Simon!” Negan hissed, trying to speak up loud enough to cut him off because this was extremely inappropriate to begin with. The depths at which he still tried to whisper was killing Negan because he wanted to strangle his friend. “She doesn’t need to hear this.”

“I just…” Simon looked to see that Y/N’s cheeks were flushing over with red and he let out a nervous laugh. “You know what? I was right before, that’s none of my business. Just know that…I support the two of you and I’m going to be here to help make…things work out and happen. Now go back to bed and get some sleep.”

Negan grabbed a hold of Simon and pulled him out of the room. Simon flicked the light back off and closed the door as quietly as he could. When they passed Simon’s bedroom, Simon stuck his head in to make sure that his wife was still sleeping before following Negan back downstairs. When Negan dropped down on the couch to lie down and let out a tense groan, Simon moved over to drop down at the bottom of the couch near Negan’s feet.

“Man, you really fucked up this time. Didn’t you pal?” Simon blurt out with a half laugh and Negan lifted his head to shoot Simon a glare. Part of Negan wanted to deck Simon, but at the same time, the other half of him knew that Simon was handling everything well and he just had to deal with all of this…for now. “This has turned out…to be an interesting night. What in your right mind told you to go talk to her about that here?”

“I’m clearly not thinking right,” Negan grumbled as he threw his arm back over his eyes dramatically. Negan really didn’t want to be looking Simon in the face right now after everything. “About all of this…you swear you aren’t going to say anything?”

“Why would I say something?” Simon responded and Negan pulled his arm away to look down at his friend. Simon’s right brow arched in curiosity and Simon threw his hands up as if he was waiting. “I’m waiting for an answer here Negan. You really think that I would throw you under the bus? You think that I would jump on that to get you in trouble? Have you forgotten that you are one of my only friends? Have I ever turned my back on you? Have I ever thrown you under the bus?”

“No?” Negan sighed drawing out the word in a long breath. “You have to realize that this is a situation that…”

“Oh, it’s a fucked up situation, but I’m not going to be the person that fucks up anything with it. Let me ask you something,” Simon whispered and he urged Negan to sit up so he they could talk easier. After a moment, Simon shook his head and urged Negan to follow him. Simon grabbed a pack of his cigarettes before leading Negan outside with him for a smoke. He handed Negan one and tossed Negan the lighter as he started to pull out a cigarette for himself. “Have you ever thrown me under the bus with my wife? I’ve done some pretty shitty things. I’ve cheated, I’m not a good man, but have you taken it in your hands to tell my wife what I’ve done?”

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Negan scoffed after he lit the cigarette and took in a deep puff. Negan exhaled heavily and tossed the lighter to Simon.

“That’s my point Negan. I’ve done some terrible shit and you’ve never once spilled the beans on me,” Simon pointed out, lighting up his cigarette before setting the pack and the lighter on the table outside. “As far as I can tell, the only thing that you’ve done somewhat questionable is get with a student, but it’s not like she’s underage and I get why you’ve done it. I almost want to ask you to tell me about things, but then part of me feels like a pervert.”

“Wrong choice of words,” Negan grunted, lowering the cigarette for a moment to glare out at Simon. “Makes it sound like I’m a pervert for doing it.”

“No, it makes me a pervert for wanting every fucking detail and being married,” Simon insisted with a long sigh and he looked over to Negan with an uncomfortable expression. Negan pulled the cigarette up to his lips again as Simon gulped down. “So how far exactly have you gone with her?”

“You’re being that pervert you were afraid of being,” Negan stammered, the cigarette hanging from his lips as he spoke. Simon shifted uneasily before him and shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not telling you man. It’s not any of your business. She’s not someone I’m going to brag about things with.”

“Like I said, who are you and what have you done to Negan?” Simon frowned and watched Negan pull the cigarette from his lips before a groan fell from Negan’s lips. Negan pinched at the bridge of his nose and Simon looked toward the house to make sure there was no movement inside. “So…did she like throw herself at you during the school day or…?”

“Did I not just fucking say I wasn’t going to talk about this?” Negan reminded Simon and Negan let out a tight groan. It felt like he was spinning and he moved over toward the table to rest back against it.

“I can’t help if my interest is up there. I mean…I haven’t been laid in a long time and hearing your stories sometimes helps me from doing something stupid,” Simon rambled on about things and Negan pretty much zoned out during his words. The only thought Negan had at the moment was that he should have never drank as much as he did. “I thought I was being crazy when I thought something more was going on between the two of you.”

“When did you figure it out?” Negan inquired and Simon’s laugh filled the air.

“Well, I really hadn’t thought about it much until you started acting really fucking weird around her. There was the time you showed up to school together and you turned as white as a ghost when I was talking to the two of you. She’s a champ, I would have never known by her. You just turn super fucking pale when you are found doing something wrong,” Simon explained, flicking his cigarette as he spoke. “And then there was you getting super pissed off about her hugging a boy in the hallway. I mean that was…pretty obvious. Then you were really pissed off after talking to her and that’s the day you decide you have to go to the bar? Then you tell me at the bar that you tried to fix things with the girl and that’s the day I find the two of you fighting in a classroom. It’s not that hard to figure out Negan. And now when I think back to prior things, I can tell that you two were fooling around for quite some time. Makes me laugh because it kind of sounded like from past times I interrupted you two that I may be the reason that the two of your haven’t done the deed yet.”

“The deed?” Negan repeated Simon’s comment in a disgusted breath and Simon threw his hands up.

“Okay…I know this is going back to the whole pervert thing, but is there like…a daddy kink going on there with the two of you because…” Simon stuttered, watching Negan tilt his head to the side and shoot him an angered stare. “Hey, I’m just saying…that’d be kind of hot.”

“Right, having her call me daddy when her father is fucking abusive is the first thing I would do,” Negan snorted in response and Simon chuckled.

“You’d be the kind of daddy she would actually like punishment from,” Simon teased and Negan let out a long groan. “I didn’t think it was that bad. I’m just saying she actually might like calling you daddy if…”

“Simon, I’m gonna throw up,” Negan grumbled from underneath his breath, his cigarette dropping from his fingers as he slouched forward.

“Come on. Let’s not be over dramatic here. I’m just saying that a daddy kink with her might be hot because…” Simon began only to feel Negan shoving him aside and heard the sounds of Negan vomiting over the side of the railing of his deck. “Oh, you meant…really vomit. Shit, my bad.”

Simon looked over the side of the railing and let out a disgusted sound, “Dude…I am so not cleaning that shit up.”

* * *

“Hey you,” Simon called out to Negan seeing him sprawled out on the couch. Negan had a cloth over his face and Simon laughed. “I’m not used to seeing you be the one that was sick all night throwing up and with the hangover in the morning.”

“Your wife is brutal,” Negan grunted from where he was and Simon laughed. “I fell asleep in front of the toilet last night and she woke me up this morning by throwing a bucket of water on me. Apparently I threw up all over myself so I ended up with some of your pajamas this morning…”

“You’re missing a few buttons there,” Simon mocked Negan as Negan lifted his head to see that he had left the pajama top unbuttoned. “You don’t need to go being sexy on my couch when there are two young kids here.”

“I honestly probably couldn’t even fucking stand this morning Simon. Your wife pretty much dressed me this morning and even if I could get dressed, I’m pretty sure that I’m seeing two of you right now,” Negan insisted with another unpleasant sound. “I drank way too much last night.”

“You think?” Simon snorted and stepped closer to the couch. “You’re lucky my kids are heavy sleepers on the weekend. Otherwise you’d have them waking you up every ten minutes to try and get you to play baseball with them.”

“With my double vision right now I’d probably end up knocking one of them unconscious with my throw and then your wife would have another reason to kick my ass. She already lectured me about how I was a bad influence on Y/N with my over drinking,” Negan sighed and felt Simon moving in beside him. Negan lifted his head to see Simon grabbing the mug that Simon’s wife had given him earlier. “Please don’t get me another one of those teas. I think those made me throw up more. I didn’t know I had that much inside my fucking stomach.”

“Payback is a bitch I guess. Am I gonna have to clean your clothes and the bathroom?” Simon frowned, thinking back to the recent times that he had gotten drunk in front of Negan and Negan had to help take care of him. Negan snorted and shook his head and Simon let out a relieved sound. “Thank God I have the wife I do.”

“Totally…” Negan sarcastically responded before Simon reached out to smack Negan firmly over his bare stomach. Negan let out a heavy groan and sat up completely on the couch. “You want me throw up all over your fucking couch Simon? That was stupid.”

“Someone seems cranky this morning,” Y/N’s voice filled the air as both Simon and Negan looked over in the direction of the stairs. “Alcohol come back to get you?”

“Nah, he’s just cranky all the fucking time. If he made you think any other way he had you fooled,” Simon winked and a moment later he felt a firm smack against the back of his head from Negan. “Do it again and I swear…”

“You swear what?” Negan responded with a grunt. Simon gave him a glare and when Negan went to say something more to Y/N, Simon smacked him firmly across the side of the face. “What the fuck Simon?”

“You deserved that one. Now both of you come and eat some of the breakfast I made. You two can eat before I get the kids ready to go to their grandparent’s house,” Simon ordered and they followed him toward the kitchen. Negan sat beside Y/N at the table and saw her eyeing him over closely before looking to Simon. “Now I’ve been thinking about a few things that the two of you need to do.”

“Yes mom?” Negan mocked Simon, giving his friend his whole attention. “What are you planning on for us?”

“You can be a sarcastic shit all you want, but I might be the one person that will actually keep you from getting caught,” Simon brought two plates to the table and he set it before them. Negan took one look at the food, let out a small disgusted sound and pushed it away from him. “If you want to get rid of that hangover, you have to keep drinking the water and you have to eat.”

“I’d like to not fucking vomit again,” Negan scoffed with an unpleasant sound and he heard Y/N thank Simon for the food. “So what are your plans?”

“Well if the two of you are going to get back to…dating? Is that what we’re going to call it?” Simon got his plate ready for himself and sat at the opposite side of the table. When Negan looked to Y/N and they both shrugged, Simon let out an amused breath and brought a piece of sausage up to take a hefty bite out of it. “You need to not fight at school. Best if you two actually avoid each other during school hours. If you want to see each other during your prep or after school, that’s one thing, but if I’m stupid and I’m able to see…”

“Do we really make it that obvious?” Negan reached out to wrap his fingers around Y/N’s and he looked to her with a smile. “I mean, I thought I’ve been pretty good about things.”

“People that like each other have a way of showing it without showing it. Like how you’re holding her hand right now. Or when the two of you are by each other, you lean in closer to each other. People that are attracted to each other tend to want to be close to one another,” Simon added, nodding toward them holding hands. “You two just want to touch each other. People are going to pick up on that. If you want to be side by side, you want to keep a distance because walking to the point of where your hips are touching shows it. If you are looking at each other, don’t fuck her with your eyes.”

“Simon!” Negan snapped, an irritated breath falling from his lips.

“Oh please, I know she knows what I’m saying. You have this look that you like to give people that you are sexually interested in,” Simon chirped in with a mouthful, looking to Y/N as she smirked. “See, she knows what I’m saying, she just doesn’t want to irritate you.”

“I’m not saying a word, I’m just listening,” she insisted with a laugh and Simon snapped his fingers at her. An amused sound fell from Simon’s lips and Negan rolled his eyes.

“I think you two are perfectly capable of having a relationship without people knowing as long as you play the cards right. Don’t leave yourself open to being vulnerable. Act like he is simply your coach and we all work together to keep you safe from your father. Starting with you getting a job on your own,” Simon instructed, reaching for another piece of toast after he polished off the first one. “Make sense?”

Hearing the sounds of movement upstairs, Negan cleared his throat uneasily and pulled his hand carefully from Y/N’s. Simon looked beyond them and let out a heavy sigh knowing that it meant his kids were up and he had to take them to their grandparent’s house.

“So here is what I’m going to say. I’m going to get my kids where they have to be. The two of you can do…whatever the two of you do and then I’ll either take you two separate places or you can go wherever the two of you want,” Simon stood from the table and picked his plate up with him. “If you want to hang around here, I have no problems with that, but the longer you stick around here together the more my wife will start to pick up on things…”

“Gotcha,” Negan sighed, lowering his head to the table and let out a long breath. This was never a discussion that he was expecting to have with his friend. Ever. Yet here he was having it. It was nice to know that he had someone on his side supporting him, but at the same time it actually terrified him to know that someone had dirt on him that could potentially ruin everything if the information got into the wrong hands.

* * *

Stepping in under the hot stream of the shower, Negan let out a long breath and tried to take a moment to relax. He wanted to take the time to unwind since it had been quite a while since he had actually felt like he had really relaxed. Simon had just left with the kids and after a whole night of throwing up and feeling sick, Negan felt like he probably needed a shower to clean himself up while Y/N took some time to herself. The first thing he had done was brush his teeth and then thought a shower was for the best.

The sound of the door opening was heard and Negan jumped, pushing the door of the shower open to see that Y/N was entering the bathroom. Letting out a nervous sound, he reached for the small hand towel that barely covered himself making her let out a small laugh.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” she pointed out, moving over toward the bathroom counter to pull herself up on it and take a seat. The steam from the shower was filling the room and Negan’s jaw flexed. They were pushing their boundaries right now and he hoped that Simon’s wife wouldn’t come home anytime soon. Tossing the hand towel back, he glared out at her and tilted his head to the side. “I just figured we needed to talk.”

“Might have been better to talk when we’re not at Simon’s house,” Negan suggested, watching her nod and he closed the shower door back up. Brushing his hands through his wet hair, Negan heard her sighing heavily and he thought about everything. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer my phone last night. I wish I had.”

“We already talked about this, it’s not your fault,” she reminded him with a heavy breath. “I’m sorry that Simon heard everything.”

“To be honest, that’s kind of my fucking fault so you shouldn’t be apologizing for that shit,” Negan retorted, thinking about the mistake he made in coming to the guest room last night. Maybe he hadn’t been thinking so clearly with drinking earlier. “I’m just glad that he is handling everything so well. You know what? I feel like I’m yelling over the shower. How about you just wait until I’m done with the shower and that way…”

Negan heard the sound of the shower door opening and he looked back over his shoulder to see that she was naked causing him to gulp heavily. He cornered himself in the shower and felt his heart begin to pound inside of his chest.

“What are you doing?” Negan nervously questioned, looking beyond her to make sure the bathroom door was locked. “I’m not thinking this is very appropriate. Sex in Simon’s house…”

“I’m not having sex with you, I just kind of figured you were in the shower and I could take one too,” she answered, her brow arching up in amusement. “Can we be adults for a moment and take a shower together so we can talk?”

“When you’re naked around me I’m not usually very good,” Negan admitted with a shallow pant as she closed the shower door behind her and stepped in under the stream of water. Negan stood at the corner of the shower and held tightly onto the shampoo bottle. “We’re not going to be doing anything other than showering.”

“Okay,” she nodded and Negan sighed heavily, opening the shampoo bottle to pour some of it into his palm before lathering it into his hair after setting the bottle back down. Negan looked her over and felt a frown pressing in over his lips when he looked over the small amount of bruising that was under her eyes from her father hitting her. It was clear by her expression that she knew what he was staring at. “I’m alright Negan. You look like you got it worse than I did.”

“I…” Negan looked down to see what she was looking at. His ribs were bruised and he felt her carefully reaching out to trace her fingertips over them. A wince fell from his lips when he thought about how he got it. “I fell walking up the steps when I got here. I shouldn’t have been drinking as much as I was.”

“And you were drinking because of me?” she stepped in closer to him, her hands sliding up his torso and toward his chest. Negan nodded and she carefully reached for the shampoo bottle that was behind Negan. Her breasts pressed in over his chest and he let out a nervous breath. A small laugh fell from her lips when she realized he was affected by the skin to skin contact when she pulled away. “Why?”

“Because I care about you and I felt like we were over for good,” Negan truthfully answered watching her shampooing her hair and he gulped down heavily. Stepping in behind her, his hands slid up and over her arms when she lowered them. Caressing over her wet flesh, she leaned further back into him and he smiled. Negan’s lips lowered over her shoulder and he pressed soft kisses against her skin. The soft caress of his rough fingertips against her skin caused her to tremble when a chill filled her body. “Are we actually going to attempt to have something between the two of us are we just fooling each other by thinking there is more here?”

“Simon seems to think there is something here,” she reminded him and Negan pressed in closer behind her so they were both under the spray of hot water. Closing her eyes, she could feel Negan’s hands caress over her sides before settling in over her hips. “I really care about you Negan, I know I shouldn’t, but I do. I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me though.”

“Simon seems to think it is possible for us to have a relationship if we follow his simple rules,” Negan snickered against her skin as he continued to press small kisses over her wet flesh. Negan bit at her skin, sucking softly at her flesh and she whined. “I haven’t felt the way I do for you about someone in a very long time.”

“Then I guess I’m going to have to start opening up to you about things,” she breathed out as Negan reached beyond her to grab the body wash. Biting down on her bottom lip, she could feel Negan lathering the soap over her body and she bit back a gasp “I thought we weren’t going to be doing anything other than bathing here.”

“Don’t be immature,” Negan teased, nipping at her earlobe as his hands slid over her body. Negan’s palms cupped over her breasts before continuing to spread the soap over her body. “That’s all we’re doing.”

“Right and I’m going to pretend I don’t feel your dick getting hard pressed up against my back,” she laughed, pulling her body somewhat away from him so that way she could turn to face him. “We’re going to keep to what we said. This is Simon’s home and I’m not going to disrespect that.”

“No fun,” Negan pouted and reached for the body wash to squeeze some into his palm before lathering it over his body. Her hands delicately reached out to brush up and over his soap covered chest and toward his shoulders making him take in a long breath. “I really am sorry, you know that?”

“You did nothing wrong this time,” she pointed out with a sigh and Negan reached out to wrap his arms around her waist to pull her in closer to him. Negan leaned down to press his forehead against hers for a moment before very carefully pressing soft kisses over the bridge of her nose, over her cheeks and toward her lips. “Negan…”

“I missed you so much,” Negan uttered against her mouth while her fingers reached up to tug at his wet hair. Negan’s tongue brushed between her lips while he held her close to his chest and let out a small rumble of a growl. The sound of the front door opening was heard and he felt her pulling from his arms to quickly get out of the shower. Negan gulped down heavily and finished up washing off the remainder of the soap before getting out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he watched Y/N open the door after she was dressed and saw that Simon was standing right outside of it.

“Were you guys…” Simon’s brow raised and Negan rolled his eyes at the comment. “I take that as a no.”

“It’s a no,” she pat Simon on the center of the chest before moving around him to go back to the guest bedroom. Simon let out an amused sound and Negan gave him a glare.

“You know how you said you didn’t want to act like you were being a pervert?” Negan reminded Simon with a frown as Negan tightly secured the towel around his waist. “You’re kind of acting like one right now. You know that?”

“Really?” Simon frowned watching Negan nod before Negan closed the bathroom door in Simon’s face and Simon sighed. “Well shit.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and the reader have a talk about his past and decide to go forward with their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smutty chapter, so I just figured I'd let that be known ahead of time.

“At least your truck was okay,” Y/N reminded Negan as they walked side by side. After talking to Simon for a while about everything and confirming that Simon would keep quiet about what was happening, Simon had drove Negan along with Y/N back to Negan’s truck that they left at the bar. She decided to stick it out with Negan for a while so they could talk about everything without Simon taking part. Instead of staying inside Negan’s home, they decided to go for a walk outside. It was nearing nightfall and they didn’t think there would be any harm in just going for a walk with each other. “What was it that Simon was trying to say before he dropped us off? Saying you should tell me about something that you two were talking about last night.”

“That was Simon throwing his nose where it didn’t belong again,” Negan answered with a laugh, knowing that Simon was talking about Lucille, but Negan really didn’t feel the need or want to talk about that subject right now. Not so early in a relationship that was already so unsteady as it was. “He does that a lot.”

“I’ve noticed,” she snickered as Negan nudged her playfully with his arm and she let out a long sigh. “I don’t know how everything turned out the way it did.”

“With me or with your family?” Negan responded, unsure of how to exactly reply. When he looked to her and saw her expression was upset, he already knew the answer was about her family. “You can’t control the way other people are. It’s not your fault that everything became the way it is. Your father is just a fucking asshole that doesn’t realize how good he has it. Abusive parents…they like the power. They like the control. They like to make their children feel small because it makes them feel empowered. So their children grow up feeling like they are never good enough. These children think that if their own blood couldn’t even love them, then what is the point in even trying? If your own parents can’t love you…”

“Spoken like another abused child…” she whispered under her breath and Negan looked to her with an upset expression before shaking his head. “When we’re little we look up to our parents. We love them unconditionally until we’re old enough to realize what they really are. Who they are…”

“It fucking sucks. It really does, but I have to fucking tell you…I’m impressed. I would have never known that something was wrong at home with you until I spotted that bruise on you the first time. Most of us just let the world swallow us whole when something bad is happening,” Negan stated with a long, heavy sigh. “You…you always put your best effort into everything. I mean, I have to question if you really loved physical education as much now or if you were just trying to get on my good side this whole time…”

“Oh, don’t be cocky now,” she chuckled, poking her finger firmly into his ribs which caused a yelp to fall from his lips. Gasping, she realized that he had bruised them from falling the night before and stopped in the middle of their walk. “God, I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay…kinda,” Negan snorted, rubbing at his ribs and he let out a laugh when he saw the upset expression over her face. “We have a habit of hurting each other without meaning to.”

“Yeah…” she pouted as Negan motioned her to keep walking with him.

“My point was you’re a good student. You didn’t let the darkness of what was going on at home swallow you whole. You kept doing what you needed to do to get by. You have to keep having that attitude. You are close to getting out. You have the potential to do anything you want in life and I’m impressed by that,” Negan informed her with a smile, his dimples sucking in deeply as he spoke. The smile alone caused her to smile herself as she felt her cheeks blushing over. “I wasn’t like that.”

“Who was it?” she inquired, looking to Negan with a frown. “I mean you can only beat around the bush for so long until you make it clear you were abused as a kid too.”

“This isn’t about me,” Negan refused to answer, biting down into his bottom lip. “Just, when I was a kid I let the words eat me alive. I lacked the effort and initiative because I listened to them. I listened to people tell me I wasn’t good enough. If I had a good game, so what? There are people out there better than me anyways, so what was the point in trying? If I did well on a test, it wasn’t good enough. I was never made to be great and I believe that now, but it was my responsibility to pull myself out of it. Was it my parent’s fault that caused me to hate myself at your age? Yeah, they might have urged me to be that way, but fuck…it was my responsibility to take that anger and make something out of myself. It was my responsibility to get away from the abuse. Instead I got…”

Negan thought about how to tell her about his past and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Negan gulped down heavily and shook his head.

“I just took a different path in life that I never wanted. I let others influence me and because I didn’t take the responsibility to become what I wanted in life, I blamed those around me. It made me angry,” Negan told her about his youth and he gulped down. “I still regret some of the choices I’ve made, but now that I’m older I realize it doesn’t matter whose fault it was. It was my responsibility to become something more than they made me believe I was. I don’t want you to become like me. You have to get beyond the things that they tell you. You are amazing. You are everything I wish I was at your age. So determined and so smart.”

“Wow, you’re doing wonders for my ego here,” she teased him and he shrugged his shoulders.

“I admire you. I do. I just want to help you to make sure you achieve what I never could,” Negan stopped walking for a moment to urge her to look at him. He reached out to sweep his thumb in over the side of her face and sighed. “I want to help you become everything you’ve ever wanted in life because it’s what you fucking deserve. You deserve the world and nothing less. Fuck, you deserve everything that life can give you. The number one thing we’ve just got to do is get you away from that asshole father of yours.”

“You really don’t have to put as much worry into things with me as you do,” she suggested and Negan sighed heavily. His hands cupped her face and he tipped forward to press a small kiss against her temple. “It means the world to me that you do care though.”

“I just don’t want to see you making the same choices that I did when I was younger,” Negan declared as the sound of thunder filled the air around them and a flash of lightning filled the sky. Negan let out a tight breath and he pulled her in for another comforting hug. “I see all the shit that happened to me as a kid happening to you and I don’t want you making the wrong fucking choices.”

“Negan…” she breathed out, tipping back enough to stare out at him with her big eyes. Negan bit down on his bottom lip and when she moved in to try to kiss him, Negan pulled away with a sigh. There was a car that was passing at the same time and she let out a disappointed breath. “Sorry.”

“It’s not that…” Negan tried to explain with a frown as the rain started pouring down around them. A frustrated grunt fell from Negan’s lips when he saw her cheeks blushing over. “I don’t know who lives over here Y/N. You heard what Simon said, we have to be careful about things if we are going to be together. We have to hide stuff. You fucking understand…right?”

“Yeah,” she blew off the questions and turned back in the direction of his house. Negan followed her not far behind and he was surprised with how hard the rain was coming down. Negan reached out to try and touch her, but she laughed. “Negan, it’s fine. It was my mistake. I got caught up in what you were saying. It’s all very nice and I’ve never had someone be there for me like you are.”

“No, listen…” Negan pleaded with her as they made it back to his house and he stopped her before they could reach his front door. Pulling her out to him, he could see her eyes staring out into his waiting for him to say what it was he wanted. “You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you in public. How much I want to be able to hold you; to hold your hand in public and not have to worry. I want that so badly, but the world…”

“I’m not mad,” she tried to assure him only to feel Negan reach out to cup her face in his hands, pulling her to him so that his lips could hammer in over hers. The desperation in his kiss caught her off guard and she stepped forward in closer to him. A cool chill filled her body that caused her to shudder and it was likely because of the rain that was pouring down around them. They were soaked and honestly should have been heading back inside. Parting for a moment, she felt Negan resting his forehead against hers. His breath was hot in her face while his fingertips caressed over her face in a tender sweep. “Negan…”

“You’re shaking,” Negan frowned, sliding his hands down her bare arms. A cool breeze filled the air and Negan nodded back toward the house. “We better get you inside before you get sick.”

Urging her to follow him inside, Negan motioned her to wait after he closed to the door and they both kicked off their wet shoes. He walked into the bathroom to grab one of his towels and returned. Wrapping the towel around her shoulders, he rubbed it over her soaked body and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“Any better?” Negan breathed out against the side of her neck as his nose nestled against her skin. Shuddering against the sensation, she carefully turned in his arms and stared up into his gorgeous, hazel eyes. Tipping up on her toes, she pulled him in closer to her after curling her fingertips around the back of his neck. Negan’s lips brushed in over hers softly while she slid her fingertips up toward his wet hair, tugging on it firmly. When her teeth bit into his bottom lip and tugged, Negan let out a rumble of a growl and reached out to pull her in closer to him. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

“I’ve got a bit of an idea,” she mused with a smirk, looking down between the two of them, but Negan reached out to nudge her jaw back up to stare out at him again. His lips pressed in over hers again. This time his tongue teased between the warmth of her lips. A whimper fell from her lips when the soft flicks of his tongue flicked over her sensitive flesh.

“Are we really okay?” Negan confirmed with her that everything was fine and she nodded. Grunting, Negan could feel her fingertips reaching for the bottom of his wet, gray t-shirt that clung to his lean body. Pushing back enough, he gave her the room she needed to peel the material away from his body to tug it up his long torso. Lifting his arms up, he helped her pull the material from his body and heard it drop to the floor in a wet thud. A laugh fell from his lips and she smirked at his response to the wet sound it made. Grunting, Negan felt his back hit the wall softly when she shoved him forward and he watched her carefully as her palms reached out to flatten over his torso. She was careful at first with his bruised ribs, but her touching him like that was nice enough to keep him from the idea of the pain it might cause. The delicate caress of her palms slid up and over his chest, causing a chill to fill his body when her fingertips tugged softly at the wet hair covering his chest. “I just want you know that I think the fucking world of you.”

“You’re the only person that can make me feel some kind of special Negan,” she insisted, leaning down to press her lips over the center of his chest. Negan’s head tipped back, a deep moan fell from his lips as he reached out to slide his hands in over her hips. Grimacing when her teeth nipped at his skin, Negan lowered his head and watched her depositing wet kisses over his long torso. “You are the most amazing man I’ve ever met.”

“Sweetheart,” Negan gulped heavily when her tongue twirled around his nipple, teasing it with the caress before biting into the skin. “Fuck…”

“I’m sorry with the way I’ve treated you lately,” she purred against his skin, focusing on the other nipple before the gentle tug of Negan pulling at the bottom of her shirt was felt. Moving back enough, she allowed him to pull it from her body only to deposit the material next to his wet shirt. Negan pulled her in against him, allowing their skin to touch and she could feel goosebumps pressing in over her body at the skin to skin contact. “I don’t want to be with you if it’s going to cause you trouble…”

“We’ll find a way to make everything work,” Negan hushed with a firm shake of his head. A wide smile expanded over his handsome features when she tipped up on her toes to try and kiss him again. Negan pulled away, tisking her and when she frowned, he let out a laugh. Holding back on teasing her, he lowered in close enough to meet her lips in a kiss. “As long as I’m still the man you want to be with.”

“Without a question you are the man I want to be with,” she immediately responded and Negan snorted at her quickness to answer.

“Take your time at answering doll,” Negan joked, sliding his large hands over her full bottom to squeeze in over it. A gasp escaped her lips when the pull of his hands caused her to fall flush against his chest. Negan’s dimples sucked in and his long eyelashes fluttered while he stared down at her. His right hand slid up her back, taking the time to tease over her cool flesh before reaching her hair. Tugging softly on her wet hair, he pulled back to expose her neck to him so that his lips could press in over her flesh. Nipping softly at her skin, Negan took his time listening to her breathing and whimpering. The way she reacted to every touch caused a fire to grow within him. “You are so fucking beautiful…”

Negan grabbed a firm hold of her, pulling her up against his chest and moving across the hallway to brace her against the back of his couch that he had in his living room. Her arms hooked around his shoulders as he kissed her over and over again.

“I wish the rules were different,” Negan slurred against her lips and a growl escaped his lips with the sensation of her nails softly biting into his broad shoulders. “Fate is just making this whole thing so fucking hard for us.”

“Fuck fate…let’s make rules of our own. You know I want you and I know you want me too,” she stated against his lips, kissing him in a desperate caress. “Let’s make the most of what we have…”

“Wait…” Negan stammered when her fingertips slid down his chest, toward his abdomen and to the top of his pants. When she began to unhook his belt, he felt his heart start to hammer inside of his chest. “You know I want this…I do…”

“Trust me…no one has ever made me feel the way you have tonight. All of what you said on our walk was the most amazing thing,” she recalled with a small smile and Negan could see that her hands were slightly trembling as she pulled his belt apart. “You want to make this special. What’s better than feeling so happy after all those things you said to me and after being out in the rain? Rainstorms are very romantic.”

“I just want to give you everything you deserve,” Negan sighed when she started pulling apart the button in his pants. Negan’s eyelids were heavy, his breathing loud enough for her to hear while he caressed over her jawline with his rough fingers.

“Then give me all of you,” she whispered almost in a beg making Negan lick his lips. Negan took a look over her beautiful features still taking notice of the small amount of bruising that her father hitting her had done. Negan gulped down before nodding and reached out to wrap his arms firmly around her waist. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist when he picked her up and carried her toward his bedroom. The eagerness in her kisses grew and he kissed her back hoping that he didn’t end up messing everything up with this. Reaching the bed, Negan carefully dropped her onto the center of his bed before falling in over her, making sure to keep his weight over her. “Negan…”

Negan gulped down heavily as her palms slid in over the side of his face, tracing over the short beard that covered his face and he lowered in closer to kiss her tenderly. When her hands slid down his chest and to his opened pants to push down the zipper before reaching for the top of his boxer briefs, he reached down to stop her from doing it. Negan grabbed a hold of her wrists and firmly pressed them against the bed up above her head. Shaking his head, he tipped down closer to tease his bottom lip over hers and could feel her struggling while he kept her wrists pinned to the bed.

“Let’s not fucking rush things. I want to take this slow,” he suggested with a bright smile when he moved in to kiss her again. His tongue flicked against her lips, causing her to shudder against him and her lips parted for him allowing him to slide his tongue in against hers. Her hips arched up toward his and he groaned softly into her mouth. “If you really want this, we have to have you prepared and ready.”

“I want this so bad,” she moaned when his hips thrust forward toward her and she felt her body shake. They both had their jeans covering their bodies, but she desperately wished he wouldn’t be so teasing about things. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“You’re still going to have to wait just a little bit longer,” Negan winked and began to deposit small, wet kisses over her jawline, down over the side of her neck and over her collarbone. Y/N’s deep breaths filled the air and he could feel her arching up toward his touch. Negan growled against her flesh, nipping softly at the skin of her breast and a purr fell from her lips. “Lift up baby.”

Urging her to lift her upper half from the bed, Negan’s fingers reached around her in search of the clip in the back of her bra. When he got it undone, he pulled it from her body and tossed the material aside. The sensation of her trembling against his touch was felt when he nudged her back onto her back. Negan’s dark eyes looked over her hungrily as he dragged his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Negan rumbled under his breath, slowly lowering his body back down over her. His right hand reached out to slide up her rib cage and toward her breast. Cupping her breast delicately, he teased his thumb over her nipple and heard her cry out softly. Pressing in closer to her, he covered her breast with his mouth and flicked his tongue softly around the nipple. Each tease and each flick of his tongue caused her writhe underneath him making him hum against her skin.

Tugging roughly at his hair, she mewled out and felt him switching to her other breast to give focus to her other nipple. The soft bite he pressed over her nipple caused her to whimper out as she pulled harder at his thick hair. His tongue twisted over the taut skin before sucking at it sensually. A small popping sound filled the air when he released it and began to drag his lips over the swell of her breast.

“Negan,” she whimpered out his name when his lips slid in over her navel. Gripping at his hair, she felt his tongue teasing over her skin and when his lips reached the top of her pants it caused her to lift her hips up toward him. “Please.”

“You’re more eager tonight than normal,” Negan pointed out with a thick growl. His teeth bit at her flesh and when his fingertips hooked into her pants, he got up on his knees and pulled the material down. There was an eagerness in the way she helped him get the material from her body and he laughed. Reaching for her panties, Negan slowly tugged the material down her legs. When he got her panties from her body, he reached for her leg and pulled it up over his shoulder. The warmth of his lips descended over her inner knee and toward her inner thigh. “Did you miss my mouth?”

“Yes sir,” she panted with a nod and Negan carefully lowered down onto his stomach. There was a cautious motion in the way he lowered between her thighs and he let out a moan at the sight of her before him.

“Look at you,” Negan breathed heavily against her body, reaching up to tease his fingertips over her sensitive folds. The dampness pressed in over his fingertips and he smiled. Just with the simple touch he pressed over her, it had caused her to shake and tremble before him. “So fucking excited already…”

Negan lifted his fingers to suck over the tips of them and a deep rumble fell from within his throat. Pulling his fingers from his mouth, he reached out to slide his thumb over her sensitive clitoris causing her to arch forward toward his touch. Smirking, Negan tipped forward to tease his tongue in a circular motion around her sensitive bundle of nerves. When he swiftly pulled back, he heard her whimper and she arched her hips, clearly wanting him to return. A deep laugh fell from his lips and he kissed over her inner thigh, intentionally trying to tease her. Kiss by kiss gradually rose to between her thighs again when he grabbed a firm hold of her thighs to push them apart further. A wince fell from her lips at how hard he was holding onto her skin before he got more comfortable and pressed soft kisses over her heated core.

“Mmm, I’ve missed the taste of you,” Negan moaned against her body, taking notice of the way her body shook to each movement he made around her. Licking his lips, Negan looked down and lifted his fingers up to trace over the length of her sex before carefully pushing his index finger into her. A gasp fell from her lips when he inserted a second and began to push them back and forth slowly. “Relax baby…”

When she got more comfortable with the motions, he lowered his head again to suction his lips over her clitoris. Slurping and licking over the sensitive flesh caused her to rock against his movements and he let out an amused sound. The vibration sent a rumble against her skin and caused her to cry out before reaching down to grab a tight hold of his hair. Taking the grasp as encouragement, he flicked his tongue faster over her and continued to plunge his fingers within her.

“Please, don’t stop…” she begged and Negan could feel her tensing up around him. Rocking his head back and forth while he curled his fingers up inside of her, he could feel her start to shake and twitch beneath him. “Negan...”

Pulling his head away caused her to let out a tiny wail when he slowed the movements of his fingers within her. She lifted her head to glare down at him when he stopped her from reaching her orgasm and he snickered.

“You’re a dick,” she let out a huff and Negan’s smirk was enough to tell her he was going to be teasing her for a while before giving her what she finally wanted. “For someone wanting this moment to be special…”

“Oh, that was cold,” Negan frowned, a mischievous expression pressing in over his features when he tipped forward again tease his tongue over the length of her sex again and again. Gradually the motions got faster and harder, causing her to grab the sheets tightly within her fists. When he felt her shaking against his movements again, he stopped and heard her let out a frustrated sound. “Ask me nicely if you can cum.”

“Negan…” she dramatically inhaled and his right brow arched when she looked down at him. He was licking over his lips in a sexual manner and it felt like her body was on fire. “Please let me cum.”

Negan nodded and winked before his warm breath etched over her skin again. His tongue flipped up and over her body again before attaching his lips to her clitoris to suck over the sensitive bud. Teasing his tongue quickly over her flesh, he could hear the lude sounds that it was making and it only fueled him more with her crying out his name. Her right hand reached down to grab a tight hold of his hair and it persuaded him to push his fingers inside of her faster.

“Yes…” she cried out, tossing her head back when she felt a rush flowing to her head. Her thighs quivered within his grasps and her toes curled with the sheer amounts of pleasure he was causing her. “God…”

“Mmmm, good girl,” Negan slurred against her skin, pulling his fingers out of her and lowered his lips down to her core. His nose nestled against her sensitive clitoris and she arched up further to him. The soft cries filled his ears like music and a growl fell from his lips. “If you want to fucking stop, you should start telling me…”

Nothing fell from her lips when Negan got back up to his knees and his eyes met hers. He could see that her pupils were dilated with lust. She shook her head and Negan smirked when he got up from the bed. He moved to the side of his bed, pulled open the top drawer of the nightstand to grab a condom and some lube. Setting it down on the side of the bed, he moved back toward the bottom of the bed. Shakily she sat up and he watched her move to the end of the bed to tug at the material of his jeans. They fell to his ankles and he watched her shakily reach out to caress up and over the growing bulge in his boxer briefs.

“You okay?” Negan gulped down when she reached for the top of his boxer briefs, pulling the crimson material down so that his hardened cock sprung free from behind the material. When she nodded, he watched her reach for his solid cock, teasing her tongue over the tip. Negan dropped his head back, letting out a small moan when she took him between her lips. The soft flick of her tongue against his skin was driving him crazy. She was only giving him teasing caresses with her tongue and he felt the muscles in his calves flexing. This was her response to what he had done to her and he knew it. “You’re teasing me doll…”

Her eyes looked up at him, shooting him an innocent expression as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, slightly pulling forward on it while she lowered her lips down his length. Grunting at the sensation of her other hand softly caressing over his testicles, Negan stepped forward and felt her taking more of him back in her throat.

Negan hooked his fingertips into her hair and he felt her tongue flicking along the prominent vein over the side his cock making him let out a grunt. Her tongue did the best to lap at his body while he urged her movements over his length.

“That’s good,” Negan licked his lips, carefully pulling her from his body and he motioned her back to the center of the bed. Her nervous eyes looked him over when he got back on the bed, resting on his knees above her. Reaching for the condom, he ripped open the package and saw her chest began to rise and fall heavily. “You can tell me no at any time. We can stop if you want.”

“No, I want to do this,” she assured him and he nodded. Pulling the condom from the wrapper, he put it on and could see her watching his every move. Reaching for the lube, he squirt a small amount into his palm and caressed it over his length. A grunt fell from Negan’s lips as he lowered down to rest between her thighs.

“Look at me,” Negan ordered as her nervous eyes met his and he pushed his palm between her thighs again, pushing his fingers back inside of her to help her get prepared and relaxed for him. His lips met hers and he felt her fingertips curling around the back of his neck. “If you want me to stop at any time…”

“I understand,” she nodded, a nervous breath pressing against his lips. Negan grunted when he felt her nip softly and tug at his bottom lip. A cry fell from her lips when he picked up the pace of his fingers inside of her tight body. “Please Negan…”

Adjusting his positioning over her, Negan reached down to brace her hips up against him. Reaching down between them, he stroked his body a few times and then teased the tip of his body between her sensitive folds. Shudders filled her body and Negan felt a rush of warmth filling his veins. This was something he had wanted for so long and with her below him like this was something he wanted to remember for a long time to come. Tapping the head of his body softly against her clitoris, he watched her bite down on her bottom lip and toss her head back. A small whine escaped her lips and she bit down on her bottom lip, clearly enjoying the sensations that it brought forth. The pounding of his heart was felt in the center of his chest and when her arms hooked around his shoulders, it finally set in what he was about to do.

“Please…” she begged again and he let out a shallow pant. All this time he had forced himself to stop, but now they were here and there was no turning back.

Positioning the tip of his body at her entrance, he adjusted into a more comfortable position over her. Slightly pushing his hips forward, the sound that fell from her lips almost sounded pained when he pressed the tip inside of her tight body. Negan kept still, allowing her to get used to what she had at the moment. Negan’s jaw flexed, trying to keep himself from moving any further. When she nodded, alerting him that it was alright to move he pushed forward a little bit further and a moan fell from both of their lips in unison. Her tight body was parting to him, clamping around him tightly and he looked down to see his cock disappearing into her tight body. God, it felt so good with how snuggly he fit inside of her. Negan tried his best to keep his composure, but it felt amazing with what he already had inside of her.

“Negan,” she whined and he paused his movement again, lowering down to rest his head against the side of her neck while she clung to him. When her nails bit into his shoulders, he let out a pained noise against the side of her neck. The stubble from his short beard teased in over her skin and he could feel her turning in to kiss over the side of his neck. Her right hand slid up his neck and her fingertips slid into his dark hair, caressing over his scalp. “You’re just big…”

“It’s okay…” Negan hushed her, turning his head to meet her eyes. He smiled and moved in to kiss her, hoping that in focusing on the kisses it would help her relax. “We can take as long as you need…”

When she seemed to relax a bit, he pushed forward to fill her completely with his length. A loud grunt followed his movement when he felt the tightness of her warm body enveloping him. Pulling his head back, he stared down at her to take in her expressions. Her eyelids were heavy and her lips were agape. Negan winced, when he looked down between them and he let out another loud moan.

“God, you’re so tight,” Negan grunted, lowering himself back over his arms so that he could nestle his nose against the side of her neck. Her breathing was heavy, soft whimpers escaping her throat and he could feel her enveloping around his erection tightly. It caused him to shudder over her. It had been so long since he had been with a virgin. “Fuck...”

“Negan…” she kissed over his jaw and he turned to meet her in another heated kiss. Her lips sucked softly at his tongue when he pressed it between her lips. The chill that it caused throughout his whole body nearly shook him to the core. This was so different than everyone else he had slept with in the past. A groan fell from his lips when he felt her left hand reaching down to almost urge him to start moving his hips when she squeezed over his small bottom. Her right hand slid down from his hair to wrap firmly around his shoulders and he kept his body pressed closely to her. “Go ahead…”

Negan took a moment to kiss over the side of her jawline and toward her neck before slowly pulling his hips back and in the same tempo press them back forward. The sounds she made still made it seem like she was uncomfortable while he continued to pull his hips back enough to almost pull out of her completely before thrusting forward to fill her completely again.

“Fuck...” Negan bit at her skin when he felt her muscles contracting tightly around him. “You have to relax…”

She nodded. It was hard to focus on relaxing with how big he felt inside of her. The way he filled her to the brim made her wince when he would thrust back and forth. It definitely hurt, but at the same time felt unlike anything she could ever describe. The warmth of Negan holding her closely to him definitely helped and when he lifted his head to meet her lips in another kiss, it was easier to focus on the kisses over the uncomfortable pressure his body was causing inside of hers.

Negan braced his weight against his left arm and stilled his movements inside of her when he reached down with his right hand to circle his thumb over her clitoris. He watched her drop her head back against the pillows and let out a tight cry. A smirk pressed in over his lips when he felt her start to rock her hips against him, causing her to slightly lift and lower her hips over his length.

“Starting to feel better?” Negan breathed out, watching her lick her lips and nod. Negan allowed her to control the movements for a while before raising his hands back up to brace himself again. Starting to thrust his hips back and forth, he let out a wince and met her lips in another desperate kiss. The faster his thrusts got, the harder she clung to him and when he felt her nails scratching into his back, it caused his thrusts to get stronger. “Fuck…”

“Don’t stop,” she panted against his lips, biting into his skin as the smacking of his skin against hers filled the air. The sounds of her cries intensified and he kept up with the pace that he had set inside of her. “Faster…please…”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Negan grumbled against her skin and she shook her head, the bridge of her nose wrinkling when she pulled him in closer to her. Negan did what she asked and he could feel her hips rising and rocking into his time and time.

“Negan…I’m…” she whimpered, lifting her head enough to look down to watch his movements. “I think you…I think you need to stop, I feel like…I’m gonna…”

“Focus on me,” Negan stammered, reaching up to grab a tight hold of her jaw and he started smacking up against her harder. The sensation of her body squeezing around him caused his jaw to lower, a moan to fall from his lips while she shook against him. The sounds she was making him drove him wild as he slowed his movements over her. “Good girl.”

“God…,” she clung tightly to Negan feeling her body shaking from her first orgasm and she heard him laughing against the side of her neck. “That was amazing.”

“Glad to hear. You think you can control this for a while?” Negan hissed when he felt her hands pushing into the center of his chest to get him to back up and an amused sound fell from his lips. Negan rolled onto his back and felt her shakily moving in over him. Negan reached up to grab a firm hold of her hips and saw her still trembling. “You okay?”

She said nothing, just nodded and he bit down firmly on his bottom lip. The sight of her sweat covered body before him was stunning. It caused a growl to fall from his lips while he watched her move in over his lap and reach down to grab a hold of his firm cock that was resting against his lower abdomen. It took her a few times to try and lower herself back over his length, but when she did he let out another moan. A cooing sound fell from her lips when she nervously moved her hips over his length. Biting at his bottom lip, Negan let her take her time while he reached up to cup her breasts softly in his hands. His thumbs teased over her nipples which caused her to whimper against his touch.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Negan rumbled, looking over her body from her breasts down to where he watched his cock disappearing and reappearing as she drove herself over his length. Dropping his head back into the pillow, Negan felt her hand pressing in over his chest to brace herself and he lowered his hands back to help urge her over him. “That’s it…”

“Negan,” she mewled out and he pulled himself up into a sitting position, wrapping his arm around her waist to help her slam in over him. Her cries got louder and she wrapped her arms around him tightly while he listened to the sounds their bodies continued to make together.

“Kiss me,” Negan ordered and she obeyed, kissing him over and over again as he led her movements over him. Negan felt his body tensing up and he grunted against her lips. “Fuck…”

A gasp fell from her lips when Negan quickly moved forward, pinning her down against the bed. His hands reached for hers as he tangled his fingers with hers and pinned them down to the bed. Negan’s hips powerfully bounced forward into hers again and again while her legs wrapped around his waist securely.

“Feel good?” Negan groaned against her lips and she nodded. “Say it.”

“It feels so good,” she exclaimed against his lips and Negan bit at her bottom lip. The power of his thrusts was causing the bed to squeak with his movements and she threw her head back at the bottom of the bed.

“I’m gonna cum soon,” Negan stated with a groan, biting at her jawline and he heard her cries intensify with each powerful thrust he made inside of her. Her fingers squeezed tightly around his and her hips rocked against his movements. “God, you feel so fucking good.”

Negan felt her legs tightening around his waist, urging him in closer to her and he continued to press bites down her neck before moving back up to meet her in a kiss. The sensation of her legs twitching against him was felt and he heard her crying out again. She tried to move against his grasps, but his hold he had on her hands kept her where she was. The jolt of her release caused a fire to burn deep within his veins and he started pounding harder into her. Smacking sounds filled the air as he tried to reach the same kind of release she had.

“Slower…” she whimpered against his lips, but he kept up with the motions he was at and heard her whines continue to fill the air. Thick moans started to fall from his lips when he felt his cock start to twitch inside of her and he lowered his forehead down to rest against hers. Following through with his thrusts until the end of his orgasm, he tensed over her and felt his pulse pounding inside of his head.

“Fucking hell,” he grunted, bucking up against her a few more times before falling limp in over her. Her arms hooked around his shoulders and their deep breaths filled the air. Their wet bodies were tangled together when her lips desperately met his. “You okay?”

“Definitely. A little sore, but that was amazing…” she replied and he laughed against her skin. Her fingertips teased in over his scalp, caressing through is sweaty hair when he began to kiss her again. “Better than I could have ever imagined. I just wish it would have happened sooner.”

“You were worth the wait,” Negan stammered, weakly pulling himself up to his knees and when he pulled his length from her body, he heard her cry out. Negan stood from the bed and reached down to pull the condom from his softening cock before heading to the bathroom to throw it away. When he stepped back in the bedroom, he took a moment to stare at her in the center of his bed. Her body was glistening with sweat, her chest rising and falling continuously and he smiled. Negan hopped in over her on the bed and heard her let out a shocked sound as he slowly started pressing kisses from her abdomen up toward her breasts. His tongue teased in over the nipples before growling against her skin. “You’re officially mine now, what do you think of that?”

“I think that sounds good,” she answered with a soft moan when his lips moved up her chest and back up to meet her in a kiss. Negan laid in beside her and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist to pull her closer to him. “I like the idea of being yours.”

“Mmm, good…” Negan hummed against her lips, nipping softly at her skin. “Because I’m never letting you go now.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader learns more about Negan's past and sees why Negan latched onto her so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guarantee there are all kinds of grammar/spelling errors in this because I didn't get to look it over that good, but since so many people were asking for an update on this, here it is! Sorry for the errors that I'm sure are likely to show up!

Turning over in bed, Y/N took a look at the sleeping Negan beside her and she bit down on her bottom lip. A smile pressed in over her lips when she looked over his body and saw the sheets hanging low at his naked hips. There was an ache that filled her body from what had taken place earlier, but she felt appreciative of that ache. It was something that she had been longing for, for a very long time at this point. The fact that Negan finally gave in and gave her what she wanted made her so happy.

Reaching out, she teased her fingertips in over his lower abdomen, playing with the dark curls of hair over his skin. Negan shifted in his sleep and she took a moment to admire his body. It was perfect in her eyes and she appreciated every part of him.

She felt extremely lucky to have been with Negan and it felt even more amazing when he told her she was his. The way he said those words to her and told her that he was never going to let her go made her feel wanted. Something she had never felt in her entire life. Negan made her feel like she was special and for the first time she felt like she had finally found someone that made her happy.

Pressing soft kisses over the center of his chest, she felt him shifting beneath her and she hummed against his skin. Biting softly at his skin, she heard him moan out and smiled when she realized she had woken him up.

“Do you ever sleep?” Negan grumbled, making her lift her eyes to see that Negan’s eyes were still closed, but a smirk was pressing in over the corners of his lips. A tired sound fell from his lips when he finally opened his gorgeous eyes and stared down at her. “I’m exhausted, but I can only imagine how you feel.”

“I’m sore, but it’s a good sore,” she answered with a smile, moving in closer to meet Negan’s lips in a soft caress. Negan’s rough hands slid in over her hips, caressing softly over the skin as she got comfortable beside him. “I think I’m going to take a shower. That okay?”

“You’re welcome to do anything in my home,” Negan yawned, shifting in the bed and she let out a tight breath when the sheets pulled further down his hips to reveal more of him. Trying to pull her attention away from the parts of him that she had just gotten used to, she urged herself to slowly get up from the bed. Negan seemed to be breathing heavily like he was back to sleep and she moved toward the shower.

She wasn’t lying. She did hurt, a lot, but there was still part of her that felt amazing. Negan made her feel things that she wasn’t even ready for. The orgasms she had before from Negan were nothing in comparison to how he made her feel tonight.

Partially closing the door behind her, she moved over toward Negan’s shower and opened the door. Turning on the water, she looked over her shoulder to see if she was still alone before stepping in and closing the door behind her. There were so many things on her mind, but the fact that she finally knew that Negan wanted her and wanted to be with her made things so much easier. She gave all of herself over to Negan and now it really felt official.

Taking the time to let the warm water press in over her aching muscles, Y/N closed her eyes and leaned forward against the wall of the shower. The warmth of the water was causing her muscles to loosen up and relax. After sex with Negan, everything was sore, but it was a sore she knew that she was already longing for again.

Closing her eyes tightly, she pictured what it was like having Negan inside of her. The way he filled her and stretched her was amazing. Better than she could have ever dreamt. Sliding her hand up her body, she squeezed at her breast letting out a soft sigh before lowering her hand between her thighs to caress over her sensitive flesh.

The sound of the shower door opening was heard and she lifted her head to see Negan standing at the door, his hair messy and an amused smirk pressed in over his features, “Have I turned you into a naughty little girl?”

“Yes sir,” she answered with a purr as she continued to touch herself. Negan moved into the shower behind her and closed the door. A gasp fell from her lips when Negan pressed her firmly forward against the side of the frosted shower. Negan reached for her arms, forcing them up against the glass wall before his hands slid up and over her sides. Closing her eyes, she focused on the sensation of his lips pressing in over the back of her neck. It was causing a chill to fill her entire body while he kissed over her flesh. “I thought you were tired.”

“I just kept picturing you in the shower naked and thought to myself, why waste the perfect moment?” Negan informed her, his deep breaths pressing in against her wet flesh. The feeling of his hand reaching around her to connect with her mound caused her to cry out when his fingertips searched out her already sensitive bundle of nerves. “You in the shower after we just had sex for the first time…I’d be a fucking idiot to pass this one up.”

A hiss fell from her lips as he pulled her thighs apart and then she felt his large fingers teasing over her core. A moment later she felt him pressing his fingers back inside of her, pumping them in and out of her slowly. Her legs trembled, but she tried to focus on keeping them from giving out on her as Negan bit at her skin. Negan’s moan pressed in over her skin and it caused a chill to fill her entire body. Everything inside of her wanted to touch Negan, but he had forced her hands against the shower wall and she was trying to give him what he wanted.

“Did you like my big cock earlier?” Negan growled against the side of neck, sucking softly at the flesh while she tried to force herself not to tremble against his touch. “Huh? Did you like the way it felt deep inside that tight little pussy of yours?”

“I loved your big cock,” she corrected his words and felt him laugh against her skin. “All I can think about is it inside of me…I want that again, so bad.”

“Who am I to keep that from you then?” Negan replied and she gasped when she felt him pulling her hips back against him. Negan’s hard cock brushed up against her bottom and she realized that he was already rock solid. Negan reached between them to lead his body back to hers and when he swiftly thrust forward into her, she cried out. Negan’s chest pressed up against her back as his thick groan filled the air. This wasn’t like earlier when he gave her bit by bit to get used to his length; this was an immediate thrust fully into her. It caused her to tremor against him and his thick moan filled the air. “Ah, fuck. You’re still so fucking tight.”

“Don’t move yet,” she begged, focusing on the feeling of him filling her completely. It didn’t hurt as much as the last time, but it definitely was a feeling that she would still have to get used to. Negan’s large palms squeezed up and over her breasts in a tender motion helping her to relax. The way he touched her body felt amazing and she loved the way he would caress over her to dote on every part of her. Licking over her lips, she tried to slowly rock her hips over him and the deep sound of his growl filled the air.

Negan’s hands dropped to grab a tight hold of her hips, helping rock her hips back and forth over him. A chill filled her body that she thought the warm water pouring down over them would help rid, but every thrust Negan made inside of her drew out perfect sensations to have her trembling.

“Fuck…” Negan moaned against the side of her neck as he bucked up against her. The head of his cock brushed up against her g-spot making her cry out and she lowered her right hand, curling it around her to try and urge Negan’s hips harder against her. The smacking of their skin filled the shower and she whimpered with each forward thrust he made into her eager body. “You like that baby? You like me fucking you?”

“Yes,” she whimpered when his thrusts got harder behind her. Negan’s fingertips dug into her hips, the pressure enough for his nails to be breaking into the skin and she let out a tight moan. Turning her head enough to meet Negan’s lips in a kiss, she felt his tongue brushing in over hers and she mewled out into his mouth. “Don’t stop. I’m going to cum.”

“Yeah?” he breathed out, watching her eyes close tightly and he snapped his hips up to her again and again hearing the sound of their wet, smacking skin filling the air. When he felt her body squeezing around him, he knew she was just about there. The shaking of her body alerted him to her release as well as the sensation of her pressing in against his lower abdomen to give her a minute to breathe. Her cries still continued while she shook before him. Negan chuckled to himself when he heard her soft moans while she rest against the glass. She pulled enough away from him so that way she could turn to face him. “You doing okay?”

“Just still getting used to this…” she panted, reaching out to curl her hand around the back of his neck. She pulled him down in close to her so that she could kiss him and twist her fingers into the curls of wet hair at the bottom of his neck. “You’re a lot to take.”

“Is that a good thing?” Negan snickered against her lips while they kissed and when she nodded, he smiled brightly. “Good.”

A grunt escaped his throat when he reached down to hook his fingers around her leg to urge it around his hips. Reaching between them, he quickly thrust back into her, hearing her gasp fill the air at the sensation of him filling her again. Y/N clung to him tightly while Negan continued to thrust into her again and again. Her nails bit into his shoulders while she clung to him and Negan’s winces began to fill the air when he felt his abdomen start to tighten up.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon,” Negan’s forehead wrinkled and he looked down between them to watch his cock pumping in and out of her tight body. Negan’s grunts filled the air, his jaw lowering while he fought to keep himself from reaching his orgasm. “Wrap your arms around me tightly. Don’t want you falling and fucking hurting yourself.”

Listening to what she was told, she hooked her arms around his shoulders and felt him reach down to tease his fingers over her sensitive clitoris, caressing it over and over again. Her head fell back against the glass, her cries filling the air as his fingers moved in unison together with his hips. Negan’s winces filled the air when her body started to tighten up around him again, her thighs shaking and twitching around his hips causing him to hiss out.

“Negan,” she cried against the side of his neck when he got her to her second orgasm and his hips started thrusting sloppily against her with an eagerness to reach his release.

“Are you on birth control?” he growled as he bit at her bottom lip, tugging on it slightly. When she shook her head, he cussed out and pumped his length into her a few more times before pulling out. His hand caressed over his length furiously as his moans and groans filled the air. She eagerly pulled him in to kiss her as his seed shot out from his tip, splashing in over her abdomen. Negan’s breathing had grown rapid and he winced against her lips. A slew of curse words fell from his lips as his body shook in her arms. “Everything okay?”

“Mhmm,” she breathed against his mouth, before pulling away enough to press a kiss over the side of his neck. She nestled her nose against the skin and felt him pulling her into his arms tightly. “You are so amazing.”

“The feeling is mutual darlin’,” Negan slurred, still feeling his abdomen contracting and relaxing after he came. Negan took a moment to think about what he had just done and let out a tight, uncomfortable sound. “That was inappropriate of me. I’m sorry…”

“No, that was very fucking amazing,” she corrected him and Negan pulled away to look her over. He reached up to cup her face in his hands before shaking his head. “Nothing about that was bad Negan. It felt fucking amazing.”

“Oh, it did. It felt fucking fantastic,” Negan agreed with her feeling his heart hammering inside of his body while he stared out at her. “But having sex without a condom was not safe.”

“I’ve never been with anyone before Negan, I’m safe. And…I trust you,” she whispered, tipping up on her toes to meet his lips in another kiss. The way her tongue flicked out against his, caused him to groan into her mouth, but he still knew what he did was wrong. “It’s alright.”

“No, the last thing we would want is you getting pregnant. You’re young and you have a bright future ahead of you. I can’t let you be like me…” Negan blurt out and he felt her tense up in his arms. Negan cussed to himself and he cleared his throat uneasily. “I just don’t want to see you fucking up your life so young. Not wearing a condom is inappropriate and…”

“Negan?” she called out when he opened the shower door and she tilted her head to the side. “What happened to you when you were my age?”

“Not worth talking about right now,” Negan insisted with a snort, holding onto the shower door. “You should finish up your shower though. Don’t want you aching from all this new stuff going on and shit.”

“No, I think we need to talk about this,” she repeated, urging Negan back as she reached for his wrist. “You keep telling me you don’t want me to be like you, but I think you need to elaborate a little bit for me with this one. Close the shower door so you don’t get water all over the floor.”

“I told you, I had an abusive parent…I got stupid. I did stupid shit. I had a chance at a baseball career in college and I blew it by being stupid and letting myself ruin my life based on how I was raised,” Negan explained with a firm nod and he tossed his hands up. “I don’t really want to get into the sappy shit with you right now. We’ve had such a special moment here…”

“Negan, there is water all over the floor, you have to be careful,” she urged him again and Negan still felt his heart hammering in his chest over what they were talking about.

“It’s alright,” Negan chuckled and a moment later stepped out of the shower and the water caused him to slip across the floor. Reaching for the door to the shower to stop himself from falling, Negan let out a nervous laugh and nodded. “See, I’m okay.”

“Just grab the towel and…” she started to say as Negan let go of the shower door and took a step back. The floor slid out beneath him and this time he went falling backwards. Negan hit the ground like a bag of bricks and felt the world around him blacking over as Y/N scurried out of the shower to meet him at his side. “Negan?”

* * *

“Jesus…” Negan jumped when he came to feeling someone holding his eye open. Jolting up in bed, Negan saw someone looking him over and he let out an uncomfortable breath. There was an heavy pressure in his head and the room felt like it was slightly spinning around him. Looking down, Negan could see that he was in a pair of boxer briefs and he was laid out in the middle of his bed. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m a doctor. You hit your head pretty good getting out of the shower and your friend showed up to find you,” the doctor explained as Negan reached up to press his fingertips over his head. A wince fell from his lips when he felt what he clearly hit in the fall. “You’re lucky your friend had plans with you tonight. Who knows if you would have been found…”

“My friend?” Negan repeated the doctor’s words.

“Yeah, your friend and his daughter,” the doctor pointed out nodding toward the other side of the room and Negan looked to see Simon standing in the corner of the room and Y/N was resting against the edge of his dresser. “It looks like he is going to be okay. His pupils are responding to light fine. He seems to know what’s going on; he just probably knocked the wind right out of himself. You just want to make sure that he rests and doesn’t overdo it. I know he hates hospitals, but if he starts acting weird, then you need to take him to a hospital just to make sure that everything is okay. Normally I would say take him to the hospital just in case to get a CT scan, especially after someone was knocked unconscious, but in this situation he seems to be fine. I would just say that if he starts acting the slightest bit odd, you need to take him immediately to the hospital. Messing with a possible brain injury is not a smart thing to do.”

“If something bad happens, I swear I will make sure I end up in the hospital,” Negan grumbled knowing that he really wasn’t a fan of hospitals. That was something that was right that Simon clearly told the doctor, but within reason. Not long ago, he told himself that he would never go to a hospital again unless he absolutely had to.  

“Thanks bud,” Simon stepped forward, giving Negan a look and he led the doctor out of the room. Negan looked to Y/N and could see her cheeks blushing over.

“What the hell is Simon doing here?” Negan blurt out and she cleared her throat uneasily when Simon made it back into the bedroom after the doctor clearly left. “Why are you here?”

“I’m strong Negan, but I couldn’t move you. Nor did I know what to do,” she explained as Simon moved to the edge of the bed, to sit down on it. “You scared the hell out of me. I couldn’t get you to wake up and I didn’t know if I should be calling for the hospital or not, so I called Simon first. He came here, called this doctor that his friend knew and…”

“And you told the doctor that he was your father and the two of you came here and found me like that?” Negan caught on to what she was saying and he let out a tense breath. Negan fell back into the pillows and it was obvious that he was embarrassed by what clearly went down. “Which one put the underwear on me?”

“That would be her. I love you bud, but I wasn’t really interested in being near your bits and pieces,” Simon answered with a sigh, looking over to Y/N. Her cheeks were still blushed over and Simon shrugged his shoulders. “She got you covered with a towel when I got here. I picked you up and got you on the bed. She got some clothes on you while I called the doc.”

“Well, this isn’t the most uncomfortable thing to happen in quite some fucking time,” Negan growled under his breath and Simon snorted with laughter knowing that Negan was being sarcastic. Negan lifted his arm to look out at Simon with a glare and Simon shrugged. “You’re an asshole.”

“It is kind of funny if you think about it,” Simon responded, looking over to Y/N. “Could you get the big guy here some water? I think he needs to get something to drink.”

“Sure,” she agreed, moving out of the room to leave the two of them alone.

“So,” Simon cleared his throat uneasily and a wicked smirk pressed in over his lips. “Should I congratulate you on the sex now or later?”

“What the fuck did you just say?” Negan snapped, looking to Simon with an angered expression. There was no way that Y/N just went forth and told Simon that they were together.

“The lube out on the nightstand and the empty condom wrapper kind of gave it away,” Simon pointed out, looking toward the nightstand and Negan quickly reached to pull open the drawer to swipe it into the drawer. Simon made sure that she wasn’t headed back before looking to Negan again. “I mean, she’s kinda walking a little funny too, but…”

“Damn it Simon, shut up! Don’t fucking say anything. She already clearly feels fucking bad enough about what happened,” Negan hissed at Simon and Simon threw his hands up. “I’m fucking serious. If she knows that you know, she is going to…”

“Hey, my mouth is closed. I’m not the one getting loud here,” Simon insisted with a shake of his head. “I do wonder how you thought today after everything that happened was the perfect time to take her virginity though. Hopefully you were all gentleman like and shit, but…”

“Simon, this is really none of your fucking business and I think…” Negan started to lecture his friend, seeing Simon sitting up straighter and clearing his throat uneasily.

“Hey there,” Simon cut Negan off as she returned with water for Negan and brought it to the side of the bed. Negan accepted it before sending Simon a glare who was brightly smiling in return. “I guess I should leave you two be. Get going home and what not. The wife probably wonders where I took off to and I have an interesting excuse to try and come up with. If you need me, just give me a call and I’ll be on my way back to help.”

“Thanks Simon,” she moved over to hug Simon and Negan felt all kinds of uncomfortable knowing that his friend knew that they had sex. When Simon left, Negan watched Y/N move back into the bedroom and he could see that she clearly felt bad. “I’m so sorry that this happened. I feel like I’m your bad luck charm.”

“Oh…no,” Negan shook his head with a laugh. The movement caused him to get a bit dizzy, but he gulped down and tried to hide the pain. “You were the one telling me not to let the water out. I was the idiot that didn’t fucking listen.”

“Still, it’s the first time we were together and you end up hitting your head and passing out,” she explained and Negan pat the bed beside him. She slowly made her way over to the bed and sat down beside him. “I can leave if you want. I don’t want to make things weirder than they already are…”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Negan urged her closer to him and he pressed a soft kiss against her lips when he leaned up enough to meet her for one. “I made a stupid mistake that wasn’t your fault. Please…don’t leave me. I don’t think it would be good for me to be alone anyways.”

There was a silence that pressed in over them and he reached up to caress over the side of her face in a tender caress. She leaned into his touch and her eyes closed as she took in the warmth of his touch.

“I actually want nothing more than to hold you in my arms right now,” Negan answered with a long sigh and he could see her eyes open slowly. The look she gave him seemed surprised by his request, but when he moved aside to give her room to lay down in bed with him, she carefully moved in beside him. His arms hooked around her tightly and he gulped down when he felt her cuddling in closer to his chest. Pressing a soft kiss against her temple, he thought about what had happened and laughed out. “There is one problem with the plan that both you and Simon came up with.”

“What’s that?” she whispered, lifting her head enough for a moment to stare up at him from where she was laying on his chest.

“You are way too cute to be his kid,” Negan snorted and she playfully hit him in the stomach before lowering her head back down over his chest. Negan winced when he felt her hand caressing in over his abdomen and up until that moment he had completely forgotten that he had hurt his ribs. “I really have gotten my ass kicked these last few days, haven’t I?”

“You have,” she agreed, pressing a soft kiss over the center of his chest and he closed his eyes tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

“Please stop apologizing. This shit isn’t your fault,” Negan insisted with a snort. “All the injuries I have are actually my fault if you think about it. I’m a fucking klutz and it shows. Are you sure that you want to be with a fucking guy that is always getting hurt because he’s an idiot?”

“Oh, I’m sure. I like you very much…injuries and all,” she answered, lifting her head up again to press a soft kiss over his lips. His fingertips brushed into her hair and a wide smile pressed in over his tired features.

“Good…because I like you too,” Negan muttered, his eyes feeling heavy as he got more comfortable in the bed. “Very much.”

“Well that’s good to hear,” she replied with a half smile. There were a few minutes of silence between the two of them as she caressed softly over the center of his torso. The deep breaths that filled the air from Negan alerted her to the fact that he had fallen back asleep and she let out a nervous sound. She was worried that if he kept getting hurt and bad things kept happening between them, that Negan would go back to thinking they were bad for each other and she prayed that wouldn’t happen. For the first time with Negan, she had felt happy and she wasn’t eager to lose that feeling.

After a few hours of lying in Negan’s arms, she realized that she wasn’t going to be falling asleep anytime soon and found herself cold. Getting up carefully from the bed, she looked to make sure that Negan was still asleep before she moved for his dresser in search of a long sleeved shirt. Opening a few of the drawers, she looked through his clothes before stopping when she found his shirts. Grabbing one that had long sleeves, she quickly pulled it in over her body and went to close the drawer until something caught her eye.

Looking back at Negan, she made sure that he was still sleeping before reaching for the box that was tucked away in the back of his drawer. Carefully pulling it open, she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw a photo inside of Negan and a woman. It was clearly a much younger Negan and it looked like it was on his wedding day. Gulping down uneasily, she set the photo down and looked through a few more photos that were in the box. Her heart began pounding inside of her chest harder when she reached for the wedding band that was in the box and lifted it up to look it over in the small amount of light that was in the room from the night sky.

A gasp fell from her lips when she felt the warmth of a hand pressing in over her wrist and she looked to see Negan staring out at her. A frown was over his lips as he reached for the ring from her and placed it back into the box before putting the box back into the drawer.

“I suppose I have some explaining to do,” Negan began with a deep breath and he could see her eyes looking back toward the box that was in his drawer.

“God, you’re married aren’t you?” she blurt out and Negan’s brows tensed together when she stepped back and away from him when he reached out for her. “You’ve got a kid too, don’t you? Jesus, did I just sleep with a married man whose wife is out there with their child and…”

“No,” Negan snorted with a half laugh and he reached out to grab a hold of her shoulders to try and get her to calm down. “I don’t have a child and I…I’m a widower.”

“A widower?” she repeated his words and he could feel her tense muscles relaxing beneath his touch. “I think it’s about time that you start explaining some of that stuff that you didn’t originally want to tell me.”

“Would you please sit down?” Negan begged and urged her toward the bed to take a seat at the edge of the bed. “Fuck, I don’t know where to start…”

“The wife part is probably good,” she retorted and Negan tossed his hands up. “I mean…if you want. Or the whole story, that might make everything a little bit easier to take. Maybe tell me what you’ve been trying to tell me, but have been holding back on.”

“I hate this, I’m not good with this shit,” Negan grumbled under his breath and he reached up to brush back his hair in a stressful manner. “When I talk to you about your life, it hits home really hard. I had an abusive father growing up. Very abusive. Much like yours. I had broken bones, black eyes and bloody noses a lot growing up and like you, I always had to make excuses. I hurt myself while playing. I fell down the stairs. I can’t tell you how many lies I had to come up with. Even through all of that abuse though, there was one thing I loved my entire life. I loved baseball. With everything that I was I wanted to be a ball player. I got to high school and God, I was good at it. I was so fucking good at it, but I had this girlfriend. Her name was Lucille. She was the one in all the photos in that box.”

“Your wife?” she confirmed and Negan nodded, resting his hands on his hips.

“I got into a lot of trouble as a kid. I hated being home, so I’d do anything to get in trouble just so I could avoid going home. I was not like you at all. I wasn’t good at school, but I was good at baseball. I was so used to hearing what a piece of shit I was, I just kind of grew up believing it. I listened to everything that my father told me and I just kind of lived up to it. Even growing up when I had my games I was constantly being told if I had a good game it didn’t matter because some asshole was out there that was better than me and there was no way that I would ever equal up to anything,” Negan informed her with a cracking sound in his voice and she could see him start to pace as he spoke. “With Lucille, we were…kids. Kids aren’t safe. I didn’t think anything could touch me. The day of one of the biggest games of baseball in high school when there would scouts there, Lucille had been acting really weird and I got her to tell me what was up. She told me she was pregnant.”

“So you do have a kid?” she repeated an earlier question and Negan shook his head again.

“Give me a minute to finish,” Negan urged her to continue to listen to him and he shrugged his shoulders. “She was going to the doctor at the same time that the game was and it felt like the world was swallowing me whole. I thought about my father and what a terrible fucking father he was. I thought about the way that he treated me and I knew that I wouldn’t want that for my child if Lucille was pregnant. So that day I gave up my baseball career. I picked going to the doctors with Lucille over going to my ball game and decided that instead of being what I always wanted, I was going to be a good father. I got married to Lucille a month or so after we finished high school and not long after she had a miscarriage. We found out that she would never be able to have children again after that. I gave up everything for that baby because I didn’t want to be like my father. I fucked my life up by letting my father ruin me and I got my high school girlfriend pregnant because I was an idiot that didn’t think.”

“Negan…I’m sorry,” she breathed out heavily and he shook his head as if asking her not to have sympathy for him.

“I tried getting back into baseball. I got into a shitty college, I tried playing and I ended up hurting my arm, but instead of trying and not giving up, I gave up so easily. I listened to all the things that my father told me growing up that I just kind of let my misery swallow me whole. I gave up and instead of realizing it was my responsibility to make everything right again, I got angry. Very angry,” Negan explained, looking to her with a saddened expression. “I blamed Lucille for everything that happened. I gave up my baseball career for her. I gave up a full ride to a college to be a good father to our child and then…”

Negan stopped when he felt her reaching out to grab a soft hold of his fingers. Negan swallowed down hard and started speaking up again, “I hated Lucille. I thought I did at least. I didn’t realize that she was there for me from the start. She lost the baby just like I did. She went through so much shit and had to put up with me. I hated my life and I let her know I hated my life. I made it clear that I gave up everything for her and…I was a terrible fucking husband. I cheated…I cheated so fucking much and she knew it. I was a terrible husband. I was miserable.”

Instead of acting disgusted, he could see that she was actually listening to him as he felt his eyes tearing over the more he spoke. The fact that she was sympathetic with everything that he was telling her shocked him and he could feel his body shaking as he continued to tell her everything.

“Some of the people in town liked me and I ended up landing the job at the high school,” Negan explained while he felt her fingers wrapping around his tighter. “Lucille was miserable. I was miserable and when we were fighting one day, she ended up losing consciousness and we found out she had cancer. It was something as big as that for me to realize that I had everything that anyone could ever want. Someone who had been there all along to support them. To stand behind them, even though she knew I was an asshole. She was there for me and she stood behind me and it took her getting cancer for me to pull my head out of my ass. After she got sick, I was with her every moment I could be to the point she actually got sick of me. If I cried, she yelled at me and told me I was embarrassing her. She was mad at me for it taking her cancer for me to realize what I didn’t want to lose, but being good and turning my life around wasn’t enough. I lost her and she died. We were in the middle of talking while she was in the hospital and she just…died holding my hand. I realized that being good and changing everything didn’t help, so I just shut down. I changed for the better and I ended up losing the one person that supported me through everything. I haven’t talked about her for a very long time. It’s the thing that Simon wanted me to talk to you about, but I just…even saying her name…even talking about it makes…”

“I get it,” she hushed him as Negan dropped down to his knees before her. Reaching out, she cupped his face in her hands softly and she could see that tears were pressed in over the corners of Negan’s eyes. When one of his tears began to slide down the side of his face, she sighed and reached out to swipe it away with her thumb. “I’m sorry; I never meant to find that. I just went looking for a shirt and it was none of my business. I’m sorry I forced you to talk about this…”

Her heart sank when she felt Negan lower his head to her lap and when the sounds of him sobbing filled the room, she reached down to caress over his scalp. Hushing him softly, she could feel him clutching onto her thighs while he cried and she wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Negan, we all make mistakes…” she assured him and continued to caress throughout his hair. “You grew up with nothing, but negative thinking. You were abused. Abused children don’t react to things the way we should. We shit all over ourselves and you made what you thought was the right decision to be a good father and instead you lost your child. I can’t even begin to imagine how hard that was Negan. It doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“I am a bad person though,” Negan looked up at her from her lap and she shook her head slowly. “I am. I am not a good person. After Lucille died, I just got drunk all the time, I slept around and…”

“We all deal with pain differently Negan. How you respond to loss doesn’t make you a bad person. Grief causes us all to do things that sometimes we can’t even help. You lost a lot in your life and I don’t think it makes you a bad person with the way you responded to it,” she caressed over the side of his face as he rest his head back down in her lap. “You really haven’t talked to anyone about this, have you?”

“I was afraid that if I did…” Negan bit down on his bottom lip, going silent when he realized that this was what he was afraid of. Crying. Losing his shit and just breaking down. Yet, here he was doing it in front of the person that he was trying to start a new relationship with. After a moment, she reached for his hands and he felt her attempting to urge him up. When he rose up, she urged him toward the bed and rest back against the headboard before urging him to lie in her arms. Negan got comfortable and let out a trembling exhale. “I’m sorry…you don’t deserve to have to deal with this.”

“I opened the box, this is my fault, but you needed to talk to someone. You needed to let all of this out,” she assured him with a small hushing sound, trying to get him to calm down. A frown pressed in over her lips while she held him in her arms tightly. He seemed to be somewhat shaking in her arms and she cuddled her jaw in over the top of his head. “Something like this shouldn’t be kept locked inside Negan. You needed to get this out.”

“You don’t open up to me about your father, so obviously you feel the same way,” Negan pointed out with a frown, feeling her fingertips caressing over the back of his neck in a soothing manner. “You think you’re a freak. You think by having all your baggage that you are damaged. It’s just the way that we have been fucking raised to be.”

“Then we need to work on it together. I will be more open with you and you can be more open with me,” she insisted and he raised his head to look up at her. Her fingertips caressed over his bearded face and she shook her head.

“I don’t want to hide anything from you. I don’t want to fuck up your life like I fucked up mine,” Negan whispered, leaning into her touch and for the first time in a long time he actually felt relief over finally getting to talk about Lucille. The guilt had been eating him alive since she passed and instead of opening up about everything, he just let it build. Negan didn’t understand why she was being so good about everything, but he certainly appreciated it. Most people would have likely run off when he broke down like he had just done, but she was comforting and caring, unlike what he had expected from her. “I shouldn’t have unloaded on you. It’s only the first fucking night we’ve been together. I’m sure this is exactly what you imagined for our first night sleeping together.”

“Well, I could have done without the part where you knocked yourself unconscious, but the rest has been perfectly fine,” she teased him, playfully nudging his jaw. She tried wiping the dampness away from his face and half smiled when she saw his hazel eyes staring out into hers with what seemed to be a sense of awe. A moment later he crawled up her body and kissed her roughly making her let out a tense sound. “Hey now, you need to rest. Doctor’s orders…”

“Thank you,” Negan kissed over her lips one final time before resting back in over her again like they were previously. His fingers hooked with hers while her other hand continued to caress throughout his hair. After a while Negan’s deep breaths filled the air again telling her that he was asleep and she realized that Negan was damaged like her. Worse in fact and now she realized just why maybe he felt such a strong connection to her. They were more alike than she could have ever imagined.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader (oc) and Negan talk more about his past before getting more comfortable with each other.

Letting out a tight groan, Negan shifted amongst the warmth that surrounded him as he awoke. Lifting his head carefully, he looked to see that Y/N had fallen asleep holding him in her arms while resting against the headboard. A half smirk pressed in over his lips as he reached out for her hand to tease his fingertips over hers. It was rare that he would wake up before she did. It was nice getting to see her relaxing for once.

Turning in her lap, Negan looked up at her as she slept and he reached up to caress his rough fingertips over the side of her face. A sigh fell from her lips when she slowly began to awaken and he smiled brightly. He had never been with someone that held him, let alone someone who made him feel comfortable over things. Negan wasn’t often someone to lose it. The idea of being vulnerable terrified him and the fact that she was still there; supporting him and not taking advantage of the moment amazed him.

“What happened to sleeping in?” a whisper fell from her lips as her eyes partially opened. A crack of a smile pressed in over her features and he smirked. “Now I’m the one not being able to sleep.”

“Payback sucks sometimes. I imagine you feel super stiff right now,” Negan winked from where he was on her lap making her half laugh. Her fingertips slid in over the side of his face, tracing over his chiseled jawline before her fingertips centered in over the scar on the side of his face. Negan gulped down when he felt her centering in over it and he frowned. It wasn’t something he liked to draw attention to, but he knew the scar was quite obvious. “Thank you for not running away when I fell asleep.”

“Why would I do that?” she questioned with a frown and Negan shrugged his shoulders. He got more comfortable in her lap and stared up at her with his hazel eyes. “I’d have to be a real asshole to do that when you opened up to me about your father and Lucille.”

“Yeah…” Negan gulped down. He still wasn’t used to hearing Lucille’s name. It wasn’t something that he openly talked about and knowing that she knew about Lucille made him upset, but comfortable at the same time. There was no one that he felt comfortable talking to about Lucille and it amazed him that the person that he could finally open up to was Y/N. She didn’t come off jealous or upset at all, just genuinely caring for him about everything. “I realize I told you the first time I saw your bruise that I had an abusive father, but I never…really told anyone about him either. So if we could keep these things between us?”

“I don’t even know what you are talking about,” she sighed knowing that Negan was trusting her to keep what happened between the two of them secret. The last thing she would want to do was hurt Negan or upset him in any way. Especially since he decided to open up to her about everything that he had clearly been holding in for so long. “So this scar…is it one of the things that your father did to you?”

“Uhm…yeah,” Negan uncomfortably answered, his eyes shifting between her and off in the distance as if thinking about what to tell her. “I have…a few of these on my body.”

There was an expression of sadness on her face when he felt her fingertips tracing over the length of the mark that was left there from his youth. Negan turned into her delicate touch. He closed his eyes and felt her tracing over the length of the scar a few times.

“What’s this from?” she whispered and he slowly opened his eyes to watch her closely. It was clear that she was saddened by the mark.

“Don’t worry about it right now,” Negan hushed her, raising his hand up to grab a hold of hers. His fingers hooked with hers and he lowered her hand away from his face. Bringing the back of her hand to his lips, he deposited a small kiss over her skin and frowned. Looking up at her face, the sight of the small amount of bruising done to her face showed amongst the small amount of light that filtered into the room.

“You should never hit your child,” Negan insisted, reaching up to caress over her features in a tender sweep. “I’m so sorry you’ve had to put up with this. You don’t deserve it.”

“You didn’t deserve it either,” she assured him and by the look in his eyes, she could tell that he didn’t believe the statement. “You didn’t deserve it Negan. You were just a child. Your father was wrong.”

“It’s a little too late to save me sweetheart. I’m already a fucking mess,” Negan snorted and rose up to stare out at her with his hazel eyes. He still felt a bit woozy from hitting his head earlier, but shook off the feeling that it caused him before continuing to talk. “I just don’t want to see the same shit happen to you. I don’t want you to turn out like me.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think you turned out so bad,” she smirked and Negan found himself charmed by her remark. Leaning forward, he pressed a small, quick kiss over her lips and rest his forehead against hers. Brushing his fingertips in over her jawline, he took time to appreciate the closeness of her to him.

“This is off topic…I think Simon knows we had sex,” she spoke up after a few minutes of silence between them and it caused Negan to snort. She laughed in response and watched him lean back enough to stare her in the eyes. “I mean…it’s pretty obvious. You were in the shower…I was with you…”

“Do you honestly care what Simon knows?” Negan pondered and she tilted her head to the side, clearly thinking about the answer to that question. Clearly, he cared what Simon thought because Simon held the one thing over his head that could destroy his life, but he hoped that deep down that Simon would continue to be on his side about everything. “You shouldn’t…”

“I mean, it’s going to be weird when I’m face to face with him now,” she snickered and Negan nodded, letting out a small laugh. “What are we going to do about us?”

“Well, I don’t want us to stop being…together,” Negan answered honestly and he reached out to brush her hair away from her face. “I don’t know how I’m going to keep sneaking you back here. Nor do I know how I’m going to act normal in school.”

“We have to act normal in school. I swear, I’m not going to ruin your job for you,” she pointed out with a firm sigh and bit down into her bottom lip. “As far as sneaking back here…do you really think that my family will care if I’m gone? I’ll just lie and tell them I’m at a friend’s house. Occasionally show up and stay home…”

“We’re a complicated bunch. Aren’t we?” Negan moved in beside her on the bed and laid down. He stretched out on his back and felt her moving in beside him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, urged her to rest her head in over the center of his chest. The sensation of her fingertips tracing over the tattoo that covered part of his chest caused chills to fill his body and he inhaled sharply. “I’m sorry…”

“For?” she sighed, tipping forward to press a small kiss over his skin.

“All of this. I think I just complicated your life more than I could have ever done,” Negan grunted, when he felt her nip softly at the skin she had just kissed over and he lifted his head to look down at her.

“If anything, you gave me something to be happy about. Before you…I was just kind of…stuck,” she answered with a sigh and Negan squeezed his arm around her tighter. She sighed and looked up at him with her big eyes as she rest her chin over the center of his naked chest. “You make me feel special. That’s something I’ve never felt in my life. Being with you…makes me happy. And I feel so lucky to have you in my life.”

“I’m not as special as you think,” he replied with a sigh and watched her roll her eyes. A moment later he felt her lips back at kissing over the center of his chest and he breathed in sharply. “Didn’t the doctor say that I needed to relax?”

“And…?” her eyebrow perked up when he let out a growl and she lifted her head to look at him again.

“Certain parts of me are not relaxing right now,” Negan informed her with a snort and he watched her bite down on her bottom lip. An amused smirk pressed in over her features as she slid her right hand down his long abdomen before reaching the top of his boxer briefs. Her hand pressed beneath the material and he felt her palm caressing up and over his length making him take in a sharp breath. “That’s not going to help me relax.”

“Oh, you can relax. I’ll just do all of the work,” she suggested with a wicked smirk and Negan let out a moan when he felt her fisting his length in her palm. Her kisses returned back over his chest and her lips made their way toward his nipple. Tipping his head back, Negan let out a long exhale while her tongue continued to tease its way over his body.  

“You are…trouble,” Negan laughed when he felt her nipping at his nipple and tugging on it. Negan lifted his head to watch her tease her tongue around his nipple and he grunted.

“Mhmm. Yes, I am,” she agreed before getting up on her knees on the bed. She reached for his boxer briefs, tugging them down his long legs and he watched her closely. Gulping down, he lifted his legs and allowed her to pull the material from his body. She dropped the material to the ground before settling back on the bed by his hips. “Just relax for a while.”

“You really don’t have to do that,” Negan insisted as he watched her tip down to swirl her tongue around the tip of his cock. Negan bit back a moan when he felt the flick of her tongue over his skin followed by the sensation of her wrapping her lips around his body. “Fuck…”

Negan slid his hand down to caress over the center of her shoulders as she very slowly, flicked and teased her tongue over his flesh. Negan licked his lips while watching her. His heart was starting to pound heavily within his chest while she catered to him. A hiss fell from his lips when she pulled her mouth away from his body and pumped her hand over his cock, getting him completely solid within her grasps.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Negan grumbled as she smirked and lowered back to take him into her mouth again. Her head bobbed over more of his length and he could hear her gag slightly when the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. “Look at me while you do that…”

Negan urged his hand into her hair and watched her shift so she could do as he pleased. Over and over again, she bobbed her head over him, taking him as far back as she could in her throat before pulling back. Negan stayed still and allowed her to do with him as she pleased, honestly appreciating her doting on him.  

“You have got me wrapped around your finger doll. Fuck…” he dragged out his words when her tongue traced out over the prominent vein in his cock making him whimper out. “You still like the way that cock tastes?”

“Yes sir,” she breathed out, pulling her lips away from him with a popping sound and Negan smirked. Her hand caressed over his solid erection and caressed her saliva up and over his cock. His hips arched up when she slid her tongue in over the slit at the tip of his cock and carefully teased over him. “I still like everything about you.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Negan teased with a moan when she took him back into her mouth. She quickly bobbed over his length a few more times causing wet sounds to fill the room before she pulled away and got up. A whine fell from his lips when she stopped and he looked down toward his solid erection as it rest against his lower abdomen. Lifting his eyes and watching her closely, Negan saw her ridding her clothes which made his throat go dry. “How are you not sore right now?”

“I am sore. I’m very sore, but it’s a sore I like,” she insisted, moving in over the bed carefully and he watched her move in over him. Her right hand reached between them to slowly caress over his length and he reached up to palm in over her breasts. “Nothing feels better than when you are inside of me…”

“There are some pretty nice things in life, but that does feel pretty damn good,” Negan responded with a wince when he felt her brushing the warmth between her thighs up against his throbbing erection and he looked down. She teased the tip of his body between her folds and he gulped down.

“Is this mine?” she squeezed firmly at his cock making him moan out before nodding quickly. Involuntarily his hips arched up when he felt her teasing the head of his cock over her wet slit. “Huh?”

“Condom, get a condom first,” Negan desperately ordered, watching her gulp down heavily and nod. Negan watched her reach for the top drawer of his nightstand and grab a condom. Her hands were quick to rip it open and he watched her carefully rolling the material down his swollen cock. Negan bit down on his bottom lip, a small moan falling from his lips when her delicate touch continued over him. “It’s all yours now…”

“It’s all mine now, huh?” she whispered with an amused breath and he nodded. A growl fell from his lips when he felt her moving in over him, bracing her hands over the center of his chest. Negan’s hands pressed in over her hips, watching her grab a hold of his cock to slide the tip of it between her folds again. Negan gulped down heavily and bit down into his bottom lip when he watched her slowly lower down over his length. Small winces filled the air that escaped her lips the further she went down his length. Her tight walls clasped to his body and Negan lifted his head to watch his cock slowly disappearing into her tight pussy. Negan grunted out and dropped his head back down to the pillows when he felt her involuntarily squeezing around him. “God…you are so fucking big.”

“Don’t rush,” Negan begged, his brow line creasing as he stared up at her. She licked her lips and nodded while Negan slid his hands up and over her sides toward her breasts. His hands palmed over her flesh and took their time to explore her body. Her head tipped back and a tight cry fell from her lips when she lowered down to the base of his cock. Negan licked his lips and looked down at where they were connected. Dropping his right hand, he teased his thumb in over her sensitive clitoris making her coo out in response. “You take my cock so well baby.”

“Negan,” she purred out his name and he felt her rocking softly against him. Negan licked his lips again and let her take her time. Small moans fell from his throat when he felt her body squeezing and clinging to his. Slowly, he started to rock his hips up toward her and heard the whimper that fell from her throat. After a few thrusts upwards, he felt her hand firmly pressing in over the center of his abdomen to still his movements and she shook her head. “You have to relax…let me…”

“But…” Negan went to say something more only to feel her hand covering his mouth. Negan’s hazel eyes stared up at her as she bit down on her bottom lip and began to lift her hips up so that she reached the tip of his cock before bringing them back down again and again. Negan’s eyes closed and he tipped his head back. A moan escaped his throat with each downward thrust she made over him. He could feel her body squeezing around his and it caused everything inside of him to tingle. He didn’t know if it was purposeful or if it was happening with her movements, but fuck it felt good.

“Negan…” she cried out his name and he looked out at her again. Negan let out a pleased sound when he watched dropping down over his cock again and again. The sight of her arousal covering him turned him on all the more and he was finding it hard not to do with her what he wanted. Her hands squeezed harder over his mouth to keep him silent and he heard their skin start to smack when she quickened her movements. “Fuck…”

Negan watched her adjust her position over him and he felt her palm sliding down from his mouth to base of his throat. His hands reached up to grab a tight hold of her hips to help her aid her motions over him. Negan could see that her body was already shaking and twitching, ready for her release. The way her body clung to him and the sounds she was making made him all the more aware of how close she was.

“Negan…” she whined when he took advantage of the moment and started forcefully thrusting his hips up again and again. The smacks of their wet skin filled the air, the bed squeaking with every forceful movement he made under her while her fingers squeezed tighter around his throat. “My…God…”

“That’s it…” Negan grunted with a wince, finally slowing his hips down when he felt her pull up and away from him. Negan let out a proud laugh when he watched her body shake from the Earth shattering orgasm he had given her. The sounds she was making made a smile press in over his handsome features and when she finally looked to him again, he could see that she was still in the high from her release. “You’re welcome.”

“You don’t like someone else being in charge, do you?” she smacked at his thigh, hearing his laugh fill the room and she moved back in over him. Negan helped her get situated over his lap and urged her back down his cock. A cry escaped her lips when he filled her sensitive core all over again.

“I just like to make you feel good sweetheart,” Negan winked, his jaw clenching when she grabbed a tight hold of his thighs to brace herself as she powerfully brought her hips up and over his length. “Fuck…”

“Tell me when you are about to cum,” she whimpered out at the sensation of his hips rocking up into hers. Negan nodded and licked his lips when he tipped his head back into the pillows.

“You feel so fucking good,” Negan lifted his head to look down at the movements she made over him. Sitting up, he let out an uncomfortable sound, but wrapped his arm around her waist to help her movements over him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and moved her body the way he urged her to do so. Negan’s heavy breaths started to fill the air and soft moans were escaping his throat. “I’m almost…almost there…”

Negan felt her squeezing around him and his jaw lowered. The power at which he urged her over his hip, drove her to dig her nails into his shoulders and drag down making him hiss out when she broke the skin. A moment later, she shoved her hand into the center of his chest and slammed him down on top of the bed.

“What…” Negan watched her pull her hips away from him and he went to protest as he watched her pulling the condom from his body. Negan gulped down heavily when she began to quickly jerk up and down over his length. The muscles in his thighs locked up and his hips arched up toward her when the first strand of his cum shot out from the tip. Negan’s moan filled the air when she quickly wrapped her lips back around him and sucked over the top half of his erection while her hand continued to quickly pump over the base of his cock. “Jesus…fuck…”

Negan’s cock twitched within her mouth, his body arching up into her throat again and again as she swallowed down his release. Negan dropped his head back when he felt his body shaking and heard her pull away from his body with a slurp. A moment later her lips were sliding up the planes of his long abdomen and toward his chest before meeting him in a kiss. Growling against her lips, he tasted himself against her mouth and hummed against her flesh.

“That was unexpected,” Negan pointed out with a tired laugh and felt her left hand tracing up the side of his face to push his wet hair out of his eyes. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“Keep me in your arms for a while?” she suggested and he let out a pleased sound before motioning her close so he could wrap his arms around her while she cuddled her head against his chest. She seemed to get comfortable while listening to the sound of his heartbeat and nestled her head in closer. “So what happened to your father?”

“Once I moved out with Lucille, I never spoke to him again. Except for a few short…times,” Negan answered with an uneven breath. “My mother tried to get me to talk to him toward the end of his life because he was sick, but…there was nothing that could be fixed. I made a lot of decisions based off him and…it just, my father died for me a long time before he really died.”

“I don’t blame you for feeling that way,” she whispered and Negan caressed his fingertips through her hair in a very slow, comforting way. Negan was silent, but by the way he was breathing, she could tell that he was upset. “What’s going on?”

“I just…” Negan began, watching her lift her head to look up at him as he spoke. “I’m a mess Y/N. I really do care about you, a fucking lot, but I’m just…I’m a miserable person. My life has been complicated, I have more baggage than I care to admit and this right here…this is as far as I’m going to go. This little town, being a coach…I’m never going to be more than that. If you know that and you are okay with that, then I think we’ll be fine, but if you expect the world…I don’t know if I can give you that. I can only do my best and see where it goes, I just…I don’t want to hold you back in life because this is all I’m ever going to be. If you aren’t comfortable with that, you can leave and I will completely understand.”

“Little late for that now,” she winked, sliding up enough to meet him in a small kiss. “I like you…just the way you are and I wouldn’t change a thing.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and the reader share a moment together where they talk about their relationship, her family and some of her fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick little thing I wrote that I really didn't get the chance to look over. I'm sorry for any errors that are in this thing.

Looking back at the time, Negan let out a long sigh. Usually around this time of day Y/N would come in and have lunch with him while at school in his office, but today it seemed like she wasn’t coming in. Getting settled at his desk with the food that he had warmed up minutes earlier, he began to poke at his food. It had been a few weeks since they had first gotten together and their relationship had progressed to a ‘seeing each other every day’ kind of relationship.

“So you’re starting without me?” Y/N’s voice filled the air and Negan lifted his head, his eyebrow perking up when she stepped into his office and closed the door behind her. “Here I was thinking I’d be worth waiting for.”

“I kind of just thought you ditched this old man,” Negan smirked and brought a bite of his food up to his lips before depositing it into his mouth. “You’re later today.”

“I’m sorry, they have this new girl filling in for the teacher for drama while she is away on leave and my partner has a massive boner for the substitute so we were stuck a few minutes after while he tried talking to her,” she moved across the office and took a seat on the corner of his desk.

“Oh, tell me more about this sexy drama teacher,” Negan snorted when he felt her smack him firmly in the center of the chest. A grunt fell from his lips before a thick laugh fell from his throat. “I was just kidding, fuck.”

She reached out to grab the container from his hands and heard Negan let out a small grunt. “Ooo, you made the chicken parmesan last night. One of my favorites that you do…”

“Hey…do you ever bring your own food?” Negan watched her take a big bite from his lunch and she let out a small giggle. Negan settled back in his chair, his hazel eyes watching her with a happy expression over them. “Have you ever thought about that job I told you about? My food bill has gone up significantly since I started dating you. I think it’s time you started paying for some of that food that you are eating.”

“Oh I’m sorry, so you didn’t make some for both of us?” she went to hand him back the container and a smirk pressed in over his lips as he reached for the bag he had with him and pulled out the other container of food that he had. “Here you are trying to make me feel bad when you brought this for me…”

“I always bring you something,” Negan pointed out with a wink and felt her tip down to press a quick kiss over his lips. An uncomfortable breath fell from his lips when he looked to the blinds that were still partially opened to his office. He made sure that the locker room was empty before speaking up again. “You have to be careful with that.”

“I’m sorry,” she breathed out, sitting up straighter in the position that she was in on the corner of his desk when he began to eat his food. “I wasn’t thinking about it.”

“It’s fine,” Negan blew off the concern and waved his hand in the air. “I am serious about that job though. With all the food you are eating and all the money I have to spend on condoms now…”

“Oh bullshit,” she snorted seeing the wicked smirk that pressed in over his features. “You had a ton of those way before I came around. I remember seeing all the shit in your drawers and all the things in your bathroom,” she retorted with a roll of her eyes before reaching out to playfully shove him in the shoulder. “You’re the one that insists on wearing them, I wouldn’t mind if you didn’t. I trust you.”

“Tell me that when you are seven months pregnant and we both hate each other for ruining the other’s life,” Negan replied with a sarcastic tone as he brought another forkful of his food up to his lips. “I’m glad you trust me, but pulling out isn’t exactly the safest way to do things.”

“You did it once and we were fine,” she pointed out and Negan’s head tilted to the side when she pointed that out. “I’m just saying.”

“We were lucky,” Negan informed her with a shake of his head. “It’s just not smart with you not taking something. We don’t want to test our limits because that would be fucking awful for the both of us.”

“Touché,” she shrugged and breathed in deeply. “I did call your friend by the way. He just hasn’t gotten back to me yet. Trust me, I’d love to make some money and be able to leave the house and pay you back for everything.”

“I was just fucking with you,” Negan snorted, watching her set aside the container on his desk. “Doll, I’m serious. You can eat the food, I was only kidding.”

“I know that,” she frowned and he set his container aside, reaching out to brush his thumb over her arm. There was something in the way she was acting that seemed off and he tilted his head to the side.

“Sweetheart, I was only playing,” he blurted out and when he slid his thumb over her wrist, he heard her wince and his eyes dropped down to her arm that was covered by a long sleeved shirt. Reaching out, he pushed up the material and saw that there was a bruise over her wrist in the shape of a palm. “What the fuck is this? Did this happen last night? Why didn’t you call me?”

“I can’t call you every time my father gets grabby with me Negan. You do have a life beyond me and I can’t exactly call you at two in the morning when there is school the next day,” she frowned as she watched Negan examining the bruise. “It’s nothing big.”

“This has got to stop Y/N,” Negan growled, lifting his gaze to stare out at her. “I don’t care what he thinks you are doing wrong, you don’t touch your child like this. You need to get the hell away from that man.”

“Just a few more months, right?” she weakly smile and Negan stood up from the chair he was in. He moved around her and went to the blinds to close them before returning to reach out and cup her face in his hands tenderly. “I’ll be fine.”

“This is wrong. I’m going to call my friend and make sure he gets back to you. You need to get away from your father because if I see him hurt you again I’m going to fucking kill him,” Negan insisted and his response caused her to frown. “He has no right to put his fucking hands on you.”

“Don’t get in trouble because of me,” she silenced him, lifting her right hand up to press in over his hand that was covering her face. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. It felt amazing to know how much Negan cared for her, but she didn’t want Negan getting in trouble just because of her father. “Everything will be fine.”

“You should have called me or Simon. We would have picked you up. You know both Simon and his wife said they would keep that room open for you,” Negan reminded her and he could see that in the way she was looking at him that she just didn’t want to be a bother. “Maybe you should move in with me.”

“Oh, well that wouldn’t be hard to hide,” she laughed with a sarcastic tone, making Negan drop his hands to his sides. Negan’s hands pressed in over his hips and she could tell that he wasn’t impressed with her response. “Negan, come on. We have to hide the fact that we are together as it is and sometimes I make the mistake of kissing you in public. You don’t think it’s going to be fucking weird that I’d be living with you? Sure, we could hide it for a while, but eventually someone would find out and the last thing I want to do is ruin your life.”

“Shit, you are pretty much there almost every day as it is and we’ve done a fucking decent job keeping it hidden thus far,” Negan reminded her with an arch of his eyebrow. “We’d be able to figure it out.”

“I appreciate the offer, I do, but there is a difference between occasionally sleeping over and living with you. I don’t want to mess up your life Negan and I feel like that’s really testing the limits,” she answered, stepping forward to brush her fingertips throughout his dark hair. She tipped up on her toes to press a soft kiss over the center of his lips and Negan kissed her back this time. Gradually the tense posture that he had begun to relax and she pulled away. Her forehead rest up against his and she felt his palms sliding in over her sides. “I like what we have and trust me…if it ever gets to the point where I don’t think I can handle it anymore, I definitely will consider it. Don’t you think you would get the least bit sick of seeing me though if I moved in with you?”

“Honestly, I get depressed when you’re gone,” Negan breathed out sharply, sliding his right hand up to cup over the side of her face. “I sound pathetic and like a fucking pussy, but I enjoy every moment we share together. Before I was fine with being alone and going out every night, now I’m comfortable and content with having someone in my life that I can share moments with again. I never realized how much I missed having someone to share my life with until you came around.”

“Careful Negan, your sensitive side is showing,” she teased him, reaching down to playfully poke him in the ribs. His serious expression slowly faded and she tickled at his sides. “Maybe we should get back to lunch. My food is getting cold and I don’t want to waste your food.”

“I’m starting to think you are dating me because of my cooking skills,” Negan watched her grab the container of food he had made specifically for her before she took a seat across from him at the other side of his desk.

“Well you wouldn’t be wrong,” she winked, watching him roll his eyes as she took another quick bite of the food. “But there are so many other reasons why I’m dating you and I’m learning more and more each day why I am so glad that I am.”

The sound of the door opening was heard and they both looked back to see Simon moving into the office. It was clear that he was looking back at something and Negan sat down at his desk.

“Goddamn Negan. Have you taken a look at that new substitute teacher that they have replacing…” Simon began, turning to see that Y/N was in Negan’s office and he shut up immediately once he made eye contact with her. “Hey…”

“I told you the boys were dying over her,” she explained, looking back at Negan with an annoyed glance. “I guess her charm works on the older men too.”

“Well, he’s about to find out,” Simon responded with a grunt when he saw a few of the male students for the next class talking to the new substitute at the front of the gym. “I think.”

“Wonderful,” Y/N grumbled, letting out an unnerving sound before poking at her food again. Negan put his food away when he noticed that his class was starting to fill up. Getting up from the desk, he followed Simon and Y/N out of his office, through the locker room and into the gym.

“Are we talking about the one in the middle? She looks like a goddamn student herself,” Negan took note of the new face that was standing between the group of students. Negan could feel Y/N stepping in closer to him. “Are you being a damn perv again Simon?”

“Oh, don’t you even start with me about that shit,” Simon grunted, taking a look at Y/N before they watched the new substitute approaching them. When she stepped before them, Simon seemed to straighten his posture completely and clear his throat.

“Mr. Negan I suppose? I’ve heard nothing, but good things and was told that I should come meet you immediately,” the brunette reached out her hand her hand out to Negan to introduce herself. Negan accepted her hand and shook it slowly. “That is a firm grip you’ve got there Mr. Negan. I’m Sherry.”

“It’s a please to meet ya,” Negan winked, pulling his hand from hers and he could feel Y/N tensing up beside him. “And please, no more of that Mr. Stuff. Negan is just fine.”

“Negan it is. Well I hope to see you soon to find out if some of the rumors I’ve heard about you are true,” Sherry smiled brightly and Simon let out an over dramatic laugh causing all of them to look at him.

“Everything you’ve heard is probably true,” Simon reached out to smack Negan firmly in the shoulder and Negan winced, giving Simon a glare. “We’ve got a real winner here.”

“I see,” Sherry half laughed, giving Negan one final glance before heading back toward the front of the gym. When she walked away Simon let out a long shallow breath and kept his stare on her as she walked away.

“How’s your wife Simon?” Y/N blurted out and Negan let out a snort, taking notice of the venom that was behind her voice while Simon watched Sherry strut away. When Simon heard her comment, his attention was pulled from the new substitute and returned to the two of them.

“You got me on that one kid,” Simon frowned, sliding his hand in over the center of his stomach before shrugging his shoulders. “Can’t blame a man for looking.”

“More like drooling with his tongue out of his mouth,” Y/N poked further at Simon and rolled her eyes. “I’m not getting why everyone is falling at her feet.”

“When you are surrounded by fives all day long, you would understand,” Simon snorted and Negan looked to Simon with his head tilted and his brow perked up. “Come on Negan, most of the female teachers here are not the best to look at. She puts a little more interest into things. You know?”  

There was a silence between the three of them and Simon stretched out his arms, “So….are you two going to the fair they are having later tonight? I know a lot of people from school are going.”

“A fair?” Negan repeated with a laugh seeing the way that Simon nodded.

“Yeah, the kids are excited. They have the rides with the Ferris wheel and what not,” Simon looked to the time and shrugged his shoulders. “I figured that’d be something you two would love to do. Most of the school keeps talking about it. I thought about taking the kids tonight, maybe bring the wife.”

“Well let’s hope Sherry doesn’t stop by then,” Negan teased, nudging his elbow into Simon’s ribs and Simon let out a disgusted breath. “Don’t want the wife getting the wrong idea now, do we?”

“Hardy fucking har,” Simon rolled his eyes and looked to Y/N. “Are you going?”  

“A few of the girls from the team were going,” Y/N answered seeing Negan look to her with his hazel eyes. “I wasn’t going to go, but…I mean if you want to go.”

“Uh…sure,” Negan thought about it for a moment before agreeing to going.

“Well, not sure you two should…go together,” Simon pointed out with an uncomfortable breath. “I mean, you can probably spend some time together, but you have to be…”

“We get it,” Negan cut him off with the shake of his head. “Thank you again Simon once again for being so…well, you.”

“Anytime,” Simon snorted, reaching out to wrap his arms around both Negan and Y/N’s shoulders. He squeezed them close to him before releasing them and heading toward the exit. “See you later my peeps.”

“He’s got problems,” Y/N breathed out once Simon moved out of the gym.

“He does,” Negan agreed with a firm nod of his head, following her out into the hallway. He saw that she was looking around to check to make sure they were alone before reaching out to grab a soft hold of one of his hands. “What?”

“You liked her too, didn’t you?” Y/N quirked an eyebrow and Negan let out a tense laugh. “It’s okay; I know everyone here seems to be attracted to her. I wouldn’t blame you for liking her too. Since you are surrounded by fives like Simon said.”

“Sweetheart,” Negan sighed, squeezing her hand firmly in his. “I’m with my number one right now. Sherry is a pretty girl, but I have the girl I want to be with right here in front of me right now. So it doesn’t matter if she was the hottest fucking girl that ever worked here. I’m already satisfied with what I’ve got.”

“The brownie points you just earned yourself,” she smiled brightly and Negan gave her wink before slowly releasing her hand from his. “So I guess I’ll be seeing you later tonight at the fair then?”

“I guess so,” Negan shrugged his shoulders and looked down the hallway to see that someone was approaching. “I’ll see you there.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and the reader go the fair where some uncomfortable moments take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this super fast. I'm sure there are a lot of errors, but thanks to you that read this. It's a bit of a smutty chapter.

Letting out a nervous sound, Negan looked around at the flashing lights that surrounded him at the fair. Originally he thought this type of thing would be good for him to do with Y/N. They could be out in public together and people wouldn’t question it since the school was helping to fund it, but now that he was here, he was uncomfortable. Super uncomfortable. The last time he had been to a fair like this was when he was in high school himself and with Lucille.

Negan had been there a few minutes and had spotted a few kids from school, but had yet to find Simon or Y/N. This was definitely a stupid fucking idea in his mind. Simon and Y/N knew that he was coming and he assumed they would be there first so this made things…awkward.

Cussing to himself, Negan turned on his heel and went to go back to his car, but in his haste to leave he slammed into the person that was directly behind him. The power of their collision caused him to let out a small grunt with the hit and he reached out for the slender frame before him.

“Mr. Negan…desperate to knock me off my feet so soon, huh?” Sherry blurted out and Negan let out a hesitant laugh before releasing her. “Where are you going in such a hurry? I didn’t imagine you were the type of guy to show up to a thing like this.”

“Yeah, well shit…sometimes I even surprise myself,” Negan snorted, reaching inside his pocket to look at his phone. There were no messages from Y/N or Simon and that alone made him feel even more uncomfortable. “I was about to leave anyways.”

“So early in the night?” Sherry frowned, her lower lip curling into a pout and Negan titled his head to the side. “I must admit, my boyfriend was supposed to come with me tonight, but he didn’t because he had work so I’m kind of riding solo. The students desperately wanted me to come, but I’m feeling a bit lonely. You want to walk around with me for a while?”

“Uh…” Negan let out an unnerving breath before throwing his hands up in the air. “Sure. Whatever.”

Sherry nodded toward the center of the fair urging Negan to follow her further toward the games where the people running them were trying to egg them on to play while the screams from the people on rides filled the air.

“So do you like work thus far?” Negan cleared his throat, trying to find something to talk about. “I hear you are pretty popular with the young boys.”

“I hear you are pretty popular with the young girls and the female teachers,” she pointed out and Negan looked to her, his eyebrow perking up as he shrugged.

“I think you are talking about Mr. Moore. He’s the literature teacher. Young…the girls really love the fuck outta him,” Negan informed her with a wink and he shoved his hands into his pockets again.

“Ah, that’s for the girls that don’t like the bad boy thing…” Sherry stated with a tiny laugh and Negan nodded. What exactly had the people at school been telling her about him? “A lot of the kids admire you there. I’ve only been there a day and I’ve heard quite a lot about you.”

“Ah, well hopefully they are all good things,” Negan snorted knowing that some of the kids really liked his over the top personality with his wildly inappropriate attitude, but some of the kids and their parents also hated him for it. “I guess I can be a little overwhelming for some of the kids.”

“You just have a big personality,” Sherry suggested and Negan nodded. Looking around, he tried to see if he could spot Simon or Y/N. He was a little irritated that he was actually on time for once. He was never on time and the fact he was here without one of those two made him feel out of place. “So are you good at any of these things?”

“The games? I don’t know, haven’t done this kind of shit in a very long time,” Negan answered her with a sigh and she stopped at one of the games where you had to throw baseballs at bottles. “What?”

“Show me your skills,” she urged him and Negan let out a tense laugh.

“You want me to waste my money on this game where they likely have the bottles glued together?” Negan retorted with an eye roll. “You are joking, right?”

“Why not? Would it be so bad to win me something?” Sherry winked and Negan gave her a glance when he felt her hands squeezing in over his upper arm and she pulled herself in closer to him. “I mean it’s only fair since I’m the new girl. Make me feel welcomed.”

“If that’s what you want…” Negan huffed, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet to pull out a few bucks. The guy running the game heckled him a bit before his first throw and in the first throw he managed to smash the bottles. The sound of Sherry clapping her hands together filled the air and a cocky snort fell from Negan’s lips. The guy offered him two more games to win something bigger, but Negan opted out and just got the small stuffed animal that they offered him. Tossing it to Sherry, he watched her smile once he gave it to her. “There you go. A dollar store stuffed animal that I paid three fucking dollars for. Would you like me to pay three more to win you a fifty cent gold fish?”

“You are cranky Mr. Negan,” Sherry teased, stepping forward to poke him firmly in the chest and he smirked. “Let me give it a try. See if I can upgrade the prize.”

Negan watched when Sherry went to do the same thing he did and missed miserably with the first ball. Reaching for the second, she looked over her shoulder at Negan and bit down into her bottom lip, “You think you could give me a tip on how to throw this?”

“Uhm…sure,” Negan reached up to rub at the back of his neck and he looked around for a moment before stepping forward. Negan grabbed a hold of her hips to help her position herself and when he reached up to grab a hold of her hand, he felt her bottom brush in over his groin. Pulling himself back, he assumed it was an innocent mistake and moved away. “Just try to throw it like that.”

When she missed again, Negan shrugged his shoulders and heard her let out a dramatic sound, “I can’t help it. I throw like a girl…”

The sound of the bottles shattering was heard at the set-up beside them and Negan jumped when the sound filled the air. He looked beside him to see Y/N standing with a few of the kids. She had just taken one of the balls and done what Sherry had failed so miserably at.

“That’s a poor excuse don’t you think? Girls are capable of anything,” Y/N spoke up and Negan’s dimples sucked in when a smile cracked in over the corners of his lips. There was that smart ass attitude he had grown accustomed to. Sherry frowned and stepped away from the playing table as the guy running the game handed Y/N the same stuffed animal. “But since you probably need this more than I do…”

“Nice fucking aim,” Negan winked watching her toss the stuffed animal to Sherry and he bit down on his bottom lip to refrain from laughing. It was entirely obvious that Y/N did not like Sherry and she made it clear as day.  

“I guess your coach taught you well,” Sherry looked to the stuffed animal that Y/N had tossed her and nodded. “It’s good to see you kids out here having fun. Are you and Billy enjoying your date tonight?”

“They aren’t dating,” Negan blurted out and cleared his throat when both Sherry and Y/N turned to look at him.

“Nah, like I told Coach Negan a while back, we’re just drama partners. Plus, I got my eye on a new girl,” Billy attempted at flirting with Sherry and Sherry looked rather unenthused with the younger boy’s attempts. When everyone was silent, Billy cleared his throat and pointed toward the haunted house ride before them. “Well that looks fun. We should all go together. It’d be nice to hang out outside of school or practice.”

“Unless Sherry here is too scared because she’s a girl,” Y/N mocked and Negan let out another snort knowing that this time the laugh was evident and he even caught the glare that Sherry gave him.

“That’s a great idea,” Sherry agreed to the ride and when they went to get in, Negan went to get in with Billy to make things less awkward, but felt Sherry grab a hold of his arm to keep him from going. “Don’t you think we should let the kids go with the kids?”

“But…” Billy clearly wanted Sherry to get in with him and Negan felt Sherry pulling him into the next passenger car. Y/N shot Negan a look and he gave her an apologetic one before shrugging. Y/N got into the seat with Billy and Negan could feel Sherry scooting in closer to him once they entered the dark area.

“She’s a bit of a smart ass, huh?” Sherry muttered and Negan gripped the seat beside him when he felt Sherry jump at the first jump scare on the ride and she grabbed tightly to his arm.

“She’s the best student and player I have,” Negan gulped down, looking to Sherry again, watching her jump when another thing popped out on the ride. The sensation of her grabbing his leg was felt and he let out an uncomfortable breath. Ignoring the motion, Negan scoot over as far as he could in the passenger car and kept quiet. After about a minute or so, he could feel Sherry’s hand sliding in further toward the center of his groin. Reaching for her hand, he pulled it from his body and let out an annoyed breath. “Would you like me just to pull it out right now so you can see how big it is or would you rather keep doing this shit?”

Negan pushed the safety bar up on the ride and got out of the cart using his phone as a light to find his way out of the ride. Hearing Sherry calling after him, he managed to find his way off of the ride and outside as she followed not far behind.

“Listen…I don’t know what you are looking for with me, but this is bullshit. If I was in there grabbing up on you and you didn’t want it, I’d be in serious fucking shit,” Negan felt her grabbing a hold of his wrist and he pulled it away from her disgustedly. “I don’t know what the hell you are attempting here, but were you not the person that just told me you had a boyfriend when we first started talking?”

“Maybe I was getting the wrong impression of you. From what I’ve heard about you…” she began in a stammering tone and Negan folded his arms out in front of his chest. “People have said you’d fuck just about anything and…”

“And I’ve been in a relationship for quite some time. You are a good looking girl Sherry, but fuck…I don’t know who the hell you are talking to, but I’m glad you came to me tonight thinking I’m just some kind of fucking sex object. I mean…I am a hell of a fuck,” Negan admitted with a sarcastic laugh and out of the corner of his eye saw Simon just arriving with his family. “But unfortunately for you, you are never gonna fucking know that.”

Negan pat Sherry on the shoulder before moving toward Simon and by the look on Simon’s face it was clear that Sherry must have not taken his words politely as he stepped forward to his friend, “What the hell did you just say to her? It looks like you just told her she was the ugliest bitch on the planet.”

“I told her I was never gonna fuck her,” Negan admitted and he caught the glare that Simon’s wife gave him and Negan cleared his throat uneasily. Negan pulled Simon away from his wife and kids before urging him toward an area where they were alone. “The girl was going for my dick multiple times today and I got…upset.”

“Why do all the hot girls go to you man? This is bullshit,” Simon snorted, looking over his shoulder to see that Sherry had stomped off and he felt Negan softly tapping him on the face.

“You’re married and trying to work things out with your wife Simon,” Negan reminded him and Simon frowned, looking to his wife and kids before nodding. “Apparently I fuck anything that moves.”

“Well, you used to and I can’t blame the girl for trying,” Simon muttered and Negan gave him a sideways glance. “That’s not what I meant…”

“There you are,” Y/N called out and Negan looked over his shoulder to see her looking out at him with her hands thrown up in the air. “When I got off the ride and you guys weren’t there, I didn’t know what to think…”

“Sherry was trying to land a ride on the Negan dick train,” Simon informed her and winced out when he felt Negan squeezing into his shoulder. A grunt fell from Simon’s lips when Y/N’s eyes expanded. “Was I not supposed to tell her the truth?”

“She fucking did what? I knew that she would do something like this. I thought I may have been over reacting, but that bitch…” Y/N blurted out and Negan watched her spin on her heel and go to walk in the other direction. Quickly following her not far behind, Negan watched her spot Sherry and head for her. Reaching out, he snatched her from behind and pulled her away from the crowd. “I knew I fucking hated that bitch.”

“Hey…look at me,” Negan urged her to keep her eyes on him so she didn’t go attack Sherry. “It doesn’t matter what she fucking did because I didn’t fall for it. I told you this morning…I want you. Only you.” 

“Negan,” she felt him touching the side of her face and stepped back away from him since they were out in public. “I just…”

“Whatever happened doesn’t matter…” Negan hushed her, looking back to see Simon watching them to see if Negan needed back up. Negan gave him a look and Simon went back to be with his wife and kids. “Trust me…”

“I trust you; I do…” she explained, lowering her voice to stay quiet. “It’s her I didn’t fucking trust. Everyone was so head over heels for her that I thought you…”

“You have such little faith in me?” Negan reached out to playfully nudge her jaw with his fingers and he could see her cheeks flushing over. “Baby, you have nothing to worry about. I promise.”

“I know, I just…” she went to talk further until a few of the girls from the softball team walked over. They both separated and she gulped down heavily.

“You want to go on the Ferris wheel with us Y/N?” they pointed back toward the ride and Negan looked out at the Ferris wheel. He nodded for her to go and the girls stepped in closer. “Hey, why don’t you come too Coach Negan?”

“Oh no, I’m…good,” Negan shook his head and motioned them to head off toward the Ferris wheel. “I prefer to keep my feet on the ground.”

“You’re afraid of heights?” Y/N snickered and Negan looked to her with a glare. “Wow, I didn’t think you were afraid of anything.”

“I’m not afraid of heights, I’m afraid of falling to my fucking death and becoming a damn pancake,” Negan corrected her and he heard a few of the girls laugh and he pulled his leather jacket in closer to his body. “Plus, they put these things up so fast; you have no idea how sturdy that shit is.”

“Wow, Negan is afraid of something,” one of the girls mocked and Negan felt his jaw tensing. “That’s something to tell the rest of the group.”

“Fuck it,” Negan followed them toward the Ferris wheel and when he got up to get in the seats, he felt his body locking up. Y/N pressed her hand in over the small of his back and he let out a sickened sound. “I don’t think I can fucking do this.”

“It’s fine,” she hushed him pushing him forward toward the cart. When he took a seat he felt it rocking back and forth making him clutch to the sides of it. When the guy working the ride closed the door to the cart that just he and Y/N were in, he let out nervous breaths. “Negan…we’re alright.”

“Jesus fucking…fuck,” Negan felt the ride start up and he clung tightly to the seat, his body locking up and he eyes slamming shut. “This was stupid. I’m going to fucking die on this fucking ride…”

“Negan,” she laughed hearing him almost hyperventilating as they continued to load passengers in. “It’s okay. You are with me. Everything is fine.”

“Other than the fact this thing is a damn near fucking death trap,” Negan grumbled seeing the girls that had gone before them rocking their cart and he cussed under his breath. “I can’t believe I did this.”

“You didn’t have to come to prove the point that you are a bad ass,” she reached out to caress over his arm and he closed his eyes again. Letting out a tense breath, she reached for her hoodie and pulled it off before tossing it over Negan’s lap. When she scooted in closer to him, he let out a confused sound. “I can keep you from freaking out.”

“What are you doing?” Negan stammered with a grumble. A gulp formed in his throat when her hand slowly started pulling apart the zipper in his jeans. Negan shifted uneasily and looked down at the hoodie that was covering his groin. “This is stupid. Someone is going to notice…”

“No one is going to notice,” she hushed him and he felt her hand slip underneath his boxer briefs, grasping firmly onto his cock making him wince out. Negan bit down on his bottom lip, surveying the area. Terrified that someone would catch them. “Just relax. Take in the beautiful sights.”

“Oh yeah. Facing my biggest fear while you’re touching my…” Negan felt her smack him with her other hand and he felt her start to caress over his length again and again. Negan tipped his head back and an uncontrollable quiet moan fell from his throat. “You never play fair with me…fuck.”

“I take after you then,” she hushed him, looking out at the sights herself. She was acting calm as can be. Her hand pumped over his length, but she was riding the Ferris wheel as if she wasn’t performing a sexual act on him. Her poker face was perfect. His on the other hand, wasn’t.

“Baby, I can’t hide this…” Negan whispered and looked down, hoping that the hoodie was hiding most of the movements.

“Try. I’m sure this isn’t the first time you’ve done something sexual in public,” she spoke up, quiet enough so only he could hear her and he grunted. Spreading his legs open, he gave her more room to jerk her hand over his length. “This just reminds you that you are mine. That this part of you belongs to me.”

“Fuck…” Negan coughed out when he felt her hand squeezing a bit harder over his thick length and he bit into his bottom lip. His hazel eyes grew heavy with his lust while his jaw clenched. His long eyelashes fluttered when his eyes came to a close and he licked over his lips. “You gotta stop. I don’t want to fucking cum on this ride.”

“That’s kind of the point isn’t it? To release your…fear?” she teased and he reached underneath the hoodie to grab her wrist to stop her. A frown developed over her lips as she watched him adjust in the seat and clearly put himself back together. “Negan?”

“Don’t give me that pout,” Negan ordered, leaning in closer to her as his warm breath etched over her skin. “I have a better idea how to finish this if you really want to risk being in public so much.”

“Oh, tell me more,” she breathed out as Negan began to whisper his idea in her ear and she clenched up in excitement with his words. Gulping down she nodded and felt a chill fill her veins at the very idea. Surprised that Negan would suggest such a thing considering how careful he was. “It sounds like a fantastic idea.”

* * *

  
“Fuck baby,” Negan grunted from the back seat of his car, hunched over Y/N as he pounded into her from behind. Negan had her slouched over the front seat while he thrust behind her over and over again. Steam covered the windows, but off in the distance he could still see the lights from the fair. It was dangerous to be having sex with her out in the parking lot, but he couldn’t help himself. She brought out the wild and reckless side in him and she knew that. “God, you are still so fucking tight. You feel so fucking good.”

“Negan,” she panted out his name as his hands slid in underneath her to squeeze her breasts in his palms and she whined out when he slammed his full length into her, pausing enough for her to try to up and pull away from him. Grasping tightly onto the seats to keep herself from falling over, she felt the brush of Negan’s stubble over the side of her neck before he bit at her skin. “Fuck…”

“Get on your knees back here baby,” Negan ordered, pulling out so that she could shakily get into the backseat with Negan. Caressing over his solid length, Negan watched as she prepared herself for him and he smirked. Getting on his knees behind her, he reached out to squeeze over her bottom with palms. The sound of her whimpering filled the air and he looked around the parking lot to make sure they were still alone. “You’re always going to be my dirty girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she purred after he firmly smacked over her bottom making her arch forward and away. Negan’s rough hands grabbed a tight hold of her hips and pulled her back closer to him. His thighs brushed up against the back of hers before she felt him tapping his hard cock against her bottom. “Negan…please…”

“I’m working on it sweetheart,” Negan hushed her, teasing the tip of his cock between her wet folds and a proud smile pressed in over his lips. “I can’t believe how dirty you are now. Begging for me to fuck you. Playing with my cock in public. You are so fucking dirty.”

A cry fell from her lips when Negan thrust his hips forward and sank his length into her completely. She reached out to brace her hands against the side of the car. Soft moans fell from her lips while Negan quickly pumped his body in and out of hers. The smacking sounds of their skin filled the air and she bit down on her bottom lip trying desperately not to cry out loudly to draw any attention to them.

“Negan,” she mewled out his name, bracing herself with her right hand and then reaching behind her with her left to grasp at Negan’s hips, urging him harder behind her. Negan’s grunts filled the air when her body started contracting around him and her thighs shook. A proud laugh fell from his lips while she continued to rock back into him throughout her orgasm and the sounds of her soft cries were like music to his ears.

“It’s so easy to make you cum,” Negan leaned over her, stilling is movements inside of her. The sensation of his teeth nibbling at her earlobe was felt and she let out a long sigh. “How many times have you fucking done it already?”

“You are too damn cocky,” she shoved into his lower abdomen making him laugh when he watched her lying down onto her back. Her chest was rising and falling heavily and he could see that her thighs were still slightly convulsing.

“I just know your body too damn well,” Negan winked, taking another look around the empty parking lot before lowering down in over her. Her arms hooked around his shoulders and he nudged her thighs further apart for him. “No one will ever know your body like I do.”

“Less talking, more fucking,” she smirked, playfully smacking against the side of his face and he let out a grunt. Negan’s eyebrow perked up in interest before urging her thigh around his hips. A wince filled the air when he forcefully slammed back into her and he grunted with the sensation is caused.

“Fuck…” Negan snapped his hips forward toward Y/N again and again feeling a knot developing in the pit of his stomach. Her cries filled the air and he could feel her body clenching around him causing him to moan out. The car must have been shaking with how hard he was thrusting in and out of her, but all he cared about at the moment was reaching that release his body was eager for. “I’m going to cum…”

She clung tightly to him, gasping with each forward thrust he made into her, “let go…let go…”

Negan quickly pulled away, pulling his body from hers just in time for the first line of his cum to shoot out from the tip spilling in over her lower abdomen. Negan grunted and groaned while his hips bucked into his hand. Continuing to spill his seed out over her lower abdomen, Negan whimpered while his hand continued to pump over his length. Finishing, Negan looked her over and felt her hand reach out to caress over his length a few final times, while he settled in over her on his knees.

Negan let out a frustrated grunt when he watched her dip her finger into some of the mess over her stomach and lifted it up to her lips to suck over her fingertips. Negan shudder upon hearing her moan and he let out a small groan himself. Negan gulped heavily and felt her sliding her palms up his sweaty abdomen and up toward his chest to tease her fingertips through the wet hair covering the center of his chest.

“We can’t do that again,” Negan informed her with a deep breath; watching her smile up at him brightly and he tipped down to kiss her in a long, drawn out fashion. His tongue flicked against hers before urging her in closer to him as he fell back and pulled her in over his chest. “If we’re going to have unprotected sex, you need to be on something.”

“You’re the one that didn’t bring any condoms,” she reminded him and he grunted. “But I’ll try to get in to see a doctor about it soon.”

“I didn’t think I’d be fucking you at a fair where all of the students from the school would be along with a few teachers,” Negan pointed out with a snort while his heart pounded inside of his chest. “We’re playing dangerous fields right now…”

“I like playing that field, it feels so good. I love the feeling of your bare cock inside of me. It feels so much better,” she purred against his lips and he let out a tight breath. A growl fell from his lips when she tenderly nipped at his lips. “Every vein, every…”

“I’m talking about having sex right by the people we know and work…or in your case go to school with,” Negan corrected her, stopping her before she could continue again. “While I agree it feels really fucking good with nothing on…we can’t keep doing that.”

“Okay,” she frowned, leaning over him to grab something from the front to clean herself off with. Negan playfully swatted at her bottom and she looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk. “You know, you are just as naughty as I am...”

“Oh, I’m fucking worse,” Negan insisted with a wink watching her reach for her clothes that they had pulled off in a haste when Negan had moved the car to the back of the lot and they had gotten in the backseat. “If there weren’t so many of them here, I would have easily fucked you behind one of the tents if you were up for it.”

“Oh sure,” she rolled her eyes once she got her shirt down over her body and Negan nodded. “With how nervous you are around me, I highly doubt that.”

“I bet you’d like something like that wouldn’t you? Me fucking you in public? The constant worry of always getting caught,” Negan licked his lips, raising his arms up to rest them behind his head. Her eyes glanced him over as he smiled brightly. “You’re into that kind of thing aren’t you?”

“I don’t know if you noticed this Negan, but…” she breathed out, lowering her body down enough to press a soft kiss over the inside of his knee. The motion slowly went up toward the inside of his thigh, over his hip, toward his bellybutton and up toward the center of his chest before she met his lips in a long, drawn out kiss. “I’m into anything if it has you attached to it.”

“That wasn’t very nice,” Negan looked down, letting out a wince as his chest rose and fell heavily. “You just made me fucking hard again…”

“Well that sucks...” she nibbled at his bottom lip before adjusting her positioning on the seat so she could pull on her pants. Negan grunted, looking down at his body realizing that she did it on purpose.

“Are you punishing me for Sherry?” Negan grunted hearing her let out a disgusted breath and he laughed at her reaction from just hearing the name. “You know I told her off, right?”

“I just really don’t like her Negan. I don’t…” she carefully got in over Negan, bracing her hands over the center of his chest. “If we ever broke up, I would be okay with you finding love with someone else as long as it wasn’t her.”

“We’re breaking up?” Negan’s brow arched in a playful tease and she frowned. “Baby, I’m not going to sleep with Sherry. I promise you that.”

“Good, I just…she rubs me the wrong way,” she informed him with a frown and Negan looked down between them. “What?”

“Would like to rub me the right way before we are done here because I honest to God need it,” Negan growled hearing her let out an amused sound and he curled his lips into a pout. “Please? I don’t want to go find Sherry and…”

A deep laugh fell from Negan’s throat when he felt her smack him in the center of the chest. Her eyes rolled and he reached up to grab a tight hold of her jaw, urging her in closer to him so that he could kiss her again.

“I like it when you’re rough with me,” Negan informed her with a wink before urging her to move so he could reach for his pants that were at his ankles.

“What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to help with…that,” she nodded toward the center of his lap and he felt her firmly shoving him back into the seat beside her. “What would you prefer? My mouth or my hand…?”

“Well when given with the option of both, how is a man to choose?” Negan’s brow quirked and he saw her roll her eyes before lowering in down closer to his lap. A sharp breath fell from his lips when he bit down on his bottom lip, getting more comfortable in the seat. “You are the wildest ride I think I’ve had in my life doll. I hope you know that.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader takes care of Negan while he is sick. Negan has an interaction with the reader's father and it changes the way they look at their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter. Sorry it took so long. 
> 
> Reminder: Y/N ='s your name and Y/L/N ='s your last name.

“I’m coming,” Negan called out with a grumble, wrapping the blanket that was around his body tighter to him. A groan fell from his lips when he opened the door to see Y/N standing outside. “Baby, what are you doing here? I told you I was sick…”

“And I’m just supposed to leave you here in agony?” Y/N stammered with a bright smile, moving into his home and Negan’s cough filled the air. When he closed the door and turned to look at her, she could see that his nose was red, his eyes were watery and there were dark circles under them. Lifting up her hand, she displayed the bag she brought for him and Negan sighed heavily. It was obvious that he felt miserable and she felt her chest ache at the very sight of him. “I brought you some soup.”

“Fuck sweetheart, I don’t want you sick too. With the softball games coming up, you don’t want to miss any of them,” Negan sniffled and she sighed heavily, moving to his kitchen to set down the soup that she brought him. A groan fell from Negan’s lips that she heard all the way from the kitchen making her frown. When she came back to the living room, she saw that Negan was already on the couch, laying down and coughing again. When he had called her and told her that he was sick, it was obvious in the way his voice sounded he was sick, but she couldn’t stay away from him.

“You okay?” she moved around the couch and got to her knees beside the couch. Reaching out, she brushed her fingertips throughout his hair. His hair was damp and when her palm ran over the front of his head, she could feel that he had a fever. Negan shuddered against her touch and a worried breath fell from her lips. “You scared me when you didn’t answer the first few times I rang the bell.”

“I just have no energy,” Negan answered with a frown, cuddling his head further into the couch while she brushed her fingertips throughout his hair. Obvious pain covered his face when he shifted on the couch while she continued to try and soothe him. “If you’re ever worried, I have a spare key under that rock in the garden. I was always locking myself out…”

Negan’s breathing was heavy and a whine fell from his lips when he spoke, “Negan, have you taken anything? You are burning up. We need to get you to a doctor.”

“I don’t do doctors, I’ll be fine,” Negan assured her, his voice crackling and raspy as he spoke up. Her worried eyes stared out at Negan and he shrugged. Pain was something Negan was used to, he didn’t need her worrying about him. “I just need sleep…and lots of water.”

“We need to get this fever down first,” she whispered, moving forward to press a loving kiss over his temple. Letting the kiss linger for a moment longer, she pulled away and brushed his hair back. Getting up from the floor, she headed to the kitchen to get him something to try and help him.

“You really shouldn’t be here. I don’t want you sick too,” Negan grumbled out before another coughing fit overcame him. A groan fell from his lips when he felt the pain in his throat and he heard her rummaging around in his kitchen. “You are so important to the team and you never know when a scout can be at the games. You can’t afford to get sick.”

“I’m not afraid of going to the doctors. Plus, you were there for me the other week,” she reminded him and he rolled over onto the couch, trying to cover his head from the light that was giving him a bigger headache than he already had. “Giving me chocolate and going out to buy me a heating pad.”

“You were having bad cramps, that’s a bit different than being sick and bed ridden,” Negan pointed out hearing a small laugh fall from her lips. “I don’t mind taking care of my baby, but I don’t want to see you this sick. It’s no fucking fun. I would hate myself for getting you fucking sick.”

“I’ll take my chances,” she called out from the kitchen and Negan felt like he may have passed out for a few minutes until he felt her pushing at his shoulder to get him to turn toward her. She urged his head up to take a sip of the water she brought for him after depositing some pills in his mouth. “You need to swallow these. It’s going to bring down the fever.”

Negan swallowed down what she gave him without fighting her and let out a tight breath, “I feel like ass.”

“I can imagine,” she hushed him and he winced when he felt a cool cloth pressing in over his forehead. Negan’s eyes opened and met hers while she caressed over his jawline in a soothing caress. “We have to bring the fever down. I can’t lose you.”

“It’d probably be for the best,” Negan insisted with a grumble and he felt her softly smack at the side of his face. “Hey!”

“Don’t say stupid shit like that. You’re the best thing I have in my life,” she responded and he gulped down heavily. His body was weak and he didn’t have the energy to bicker back with her. “I’ve got some ice chips for your throat here and when you’ve got some energy in you, we’re going to get some of that soup into you.”

“At this point, I think I have no fucking energy what so ever,” Negan answered with a groan and he could feel her caressing over his face in a very soothing manner. For the first time since he had gotten sick, he felt somewhat comfortable with her by him. “I don’t deserve you.”

“What?” she snickered watching him gulp down. His already deep voice was much deeper with him being sick and she knew that she should let him rest instead of keep him talking. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Please…” Negan chuckled, his eyes closing as he got more comfortable on the couch. Negan’s hand dropped down weakly to hook his fingers with hers. He brought her hand up to his lips to press a loving kiss over the back of her hand. “You are perfect.”

Negan fell back asleep with her continuing to caress over his temple with her free and while she held onto his hand with her other. An ache pressed over her chest while she stared out at him.

Negan really had become her everything at this point and she was the one that thought she was lucky. No one had treated her as good as Negan had and she couldn’t imagine a life without him.

Negan seemed to shudder in his sleep and she got more comfortable on the floor before the couch. Caressing her fingertips over his features, she thought about all Negan had done for her and she was surprised he was as good with her as he was. When they started their ‘relationship’, she never thought he would consider it as dating. She just figured she would be starting a steamy, sexual relationship with her teacher, but instead it became so much more. Yeah, they slept together, but their relationship was so much more than that.

Every night that she wasn’t spending at Negan’s house, Negan would call and make sure that the last thing he did before going to bed was talk to her. He always brought her food at school every day and he always seemed out to make life better for her. Negan was always urging her to do things that better offed her life and always urged her to be the best version of herself.

Negan was the one person that made her happy and she felt so thankful to have him in her life. No one was out for what was best for her, but Negan definitely was and she appreciated every moment that she had with him.

Negan shifted in his sleep, his eyes opened for a moment to see that she was still there with him a small smirk pressed in over his lips when he pulled her hand in closer to him. Negan pressed another small kiss against the back of her hand and sighed.

“What would I do without you?” Negan muttered, his voice barely loud enough for her to hear and she could feel a warmth pressing in over the center of her chest. Negan’s fingertips squeezed tighter around hers and she found herself thankful that somehow the world brought her together with Negan.

* * *

“First game jitters?” Y/N’s voice pressed in behind Negan as he paced back and forth in the dugout and he looked over his shoulder to see her setting her bag down on the bench. Negan gulped down and cleared his throat uneasily. Clearly she noticed his pacing and a laugh fell from her lips. “It’s alright. I’ve got them too.”

“I don’t know why I get them,” Negan cleared his throat and he watched her digging through her bag before pulling out a package of cough drops. Negan rubbed at his throat and tilted his head to the side. A smile pressed in over his lips as he reached out to grab a hold of the package. For the most part he wasn’t sick anymore, but he still had the after effects of his cold affecting him. The scratching in his throat was still there and she knew him more than he did sometimes it seemed. “You’re still taking care of me, huh?”

“Well…someone has to,” she winked, watching him pop one of cough drops into his hand before tossing it into his mouth. Negan pushed the small pack into his back pocket and he saw her look him over with a long glance. When her eyes centered in over his pants, he turned away from her with a shocked sound and covered his groin. Feigning being offended, he could hear her giggle behind him and her laugh made him smile.  “What? I like those on you.”

“Get it together Y/L/N,” Negan teased, reaching out to push playfully at her shoulder when he turned to face her again. “Jesus…”

A few of the other team members started to filter into the dugout and Negan put a further distance between the two of them. Watching Y/N interact with the other team mates, het let out a heavy exhale before feeling someone nudging him.

“I thought I was going to have to sub for you big man,” Simon’s voice pressed in beside him and Negan grimaced. “You made it seem like you were going to be sick for a while the other night.”

“Well, thankfully I had someone to nurse me back to health,” Negan looked over his shoulder at Y/N as she was stretching and getting ready for the game. A moment later, Negan felt Simon grabbing a tight hold of his jaw to turn him back in the other direction.

“Did you ever hear the saying that your eyes give everything away?” Simon stammered with an uncomfortable smile. “Because your eyes are giving everything away. A few more months you have to hide this and then when she’s all done with school, you can give her all the googly I love you eyes you want. Just try to keep that shit locked down for a few more months.”

“Gee, thanks asshole,” Negan shoved Simon away and Simon laughed until he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. “What?”

“I think you have a stalker my friend,” Simon pointed out toward the crowd that started flooding in and he pointed toward where Sherry was seated in the bleachers. Beside her was a lanky man with long hair, his arm was wrapped loosely around her shoulders and Negan let out a firm grunt. “You really do not like her, do you?”

“Simon, let me ask you something. If I were to grab ass at her, grab her personal bits and pieces and she didn’t want it…where would I be?” Negan questioned and Simon’s brows tightened together as Simon thought hard about the question. It was clear that Simon didn’t get where Negan was going with the question.

“In trouble?” Simon tilted his head to the side, unsure of his answer.

“Right, because I’m a man, but because I am a man and she was the one grabbing up on me, it was fucking acceptable in most people’s views,” Negan blurted out trying to keep his voice down so the rest of the team didn’t hear him and his rant. “At another point in my life, sure I would have been interested, but right now…”

“Is this relationship really that important? I mean when you were with Lucille,” Simon began and watched Negan’s face twist in a sense of displeasure and anger. “I’m not trying to bring up old memories, but before Lucille was sick, you would have laid that one down and had one hell of a time.”

“Sometimes we all have to grow the fuck up,” Negan answered with a rumble, trying to keep his anger contained enough so he didn’t already have a bad attitude at the start of the game. “What I did back then was wrong. I just wish I would have realized that sooner.”

“Well if you ever change your mind, I think she’d still be interested…” Simon whistled and Negan smacked firmly at the back of Simon’s head, knocking the baseball cap from his head. “Jesus, our relationship is too abusive here Negan. I think I want a divorce…”

“Oh shut up,” Negan snorted and looked out to see the other team getting ready out on the field. Negan turned to the girls and gave them a pep talk before the game. When they were about to leave for the field, he saw Y/N stop dead in her tracks when she spotted something in the crowd. “What?”

Negan watched her cheeks flood over with red and he looked out to see that her father was in the crowd and Negan let out a tense breath, “I thought he was away for work.”

“So did I,” she responded with a nervous sound and Negan reached for her shoulder to give it a squeeze. “I just…”

“Pretend he isn’t there,” Negan urged her with a shake of his head. “Go out there and give your best game. I know you are talented and you can do this. Pretend he isn’t there and everything is going to be fucking fine. Okay?”

Negan tapped the side of her face and when she went out onto the field, he looked to see that her father was watching her closely and Negan gulped down uneasily. The game went over well for their first game back. It was a bit slow considering, but they had won with a significant amount of runs over the other team.

“Good job girls,” Negan complimented them when they made it back to the dugout. Negan noticed that Y/N was sitting on the bench after the game staring out at where her dad was still clearly waiting and he shook his head. “Hey, you got two doubles today and a few runs. He won’t give you a hard time.”

“Right…” she gulped down, standing up from the bench and she nodded toward her father. The look on her face showed she was terrified to face him and Negan didn’t know how to help her. There was no reason in the world for her father to be irritated or mad at her considering how well she actually played tonight. Y/N shifted on her feet, clearly nervous and Negan reached out to squeeze his hand over her shoulder in a supportive grasp. “I’ll…see you later.”

Negan nodded and watched her grab her things before leaving the dugout. There was a guilty feeling that filled his gut when he thought about her having to be with her father after everything that happened.

“So…since you are alone tonight, you want to grab a few drinks?” Simon suggested and Negan shrugged, looking back at his friend. “Unless you would rather go home and get some rest for that throat of yours.”

“That’s actually probably a better idea,” Negan agreed and gathered up all of his stuff. Walking back toward the cars with the supplies and Simon, Negan heard the sound of bickering and looked back toward the bleachers to see that Y/N’s father seemed to be lecturing her. Negan felt a lump growing in the center of his throat as he watched the two of them going back and forth. Negan had assured her that nothing bad would happen, but once again he was wrong. There was no reason for her father to be lecturing her, but there he was doing it again.

“Ignore it,” Simon demanded, trying to get Negan’s attention away from what was happening. Negan nodded, following Simon back to the car. Negan popped open the trunk and starting putting some of the bags in the back before hearing the sound of the fighting getting louder. Lifting his head up, he looked over the trunk to see that her father shoved her and Negan could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Grasping onto the edge of the trunk, Negan tried counting to keep himself from getting involved and Simon moved in beside him. Negan looked to his friend before shaking his head and dropping the rest of what he had and moved toward where Y/N was with her father. “Negan, let it go!”

“I can’t,” Negan huffed when he headed toward the group that was still by the bleachers.

“Dad, I did my best,” Negan heard Y/N stammer and he watched her father reach out to grab a tight hold of her wrist, tugging her forward.

“Are you back talking me? I sat here and watched the game. You didn’t hustle for the ball and you could have gained a few stolen bases. You were being lazy,” her father insisted and she let out a pained sound when her father twisted her wrist further. “We’re going to have to get your ass training better. You’re getting fucking lazy.”

“Well her throw might get a little bad if you don’t let go of her wrist,” Negan called out seeing Y/N look to Negan with big eyes and she shook her head as if to warn him not to approach the situation. When her father turned his head to look at Negan, her father let out a tense laugh. “You need to let go of her wrist.”

“You need to piss off Coach Negan,” her father demanded, looking to Y/N again before Negan stepped forward.

“Your daughter is one of the best players on my team. I don’t want to see this team and her future jeopardized by an abusive parent who can’t see true potential,” Negan responded and Negan watched Y/N’s eyes widen and Negan heard her father’s laugh fill the air.

“So suddenly you know my daughter better than I do?” her father stammered and he yanked her closer to him by her wrist and Y/N’s wince followed the movement. “Funny you see potential because I see a lazy failure in the making.”

“Let her go now,” Negan warned, his fist clenching at his side and the fear in Y/N’s eyes were evident as she looked between Negan and her father. “Now!”

“Sure…I’ll let her go,” Y/N’s father shoved her making her stumble over her feet to hit the ground hard. Anger filled Negan’s veins causing him to move forward to attack her father, but he was stopped by the yanking back of someone behind him.

“Negan!” Simon screamed out, wrapping his arms around Negan’s body to pull him back to keep him away from attacking Y/N’s father. “Stop it. He’s not worth it.”

“Coach, it’s okay,” Y/N scrambled to her feet and her father pulled her back and away from Negan before stepping forward.

“Don’t ever tell me what to do with my kid again,” Y/N’s father muttered, staring out at Negan a moment before rearing back and hitting Negan square in the jaw. The hit caused Negan to fall from Simon’s arms and hit the ground. An angered breath fell from Negan’s throat as he saw one of the bats on the ground before him. Reaching out, he grabbed it in his hand and slowly got up from the ground.

Anger filled his eyes. His jaw was clenched, his breathing labored while he clung to the bat at the side of his body. Negan felt like his blood was boiling and it took everything inside of him not to kill her father right then and there.

“Negan…” Y/N stepped between her father and Negan, making his hazel eyes meet hers and she held her hand up, trying to get him to back away. “It’s okay. Just…let me talk to my father, okay?”

Negan watched the smug smirk press in over Y/N’s father’s face and Negan clung to the bat at his side as Simon shoved Negan further back.

“Good job psycho,” Simon hissed, shoving Negan back and he watched Y/N being dragged off by her father. Negan’s heart was pounding inside of his chest and more than anything Negan wanted to beat the hell out of her father with the bat that was in his hand. There were still people around and it was clear that some of them saw what happened. “Are you looking to lose your job?”

“I’m just supposed to sit there and watch him continue to abuse her?” Negan snapped, his voice angry and full of venom. “Even if it wasn’t her…I’d still feel the same fucking way. You don’t touch your child like that.”

“No shit Negan, but you need this fucking job,” Simon reminded Negan, shaking at his shoulders to try and get Negan to look at him. “Now, I wonder if you will even have a job in the morning. Not only that, but Y/N now has to deal with her father’s anger about you. Do you think the little stunt you just pulled will make her life any easier?”

“I didn’t…” Negan cleared his throat, taking Simon’s words to heart making him drop the bat at his side and Simon nodded slowly. “I didn’t think about that.”

“No, you didn’t…” Simon growled, looking out at Negan with a glance of disgust. “Think before you make your next move. Sometimes thinking with your heart is the right move, but you have to think of the fucking consequences man. And you may have just fucked things up way more than you expected to.”

* * *

 

Grunting to himself, Negan shifted on his couch after hearing the sound of his doorbell ringing. It was a few hours after the game and all he could think about was the possible mistake that he could have done in making Y/N’s life harder. Simon’s words hit him harder at the game than he could have ever imagined. He thought he was protecting Y/N, but in reality he may have made it worse. The doorbell rang again and Negan pulled the cigarette that was between his lips from his mouth and tossed it into the ash tray. Releasing the smoke from his lungs, Negan heard the knocking and didn’t care to answer the door. The thoughts inside of his mind were eating him alive and he was drowning in them.

Negan reached for the beer bottle that was out on the table before him. Drinking what was left in the bottle; he tossed aside the bottle and reached for the next unopened one. Popping the lid off that one, he tossed the cap aside and drank down the next one in a matter of a few gulps. All he could think about was the idea of Y/N getting in even more trouble with her father because of what Simon had said. What would happen to her after he had done that to her father at the game? Would that cause her more drama than before? That wasn’t something that Negan had thought about until Simon brought it to his attention, but since then he couldn’t get it off his mind.

The sound of the door opening was heard and Negan lifted his head to look up from where he was slouched down on the couch. When his eyes met Y/N’s he could see her closing the door and he watched her cautiously walk toward him.

“Hey, it’s you…” Negan slurred, trying to pull himself up from where he was seated and he saw her looking over the beer bottles that were spread out before him. Originally he just assumed that it was Simon checking in on him after everything happened. “How’d you get in here?”

“The key you told me about,” she held it up making a smile press in over his lips and he nodded. Negan winced before reaching up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. Reaching down to pick up a few of the bottles that were spread all around the room, she put them on the table and looked back at Negan. “You do this all by yourself?”

“Oh no, I had a few friends over,” Negan lied, lowering his hand to see the glare that he was getting from her for being a sarcastic shit. “Listen…I am so sorry.”

“Did something happen with work?” she muttered and Negan looked up at her with a confused expression. “Is this why you are getting drunk? Did you get in trouble?”

“No. Principle West actually called me. Told me that he understood why I did what I did and I wouldn’t be punished for it. Just advised me to call for help next time. Apparently, I’m not the first person to pick up on your father being an abusive dick at the games,” Negan answered with a heavy sigh and he could see her eyes watching him carefully. “But I wouldn’t care if I did get in trouble. If it meant I kept you away from that abusive asshole, I’d give up my job in an instant for you.”

“Now I know you are seriously drunk,” she teased, lowering down on her knees before him and he shook his head. An over exaggerated sound fell from his lips and it was clear he had drank way too much.

“No, I mean it,” Negan insisted, leaning forward to cup her face in his rough hands and he brushed her hair away from her face. “I would do anything for you. Any fucking thing.”

There was a silence that pressed between the two of them. Negan’s hazel eyes searched hers and he could feel her reaching up to caress over his large hand that was pressed over her face. His heart hammered in his chest thinking about what had happened hours earlier. From the looks of her, it didn’t look like she was any more injured than she was earlier, but he knew that she was good at hiding her bruises and he sincerely hoped that what he had done earlier didn’t cause her any more grief than she already had with her father.

“Did he hurt you more because of me?” Negan frowned, his voice coming out in a worried tone. “Simon told me that I may have made things worse. And I am so fucking sorry for that. I didn’t think beyond my own anger to think about what your father may have done to you…”

“I’m okay Negan,” she assured him, reaching out to caress her hand in over the side of his rough face. “I think he was on a high from knocking your ass to the ground. Other than chewing me out a little bit more, he never touched me again. I was just worried about you and your job…”

“Fuck my job,” Negan answered with a growl, leaning forward on the couch to kiss her lovingly. His hand grasped her jaw tightly before pulling away. “I’m worried about you…”

There was something that changed in her expression as she stared out at Negan and he traced over her features with the rough tip of his thumb. Negan leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers and he sighed heavily. She stood from where she was and Negan watched her go to the front door to lock everything up and he gulped down.

“Can you stay tonight?” he breathed out, watching her nod as she stepped in closer to the couch. “Your parents won’t be suspicious?”

“They think I’m spending the night at a friend’s house,” she explained with a heavy sigh. “I told my mother about what happened and she just assumes I’m super embarrassed with what my father did and trying to avoid him. Which is honestly true.”

“I know what I did was wrong,” he slurred from where he was slouched down on the couch looking up at her with his big, hazel eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have stepped in. I shouldn’t have said anything. I know…”

“Sh…,” she hushed him, slowly moving in over his lap. His lips parted as she reached out to caress her fingertips into his hair. Negan bit back a sigh as he felt the room spinning slightly around him. “How much have you had to drink?”

“A bit,” he answered truthfully and he felt her hands sliding up and underneath his shirt to trace over his abdomen to tease her fingertips through the dark curls of hair over the skin. Exhaling loudly, Negan adjusted his positioning allowing her fingertips to trace over his skin. The touch of her fingertips alone sent a fire throughout his body, awakening in him something that she could only do lately. “I know that I probably caused more future drama for you…”

“I can deal with it Negan,” she whispered with a smirk, lowering her fingertips down to trace over the buckle of his belt. Glancing down, he watched her pulling the belt apart slowly and a loud gulp fell from his lips. “Am I a bad person for taking advantage of you when you are drunk? Because I am beyond turned on by the fact that you are willing to lose your job just to keep me safe…”

“I…don’t know,” Negan answered with a small moan when her hand dipped beneath his pants once she got them open to start palming and caressing over his length. Leaning forward, he rest his jaw over her shoulder and moaned while her caress continued over him. “I don’t know how coordinated I’ll be…”

“Let’s me have control for once,” she laughed, adjusting her position enough to kiss over the side of his neck. Whimpering out when she bit at his flesh, Negan grasped at her thighs, squeezing them tightly within in his hands. “I can’t believe how amazing you are.”

“We probably shouldn’t do this, I still have a bit of a sore throat,” Negan informed her with a whine, grunting when she pulled her hand from his pants. Instead of moving away, she reached for his shirt and quickly pulled it up and over his long torso before tossing it to the ground.

“God, you are stunning,” she purred looking him over and Negan’s palms slid up toward her bottom to grasp it firmly. The soft caress of her palms sliding up and over his chest and down toward his torso was felt while she traced over the lines of his body. Shuddering, Negan watched as she got up from his lap and lowered down to her knees before him. When her lips descended over his abdomen he arched his back forward toward her and grunted when she bit at the skin. Her tongue traced small lines over his body while her hands worked on tugging his pants down his hips. “Up.”

Listening to her order, he lifted his hips up from the couch and helped her get the material of his pants down his body. She managed to get the material around his ankles and he bit into his bottom lip firmly when her hands started caressing up and over his bare thighs. Excitement filled his body and he reached out to urge his hand around the back of her neck, urging her closer to him.

“Your cock is beautiful,” she whispered with a wicked smirk making a grin spread across Negan’s tired features. The sensation of her palm wrapping around his hard cock was felt and her tongue darted small lines over the flesh. Negan’s eyes slammed shut, his head resting back against the couch while his Adam’s apple bounced in his throat. Y/N hummed while she pressed small, doting kisses over the length of his shaft before lifting them toward his tip to tease her tongue out around the head. “Mmm…”

“Fuck,” Negan growled when her lips wrapped around his body and he opened his eyes to watch her. Shifting for her to have a better position over him, Negan caressed his fingertips throughout her hair while she bobbed her head over his length. Her tongue twisted around his tortured flesh and followed up by suctioning over it. Bouncing his hips softly up toward her movements made her gag somewhat around his cock and he paused his movement, allowing her to pull away to catch her breath.

Negan’s cock was throbbing in her hand while she caressed her saliva into his skin before tipping forward to slide her tongue over the vein along the side of his pulsating erection. A grunt fell from his lips when she went back to giving him a blowjob and he licked his lips in an erotic sweep. It was amazing how fast she learned just what he liked.

A whine escaped his throat when she pulled her mouth away from his body and he looked up to see her standing before him. Adjusting his position on the couch, he watched her quickly take off her shirt followed by her pants. She was moving so fast to get her clothes off that Negan motioned her to wait for just a moment. Taking a long look over her body made him smile and he reached out to slide his hands up and over her sides.

“You are fucking beautiful,” Negan informed her, leaning forward to kiss over her lower abdomen. His lips trailed over the smooth skin and his tongue followed suit. The grasp of her fingers tugging at his hair was felt and his head tipped back to look up at her. Grabbing a hold of her panties, he helped urge them from her body. His breath hitched in his throat and his chest rose and fell while watching her. “I just want what’s best for you…”

Hushing him, she crawled in over his lap carefully and pushed into his chest to get him to relax on the couch beneath her in his sitting position. Negan’s palms slid in over sides and he watched her reaching for the clip in her bra. When her breasts fell free from the material, Negan slid his hands up and palmed over her flesh hearing her purr when the warmth of him pressed in over her.

Tipping forward, his mouth latched onto her breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue in a circular motion before suctioning softly at it. Soft moans escaped her throat while her fingertips tugged at his hair. Moaning against her flesh, Negan could feel her fingertips reaching between the two of them to grab a hold of his thick cock to pump her hand over it a few times before leading it toward her entrance. Continuing the sweep of his tongue around her nipple, he moaned against her skin when she teased the head of his cock between her wet folds before finally lowering down over him, allowing his body to fill hers.

“Fuck me…” Negan grumbled, pulling away long enough to look down and his jaw lowered. The way her body clamped to his made a chill run down his spine and he clung to her tightly. At first her movements were slow, her hips lowering and rising in a smooth fluid motion while his hands helped urge over him Soon, her body began to ride over his again and again, the smacking of their skin filling the air and he bit down on his bottom lip. “Y/N?”

Negan’s head dropped back against the couch, a whimper falling from his throat as her movements over him got more desperate and sloppy. His thick moans filled the air as he helped aid in the motion of her hips over his in a lazy manner.

“God, you feel so fucking good,” Negan growled, tugging her down so that he could meet her lips in a kiss. He cupped her face in his hands before moaning into her mouth. The firm grasp of her hands bracing herself over his thighs was felt as she used the power she had to slam her body down over his. “Fuck…”

“Negan,” she cried out his name and he felt her thighs shaking against his, her body clenching around him as she led herself to her orgasm. Instead of taking a moment to catch her breath, she continued at the rate she was making Negan’s heart pound inside of his chest. Loud cries fell from her lips and she clung to him doing her best to keep up the movements. The contracting of her muscles around his was driving him crazy as he gripped harder onto her hips, bound to leave marks. A tingling began to fill his body, his chest and abdomen tightening at the sensation and he shook his head.

“I’m gonna cum…stop,” Negan slurred feeling her movements getting harder and harder over him. Negan let out a whimper as her muscles seemed to squeeze tighter around him and he did his best to hold it in. Negan tried to urge her hips from his, but she wasn’t allowing it. “Shit…stop…stop it.”

Her soft cries filled the air as he felt his cock start to twitch inside of her. His heavy moans filled the air when he watched her head tip back and his heart hammered inside of his chest as the first few ropes of his cum started to fill her. His cock twitched inside of her, pumping his hot cum inside of her while her body squeezed around his. Negan’s jaw dropped as he looked down and he loosened up when he felt her movements continue over his hips until the very end of his orgasm. A whimper fell from his lips when he looked down toward where they were connected and frowned.

“You shouldn’t have done that…” Negan insisted with a tired breath feeling her lean forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders.  Her head nestled in against the side of his neck and he felt her soft kisses pressing in over his skin. “We have to…you have to…”

“It’s okay,” she hushed, brushing her fingertips throughout his dark hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Negan turned his head to meet her lips in another kiss before resting his forehead against hers. “I went to the doctors for that physical. I’m on the pill now…God, your cum feels so fucking good inside of me.”

Negan let out a relieved breath, kissing her desperately as she fell forward against his body. Their sweat covered skin felt amazing against each other and he let out a shuddering exhale. Maybe it was the moment or the way things were turning out, but he found himself rather emotional at the time.

“I love you…,” Negan muttered for the first time and she felt her chest tightening up upon his admission. Negan’s tired eyes looked into hers before moving in to kiss her again. “I love you so much.”

“You’re drunk,” she reminded him and he shook his head. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do, I love you so fucking much,” Negan insisted with a nod of his head and he brushed her hair behind her ear. “I know it’s wrong, I know I shouldn’t, but I fucking do.”

“Negan…” she breathed out, brushing her fingertips throughout his wet hair and she pulled him in closer to her chest. Negan rest his head against the center of her chest and she felt her heart skip a beat. Did he really mean it? Or was it the alcohol speaking? Either way around it, she couldn’t believe what had just come out of his mouth.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets to learn more about Negan's past while getting closer to him.

Gasping out, Negan shot up in the bed when he heard his alarm going off and reached out to quickly scramble across the bed to smack at his phone trying to get his alarm to stop. When he finally got the alarm to turn off, he looked over his shoulder to see that Y/N was sleeping on her stomach, her arm loosely hooked around his waist while she still slept. Negan felt the room spinning around him and let out an aggravated sound when he felt the piercing headache that clearly accompanied him from all of his drinking the night before. Dropping back in the bed, he reached for the pillow that was beside him and pulled it over his head to try and block out some of the light that was helping to aid in the pain.

Y/N yawned and shifted in the bed beside him. Her warm body cuddled up in closer to his chest and he could feel her lips depositing small kisses over the center of his chest. Soon after, her body was cuddled up close to him and it was clear that she was asleep again and he lifted his head enough to adjust the pillow to see that her head was resting against his chest. A small smirk pressed in over the corners of his lips and he curled his arm around her shoulders to pull her close to him.

Getting comfortable again, they laid in silence until he heard his alarm going off again and he realized that he had hit snooze instead of dismiss. Negan groaned and went to move only to feel her weight shifting over him. When the alarm stopped after she grabbed his phone, he could hear the amused sound that fell from her lips.

“Hey,” Negan grumbled from beneath the pillow that was covering his head. It was clear that he was hung over and a laugh fell from her lips when she clearly saw him. “My head hurts like a motherfucker.”

“Shouldn’t have drunk so much last night,” she pointed out and he groaned from beneath the pillow. The tickling sensation of her fingertips running up the side of his body and over his ribcage caused him to arch up toward her with a laugh. Her fingertips were soon replaced with her lips as she kissed over the flesh beneath her touch. “There was no reason to do it.”

“Unless of course you thought you just fucked up the life of the person you were trying to protect and there wasn’t a fucking thing you could do about it,” Negan responded with a grumble and a sigh followed from her lips. “I was worried…”

“And I’m okay now. I’m with you,” she reminded him, reaching for the pillow to pull it from his head and he winced when the light filtered into his eyes. “The best possible place I can be is right here with you.”

“You’d probably be better off without me in your life,” Negan grumbled and let out a grunt when she poked him firmly in the ribs. “I’m just saying, your future would probably be a whole lot brighter if I weren’t in it.”

“My future would have probably been my family guilting me into staying home and taking care of them instead of bettering myself. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me,” she insisted and Negan let out a heavy exhale. “You in my life is the very thing I needed.”

“You won’t say that in the future,” Negan insisted with a frown and she shook her head. Her hands reached up to cup at his face, tracing her fingertips throughout his short beard. “I’ll fuck up. I always do.”

“One step at a time,” she hushed him, her lips softly descending over his and he kissed her back slowly. There was something special in the way she kissed him and touched him. It warmed him to his core and he absolutely loved every kiss and every touch when it came to her. “We have to get moving.”

“I think I’m going to stay home today and call in. I don’t feel like going to work. I need the long weekend,” Negan informed her with a frown, shifting in the bed. Negan’s hangover was definitely a reason to not want to go to work. He wouldn’t be able to hide it and he didn’t feel like he would be able to deal with the kids right now. “You should call in too.

“Oh yeah, like that wouldn’t be weird?” she laughed under her breath when Negan reached out to brush her hair away from her face. Leaning into his touch, she took a moment to contemplate the notion before shaking her head. “People would think…”

“That two people were sick at the same time. I mean, I was only super fucking sick not long ago and I’m your professor. Plus after yesterday you could completely embarrassed by your father and…” Negan tried to negotiate seeing the way her eyes shifted as if thinking about what he was saying. “We can do something together. Play hooky for one day.”

“If I did that, we’d really have to put a gap between our call in times,” she muttered, seemingly worried about them being gone at the same time. The nervous glance made a small smirk press in over his tired features as he nodded and traced his thumb over the curve of her jaw. “It’s not funny, it could get you in trouble and…”

“I don’t care…” Negan hushed her, reaching out to slide his fingertips over her lips to silence her. “I don’t care if I get in trouble. Not right now at least. I’m going to call and then I’m going to take a shower and get ready for the day. Where you want to join in along the way…that’s your decision. You can go in today though, that’s fine as well. I just need to get the fuck to it…”

Negan gave her wink and did as he said. He called in to work and then hopped in the shower. Lathering the shampoo into his hair, he heard the sound of the shower door opening and looked over his shoulder to see that she was standing at the door of the shower, staring out at him. A cocky smirk expanded over his features when she stepped into the shower with him and closed the door behind her.

“I called in,” she informed him and he reached out to slide his wet, rough hands up the sides of her naked body. Pulling her in closer to him, he urged her jaw up toward him to meet him in a kiss and she sighed against the sensation.

“I told you I was bad for you…making you ditch school,” Negan snorted and felt her hands pressing in over the center of his chest to tease through the wet hair that covered it. “You’re turning into such a bad ass. The little fucking rebel that you are…”

“Well…” she purred against his lips when he bit softly at her bottom lip, tugging it with his teeth. Pressing herself further up against his lean body, she felt his warm hands palming in over her bottom and a bright smile pressed in over her features. “I guess you better give me good enough reason as to why I stayed here with you.”

“I think I can do that,” Negan growled, adjusting her in the shower so that she was under the stream of warm water as well. He pressed her back against the shower wall before propping her up enough in his arms. It was so easy to fall back into having sex with her. It felt so good and every time they did it, he felt like there was a connection between the two of them unlike anyone he had ever been with before. No matter if they were more sensual together or just having a quick screw, he really did enjoy the time he had with her.

“I want you to cum in me again,” she whispered between shallow pants while Negan thrust his hips up toward her again and again. Her forehead pressed against his, a deep laugh falling from Negan’s lips as she clung tightly to his shoulders while they continued having sex. Negan’s arm flexed beneath the grasp she had on his bicep and she let out a few whines when his hips bucked up harder into her. “Please…”

“I think I’ve made a monster,” Negan hummed against her lips as the water poured down over them. Soft cries fell from her lips while she tugged at his dark hair. Biting at her lips, he grunted against her flesh and she nodded. “So you like the feeling of my cum inside your hot little cunt, don’t you?”

“I do,” she whimpered, clinging to him tightly. His thick moans were filling the cramped shower and she shuddered against him. Her toes curled into the back of his calves, her body shaking as he continued on with his movements. “It feels amazing.”

“Yes it does. Just knowing that you like me painting the walls of your tight little pussy with cum turns me on so fucking much,” Negan insisted, his words causing her to shake while he thrust up toward her a few more times until he felt his own release spilling out inside of her. Her cries filled the air mixed with his deep, guttural grunts. Taking a moment for his heart rate to get back to where it should be, he carefully lowered her back to the ground and allowed her a moment to get steady back on her legs. When Negan fully pulled his body from hers, she gasped at the sensation of his seed spilling out of her as it slid down her thighs. “You really are on the pill now, right?”

“No Negan, I’m not. I just decided that I wanted to get pregnant at this age and I wanted to ruin my life,” she mocked him hearing the grunt that escaped his lips when she hit him in the shoulder playfully. “Of course I’m serious Negan.”

“Good,” Negan winked, tipping down to kiss her one final time before they both finished up with the shower. Negan helped her out of the shower after they were done before grabbing towels for the both of them.

“Listen. We need to talk about last night…” she breathed out, wrapping the towel around her body as Negan pulled his around his waist. Negan seemed more focused on what he was about to do instead of where she was going with the conversation. Lowering down to sit on the edge of the tub, she stared out at Negan and cleared her throat. “Do you remember what you said?”

“What did I say?” Negan muttered, wiping the steam away from the glass mirror. Negan slicked back his hair and reached for his toothbrush while she watched him closely.  Her heart sank as she watched him look over his face in the mirror.

“That you loved me,” she answered and she watched his muscles clench upon her saying those words. Negan looked over his shoulder at her and shrugged before going back to brushing his teeth. “That’s it? Just a simple shrug? No, I remember that or no I don’t mean that?”

“I uh…” Negan breathed out, pulling his toothbrush from his mouth before speaking up. “I love spending time with you. I love fucking you. I mean…that’s probably what I meant. You let me fucking cum in you last night. That’s kind of a big fucking deal.”

“Right…” her cheeks flushed over realizing that Negan’s words really had no effect on a sober Negan. Negan’s brow arched up when he noticed that she was bummed by his answer. “I’m gonna go get dressed.”

Heading back toward the bedroom, she felt her body being shoved to the bed and she felt Negan moving in over her, his laugh filling the air when he pressed her wrists down to the bed. There was a wicked smirk pressed over his lips as his nose wrinkled.

“You’re really easy to fuck with. Of course I fucking meant it,” Negan whispered with a proud smile and he could see her eyes still not believing him. “I said it like five times drunk off my ass last night, but it’s not the first time I developed those feelings Y/N. Yes, I fucking love you. Do you love me?”

“You even have to ask that?” she let out annoyed sound, reaching up to hit him in the chest when she realized he was fucking with her. “You broke my heart there for a minute…”

“Oh baby, I’m going to have to work really fucking hard to heal that sucker back up,” Negan peppered her with playful kisses and she clung to him tightly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “I love you Y/N. I love you very fucking much.”

“I love you too,” she responded, teasing her fingertips through his short beard. “So much.”

* * *

 

“So where are you taking us?” Y/N questioned, looking over at Negan while she adjusted her spot in the car beside him. Negan looked to her while they were stopped at a light, his thick eyebrow arching up over his sunglasses at her as his dimples sucked in. “I’m not good with these surprise things. You had me sneak in my home to get some things because we were going away for the weekend, but you never told me where.”

“What part of trust me don’t you understand?” Negan teased with a small chuckle as he started driving again and she pouted making him let out a small laugh. “We’re almost there.”

“You said that an hour ago. This has been a few hours Negan. I think I deserve to know where we are going on our road trip,” she insisted, taking in a long breath as Negan’s laugh filled the car and she felt him reach out with his hand to grab a soft hold of her thigh. “You’re very cute and charming Negan, but…”

“My God girl, it’s a surprise,” Negan snorted feeling her fingertips hooking with his. A moment later he brought her hand up to his lips to press a kiss over the back of her hand and she let out a surprised sound when she saw the beach just beyond the road. “Maybe your wait wasn’t so bad…”

“This is nice,” she looked at all the big houses that were right off the beach and let out a sound of awe at the size of the houses. When Negan stopped at one of the houses and pulled into the driveway, she looked to Negan with a confused expression. “Where are we?”

“Grab your bag,” Negan suggested, turning off his truck and getting out. He walked around the truck to pull his bags out before motioning her to do the same. She slowly got out of the car and grabbed her stuff before following Negan up toward the large beach house.

“Is this a friend’s place?” she questioned hearing the sound of the water splashing just beyond the house.

“No,” Negan shook his head and she stopped at the bottom of the porch, to look up at the large house. “What?”

“Are we breaking in?” she inquired and Negan laughed, shaking his head before searching through his keys. “This place is yours?”

“Kind of…” Negan motioned her inside once the door opened and she cautiously followed him in. Negan set his bags down and walked off down the hallway toward what she assumed to be the kitchen. Standing in the entry way of the home, she took a look around her to see a fancy living room off to her left and an office filled with books to the right. Dropping her bag to the ground, she stepped into the living room and moved to look at the photos on the walls. Letting out a surprised sound, she saw that it was a young photo of Negan and reached out to carefully pull it from the wall. “I hate that photo…”

“Jesus…” she jumped, looking over her shoulder to see that Negan was standing at the entry way of the living room at the opposite end staring out at her. He pulled the lid from the water bottle he was holding and took a long swig of it.

“My mom loved it. Said it reminded her of my innocence,” Negan informed her as she looked at the teenage version of Negan. “I look fucking ridiculous in that photo.”

“I think you’re adorable,” she responded with the shake of her head. “Back then I would have even found you charming as hell with those dimples.”

“Now you’re just being nice,” Negan watched her return the photo to the wall before staring out at the photos that she walked by. She stopped in front of a photo with a younger Negan and what she assumed to be his father and his mother. “And those are my parents…”

“I see,” she cleared her throat uncomfortably, noticing that Negan had a cast on his arm in the photo. Gulping down, she surveyed his father and could see that Negan resembled him quite a bit. That wasn’t something she was about to tell him considering what he did to Negan growing up, but she could see why the idea of his father made him uncomfortable. “And the cast…?”

“You know where it’s from,” Negan pointed out with a sigh. Negan walked over toward the doors that led to the deck that looked out at the beach. Negan stepped outside, but she kept surveying the room. Reaching for a large scrapbook, she pulled it open to see photos that filled the booklet with what seemed to be Negan and his parents. There were photos of Negan from all ages and she stopped when she came across a photo of Negan with Lucille. His arms were wrapped around her while they were seated in the sand and he actually looked extremely happy. “I can see your mind going in circles right now…”

“I just…” she looked to see Negan standing at the doors, watching her again. “I didn’t realize you were fucking loaded.”

“I’m not, my parents were,” Negan answered with a heavy breath and he shrugged his shoulders. “I never did shit with my life to make this kind of money. My father on the other hand…”

“So you own this place?” she confirmed and Negan took in a long shallow breath before nodding. “I’m confused.”

“My father was a very cruel man. He had enough money to buy any fucking thing he wanted. Could have helped me go to school, could have helped pay for a home for Lucille and I…but nope. He even had connections that could have helped me become a ball player, but he thought that career was trashy. The fucker wanted me to do everything on my own if I didn’t follow my life the way he wanted,” Negan informed her with a scowl and she clung tightly to scrapbook she had in her hands. “Then my father died and the bastard left everything to me. A little too late for that shit, huh? I almost felt like it was a kick to the balls. Everything I wanted, I could no longer have by the time that he fucking died.”

“But back home…” she began, shifting on her feet with a sense of confusion covering her face. Negan certainly didn’t live like a rich person back home.  

“I don’t like people to know I have money. In fact, everything I have is because of me back home. I don’t touch the bastard’s money. Never thought I would until I needed to,” Negan stated with a grunt, taking another long swig of his water. “The only thing I still occasionally do is come is here. I take advantage of this place…due to some good memories.”

“He gave you everything?” she confirmed and Negan nodded. “This is amazing Negan. Why don’t you live here all the time? It would be amazing to wake up every morning listening to the sounds of the water…going for runs on the beach…”

“Living in the house that your father constantly abused you in growing up?” Negan reminded her, finishing her sentence and she went silent. Her cheeks blushed over with embarrassment and Negan shrugged. “This was more so there vacation house anyways. When my father left me everything, I just let my mother take what she wanted. I had no interest in the material things. I still refuse to touch most of them at this point. Everything I have back home…I’ve earned myself. My mom took my childhood home.”

“Where is your mother?” she muttered, her eyes still surveying the photos of Negan and Lucille together. When she stopped upon a photo of Negan with his palm over Lucille’s stomach, she could feel her chest ache. She thought back to what Negan had told her about his past and she felt her body tensing up at the thought.  

“She’s not here,” Negan simply shrugged and a frown pressed in over Y/N’s lips.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she muttered out and Negan laughed.

“No, I don’t mean she’s dead. My mother is very much alive, she just…when my father died, instead of dealing with the painful memories she decided to sell most everything and decided to travel. Got swept away by this older gentleman on a tropical island and decided to live there with him. I still talk to her a bit, but she’s living the best life she can possibly live in her older years of life…”

“Oh,” a smile cracked in over Y/N’s lips as Negan moved forward into the house again to look at the photos that she was looking at.

“My mother made that scrapbook. There are tons of other ones around the house if you are interested in that kind of stuff. That shit is just…hard for me.”

“I’d like to see them,” she sighed hearing Negan setting the bottle he was holding down before his hands slid in over her shoulders in a comforting squeeze.

“I would really appreciate it if you don’t tell anyone…and I mean anyone about this. I don’t need anyone to know…” Negan began to speak and he felt her turn slowly in his arms.

“That you are rich as fuck?” she finished his sentence and Negan’s tongue swept in over his bottom lip. He shrugged and thought about what she said for a moment before feeling her distancing herself from him. “I would never tell anyone any of your secrets Negan…”

“Good…” Negan whispered, tipping down to press his lips over the side of her neck making her let out a long sigh. “I’m going to take you up to my room to get unpacked and then how about a swim? You won’t believe how amazing the water feels out here…”

“Sure…” she nodded, watching Negan grab her things and head upstairs with her stuff. A gulp formed in the back of her throat when she looked around the room. Why did Negan decide now to tell her about this? Now that he had, it made things uncomfortable. She fell for Negan based off of who he was, not what he had. She hoped that this wouldn’t change things in his mind.


End file.
